Amar implica destruir
by Paulys
Summary: Cuando vi el lugar me estremecí al pensar que iba a tener que llenarlo de sangre. Pero era demasiado tarde, había hecho una promesa y tenía que cumplirla. Hacer unos juegos memorables para encandilarlo o… Ni me atrevía a pensar en la otra posibilidad, mi corazón se estrujaba pero no me podía permitir ningún error, no dado lo que significaba perder. (SYOT cerrado 24 Hunger Games)
1. Prólogo

**Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

 **Tiana Venom : - 24 años, vigilante en jefe de los juegos del hambre.**

" _No soy una asesina, no soy una asesina._ "

Me lo repetí al menos cien veces por minuto mientras paseaba, frenética, a la espera de que Clark llegara. "N _o soy una asesina_ ", " _valía la pena_ " ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Claro que lo soy.

Sin embargo, el arrepentimiento se esfumó nada más verlo.

Clark Mas'ud, treinta y cuatro años, hijo de un actor de cada vez más famoso y diseñador de arenas desde el año en que el Capitolio se cansó de ver espacios pequeños y conocidos, donde hijos de rebeldes se mataban en castigo por la rebelión de los grandes. Ahora les va la acción, lucha y espectáculo, quieren conocer a la gente y así juzgar quién se merece la corona y, ¿por qué no? De quién sacar tajada después.

Manejándolo a su guisa para que los distritos lo odien más.

Al fin y al cabo, esa es la verdadera esencia de los juegos del hambre, no espectáculo, menos venganza ahora ya innecesaria, sino simplemente utilidad y modos cada vez más ingeniosos de que los distritos no confíen los unos en los otros.

Y así no vuelvan a rebelarse nunca jamás.

–No soy una asesina, la vigilante era vieja y no sabía pensar. Yo sí. Fue un accidente –Mi voz fue apenas un susurro que hizo que me mirara con su típica sonrisa burlona. Justo cuando su perro, un pastor alemán, empezó a aullar, colérico. Malditos sentidos agudizados, ¿quién me mandaría cegarlo?

¿Quién me mandaría atacarla en su presencia?

Los celos, el amor, la determinación y las ideas de mi padre, encargado de la gestión del sistema de defensa del Capitolio, para el que aprovechamos los talentos cada vez más notables del vencedor de los terceros juegos del hambre.

El hecho de que cuando deseas algo con fervor no importa el precio que tengas que pagar para conseguirlo.

Y yo lo deseo a él.

–Sí, eres una asesina, pero no por eso me disgustas, Tiana. Eres la única que aceptó mi oferta. –Me estremecí al escuchar su voz en mi oído, suave, cautivadora, inolvidable. El perro parecía haberse calmado, todos se habían calmado, salvo yo.

La cual parecía enfurecerse por momentos.

–Bueno, era jugar o la cárcel. Y no creo que pueda conseguirte desde allí. –El reía con ganas.

–¿De verdad crees que lograrás convencerme? Te recuerdo que en los juegos hay demasiados elementos impredecibles, si haces vencer a alguien como Limb podrían matarte, lo mismo si tus juegos son… –Se demoró un poco avanzado por el túnel como si fuera real. –Aburridos.

No, era real, una arena es un lugar que existe y podemos moldear a nuestra guisa, un terreno cambiante gracias a la magia de la preparación y nuestra tecnología. Para eso sirven ahora la energía del cinco y tecnología del tres, razón de que esos vigilados distritos ya no estén tan bien valorados en Panem. Si un habitante es obligado puede ser un símbolo, ahora un alcalde que accede a cambio de favores o ventajas, es diferente. Lo ven peor.

Y, a la vez, no pueden hacerle nada porque rebelarse incumbe muerte, tortura, o incluso, alejamiento de su distrito para conversión en avox.

Su sonrisa era socarrona en el momento que traspasamos el túnel, justo cuando asentí, estudiando cada rincón de su última pieza de arte. Lo había diseñado a pesar de su ceguera, gracias a la tecnología en desarrollo de la capital. El método braille, todavía no podemos curarle la vista pero sí facilitarle la tarea mientras aprendemos a diseñar córneas, como aprendimos a re-diseñar piernas y brazos artificiales.

Era un desafío, un reto, una forma de demostrarme que, aun sin su vista, atraparlo no me sería nada sencillo.

–Miralo, ¿no te parece hermoso? Digno de la previa a un vasallaje, ¿no crees?

El último espectáculo antes de que los ánimos de venganza se avivaran, hacía tiempo que ya no jugábamos con las cosechas o destruíamos a los vencedores sin razón. Tiempo que advertimos lo perjudicial que era, símbolos, mártires, locos asaltadores sin nada que perder, todo eso no hacía más que perjudicar el orden. Avivar a los distritos y, seamos sinceros, todavía dudo de que estemos preparados para frenar una segunda rebelión de los distritos.

Todavía basta con una chispa para que se desate todo.

Por eso los juegos nunca deben cancelarse, solo progresar, dar oportunidad, motivos para luchar, prosperar aunque sea a costa de seguir nuestras normas. No es que importe mucho, cada sistema es un caos sin un gobernante y, uno que no sepa hacerse recordar y respetar, roza la guillotina al menor tropiezo.

.

Y, ahora con este trabajo, yo también la rozo.

–Maila, ¿cómo va el acondicionamiento? ¿Crees que estará listo para los juegos? –Pregunto a una de mis ayudantes, ella toquetea cosas en la micro-fibra aquí y allá, hace cálculos y muestra la arena, sobre la cual no puedo evitar darle la razón a Clark.

Es impresionante.

–Afirmativo, señora Venom. Por cierto, el entrevistador desea saber el enfoque que ansias adoptar en esta previa al vasallaje.

–El que marquen los tributos, si es alguien digno tendrá apoyo, sino vale la pena lo dejaremos estar, y si es un dolor en el culo pues… –Me demoro un tiempo avanzando y retrocediendo el zoom aburrida, este terreno está solo sin juguetes, tributos elegidos o voluntarios, los cuales tienen interés a darnos un buen juego este año. –Tiene mi permiso para plantarle cara, sin recurrir a la violencia obvio.

Guiño un ojo, pretendiendo ser carismática, divertirme un poco con lo que organicé, aunque no sé si seré capaz.

Y es que cuando vi el lugar me estremecí al pensar que iba a tener que llenarlo de sangre. Pero era demasiado tarde, había hecho una promesa y tenía que cumplirla. Hacer unos juegos memorables para encandilarle o… Ni me atrevía a pensar en la otra posibilidad, mi corazón se estrujaba pero no me podía permitir ningún error, no dado lo que significaba perder.

* * *

.

.

No tengo justificación para esta locura, me apetece experimentar. Limb es, en este verse, la única vencedora viva del distrito siete y una rebelde en decadencia, por lo que será una de las mentoras dispuestas para los tributos, otros serán la vencedora de los décimo séptimos juegos del distrito uno y quizás el de los terceros juegos del hambre que pertenece al distrito tres. Los demás los iré diseñando según la marcha. Esto lo hago para tener un mínimo de control, así que si me mandáis un familiar de vencedor su padre/madre/hermano/etc no será su mentor, ya que supondría un personaje más a manejar, además del tributo.

* * *

 **Factores para la supervivencia:**

Hilo argumental, los giros que me puede dar el personaje y la evolución que podría tener. Su determinación y, o, habilidades, haciendo hincapié en que no por ser no profesional significa que no tenga oportunidad, recordad que incluso en la trilogía de los juegos cada distrito tenía al menos un vencedor y vencedora. Así que todos tienen una oportunidad sobre 24, si lo exige la historia hasta puedo cambiar el canon dado. Su carácter, popularidad, y participación en el juego, (es decir si sigue las reglas o no, participa en el baño de sangre/banquete, etc.) y, en menor medida, los comentarios, respeto, y seguimiento del autor. Consiento críticas constructivas pero a quién no le guste la historia para nada sabe donde está la cruz de cerrar página, sin por ello tener que ridiculizarla. Tampoco me interesa que los comentarios sean un debate/discusión entre los participantes de la historia, así que pido que se comente la historia y los tributos dentro del respeto que se merecen.

En esta parte hago hincapié en que si bien dije que los comentarios no son tan relevantes como otros factores de la historia, no llevaré a fases importantes de la historia (banquete, final, y demás eventos importantes tras el baño) a personajes cuyos autores no comenten. O, en caso extremo de que sus habilidades me hagan hacerlo, podría acabar muy mal parado/ergo morir allí. :)


	2. Capítulo uno: Vidas entregadas

**Capítulo uno: Vidas entregadas.**

 _Si hay algo que siempre recordaré, aparte de mi victoria, es la cosecha, en ese tiempo estaba cegada, sin conocer la otra cara de los juegos, las vidas entregadas a cambio de una ilusión._

Fragmento censurado del tomo uno de Iris Young: Memorias de los juegos.

* * *

 **Iris Young – Mentora del distrito 1.**

Suelto un suspiro, mientras observo las llamas de la chimenea, y, en ese instante, me arrepiento.

No puedo permitirme estar feliz, no en día de cosecha, no importa que mi padre haya solucionado mi problema con ofrecer mi cuerpo. Cada elección tiene un coste, lo sé muy bien.

Pero, con un poco de suerte, todo saldrá bien, este año hay alguien que se ofrecerá a los juegos, lo sé porque me paso a menudo por la academia. Me gusta estar allí, ayudar a la gente, enseñarles a luchar y compartir mis libros.

A pesar de que sé que muchos de sus fragmentos son censurados y que con cada palabra arriesgo más, me duele más no hacer nada, gestionar con las pesadillas que trajo mi decisión. Demasiado doloroso, demasiado insoportable.

La vida de vencedora no es fácil, pero es mejor que la de huérfana, estás viva, ya no tienes que mendigar y te reconocen por todos lados.

Quizás es por eso que sigo aquí, afrontando lo necesario, cada error implica una lección, cada lección una herida y la clave para vivir es saber gestionar con todas.

Y yo lo hago muy bien.

–Bueno, ya está, preciosa ¡Todo arreglado! –Klaus, mi padre se acerca a mí y me abraza por la espalda, este año también es mentor. No sé si es bueno, me hace ver débil, pero debo admitir que encanta trabajar con él.

–Gracias. –Le mando una pequeña sonrisa cuando el timbre suena, es día de cosecha, hora de recibir a mi equipo de preparación y comenzar la función.

.

Hoy tenemos otra voluntaria, se llama Sadfire Williams, su padre, Diamond, luchó a favor del Capitolio durante los días Oscuros y ha inculcado a su hija su deber de luchar por su nación y de traer gloria a su distrito. Se va a presentar en su último año elegible.

Una persona fría, calculadora, ambiciosa. No le importa qué hacer para conseguir sus objetivos y, como yo, una auténtica manipuladora. En los días que la tuve que estudiar me he fijado en otras cosas, su terquedad, orgullo, y el hecho de que parece una obsesionada con el control.

Es curioso lo parecidas y diferentes que somos.

En muchos casos la cosecha del distrito uno es una mera formalidad, los voluntarios se eligen entre los más fuertes, quienes están listos para gritar su nombre y así pelear para honrar a su distrito. Gente como ella, hija de un excombatiente de los días Oscuros con el que vive y entrena. Su madre, me simpatiza, ya que, al igual que yo ahora, no cree que la gloria valga más que la vida de su hija y se opone a los entrenamientos. Sadfire se escapa de ella para acudir a la academia, adiestrar, pedir consejos a vencedores y, sobre todo, ver a su amiga Pearl, una chica más que asidua de la academia. Tiene un hermano pequeño de doce, llamado Luxe, que también es entrenado y sueña con ser vencedor.

En resumen, una cegada más, aunque, gracias a ella, quizás todo salga bien y me evite los castigos que dicen que les esperan a quiénes juegan con las reglas. Estaría bien, no quiero terminar como Limb.

No quiero perder a mi padre, menos a mi amiga, y por ello estoy dispuesta a todo.

.

–¡Querida! Estás perfecta. – Me dice Aravia, miembro del equipo de preparación, al verme en el vestido blanco que mi estilista preparó para mí, mi padre, en cambio, lleva un traje negro. Me acerco y le arreglo la corbata.

–¿Preparada para el espectáculo, cariño? –Me pregunta. Sonrío, fingiendo, o quizás no tanto, una hermosa felicidad.

Aunque parezca cruel, debo admitir que se siente genial estar al otro lado, no correr peligro, aunque en instantes deba ejercer como una marioneta. Igual es la vida que elegí.

–Preparada.

Los enviados del Capitolio nos escoltan hasta el edificio de justicia y ponen al tanto sobre los preparativos, cuando tienen todo listo el alcalde nos avisa y salgo. Nos recibe un coro de aplausos, sonrío, mando un beso a las cámaras y digo que estoy expectante para verlos a todos.

Una actuación perfecta.

–Bien, bien, bien. Comencemos. – El alcalde enuncia su discurso, solemne, orgulloso, altivo, me siento, nerviosa y, de vez en cuando, desvío la mirada hacia la impaciente chica rubia de un metro setenta y cinco, con complexión fuerte y sonrisa de depredadora. Es obvio que no se ha retractado en su decisión y es mejor así.

–¡Gema One! –El escolta anuncia el nombre, feliz, mientras mi mejor amiga del orfanato sube jugando con los brazos, inquieta, esto es una mera formalidad, me repito otra vez. El escolta la presenta, ella sonríe débilmente y habla de orgullo de ser elegida pero es obvio que miente.

Es obvio que no quiere estar aquí.

Como también es obvio que Sadfire Williams, sí.

– ¡Me presento voluntaria! – Gema me sonríe, mientras la otra chica camina altiva. Atisbo que un chico le manda un beso, creo que se llama Max y si no es su novio se le acerca mucho, ya que los he visto salir mucho por el distrito.

En momentos me siento como una acosadora, pero el Capitolio nos exige informes amplios de los voluntarios, aparte, cuanto más sepas sobre tu tributo, mejor le podrás ayudar.

– Gema, ¿aceptas su voluntariado? –Mi amiga asiente y baja del estrado, este era su último año, será una vergüenza pero nunca le interesó ganar así que, ¿qué más da?

–Entonces esperemos que nos hagas sentir orgullosos, Sadfire. –La muchacha sonríe de una forma poco habitual, mostrándose amable y divertida, pero en seguida sé que es una estrategia.

Enseguida sé que está preparada para ganar.

* * *

 **.**

 **Sonya Daskalova – 16 años – Distrito 7**

No estoy preparada para morir.

Es lo primero que pienso en el momento en que los agentes me empujan al interior del edificio de justicia, estoy al borde de las lágrimas, cuando escuché mi nombre me sentí más que aterrada, iba a morir, intenté subir a la tarima y afrontarlo, pero es obvio que no fui capaz.

Es obvio que mis oportunidades son escasas.

–No quiero morir. No quiero morir. – Lloro recostada en el sillón, mientras espero a mi familia, no ahora que mi vida es al fin tranquila, que mi madre se ha separado de mi padre hace algunos años, quién me pegaba, que mi hermano ya no tiene que defenderme de él. Quiero vivir.

Pero sé que con quererlo no es suficiente.

Mi vida es más sencilla que la de otros trabajadores del distrito, nunca he pasado hambre, trabajo para subsistir y lo hago bien. Disfruto mucho mis momentos con mi madre y hermano, somos muy unidos.

Lev, quién no hace mucho me hablaba de escapar del distrito, salir de la opresión y el control y no volver nunca más. Nunca le hice caso, nunca tuve el valor, ahora pienso que debí hacerlo.

Quizás sea mejor morir de un disparo por huidiza, que en los juegos del hambre.

Pero igual no es que pueda retroceder.

.

–Tenéis tres minutos. –Dice el agente de la paz. Mi hermano corre hacia mí y me abraza, habla de lo destrozado que se sintió al escuchar mi nombre y de lo tanto que se maldijo por no tener la edad y presentarse voluntario. Es mejor así, pienso, pero no se lo digo, me reconforta oírlo hablar de lo tanto que hubiera luchado por mí.

–Escuchame, Sonya, no puedes rendirte. Tienes que luchar. Eres fuerte, te enseñé a pelear y talas muy bien, podrías salir viva de ese sitio. –No es ninguna mentira lo que dice, soy fuerte y hábil con mi hacha, como todos en este distrito, pero no creo que sea capaz de matar, los juegos del hambre me dan ganas de vomitar. Literalmente.

–No sé si podré hacerlo. –Murmuro, baja de confianza, no quiero matar, no quiero dañar a nadie, sé que deberé hacerlo, pero no quiero. Mi hermano asiente, comprensivo.

–Al menos intentalo. – Me anima y acepto, no quiero morir. Mi hermano se separa para dejar a mi madre abrazarme, ahora ya no tiene las marcas de los abusos de mi padre, quién, obviamente, no vino, ella llora, me dice lo tanto que me quiere, que siempre me recordará. La dulzura y alegría que suelo muestro con ellos, por mi natural desconfianza.

Algo que, ahora que lo pienso, no es nada malo para el lugar adonde voy, matar o morir, esa es la regla, no puedo fiarme de nadie porque todos querrán mi cabeza.

Y, yo, aunque no ansío matar a nadie, tampoco quiero perderla.

–¡Se fuerte! –Me dice, asiento y lloro un poco más, se que fuera están las cámaras pero no puedo evitarlo, esto es una despedida, lo sé muy bien.

Sé que no saldré viva de esta.

–Si me muero, recordad que os amo, ¡a los dos! – Casi grito al borde de la desesperación, en el momento en que los sacan, inspiro hondo, intentando no pensar en lo ocurrido, el miedo que me atenazó, la sentencia sobre mi cabeza, pero es imposible, estoy aterrada.

Poco después entran los tres amigos de mi hermano, quienes me dirigen las mismas o mejores palabras de aliento que él, también me despido de ellos.

.

–¡Oh, vamos! –Exclama, Limb, en cuanto salgo del edificio de justicia, recta como una marioneta, evitando las cámaras. – Deja de llorar. Ellos no se lo merecen.

Sonrío un poco, solo, Limb, mi mentora es la única vencedora viva del distrito y una pura rebelde, ahora que no tiene a nadie tiene tan pocas ganas de luchar como de seguir sus reglas. No sé si sentirme bien con ella, no vi sus juegos, pero entre que desafió al Capitolio y su actitud desganada, mi suerte no es mucha. A mi lado un chico pelirrojo observa a las cámaras, mi compañero de distrito. Serio, determinado, tranquilo, enseguida lo apunto en mi lista de no fiables que, seguramente, no parará de crecer desde este preciso momento.

Y es que, al fin y al cabo, no estoy preparada para morir.

* * *

 **.**

 **Diana Begum – 17 años – Distrito 10**

En mi vida no estuve preparada para muchas cosas, perder a mi hermana mientras la tenía en mis brazos, la más dolorosa de ellas, tener otros hermanos que son un lastre, la lesión de mi madre, pero creo que para lo de hoy es para lo que menos estoy.

–¡Diana Begum! – Repite la mujer de pelo azul desde el estrado, no es una pesadilla, no es un error, he sido seleccionada para los juegos del hambre.

Genial, más que genial.

Camino al estrado lo más serena posible, estamos rodeados de cámaras, no quiero que me categoricen de débil, ¿cómo voy a ganar así?

Sí, estoy pensando en ganar, no quiero que mi familia me pierda, me necesita y, dicho está, tampoco quiero morir.

Resumir mi vida es fácil, vivo en el barrio pobre del distrito, soy criadora, con un padre que es vendedor ambulante y al cual casi no veo y una madre coja, además de tres trillizos pequeños. Vivimos mal, prácticamente tengo yo que encargarme de todo el trabajo y, en ocasiones, me da rabia. Es decir, ¿quién mandaría a mi madre tener tantos hijos?, no es que nos sobre el dinero para criarlos a todos.

Sé que quizás no estoy aquí por casualidad, tuve que pedir teselas pero no las compartí con nadie, llámenme egoísta pero al encargarme de todo creo que me lo merezco.

Creo que me merezco vivir.

Y estoy más que dispuesta a luchar por ello.

El escolta pregunta por voluntarias, una mera formalidad, nunca hubo tal en este distrito, hay que estar loco o ser muy idiota. Seguidamente llama el nombre del chico mientras yo miro al estrado, fuerte, y me despido de mi vida tal como la conozco.

Me despido de la granja en la que paso el mayor tiempo del día, si muero, ya no estaré allí, si gano tampoco. Mis animales a los que cuido, sobre todo mi yegua, Tormenta, a la que lamento dejar atrás. Recuerdo nuestros paseos por la naturaleza de nuestro distrito, rondando los límites, pensando en cruzar, pero, obvio, no me atrevo, es arriesgado y puede costarte la vida. De la escuela, donde soy más que mala y problemática, me atrasaron un curso, tuve altercados y, creo, que no le caigo muy bien a mis compañeros.

Pero igual no es que importe, mejor, no debo inquietarme por quién me acompaña a los juegos, no me llevo bien con la gente, me gustan más los animales, así que quizás no esté todo perdido. Si no me encariño puedo matar y si mato puedo ganar.

Al fin y al cabo, estoy bien, soy alta y robusta, tengo experiencia con el hacha, cuchillos y látigo. Sé matar animales, sacrificarlos más bien, pero sé hacerlo, y conozco algunos nudos, en especial el corredizo.

No tiene porque salirme todo mal, ella, Fiona, conocía las mismas cosas que yo y, sin embargo, subsistió.

No sé si me simpatiza, es débil mentalmente y se droga a menudo, pero es mi mentora, la necesitaré.

Necesitaré de todas mis dotes para ganar.

.

Así que, serena, me despido de mi familia y prometo que voy a ganar. Mi madre llora abrazándome, nuestra relación nunca fue la mejor, pero dado que este podría bien ser nuestro último momento juntas, intento despedirme en condiciones. Después me despido de mis hermanos y mi padre, es una suerte que el día de la cosecha no sea laborable, no está trabajando, puedo verlo, aunque sea en circunstancias tan malas.

Me dice de ser fuerte. Aunque no es que haga falta, no tengo previsto ser lo contrario.

No tengo previsto sucumbir.

Al salir las cámaras me enfocan, les mando una mirada negra, nunca tuve buenos modales, es mi gran defecto y Fiona, no es que esté sonriendo tampoco. Yiro, el vencedor de los octavos juegos, sí.

Pero no está feliz es una máscara, como la mía, una máscara de fuerza, eso es lo que muestro mientras juego el dije de caballo de mi colgante casero caminando, mi determinación a hacer lo necesario para ganar.

Subo al tren pensando en ello, necesitaré aliados, gente fuerte como yo sería lo mejor, aunque dado, mi escaso carisma, quizás necesite a alguien así también.

Necesitaré todo lo necesario para ganar.

Porque no estoy preparada para morir.

Y haré lo que sea para evitarlo.

* * *

 **.**

 **Cormorat Jones – 17 años – Distrito 4**

–¿Estás preparado para honrar a tu distrito? –Me pregunta el escolta, me pongo recto, altivo, y, ya que no ansío sonreír, finjo una extrema seriedad.

– Sí.

Serio, cortante, determinado, igual es una máscara, una ilusión, me siento roto por dentro pero se supone que los profesionales no deben llorar.

Se supone que los profesionales no temen a la muerte.

Y yo lo soy.

Aunque muchas veces no me sienta así.

Cuando, con doce años, me anoté en la academia profesional, en contra de la opinión de mi tía abuela, Marine, la pescadora que me cuidó desde que mis padres sucumbieron en un accidente en los muelles, a mis seis años, en lo único que pensaba era en subsistir. Viviendo en las afueras del distrito, aunque no entre los barrios más bajos, mi vida nunca fue fácil. Debo arriesgarme, acudir a los terrenos salvajes para conseguir crustáceos y comida, lugares vigilados por los agentes y frente a los peligros de la naturaleza. A mi tía no le gusta que arriesgue la vida, pero es obvio que no tenemos bastante, y siempre agradece la comida. Además, gracias a eso, al menos puedo decir que me las arreglo si la arena resulta un ambiente similar a mi distrito.

De hecho, tengo muchas posibilidades, estoy entre los mejores de la academia, por eso nadie se presentó voluntario, quieren darme la oportunidad de jugar y traer honor al distrito, las razones por las que, intuyo, se presentó Kleo, mi compañera de distrito. Siempre fui un chico muy intuitivo y racional, experto en evitar que mis sentimientos me nublen el juicio. Sé a lo que voy, y como ganar, estoy adiestrado para todo, aunque no me apetezca matar a ciertas personas.

Un aspecto que, dado el momento, deberé ignorar, seguir vivo, volver a mi distrito, en eso me debo centrar y no conozco a ningún vencedor que haya ganado sin matar. Todos atacan, se defienden, y así lo consiguen.

.

Finalizada la presentación me llevan al edificio de justicia, donde me despido de mi tía, ella es tan bondadosa, cuidó de otros niños aparte de yo, siento que la echaré de menos en la arena.

–Adiós a mi trabajo de marinero de cubierta. –Bromeo con una sonrisa y ella ríe, a pesar de mi carácter introvertido y callado tiendo mucho al sarcasmo. Trabajar de marinero de cubierta no era precisamente mi sueño, solo el empleo al que aspiraba debido a mi fuerza física. Me daría un buen sueldo y, la oportunidad, de no tener que trabajar como una mula para los dos.

Un futuro resquebrajado, al igual que mi mundo desde momento en que escuché el nombre de "Cormorant Jones", en la cosecha.

–Lo siento, debí presentarme voluntario. Pero, entiéndelo, tengo tan pocas ganas de ir a los juegos como tú. –Dice James, mi mejor amigo con el comparto el vínculo de orfandad y me abraza. Sus padres murieron a los ocho años en una tormenta en la mar y, desde entonces, estamos muy unidos. –Lucha, ¿de acuerdo? Estás listo.

Asiento, devolviéndole el abrazo, es cierto, lo estoy, en teoría lo estaba desde los dieciséis pero nunca ansié presentarme voluntario; independientemente de los beneficios que trajera a mi vida el dinero, como solían decirme para animarme en la academia, no creía que aquello mereciera el coste de matar niños. Todavía no lo creo, pero si es necesario para vivir lo haré.

–Supongo que este el fin de nuestras tardes tumbados en la pradera. – Comento, algo melancólico, él niega, tumbarnos en una pequeña pradera cerca de su casa, hablando de sueños y chicas, eso es lo que hacíamos James y yo cuando no iba al academia, clases, o buscar comida. Eran tardes agradables de pasar el rato en libertad, muchas veces en silencio, como los buenos amigos que somos.

–No si vuelves.

Sus palabras entran en mi sistema, " _no si vuelves_ ", puedo hacerlo, sé pescar, manejar el arpón, tridentes y espadas, algo que manejo en secreto. Solo me falta el valor de matar, pero creo que, ante el peligro, lo encontraré. Esto es similar a cuando busco comida, enfrentarme a un entorno hostil para subsistir, me las arreglaré.

Al fin y al cabo ser profesional significaba valor.

–Cierto, hasta podría invitarte a mi casa de la aldea de los vencedores, como mi hermano. Dicen que esas mansiones son enormes! –No digo ninguna mentira, las casas de los vencedores son grandes y lujosas, a costa de la sangre y sudor de los distritos, pero lo son. Y si gano tendré una para mi, mi tía abuela y James, si quiere.

–Me conformo conque sigas vivo. –Se estremece y, por un momento, temo que se ponga a llorar, pero mantiene esa coraza de profesional, otro abrazo y nos despedimos. "¡ _Cuenta con ello!_ " Esa es mi respuesta, una promesa que espero cumplir...

* * *

 **.**

 **Denis Lenox – 17 años – Distrito 3**

Inhala, exhala, relájate, inspira,… Llevo repitiéndome esas palabras desde que llegué aquí, al edificio de justicia, como consecuencia de escuchar mi nombre en la cosecha de los Vigésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre.

Y es que, al miedo que me atenazó desde ese momento, echándome hacia atrás, ansiando huir hasta que mi mejor amigo, Harper, intercedió ante los agentes, animándome a subir a la tarima, estrechar la mano de mi compañera de distrito y presentarme ante todos, debo añadirle mi claustrofobia.

El hecho de que me siento agobiado y aterrado en todos los espacios cerrados que conozco y el edificio de justicia se está convirtiendo en uno de ellos. Es como una cárcel, solo que la salida no es mejor.

Los juegos del hambre...

Según el Capitolio, un camino lleno de posibilidades, para mí, uno sin retorno. Parte de mí no ansía matar, darle la espalda a todos mis principios rebeldes, pero no sé si llegaré lejos así.

Llegar a conocerme no es nada fácil, soy extremadamente reservado, tímido y hasta huraño. Muy leal con los míos, inteligente, astuto y perspicaz. También un resentido con mis condiciones de existencia y, más que opuesto al gobierno actual de Panem.

Y todo ello, viene de la historia de mi tío Lincoln Laroux, fallecido hace cinco años por causas que todavía ansío averiguar.

Seguramente en el Capitolio se halle la respuesta, no el lugar en sí, sino sus gobernantes. Mi tío nos cuidó, a mi y a mi hermana, Morgan, mientras mis padres trabajaban. Él apenas me llevaba seis años por aquel entonces y poseía un estilo de vida muy despreciado por mis padres, no estudiaba, ni trabajaba. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, se convirtió en mi modelo a seguir, un adulto que no dejó atrás su niñez, ni los sueños sobre un mundo mejor. Completamente crítico al sistema actual, que lleva vigente desde los días oscuros. Poco antes de que yo cumpliera los diez años nos descuidó para ausentarse en la noche, y dormir o ignorarlos al día siguiente. Mi madre temía que estuviera enloqueciendo así que redujo sus horas de trabajo, para estar en casa a mi regreso del colegio y cuidarnos, pasamos dos años así, pero no por ello mi vínculo e intriga por mi tío se agrietó. " _Algún día te lo explicaré todo, cuando estés listo tú lo vas a entender_ ". Solía decir, sin embargo, como poco antes de mi primera cosecha, unos agentes de la paz irrumpieron en nuestra casa, apresándolo por alta traición, para luego fusilarlo en la plaza del distrito, nunca supe qué debía entender.

Solo sé que por causa del gobierno él está muerto y mi madre fue apresada hasta que comprobaron que no había cometido delito, y yo cambié.

Me obsesioné con descubrir qué hacía mi tío por las noches, comenzando a frecuentar círculos muy distintos a los aconsejados y transformándome poco a poco en lo más similar a él.

Sin embargo, con la excepción de que se le conoce como rebelde y revolucionario, todavía no averigüé la razón de su castigo. Quizás fuera suficiente con eso, el Capitolio es muy estricto con los rebeldes, dispuesto a eliminarnos a todo precio, pero sigo pensando que hubo algo más.

.

La puerta se abre, dejándome algo de aire, para la entrada de mi familia, los cuales, para mi alivio, la dejan entreabierta, antes de abrazarme. Estoy aterrado, voy a morir en un lugar hostil para la diversión de unos pocos, aterrado y a punto de llorar. Como hacen mi madre y hermana.

Mi padre, en cambio, mantiene la compostura, instándome a hacer lo mismo, quizás podría ganar, me dice, quizás, pero yo sigo pensando que mis oportunidades son escasas. Hace una mueca al ver esos calcetines cortados en forma de muñequeras de mi tío, que llevo en los brazos. Lo poco que pude conservar de él desde que los agentes desvalijaron la casa. Supongo que no le gustan, al igual que el hecho de que mi hermana y yo lo tengamos en un pedestal, pero ninguna de sus palabras me disuadió de ello.

Espero que me den suerte al lugar adónde voy.

–Sé fuerte. –Dice Harper, abrazándome, le agradezco el gesto y su valor de interceder ante los agentes, evitar que me arrastraran o dieran una paliza con tal de llevarme al estrado, escuché que los primeros años lo hacían, también es cierto que nuestro chicos luchaban más que ahora.

No querían ir a morir, menos matar, pero una vez que sales elegido no hay marcha atrás.

Una vez que sales elegido estás marcado con una espada sobre la cabeza, dependiendo de tus decisiones, la gente puede ganar por astucia, fortaleza, suerte, … Pero también puede morir.

Y para evitarlo dicen que hay que luchar.

Así que deberé tragarme mis miedos y arriesgarme en ese juego que hará parte de mi vida desde el momento en que el escolta dijo mi nombre.

No hay elección, no hay marcha atrás.

No a menos que desee morir.

* * *

 **.**

 **Jack Lastra Thibodeau – 18 años – Distrito 7**

En el momento en que penetro al tren siento ansias de vomitar, no por nauseas o enfermedad, sino de asco.

Me enferma verme rodeado de tanto lujo, mientras que mi familia y otras de Panem debemos matarnos a trabajar para ello. Peor todavía dado que este lujo es a cuesta de Los Juegos del Hambre, veintitrés niños mueren año tras año para que nosotros podamos disfrutar de esto, antes de partir hacia el corredor de la muerte, tétrico.

Al menos los primeros años nos trataban como criminales, no era agradable, pero hacía que te sintieras menos enfermo, los nuestros luchaban, el Capitolio también. Eso lo sé por todas las historias que me contaron mis padres sobre mis difuntos abuelos y el mundo que quisieron obtener con la rebelión.

Un mundo justo al contrario que este.

Describirme es sencillo soy un chico tranquilo y hogareño, algo resentido con el gobierno y cuya familia es mal vista por el Capitolio. Sin embargo, no es que ansíe arriesgar la vida para cambiar las cosas, sé que no puedo y menos en el lugar al que voy.

Matar o morir, esa es la regla.

Y yo estoy más que dispuesto a lo primero para subsistir.

Es lo que les dije a mis padres y hermano pequeño de diez años, al fin y al cabo, debido a mi trabajo, soy dotado con el hacha, también sé poner algunas trampas, y haría lo que fuera por vivir.

Aunque sé que hacerlo no es sencillo, tendré que tragarme mis sentimientos y mantener esa máscara de chico frío y serio que me he creado desde que salí elegido en la cosecha.

Y advertí que no por tener dieciocho me iba a librar.

En el fondo tengo miedo, de la arena, los juegos, todo, pero no me permito mostrarlo, interiormente ya he establecido una estrategia para ganar, otra cara, al igual que Chêne Quercus.

Solo que la mía no es un cambio total de personalidad, solo determinación, instinto de supervivencia y asimilación de la situación.

.

–Bueno, ¿qué opinas de los chicos de este año? –Escucho a la escolta, intentando hacer conversación con la resentida Limb, que se tiende en el sofá con los zapatos encima de la mesa, como si estuviera en su casa.. Y pasa olímpicamente de mí y mi compañera de distrito.

–No sabría decirte, no creo que la chica aguante mucho, al igual que las anteriores, él, sin embargo, me intriga. –Habla como si no estuviéramos aquí, como si no hubiera intentado animar a Sonya, cuando la enfocaron las cámaras y, básicamente, no le importaran nuestras muertes.

Realmente es triste que una persona como ella, rebelde y más que intrépida, haya quedado reducida a una décima parte de lo que es, hubo un tiempo en que las historias que me contaban de ella, tanto durante la guerra como en las primeras ediciones, me hacían sentir plena admiración, una auténtica luchadora, eso es lo que era. La razón por la cual la envidiaba.

Pero ahora, lo único que siento al verla, con sus pelos en batalla y su actitud resentida de la vida, es pena. El Capitolio es duro con los rebeldes, dicen que le arrebataron a su familia, violaron, e incluso encerraron hasta que, cansada, dejó de luchar.

–No es por nada, pero estoy aquí. –Interviene Sonya, parece traicionada ante el hecho de que su propia mentora la haya descartado. Yo también lo estaría pero confío en que doble cara, alias Chêne, me apoye en mi empresa.

–¿Y? ¿Estás dispuesta a decapitar a todos por una brillante corona? –Sonya niega, asustada. –Entonces deberías de asumir tu muerte inminente. Los dos deberíais, por cierto. –Culmina, brindándonos una sonrisa llena de ironía. Una parte de mí ansía golpearla, pero me contengo, no me favorecerá.

–No, soy fuerte, muy dotado con el hacha y las trampas. Y determinado. Así que prefiero pensar en subsistir. –Lo que provoca que Sonya me lance una mirada llena de desconfianza, no es que me importe, sé que aquí solo sobrevivirá uno, y me será más fácil gestionarlo si voy en solitario, pero al menos pensaba con contar con un poco de su ayuda y confianza, ya que vinimos del mismo lugar.

–¡Perfecto! –Celebra la escolta, radiante. –Iré avisar a Chêne. –Presiento que hará un precioso trabajo contigo.

 _Presiento que hará un precioso trabajo contigo._

Así, claro como el agua, los dos concentrados en mí, lo cual provoque que Sonya me observe resentida, le mando una mirada de disculpa, yo no tengo la culpa de las reglas de los juegos.

.

–No lo mires, así, preciosa, no te servirá de nada. – Responde Limb. –Te ayudaré, ¿de acuerdo? Cualquier cosa con tal de encasquetarla a los de arriba y que gane una debilucha como tú, o el nieto de los Thibodeau sería un buen modo. –Me sobresalto al escuchar aquello, ella conocía a mis abuelos.

–¿Conocías a mis abuelos? –Pregunto, sin pensar, ella ríe agriamente.

– Qué si los conocía, todos lo hacíamos, eran puros héroes de guerra, de hecho heredaste el nombre de tu abuelo, chico y, ¿quién sabe? Puedo que incluso el carácter. –Niego con la cabeza, era de esperar que todos me viesen como el chico frío y serio que aparento ser, pero me gustaría poder ser sincero con mis mentores.

– Solo es una máscara. –Respondo algo cohibido. –En realidad soy un poco más humano. –Sonrío bromeando, justo cuando él interviene.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude a perfeccionarla?

Chêne Quercus, mi mentor, un hombre de barbilla y pelo corto oscuro, además de ojos claros, en contrapartida con mi naranja llamativo, es famoso por fingir ser un débil durante los primeros días de juego, para luego revelarse como un cruel asesino sin remordimientos: Un enfoque arriesgado que lo hizo muy popular, los engañó a todos, profesionales incluidos.

Un buen modelo a seguir.

Asiento, frío, directo, serio. No estoy preparado para morir y haré lo necesario para impedirlo.

* * *

.

Primera tandada de cosechas, me emociona mucho esto :D. **Mis disculpas por el pov de Iris para describir la cosecha de Sadfire** , pero es importante para la trama. En Capítulos venideros ya veréis más las cosas por su punto de vista. Gracias a **Dani Valdez** , **La Gata Rusa** , **Ana88** , **Prour** , **Stelle** y **Gato rojo** por sus tributos. Como veís las cosechas se saltean y comencé varias de ellas en despedidas o trenes, no les busquéis sentido al orden, no lo tiene. Cada Capítulo tendrá tres chicos y tres chicas y todos están orientados según un tema/patrón, de ahí mi salteo. Para los nuevos/indecisos, el siguiente se llama **Apariencias** así que me vendría bien a **lguien con doble cara, personalidad o ya de plano un loco xD, entre otros tipos de personas incomprendidas.**

* * *

La dinámica de comentar es un poco más complicada que la un fanfic normal, se comenta por POV/tributo presentado, por ejemplo

Iris:

Sonya:

Diana:

Cormorant:

Denis:

Jack:

y así dejando una líneas, por personaje/tributo.

\- Los dueños de un tributo no tienen porque opinar sobre la historia o personalidad de este, pero sí me ayudaría a saber si aprecias la forma de reflejarlo/tratarlo y si os gustan las modificaciones que puse a algunas historias.

Luego se responde a unas preguntas, planteadas por el autor. Que dejo aquí.

* * *

1\. Tributo favorito, (aparte del tuyo), y por qué.

2\. Tributo menos apreciado.

3\. Historia favorita.

4\. ¿Cual de estos chico/as crees que tiene más posibilidades de ganar? ¿Por qué?

5\. ¿Si fueras patrocinador y no simplemente dueño de un personaje, a cual apoyarías, obviando el tuyo?

6\. Respecto a las frases iniciales, ¿qué pensáis de ellas?, ¿os gustan? Habrá una al comienzo de cada Capítulo ¿Y de los mentores de este Capítulo? ¿Y del estilo de cosechas en sí?


	3. Capítulo dos: Apariencias

**Capítulo dos: Apariencias.**

 _Y os preguntaréis, ¿qué ilusión? ¿Ser rica y famosa?,¿popular? En realidad no es tan simple, ansiaba un estatus alto, es verdad, pero, sobre todo, ansiaba ser aceptaba._

 _Y es que Panem, mi distrito, y , sobre todo, nosotros, los profesionales, dependemos de apariencias._

* * *

 _._

 **Gallo Caio Strauss – 17 años – Distrito 2**

" _Eres un debilucho. No vales para nada._ "

Esas y otras palabras más duras son las usan mis hermanos para atormentarme, que soy muy tranquilo, que para que leo, que no tengo la suficiente saña y por ello soy la vergüenza de la familia. Intento ignorarlos pero, viviendo con uno de ellos, Caleb, es imposible.

Es imposible no pensar en que estoy deshonrando mi familia al no sentirme atraído por los Juegos del Hambre y la violencia que abunda en mi distrito, todos me saben algo bruto y popular pero, interiormente, me siento solo, soy diferente, lo sé muy bien.

Me siento desplazado y no me gusta.

Así que hoy demostraré que no soy el débil que todos creen, me presentaré voluntario y venceré, por mi distrito, hermanos, y, principalmente, por yo mismo.

Para que sus críticas y desprecios acaben y viva tranquilo y en paz.

Es en lo que pienso mientras golpeo con saña el maniquí con el cuchillo, en el distrito dos no es extraño vernos entrenar en la academia para conseguir la gloria de los juegos. No soy bueno como mis hermanos, tengo un nivel medio ya que me negué a tomar las hormonas, que dan para desarrollar los músculos desmesurados que tienen casi todos los de mi distrito, me hacían sentir enfermo.

Casi todo lo que relacionado con matar y atacar, me hace sentir, así, pero dado quién soy no me puedo permitir ceder.

–Sé que hoy alguien está enfadado. – Dice Levi, mi hermano mayor ganó los décimo sextos juegos del hambre sin apenas un rasguño, su gemelo, Caleb, los décimo octavos, aspiraba a los diecisiete, pero otro voluntario se le adelantó. Me tenso al instante. –¿Sabes que por golpear a algo que no se mueva, no conseguirás nada? Debiste tomar esas hormonas, así tu fuerza no sería una deshonra. – Sí, lo sé, los tributos no sé quedarán quietos pero, por ahora, me sirve como desahogo.

–¿Podrías callarte? –Le digo directamente. –No me dices algo que me convierta en vencedor, precisamente. –Levi suelta una carcajada.

–¿Tú?, ¿vencedor? Ni en sueños, me alegra verte al fin tirándote al charco, pero dado tu horror con la violencia acabarías muerto en las primeras horas del baño. De hecho entre yo y Caleb hicimos una apuesta muy interesante sobre cuanto durarías, yo dije un día, él tres. No se de donde le sale tanto optimismo. –Y con esas palabras se va, lo fulmino con la mirada, casi temblando, es una suerte el no tener que soportarlos de mentores, me harían la supervivencia imposible.

Inspira, expira, golpea, mentalízate, todo ello es como un ritual. Subsistir en un distrito de capacitados profesionales y aspirantes a agentes de la paz siendo alguien inseguro, tranquilo, y, casi, dócil es imposible sin una buena coraza. Por suerte sé jugar al bruto y manipular bien así que, mientras no esté en casa, me las arreglo bien. Tengo un grupo de gente que me acompaña y protege, casi como guardaespaldas y con el que ejerzo el control que se me permite. Eso último lo he hecho porque en casa viví muy mimado por mi madre y me siento más seguro así.

Pero sé que en la arena mi mejor ayuda seré yo, mis aliados querrán ganar así que, obvio, no me protegerán, deberé llevar mi máscara de perfecto vencedor esperando que, quizás algún día, se haga realidad.

Quizás este año conozca la gloria de la que hablan mis hermanos y la disfrute.

No, quizás no, lo haré.

Debo hacerlo para que me dejen en paz.

Es en lo que me concentro durante todo el entrenamiento, entrenar, jugar al fuerte, y mostrar bravura y extrema resolución. Aunque, en ocasiones, desvío la mirada a nuestro más reciente vencedor, que ya he cachado varias observándome en el colegio, Roman.

Me llama la atención porque es muy diferente de mis hermanos, parece alguien abrumado con todo y, ¿por qué no decirlo? Porque él y yo éramos compañeros de clase antes de que venciera.

Y este año es obligado a ser mentor por el Capitolio, casualidad o no, me cunde, siempre he sido muy analítico, esas miradas ocultaban un interés más que peculiar hacia mi persona, lo podría aprovechar.

Aprovecharé todo lo necesario para ganar.

Lo necesito.

.

Cuando me canso me dirijo a prepararme para la cosecha, mi padre y madre felicitan mi decisión. Él, Rufus, es un ex militar, instructor de la academia y héroe de guerra por haber sido el responsable de fusilar a los líderes rebeldes del distrito tres y así recuperarlo. No me llevo muy bien con él, en contrapartida con mi madre, Lenna. Ama de casa, trabajaba en la academia pero lo dejó para criarme a mí y a mis hermanos. Es una experta en cuchillos.

Acabo rápido y me pongo a leer algunos de mis libros favoritos de poesía, cuando es la hora nos dirigimos a la cosecha.

El distrito dos es conocido más militar que urbano, todos están preparados para luchar y tienen muy elevado el concepto del honor y lealtad al Capitolio, yo incluido, así que es toda una sorpresa cuando una niña de trece años sale escogida, negando voluntarios, feliz de que, según sus propias palabras, la escogieran para algo. Inmediatamente la descarto como aliada, es una suicida, llaman un chico al que casi no le presto atención e, inmediatamente, me presento voluntario.

– ¡OH! Un Strauss! – Exclama la escolta, rubia y llena de arabescos. – Presiento que este será un año muy interesante. Señores y señoras, vuestros tributos, Sheisha Cryfel y Gallo Caio Strauss.

Nada más se escucha mi apellido se alzan los vítores y yo no puedo hacer más que saludar, sonreír, y decir que superaré la gloria de mis hermanos. Lo que debo hacer para triunfar.

* * *

.

 **Alec Wagner – 16 años – Distrito 12**

–¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo se te ocurre presentarte voluntario? –Esas son las primeras frases que dice mi padre nada más penetrar al edificio de justicia, colérico, duro, agresivo, como siempre fue. Intenta cruzarme la cara de una bofetada pero retrocedo, lo que provoca que me agarre del cuello más que dispuesto a que, según él, razone. Como si pudiera...

Ya desde los doce años, cuando advertí mi gusto por los hombres, nuestra relación fue tensa, decírselo fue un impulso, estaba en mi primera cosecha, tenía miedo de salir elegido y que ellos me perdieran sin saber todo lo que sentía. Mala idea, el golpe que me dio con lo más contundente que encontró me valió una cicatriz que todavía conservo en la mejilla. Fue así como todo comenzó, golpes, desprecios, abusos, insultos… Mi madre no me apoyaba, nadie lo hacía, incluso ahora me está observando con una mezcla de decepción y crítica. Sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo por retener la cólera de mi padre, que cree más que justificada.

Un voluntariado en el doce, algo inaudito.

¿Y qué impulsó mi decisión? En cierto modo era algo previsto desde que mi padre comenzó a pegarme, que la situación en casa se volvió insostenible, ansiaba escapar, vivir una vida sin tapujos, sobre todo desde que lo conocí a él.

Dan Alondra, el chico cosechado, mi amante, nos conocimos en el colegio, él tenía un año más que yo y una concepción de si mismo más que envidiable, me enseñó que mi condición no era razón para retraerme. Que debía aceptar todos los aspectos de mi vida, pero, sobre todo, me enseñó a amar.

Por él comencé a entrenar en solitario con un solo proyecto, desesperado pero firme, presentarme voluntario con dieciocho y así conseguir una mejor vida con mi victoria. Una vida con él lejos de la violencia y el rechazo. Al fin y al cabo he visto varios vencedores a la televisión y sé que, una vez pasadas las secuelas de matar, vives bien.

El el Capitolio dicen que ser vencedor te da todo lo que deseas, ignoro si es verdad, no es como que Lark, nuestro único vencedor, pueda corroborar de eso dado su estado mental. Pero si hay algo que he podido comprobar es que es un mundo sin prejuicios, donde sus habitantes pueden yacer con vencedores independientemente de su sexo ¿Qué tanta diferencia hay entre eso y lo que tengo con Dan? Únicamente el amor.

.

Lo que impulsó mi voluntariado, escuchar su nombre y sentir mi mundo resquebrajarse, él era mi único apoyo, mi presente y futuro. No podía perderlo.

Cuando la situación en el edificio de justicia se hace agobiante un agente de la paz se presenta para echar a mi familia, bajo la excusa de que ya pasaron sus tres minutos. Y, interiormente, lo agradezco, unos minutos más soportando los gritos y sacudidas de mi progenitor y no respondo de mí.

Hace tiempo que sé responder a sus insultos o ignorarlos, aunque nunca le levanté la mano, violento o no sigue siendo mi padre. Pero, ahora, de camino a los juegos del hambre por mi propia voluntad no estoy de humor a iniciar una discusión perdida de antemano. Es obvio que yo no puedo echarme atrás, ni ellos impedirme acudir y es mejor así.

Si gano todo se acabará, podré vivir en la villa de vencedores con Dan y ya no me sentiré desplazado por lo que soy.

El mismo que entra por la puerta para abrazarme, tal y como lo hizo cuando me presenté voluntario, estrecharme tan fuerte como si con eso pudiera detenerme, pero era demasiado tarde.

–Intenta no afligirte, ¿quieres? Volveré, me entrené para ello, ya lo sabes. –Lo reconforto lo más posible, intentando mostrarme confiado. Él asiente despacio.

–No puedo evitarlo. –Reconoce. –No quiero perderte, Alec, y menos así, en aquel lugar, por mi…–Lo callo con un beso.

–Ni se te ocurra culparte, yo tomé la decisión, es mi responsabilidad. Volver contigo, demostrarle a mis padres que mis gustos no tienen porque ser motivo de rechazo. Que todos tenemos derecho a una vida decente seamos como seamos. Solo me adelanté un poco, va. Pero fue algo impulsivo, no soportaría verte morir. –Dan pestañea, agachando la cabeza, de los dos siempre ha sido el más fuerte y decidido, afrontando su condición sin tapujos, ignorando deliberadamente a todos los que lo despreciaban.

–Yo tampoco, así que regresa. No importa el coste, ¿de acuerdo?

 _No importa el coste._

Así, directo, sin prejuicios, no es que no me lo esperase, ningún vencedor ganó sin matar, Lark, en concreto, fue un completo salvaje, aunque, según me contaron, si los vigilantes no hubieran soltado aquellos mutos en el terreno, su victoria habría sido de otra forma.

Por eso no me cuesta aceptar, he visto los juegos, conozco su coste y, aunque dudo mucho poder disfrutarlo, no es que esté dispuesto a retroceder. Se lo debo a Dan y a mí mismo. Sobrevivir, ganar, todo lo necesario para subsistir y ofrecerle un futuro tranquilo a mi amor.

Un futuro donde podamos estar juntos para siempre, sin tener que escondernos de nadie...

* * *

.

 **Nicott Naruda – 17 años – Distrito 6**

Siempre me ha gustado percibir la vida como un juego, con cada decisión arriesgas un poco más y, debo admitirlo, me encanta esa sensación.

Me encanta la sensación de perderlo todo en un solo movimiento, por eso amo los juegos de azar.

–Y ocho. Yo gano. –Presumo con una sonrisa, guardando mi parte de las ganancias, entre estos dólares y lo que gano en la floristería quizás pueda conseguirme mi dosis diaria.

Basta con ser astuto, saber jugar, evitar los agentes, aunque, ciertamente, el drogarse no es tan tabú como podría parecerlo en nuestro distrito. Algunos lo hacen para superar grandes pérdidas, secuelas de los juegos o, incluso, de la guerra y enfermedades entre los más mayores.

Y, finalmente, los hay como yo, Detox y Allen, gente con ansia de descubrir nuevas experiencias y, en mi caso concreto, inspiración y nuevas ideas, las cuales expreso por medio de poemas.

Los tres nos conocimos en el colegio, tenemos la misma edad y caracteres similares, Allen es el más atractivo de los tres, aunque su estilo y gafas de pasta dan mucho que desear, le apasionan los acertijos.

En cuanto a Detox, es una morena enérgica, apasionada de la música, con sueños de subsistir como cantante, algo más que imposible en este distrito, al igual que otras muchas cosas. Todo lo que no es útil es descartable, a ninguno de los tres le gusta ese aspecto de Panem, más no por ello hemos conseguido nada.

Y yo, lo admito, siempre fui un chico muy creativo e imaginativo, para mí la vida es un juego, una aventura a disfrutar y creo firmemente que toda situación se puede cambiar.

Creo firmemente que si nos escucharan muchas cosas mejorarían.

Pero los habitantes prefieren hacer oídos sordos y decírselo a las autoridades es como cavar tu tumba. Ya bastante duro fue para nosotros quedarnos sin vendedor de la noche a la mañana. Sin modo de explorar nuevos horizontes o encontrar explicaciones a los aspectos incomprensibles del sistema. Detox y Allen tuvieron que trabajar en mercancías, yo busqué algo menos físico. La floristería me gusta, todos esos olores y aromas tranquilos e envidiables. Me aportan paz, armonía y, ¿por qué no decirlo? Inspiración. Escribo poemas, notas y, finalmente, juego tanto para vivir como para divertirme. Apuesto con todo o nada, últimamente hasta me propusieron jugar con quienes saldrán cosechados, pero me parece bastante cruel.

La cosecha, ir a los juegos, no es un juego, por más que el Capitolio lo llame así y no sé como algunos pueden apostar quien perderá la vida allí, en el seis sucumbimos tanto que no tenemos más que una vencedora, Alpine, de la cual todavía hay gente que duda de su estado mental. Si estuviera en mis manos los juegos del hambre dejarían de existir. Quisiera cambiar el mundo, Panem, la gente, todo, pero hay hechos que están más que fuera de mis posibilidades.

.

Recojo mis ganancias y cuento, sentado en una de las cajas de aquel almacén abandonado donde los tres nos reunimos a diario. Unos días más y lo tendremos todo para la droga, dinero y oportunidades, hoy podríamos intentarlo, pero siendo día de cosecha la seguridad se triplica, tentador pero suicida. Mejor esperar.

–¡Y listo, nos vemos en la plaza, Nicott! –Chocamos las manos y nos vamos cada uno por nuestro lado a prepararnos para el evento.

En casa mis padres siempre han estado muy ocupados, por fortuna, soy hijo único y consentido, mi padre Rolly, es quién está más en casa, cocina y me cuida, es un poco mandón pero me trata con cariño. Tanto él como mi madre, Toyuki, trabajan en la misma empresa, pero su puesto es más elevado y, por ende, más ocupado y estresante. Casi no la veo.

Dicen que heredé su carisma.

Estar en casa es algo bueno en esta época, mis padres son muy atentos, como todos, y, aunque siempre intentan, en vano, convencerme para que les ayude con la empresa, en general pasamos un buen tiempo juntos.

En general, ninguno se deja llevar por la amargura, hay demasiados chicos en el distrito como para contemplar una sentencia sobre mí o mis amigos.

.

Por eso cuando escucho mi nombre en la cosecha me siento más que escandalizado.

Imposible.

Avanzo lo más sereno posible, intentando parecer fuerte, no mirar a nadie con tristeza, y menos pensar en mi muerte inminente, no pienso permitirlo de ningún modo. Pero una vez consigo escapar de las cámaras no puedo evitar el estrés y el pánico que me atenazan hasta el punto de llorar. No quiero morir, seguir el sendero de la luz hasta su final, así que no tengo elección.

Tendré que jugar con todas mis cartas para ganar.

* * *

.

 **Kia Grayling– 14 años – Distrito 9**

–¿Estás seguro de que los jefes no nos reñirán? –Pregunto temerosa a mi amigo Keith, aunque él todavía insiste en que le llame hermano, quién está dibujando en el suelo lo que llamó una Mariola, con una piedra de tiza, para que todos los niños nos entretengamos en ese tiempo que no debemos trabajar y esperamos a que nos llamen a la plaza del distrito.

–Seguro, hoy están un poco afectados con la cosecha, temen perder personal, así que nos dejarán hacer lo que queramos ¡Venga Kia, tira! –Me tiende una piedra para que la envíe sin mucha fuerza. Aterriza en el cinco. –Esa es la casa, ¿de acuerdo? No debes pisarla.

Asiento, dócil, recta y obediente y me preparo para jugar. El día de la cosecha es raro, tenemos horario reducido, con esfuerzo mínimo y, en la tarde, nos reunimos todos para lo que llaman entretenerse. Lo cual, básicamente, consiste en que los más pequeños de la fábrica juegan a algún juego o escuchan una historia de los más mayores. Las mejores son las de Zenda, sobre el distrito antes de los días Oscuros. Los cuales, si son interinos, leen un libro o juegan a algún juego de mayores, como el ajedrez, sino suelen pasar su tiempo en casa con los suyos, como ella.

–¿Así? –Pregunto a Keith mientras salto por las casillas a la pata coja, no parece fácil, no cuando andas ligeramente encorvada, en el momento en que pierdo el equilibro, cerca de la casilla seis, y piso la linea, me dicen que perdí y por ello debo salir. Me quedo entonces sentada, viendo a los demás y pensando en lo raro que es el día, el año pasado jugamos a los escondites. Era más fácil y hasta participaron algunos de los adultos. Otro año Zenda trajo un juego de cartas, pero no me gustó.

O quizás yo sea la rara.

Cuando era pequeña una crisis asoló mi familia, poblada por muchos niños, y por ello incapaz de mantenerse. Fue entonces cuando una empresa de cajas de cereales les hizo una oferta por mí. Viviría y trabajaría en la fábrica hasta los dieciocho, con toda mi manutención pagada, luego podría quedarme o irme. Creo que se llamaban Lupe y Boris, aunque no los recuerdo bien, así que no es que les guarde rencor. En la empresa vivo y como bien, me acostumbré pronto al trabajo, y tengo muchos amigos. De los cuales mis preferidos son Keith, quién se parece mucho a mí así que sí, tal vez sea mi hermano, aunque para mí es amigo y ya. Zenda, que tiene cuarenta años y mucho cariño, tanto que suele protestar en contra de la decisión de mis padres y dice ansiar ayudarme. Y Bonett, un huérfano de doce años, que también vive aquí.

Aunque bueno, en general, todo el mundo es mi amigo. Incluso quienes tuvieron una corta pero agradable charla conmigo, ya que recuerdo el nombre de todos mis compañeros de trabajo, internos o no, y también de algunas personas del distrito.

.

Un rato después me vuelven a llamar para que me incorpore al juego, ya que dicen que Keith fue muy duro conmigo, cosa que a mi no me pareció. Seguimos así hasta que los jefes reúnen a todos los jóvenes de entre doce y dieciocho. Por un momento pienso que nos reñirán, pero no nos dicen nada de la mariola. Solo se despiden, algunos más afectados que otros, y nos mandan a la cosecha.

Camino acompañada de Keith, quién dice no querer separarse de mí, lo cierto es que no entiendo tanta desesperación, nos harán formar fila, pincharán, dirán dos nombres y luego mandarán de vuelta, ¿no?

Y, en caso de que no sea así, no me importa la muerte. Aunque sé que tanto él como Zenda estarán muy afectados.

Keith me abraza, al igual que otros años desde que cumplí los doce, y va a la fila de chicos de diecisiete mientras que yo voy a la de catorce, donde me pinchan. El alcalde recita el discurso de protocolo sobre Panem y los juegos y presenta a nuestra vencedora, Rhea, la cual tiene un muñón en el sitio de brazo izquierdo. Según sé el tributo del dos se lo cortó con una alabarda, en general recuerdo muchos detalles de los Juegos del Hambre, ya que me impactan mucho. Pero no puedo presumir de los años antes de mi nacimiento.

–Kia Grayling. –Ese el nombre que dice Chase, nuestro escolta desde el mismo inicio de los juegos, el mío, ¿qué debía hacer en ese caso? Ah, sí, avanzar hasta subir a la plaza, justo lo que hago. Y cuando ese hombre, cuyas mejillas están tatuadas con cereales amarillos, me pregunta si estoy dispuesta a rendir honor a mi distrito digo que sí.

–¡Bien! ¡Así se hace, niña buena! –Me halaga. Niña buena, quizás esa sea mi baza. Es lo que pienso mientras mordisqueo mi dedo meñique izquierdo, que no sé qué hacer, pero que, tal vez, si soy una chica buena gustaré y todo saldrá bien...

* * *

.

 **Lucy park– 13 años – Distrito 5**

– Escuchame, Lucy, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que debías disimular tu secreto ante los demás? Pues, olvidalo, jugar a la niña buena no te servirá de nada al lugar donde vas. Matar o morir, esa es la regla, y para lo primero todo vale. –Las palabras de la señorita Lauren, mi profesora, dichas en el edificio de justicia, suenan tan extrañas como ciertas. Una parte de mí todavía parecía negarse a procesar lo ocurrido, mi nombre resonando en los alta voces en la cosecha y, es que a pesar de mi edad, no sentía ningún temor.

Siempre he sido una persona peculiar, para los que no me conocen bien soy una niña simpática, agradable y adorable, disfruto de las cosas dulces y buenas de la vida y conozco todo tipo de juegos.

Sin embargo, los que me conocen de verdad, saber que oculto algo tras aquella inocencia, un secreto, una persona muy astuta, inteligente y manipuladora por naturaleza. No hace mucho me las arreglé para conseguir que el jefe de mi padre le subiera el sueldo, presionándolo con una acusación falsa. También he extorsionado a varios de mis compañeros de clase y, generalmente, lo disfruto.

Aunque ciertamente, no es que sea malvada, solo una niña demasiado inteligente para su edad y con una forma muy retorcida de ayudar y defender a los míos. Solo resalto ese lado manipulador cuando mi familia o yo sufrimos algún perjurio. Mis padres siempre tuvieron que matarse a trabajar en la presa, para mantenernos a mí y a mi hermano pequeño, Minho, de seis años, solo quería solucionar sus problemas.

.

–De acuerdo. –Sonrío inocentemente, no comprendo qué me ocurre, la gente del distrito dice que estoy demente y me teme, yo los ignoro o juego con ellos, sin embargo, ahora, después de que el oír mi nombre me impulsara una sonrisa casi demencial, creo que tal vez tengan razón.

En todo caso, Lauren está en lo cierto, quizás mis padres y hermano se precipitaron al llorar abrazándome, quizás tenga una oportunidad, soy inteligente, curiosa, astuta, manipuladora, rápida y lo sé todo sobre la electricidad, me podría servir.

Quizás sea por eso que me siento tan bien. Pienso, luego recuerdo que tengo trece años y la reacción de todo mi distrito me viene a la mente, sus llantos, su impresión, su sorpresa... ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué diantres podré hacer con gente que seguro me dobla en peso y en edad? ¿Acaso habrá cables en la arena? Podría, en cierto modo, Ligth, nuestro único vencedor, encontró lo necesario para incendiar su arena, ¿qué diferencia hay?

Que una parte de mí todavía no está segura de si se atreverá a matar a otros, aquello no será como en mi distrito, no tendré las mismas influencias y trucos, menos podré asustarlos dada mi envergadura, tendré que estar atenta. Localizar cualquier cosa que perjudique a los demás y me favorezca, en ningún momento me pregunto si está bien pensar así, Lauren tiene razón, esa dualidad de carácter es mi única ventaja.

.

La misma que se limpia las lágrimas con la mano, afligida, parte de mí se está cansado de ver lágrimas y no sentir, la otra se pregunta si no soy un poco fría ¿Por qué no temo morir? Probablemente nunca lo sepa.

Examina el farolillo que me entregó hoy, mientras yo y mi hermano pasábamos el día en su casa, siempre lo hacemos, yo aprendo sobre electricidad, mientras mi hermano juega, aunque hoy, al ser día de cosecha, estuvimos solo un rato antes de poder disfrutar de nuestros padres, quienes no trabajaban hoy.

El farolillo es como un juguete, aunque no funciona, el marido de Lauren diseña muchos juguetes con todo lo que encuentra, yo intento imitarlo pero no lo consigo, por eso siempre llevo alguno conmigo, para mí es un recordatorio de qué le falta, en ese caso una bombilla nueva.

–Te daría una bombilla pero no quiero que los agentes lo perciban como una ventaja, podrían quitártelo, Y yo ansío que lo lleves, te recordará a casa ¡Buena suerte, pequeña Luz! –Pequeña luz, mi apodo, una luz en un mundo oscuro, brillante, inofensiva, y, sin embargo, si la tocas, incluso la más pequeña bombilla puede quemar.

Y yo, definitivamente, soy una de ellas.

* * *

.

 **Brunel Fraurell– 15 años – Distrito 11**

Ver lágrimas en su rostro ya no es una experiencia nueva para mí, menos su figura llorando a mis pies, aunque la chica que gime, cuando le piso el pie, impidiéndole agarrar aquel colgante que robó a mi familia, sí.

Violet Appelshide, quién de violeta solo tiene el nombre, es una campesina más cuya rebeldía y ejecución de su padre la llevó al robo y vandalismo. Pelo oscuro y un rostro oscurecido por la tierra del distrito, dicen que últimamente juntó una fortuna que le vale no pedir teselas, pero se metió con la familia equivocada.

La mía.

–¡Oh, vamos! –Me burlo. –No querrás llorar en día de cosecha, ¿verdad? –Me agacho junto a ella con una sonrisa adorable, a la par que recojo el collar de mi madre. Tiene muchos pero no me importa, solo la ofensa del robo. – Aun por encima lo ensuciaste con tus sucias manos. –Increpo, altiva y cuando voy a alzar la mano para darle una bofetada, retrocede tan aterrada que me da lástima. Supongo que es suficiente.

–¡Venga vete! Zarrapastrosa. No me interesa denunciarte, pero la próxima vez no lo tendrás tan fácil. –La chica huye acompañada por las carcajadas de mis seguidoras. La sigo con la vista pensando en algún modo de impedir una próxima vez, quizás el año próximo consiga su nombre en la cosecha.

O quizás la denuncie de todos modos, no es que importe mucho y en mi distrito pagan mucho por los delincuentes y rebeldes.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, no es que me falte dinero, siendo hija de un capataz mi familia está al mismo nivel que los agentes de la paz, solo que no me libro de la cosecha.

En general nadie lo hace, pero no me inquieta mi elección. Los juegos no me asustan, no cuando acompañé a mi padre en redadas contra rebeldes, Sé cazar, perseguir, acorralar, y disfruto mucho de dañar rebeldes o pobres en mi distrito. No creo que haya muchas diferencias.

Mis seguidoras me halagan y parten, pronto deberemos prepararnos para el evento, ver quiénes irán a la horca este año. Probablemente suene crudo pero dado que en el once solo tuvimos dos vencedores, de los cuales solo una considero digna de ese título, no es una comparación tan mala.

.

–¡Felices Juegos del hambre! –Ese es el saludo del hombre afeminado encargado de escoger los nombres tras el típico y aburrido discurso sobre los juegos del hambre el alcalde, mis primeros años cosechables atendía ya que lo consideraba digno de respeto, más con el tiempo me aburrí de escuchar las mismas palabras. –Como siempre, las damas primero. – Lo sigo con la mirada esperando ver el nombre de alguien con miles de teselas pero no es así.

–Brunel Fraurell–Es la señal para saber que todas las cámaras estarán sobre mi persona, la tributo elegida, la arrogante abusadora, seguro que más de uno se sentirá aliviado si sucumbo pero yo no pienso hacerlo.

Pienso vencer.

Es lo que me guía a avanzar sin ningún temor y con una sonrisa más que desafiante hacia el Capitolio y mi distrito hasta la plataforma. Veo que Margerite, nuestra única vencedora viva, dado que el vencedor de los Onceavos Juegos se suicidó dos años después de vencer, me observa sorprendida para luego sonreír. En el distrito dicen que está loca, yo no lo creo tanto, es orgullosa, prepotente y se cree mejor que todo el mundo, se le nota en su estilo y ademanes. Pero no creo que estrangular a todos sus rivales sin remordimientos deba estar en la lista de locura. En todo caso el Capitolio la adora.

Me pregunto si de vencer me querrán del mismo modo, no estaría mal, vencedor es un buen nivel social, mi confianza es tal que ni siquiera me siento amedrentada cuando el hermano de uno de los chicos que creo haber golpeado, (casi nunca recuerdo a quienes amedrento, para mí no son dignos de ello), se presenta voluntario ¡Que loco!

Ser tratada como carnada, poco después, no es de mi agrado, los agentes no parecen inmutarse porque sea la hija de un capataz, si no avanzara tan digna como una vencedora me empujarían sin remordimientos. Una señal más que inequívoca de que todos somos iguales a ojos del Capitolio. La cosecha de hoy me lo está enseñando muy bien.

Y, sin embargo, sigo sin sentir miedo.

Hay un dicho en mi distrito, mala hierba nunca muere, y yo soy una completa. Suficiente razón para sentirme confiada en matar a todos y volver victoriosa a casa...

* * *

 **S** **egundo capítulo de cosechas** , gracias a **Hibari** , **Valentine** , **Twilli Prince** , **Alphabetta** , **Prour** y **Mia Burton** por sus tributos.

pequeñas aclaraciones, Iris se define como huérfana porque es lo que era antes de que Klaus la adoptara. Tampoco él la presionó para que fuera voluntaria, ni esa era una condición para ser adoptada, **sino su decisión**. (es decir, ya formaba parte de la familia de Klaus antes de voluntariar). Sin embargo, ella se niega a olvidar su pasado, aún menos sus raíces rebeldes, y por eso trata su vida de una manera diferente que otros vencedores profesionales. Conoce la pobreza y el desprecio, y la riqueza y celebridad, sus inconvenientes y ventajas, y los gestiona de forma muy realista y astuta. Como se demostrará en los fragmentos de libro que dejaré a cada capítulo.

En este capítulo no preguntaré quién tiene la oportunidad de ganar, porque yo mismo reconozco que hay pocos, así que las preguntas son más bien:

1\. Tributo preferido, (aparte del tuyo), y por qué.

2\. Tributo menos apreciado y por qué.

3\. Historia favorita.

4\. Si fueras un patrocinador y no sólo un propietario de tributo, ¿apoyarías alguno de estos? Si sí, ¿cúal? (prohibido decir el tuyo)


	4. Capítulo tres: Burbuja resquebrajada

**Capítulo tres: Burbuja resquebrajada**

 _¿Sabéis esa sensación de haber vivido toda tu vida en una perfecta burbuja de cristal que de repente te estalla en el rostro? Es lo que sentí al saber que Citrine Azulite me acompañaría a la arena._

Fragmento del tomo uno de Iris Young: Memorias de los juegos

* * *

.

 **Sheisha Cryfel – 13 años – Distrito 2**

– _Uno, dos tres, de oca en oca y tiro porque me toca._ –Las palabras de mi hermana, Ilonna, mientras juega con sus amigas en la habitación colindante suenan como tras un tupido velo. Quizás sea por mi encierro, lo que hago cuando viene gente, encerrarme y actuar como si no existiera.

O quizás sea por otra cosa.

Soy rara, lo tengo asumido desde chica, cuando me invadió la angustia por tener que soltar a mamá en preescolar. O por el pánico que me asaltó haciéndome llorar y gritar, cuando una niña me agarró de la mano para llevarme a junto sus amigas. No quería ir, no quería hablar con otros, me escondí tras el escritorio de la profesora hasta que culminó todo.

Fue entonces cuando mi papá, comerciante de armas, dijo que era mejor educarme en casa, mi mamá no estuvo muy de acuerdo pero aceptó, desde entonces él es quién me enseña y cuida. Razón por la que renunció a su trabajo, y ahora vivimos del sueldo de mamá, quién es maestra de historia, pero no le importó. Él solo quería que yo fuera feliz.

Pero, obviamente, cuando vives reprimida porque nunca sonríes, tu ansia de comunicarte o hacer amigos es nula, nadie puede tocarte, y pareces ida porque no estableces contacto visual, no es sencillo.

Fue mi hermana, de un año más que yo, quién advirtió mis diferencias y se adaptó a ellas, no forzándome, en el momento en que una de sus amigas intentó hablarme la frenó, dice que no debo relacionarme con ellas, que advertirán que no soy normal y por ello no nos querrán de amigas. A mi no me interesa mucho, no entiendo del todo a la gente, pero a ella sí.

Porque es una chica normal, suave, alegre y admirable. Va a la academia, al colegio, y no se siente mal por ello. Todo ello le gusta.

Y luego están los juegos del hambre…

Un espectáculo, un concurso, un juego, eso es lo que sé de ello. Hace un año mi madre quiso persuadir a mi tío del gobierno de quitar mi nombre de la cosecha, pero no pudo. Así que, con todo el dolor de su corazón, tuvieron que anotarme en la academia para prepararme para ese espectáculo. Dicen que no me inquiete si no soy como otros, que no importa que empuñar una Katana para atacar a Helena, mi instructora, se me haga imposible. Soy joven y no tengo teselas, no saldré. Yo no entiendo, es solo un juego y, hasta ahora, todos los desafíos que me marqué se me dieron bien. Soy muy inteligente y astuta, casi un genio en el ámbito intelectual, podría irme bien.

Aparte, tampoco es que sea una inútil en la academia, no desde el día que mi instructora me golpeó, más que furiosa con mi escasez de ataques, entré en pánico y comencé a golpearla de forma descontrolada. Desde entonces siempre me ataca cuando quiere que luche, o dice a mis compañeros de hacerlo.

Fue así que aprendí, a base de contraatacar, no me gusta, no calculo, ataco gente hasta que ya no reaccionan, varias veces incluso me tuvieron que apartar para evitar que matara a alguien. No lo entiendo, ¿no es eso lo que quieren? O al menos no lo hago hasta que veo qué hice:

Ellos solo ansían ayudarme, ¿cómo puedo dañarles así? No se lo merecen, pero ignoro cómo frenarme si me atacan y Helena dice que está bien, al contrario de mis padres.

Son ellos quienes me prohíben ver los juegos, quiénes me mandaron quedarme en casa con la criada cuando mi hermana tuvo que acudir a su primera selección. Y quiénes no me explicaron nada de lo que no entendí la vez que fui yo. Tampoco mi hermana me ayuda, me marginan como si en vez de una niña fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Cosa que no comprendo.

.

Dibujo trazos ordenados en una hoja formando una figura. Así, pensativa, ida. Al final, Ilonna se acerca a mi habitación con su característica sonrisa.

–Ya se fueron. Perdona, debí echarlas, pero en este día no tengo el valor. –Su sonrisa tiembla cuando me recibe, en este día, la cosecha para el concurso. –¿Quieres que te ayude a prepararte? – Asiento, abandonando la curva solitaria que no encaja en el esquema de mi hoja, así es como me siento, como una pieza que no encaja, no me gusta pero no sé cómo mejorarlo. No se me da fingir interés por cosas que no entiendo o aprecio.

Como está:

Mi hermana me busca un vestido y me ayuda a ponérmelo, nos preparamos y dirigimos a la cosecha, de nuevo no entiendo el discurso de la alcaldesa, ¿qué guerra? ¿Nosotros no somos aliados del Capitolio? ¿A qué viene entonces eso de pagar por nuestros errores?

¿A qué viene mi nombre en esta cosecha?

–¿Sheisha Cryfel?–repite la mujer rara del Capitolio. Todos me miran, mi hermana está a punto de llorar. –Ven, bonita, pasa al frente. –¿Qué?

Retrocedo buscando una cara conocida, mi hermana, quién me indica que monte sobre la tarima, ¿por qué todos me miran? Ah, sí, me han seleccionado para representar a mi distrito en el concurso.

–¡Me presento voluntaria! –Miro a mi hermana confundida, ¿desde cuándo le gustan los juegos? ¿Por qué me quiere remplazar?

–¡No! –Digo. –Por una vez que me escogen para algo quiero participar. Aparte, no es más que un juego, ¿verdad? –Mi hermana llora negando, pero es la mujer que participó hace dos años quién responde, riendo sonoramente.

–¡Obvio que es un juego, niñita!–Dice agachándose frente a mí, dulce pero perversa. –Un juego que te llevará a la muerte ¡Creo que este año disfrutaré de unas lindas vacaciones! –Presume, retrocedo, aterrada, ¿me acaba de amenazar? No, es otra cosa.

La verdad, mi familia creó una burbuja para resguardarme de todo hasta que estalló.

Y no sé cómo asumirlo…

* * *

.

 **Alaïa Maddox – 16 años – Distrito 12**

–Prométenos que lucharás, por nosotras. –Dice Dorothy, una de mis dos mejores amigas, en el edificio de justicia, abrazándome. –No puedes dejarte morir allí, ¿entiendes? –Todavía me cuesta asumir lo ocurrido, que haya sido mi nombre el que salió en la cosecha. Que estoy destinada a morir, bueno, no necesariamente.

Para ser una chica del distrito más pobre de Panem me las arreglo bien, hace tiempo que ya no dependo de la prostituta que es mi madre, que ya no empleo teselas para mantenernos a las dos, que me he creado un futuro como buena ratera y delincuente. No es lo mejor, pero es mejor que nada.

Siempre presumí de ver oportunidades donde había obstáculos, dónde uno vería una vida más que denigrante, yo veía buenos atributos y carisma para conseguir lo que necesito. No soy una chica buena, nunca lo fui, me gusta hacer bromas, soy líder de una pandilla de inadaptados que acostumbran a causar todo tipo de problemas y varias veces he acudido al edificio de justicia por ello. Pero esta es la primera vez que no se me permite convencer al alcalde de que no volveré a delinquir.

Esta es la única vez que realmente temo por mi vida. No me importa demasiado matar, cuando pasas de vivir bajo el yugo de quién vende su cuerpo para subsistir, a robar y mendigar asumes que debes renunciar a ciertos principios. Pero incluso así, aquello no es algo que uno contemple, siempre he fantaseado con una vida lejos del distrito donde nadie me reprochara mis orígenes ¡Pero así no! En una maldita competición a muerte para el deleite del Capitolio. Cuando escuché mi nombre creí que me iba a desmayar. Todavía lo espero, desmayarme y despertar en mi casa y no aquí dando adiós a mis amigos. Pero es obvio que eso no va a pasar.

Así que me toca seguir jugando como lo hice al ver cómo todos me observaban, cuando me sacudí la melena para subir altiva a la plataforma. No soy una chica débil, sé defenderme, soy rápida, bien dotada, valiente, y sigilosa. Puedo conseguirlo.

.

–Lo prometo, no pienso morir. ¡Todavía me toca dar más la lata a las autoridades! –Presumo con una sonrisa, y Ritchie y Teffie ríen. Sí, no se librarán de mí tan fácilmente. Lucharé para conseguir mi futuro, aquella vida de ensueño donde nadie me mirará como si sobrara, no importa si es en la villa de vencedores, después de todo lo que hice me temo que me lo merezco.

–¡Bien dicho, amiga! –Dice Dorothy, al parecer ya no va a llorar, menos mal, no quiero ver lágrimas, menos crearlas yo, llevo desde que entré aquí convenciéndome de que no moriré para no hacer mala figura ante el capitolio y así aguantar lo más posible. Sería echarlo todo a perder. – ¿Recuerdas esto? –Señala nuestras pulseras, las cuales nos hicimos con doce años, asiento. – Mira la tuya cuando te falle el valor, t-te servirá para pensar en nosotras. –Me abraza, estremeciéndose, recuerdo aquel momento, cuando juramos que nada nos separaría, ahora me toca luchar por ello.

Me toca luchar por vivir…

Y estoy más que dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para conseguirlo. Volver a mi distrito tan rica que no tendré que robar ni mendigar jamás, que ya no me meteré en problemas para subsistir, solo para divertirme un poco. Ignoro cuánto quedará de mí al salir, espero que todo, que podré disfrutar plenamente de mi fantasía conseguida, independientemente del coste. Debo contemplar todos los riesgos y superarlos, buscar aliados, armas, oportunidades, valor, lo que sea necesario.

.

– ¡Hecho! – Otro abrazo y salgo fuerte, lo primero que debo hacer es afrontar las cámaras con una hermosa sonrisa para conseguir patrocinadores. Me fijo en que Alec, mi compañero de distrito, parece adaptado, casi preparado a pesar de que jugar al chico feliz no le agrada. Es curioso, los dos estamos habituados a ser aislados del distrito pero por razones muy diferentes.

Lo cual me da la idea de abordarlo en el tren justo antes de que llegue nuestro mentor, Alec es fuerte, no sé cómo pero lo es, tal vez sea buen aliado.

–Hola –Le dirijo una sonrisa más que encantadora. –Mira, ya sé que aquí solo puede ganar uno, pero no me gusta la perspectiva de andar sola. Así que, ¿podríamos formar una alianza? –Lo digo con cuidado, no quiero parecer desesperada, menos confiada. – Semejas fuerte, yo soy rápida y sigilosa y tu voluntariado habla por sí mismo de tu valor. Creo que podríamos complementarnos.

Alec arquea una ceja, pensativo, mientras que yo escondo mis manos tras mi espalda, cruzando los dedos para que mi reputación no lo arruine todo, cuando alguien nos interrumpe.

–Alec y Alaia, ¿verdad? –Lark, nuestro mentor, se acerca pestañeando fuertemente. Intento no despreciarlo, no es su culpa tener alucinaciones. –Te vi en la plataforma, ¡eso es valor y lo demás son tonterías! –Alec sonríe mientras que yo aprieto los puños. No me gusta ser ignorada. –Y tú, no me mires así, belleza, sé quién eres. – Ahora se dirige a mí. –Creo que me gustas más así, sin tu coraza de vividora.

–¿Coraza? –Mi pregunta es toda una reacción, ¿eso es un insulto? Pero Lark sonríe de forma tan inocente que semeja un niño. Entonces recuerdo lo trastornado que está y tengo que repetirme por enésima vez que puedo conseguirlo.

Puedo con todo.

* * *

.

 **Hayley Tammy Belcher– 18 años – Distrito 8**

Mi corazón pega un vuelco al ver la gargantilla que el agente me anuda al cuello en " _pago por mis servicios_ ". Oro y zafiros, creo que sacaría una buena fortuna vendiéndola.

En el distrito mi cuerpo se ofrece a precio de oro, no es que viva mal, simplemente ansío más y más. Cuando tenía trece años perdí mi virginidad a cambio de una anillo de oro blanco y desde entonces me acuesto con agentes o gente aventaja por dinero o joyas, como ese hombre de mediana edad que me observa estupefacto cuando le digo que su tiempo se acabó. Si se cree que por trabajar en el gobierno conseguirá más tiempo que otros clientes va listo.

Siempre he soñado con una vida de lujos fuera de mi aburrido distrito, mi padre y hermanos trabajan en una fábrica textil que no me interesa, prefiero quedarme en casa y conseguir dinero de esta forma. En el momento en que se me permite abandonar la casa de Tom, suelto un sonoro suspiro, quitándome el colgante para guardarlo en mi bolsillo, hora de ver a Bonne.

Bonne es mi novio, el hijo del alcalde, cuando decidí seducirlo fue hace un año, al notar lo poco que me quedaba por entrar en la vida adulta sin mi sueño de ser rica e importante cumplido. Era novio de Delly, mi ahora ex amiga de la infancia, pero no me importó. Era rico e inocente, yo hermosa y seductora. Podía conquistar a todo tipo de hombres e, incluso, algunas mujeres, fue sencillo, demasiado. Ahora soy su prometida y, sin exagerar, lo tengo comiendo de mi mano.

–¡Voy! –La voz alegre de Bonne se manifiesta en cuanto llamo al timbre de su mansión. Oculto mi anillo para ponerme el que me obsequió él como símbolo de nuestro compromiso. También me he puesto un vestido de encaje blanco con azul que me regaló en mi último cumpleaños. –¡Hayley, qué sorpresa!

Bonne me abraza al instante y me arrastra hacia la casa con una emoción casi contagiosa, debo de admitir algo, ese chico alegre y dulce es una persona sencilla de querer, aunque yo siempre lo he considerado como poco más que un método para conseguir mi sueño.

La tarde pasada en casa de sus padres se me hace rápida, él es quién se encarga de iniciar y culminar las conversaciones, mientras que yo las completo con mi papel de chica encantadora e inocente. Mi suegra todavía me observa con el ceño fruncido y se niega a tratarme con respeto, creo que no le agrado, que preferiría que su hijo saliera con alguien igual de aventajado que él, pero bueno, como él dice siempre, uno no puede luchar contra el amor.

Amor, un misterio que no ansío descubrir, sería el fin de mi negocio, no podría disfrutar de los placeres del sexo, menos tener una relación plena con Bonne, a menos que lo sienta por él.

Y, francamente, con lo bien que va nuestra relación, no me importaría.

.

–Hasta pronto, querida ¡Nos vemos en la plaza! –Querida, el apelativo que usa él para referirse a mí, lo beso apasionadamente delante de su madre, la cual pone una expresión escandalizada digna de enmarcar cuando él se ruboriza, y me despido de mi futura familia.

–La vida es dulce. –Susurro para mí misma, regresando a casa, más que feliz y me pongo otra vez los adornos retirados. Un símbolo de todo lo que estoy dispuesta para conseguir mis objetivos. Esto va bien, en cuanto pase este día comenzarán los preparativos para mi matrimonio, estoy segura. Le miento a mamá cuando me pregunta sobre la gargantilla, diciendo que es un obsequio de Bonne, ella suelta un suspiro.

–Ese chico debe quererte mucho, se está arruinando contigo. –Expresa. –¿Vas a ir así a la cosecha? –Pongo las manos en mis caderas con una pose presuntuosa.

–¿Algún problema con ello? Es mi vestido favorito. –Ella rueda los ojos y vuelve a sus quehaceres, nuestra relación no es buena, probablemente sea culpa mía, que no la soporto. Aunque, bueno, en general, nunca me agradó nadie de mi familia.

En casa soy la segunda hija de cinco, tengo tres hermanos, dos menores y uno mayor, trabajadores y educados y una hermana pequeña que me semeja una pesada, pero que si no cuido deberé trabajar en la fábrica textil del distrito. Mi padre murió de un accidente laboral cuando tenía quince, razón de más para no emplearme, así que juego con ella durante el tiempo que me falta para la cosecha. Luego voy a la plaza.

.

El distrito ocho hace parte del grupo de distritos con menos suerte en vencedores, aunque más bien es mala suerte en luchadores, según me contaron los primeros años muchos prefirieron suicidarse a seguir las reglas y matar a sus enemigos. Otros murieron de forma más que cruel por desafiar al Capitolio, idiotas, y los demás sucumbieron a manos de otros tributos hasta que el travieso Woof Casino ganó.

El mismo que saluda a las cámaras con una sonrisa de esas que pongo cuando debo seducir a algún asqueroso pero aventajado agente, cuando lo presentan. No lo pillo, ganó los vigésimo primeros juegos del hambre de forma más que sorprendente, y desde entonces tiene todo lo que quiere con un simple chasqueo. Debería disfrutarlo.

Debería nadar en felicidad como lo hago yo hasta ese preciso momento…

–¡La _afortunada_ de este año es Hayley Tammy Belcher! –Grita nuestra escolta desde que él venció, una mujer pálida cuyas extravagancias brillan por su ausencia, enfatizando el adjetivo de una forma que suena todo menos buena, mientras que yo no puedo más que mirarla tremendamente indignada ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

.

 **Filipo Aristarco – 15 años – Distrito 1**

–¿Cuanto falta para el baile?–Pregunto a mi amiga y vecina, Sofía, observando a nuestra víctima de hoy, Nate Golden, quién se presentó voluntario en busca de gloria y fama. Sé que es arriesgado atacarse a un vencedor pero él es distinto, se lleva muy bien con mi madre, Lorena, una de sus mejores fans, no creo que me coja rencor.

–Segundos ya. –Presume ella, jugando con su coleta, mientras los dedos de Mateus golpean el estandarte de armas de impaciencia, fingiendo extrema atención a sus lecciones con la lanza, fue idea suya volver la pista de combate resbaladiza, fregarla hasta que sea transparente, ahora todo es esperar.

–Entonces di un paso al frente y … –Las palabras del hombre se pierden en un deslizamiento que hace romper toda la clase en risas agudas, sobre todo cuando agita las manos. Mateus se ve tan sacudido que temo que se tire al suelo riendo como el niño que es, (aunque tiene catorce años), mientras yo mantengo mi sonrisa inocente cuando él hombre cae despeinado y con su orgullo bajo mínimos.

Dicen que el mejor truco para que no te descubran es actuar como todos, pero a mí no me gusta estar en el anonimato. Soy Filipo Aristarco, el niño grande, el terror de la clase y mi academia, alguien que ama jugar y se regodea en ello, todos me conocen y me adoran y temen, porque me atrevo con todo y no dejo víctima en pie.

–¡¿Quién fue?! –Pregunta el vencedor, desatado, intentando levantarse, una gran parte de la clase se calla ante su mirada asesina, aprendida de los Décimo Cuartos Juegos, pero a mí no me intimida. Sé que no me haría daño ni en sueños. –¡Tú! –Dice señalándome con la punta de su lanza. –Parece mentira que seas voluntario este año, no tienes ni una pizca de madurez. –Suelto una carcajada, no la necesito.

–No sabía que la madurez fuese una cualidad necesaria para jugar, señor. –Digo con todo el respeto fingido que puedo emplear, mientras una instructora del Capitolio le ayuda, observándome con malicia. –En todo caso, gracias.

La instrucción de nuestra academia se divide entre vencedores, como él, Iris, o Klaus, generales o militares retirados de los días oscuros y los instructores que envían directos de la Capital, los cuales no sólo desentonan en el ambiente, sino que tienen una actitud y forma de adiestrar muy peculiar. Dicen buscar jugadores, gente que da espectáculo, ella, en concreto, Valeria, fue de las primeras en aceptar mi voluntariado, a pesar de mi temprana edad, dice que aportaré diversión al juego.

Lo cual es justo lo que busco.

–Realmente vives en una burbuja, chaval. –Expresa suspirando antes de retirarse, hoy es un día muy especial, la cosecha, así que los que decidimos entrenar tenemos poquísimo tiempo, yo más bien vine para divertirme ya que no tengo escuela y nada que hacer en casa.

Mi madre es joyera y, como mi padre falleció cuando era muy pequeño, muy consentidora y bondadosa conmigo en casa. Me da todo lo que quiero y más, pero en un día como este no hay cosa que más desee que divertirme con mis amigos, me temo que los echaré de menos, aunque confío volver a verlos en unas semanas.

En general, los tres damos por sentado mi victoria, la de Sofía al siguiente y Mateus al que le seguirá, los juegos del hambre son un juego que se retransmitirá a toda nuestra nación, donde todos podrán ver nuestras hazañas en gran pantalla. No nos importa mucho si estás llevan a la muerte, fijo que es entretenido. Siempre me ha gustado el espectáculo, ver a los profesionales divertirse atacando y torturando a otros, a mi madre, quién tiene una visión un poco menos cruel, la convencí de que era solo por gloria y fama, pero lo cierto es que no me interesan estos detalles. Para mí la vida, es un juego, es diversión y los juegos del hambre son el programa más divertido que conozco.

Aparte, ganarlos, es toda una hazaña, un nivel superior, y eso sí que me interesa, destacar en algo que aprecio. En el colegio muchos se divierten con mis trucos, confío que en los juegos será igual o mejor.

.

Como me esperaba no me riñen o castigan, el director me dice incluso que espera que los juegos me enseñen por él. No lo entiendo, aunque bueno, supongo que con lo mayor que es normal que esté amargado. En casa mi madre me repite al menos dos veces por segundo de si estoy seguro de mi decisión. Todavía soy muy joven, puedo esperar, el problema es que si lo hago debería enfrentarme a Sofía, o alguien me robará el sitio y no quiero. La competición para entrar a partir de los diecisiete, la edad habitual en los distritos profesionales, es muy cruda, todos intentan superarse sabiendo que son sus dos últimos años.

Obviamente, eso último no se digo, solo que estoy listo y volveré, busco mi traje más brillante y me lo enfilo en tiempo récord. Estoy frenético, ansioso, tanto que el tiempo que dura el discurso se me hace eterno. Y por fin viene la selección de los chicos.

–Zircon Hell. – El niño, de la edad de Mateus, pega un brinco para luego avanzar recto como una estatua hasta situarse al lado de Sadfire, la mejor de la academia y voluntaria de este año. Está aterrado. –¿Algún voluntario para tomar su lugar? – ¡Al fin!

– ¡Yo, soy voluntario! –Grito nada más escucharla terminar su frase, adelantándome a todos, algunos chicos de la sección de dieciocho me miran ansiando matarme, pero yo los ignoro y prácticamente corro hacia la plataforma. Este juego es mío.

* * *

.

 **José Eduard Bailey (Martínez) – 17 años** **–** **Distrito 5**

Tres segundos, son los que tardo en vaciar el contenido de mi estómago, estoy frenético, nervioso y angustiado, llevo así desde que dijeron mi nombre en la cosecha hace cuatro minutos. Reteniéndome para no vomitar enfrente del distrito mientras la mujer, demasiado amarilla para mi gusto, me proclamaba como _iluminado valiente._ En el momento en que termino me pongo a temblar, asaltado por las emociones, semeja mentira, hace cuatro minutos y ciento sesenta segundos estaba escuchando la última canción, que creó Sandra, mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, y ahora hay una alta probabilidad de que sea asesinado en pantalla.

–¿Acabaste? ¡No tengo todo el día!–Me pregunta el agente que me custodia, mirándome con repugnancia, asiento débilmente y el me agarra del brazo para empujarme a la sala del edificio de justicia, la cabeza me da vueltas por un momento, más en cuando me siento todo se estabiliza.

Aunque lo parezca, no estoy enfermo, acostumbro a tener nauseás en los momentos más estresantes de mi vida, cuando tenía doce años, Sandra me besó, pero a los cinco segundos las emociones que me embargaron fueron tan fuertes que vomité en unas plantas cercanas. Me costó lo mío convencerla de que no fue por asco, tanto que tardamos un año, siete meses, dos horas y aproximadamente setenta segundos en volver a ser amigos.

Siempre fui un chico con buena memoria, me gusta contar todo desde segundos hasta pecas de la piel de una persona, es mi pasión y amaría trabajar en algo relacionado con ello. Sin embargo, mi familia proviene de una tradición de obreros de la que es difícil desviarse.

.

– Tres minutos. –Dice el agente después de aproximadamente catorce segundos, dejando entrar a mi familia, me sorprende ver a mi padre, Eduard, ya que no vivimos juntos, mi madre, que en paz descanse, era una mujer de ascendencia latina que quedó huérfana por los días Oscuros y fue adoptada por el matrimonio Howard. Sin embargo, a los dieciséis años de edad, se fugó con él, quién la abandonó debido a su embarazo. La primera vez que lo vi fue con cinco años, durante el funeral de mamá. Momento muy angustiante tanto debido a las murmuraciones como a lo que estaba haciendo, dando adiós a una mujer cariñosa, alegre y risueña como era ella. Supongo que vino por mi medio hermana.

–José. –Molly, quién es la primera en abrazarme, llorando, tiene siete años, tres meses, seis días, una hora y aproximadamente seiscientos sesenta nueve segundos y es la niña más bonita del mundo. Debido a que sus padres trabajan mucho y por ello nunca están en casa soy yo quién la viene siempre a buscar de la escuela. En el colegio la maltratan, de hecho, la pequeña Lucy que salió cosechada, está entre quiénes más la acosaban. La acuno intentando mantenerme calmado. –Yo, no puedo, ¡no quiero perderte!

–Shh, no llores, mi amor. Quizás no lo hagas. –La beso en la frente intentando mantenerme positivo, sé que nuestro distrito no tiene vencedor desde Light, pero no creo que sea razón para rendirme ¿O sí?

En todo caso, odio que llore, así que intento reconfortarla lo más posible, atisbo que mi abuelo materno, Joseph, me observa con la tristeza en la mirada, debido a que sus papeles se perdieron en la guerra y él nunca celebra su cumpleaños saber su edad me es imposible, pero ya es muy mayor. Mi abuelo es con quién vivo desde que tengo memoria, sé que me ama, pero nunca se le ha dado bien demostrarlo. Es un hombre alto, completamente calvo, con excepción de una barba de chivo blanca. No espero que se acerque pero la forma en que me observa es suficiente mensaje. Cuando el agente les avisa mi padre biológico se acerca separando a mi hermana para luego susurrarme algo " _sé fuerte_ ".

Asiento débilmente mientras los veo partir, supongo que esas dos palabras son mejor que nada, me aprecia, aunque sea por la presencia constante que soy en la vida de Molly, mi princesa, en casa siempre estamos jugando a princesas y guerreros durante una hora, es divertido. Aunque hoy, siendo día de cosecha, no pude pasarlo en su casa, mi amigo Michelle me "secuestró", para divertirme con él, Sandra y toda la pandilla durante todo el día. En general él es un joven divertido que ama jugar al chico duro y arrogante, pero muy ameno y agradable, cuando lo conocí me costaba seguirle el ritmo, más ahora, gracias a él, puedo hablar con todo el mundo, aunque son pocas personas las que me importan de verdad.

Como ellos.

Sandra entra con los ojos rojos para luego estrecharme, mientras me asolan los temblores por tenerla tan cerca, por fortuna no me besa. Físicamente tiene un par de kilos de más, la piel suave y oscura y los ojos grandes

–¡Lucha! – Me dice directa. – Piensa que si no lo haces morirás y, si ganas, serás rico y famoso así que ¡hazlo! – Casi grita, siempre fue una persona hiperactiva, soñadora y optimista, pero ambiciosa, se le nota en sus palabras.

Asiento, no quiero morir, definitivamente no, quiero volver para escuchar sus canciones, seguir compartiendo tazones de avena con mi abuelo y jugando con mi hermana. Sé que matar me costará horrores, de hecho vomité por tener que sacrificar a un perro que se electrocutó durante mi turno como velador en la planta eléctrica. Pero incluso así, no quiero rendirme. Michelle me sorprende apartándola, él también quiere despedirse

– ¿Sabes? Sigo sin saber cómo sentirme. Cuando escuché a ese canario, me sentí aliviado y entonces te vi a ti en vez de otro y... – Aquello lo dice porque yo siempre me presento con el apellido de mi madre, Martínez y canario es la forma graciosa en la que llama a la escolta. –¡Diantres, no sé, no quiero verte morir! –Sofoco una carcajada.

–Lo intentaré. – Prometo. Necesito hacerlo, luchar hasta ganar o morir por subsistir...

* * *

.

 **Renner "Renny" Banom – 15 años – Distrito 8**

–Sé fuerte, hermano, y no olvides que te quiero. – Mi corazón se acelera de forma más que indebida, al escuchar las dos últimas palabras de Mina, mi hermana melliza. Debido a que no tenemos padre, aunque en mi interior sospecho que este es un agente de la paz, mi madre tuvo que hacer turnos dobles para mantenernos, razón por la cual nos criamos juntos y desarrollamos un gran apegamiento por el otro. Soy tímido, demasiado, a menudo he sufrido ataques de pánico por tener que hablar frente a toda mi clase, así que ella es mi única amiga.

Entramos a trabajar al mismo tiempo, debido a que el dinero escaseó en casa, primero como obreros pero una buena inteligencia hizo que me ascendieran a mecánico y reparador. Obviando eso siempre estamos juntos y nos ayudamos en todo lo necesario, más, cuando comenzó a crecer advertí que le gustaba a algunos de mis compañeros de clase, hecho que me pone celoso, ya que ella es la persona que más me importa. Pero suele reírse cuando se lo comento, diciendo que no hay otra persona que no quiera más que yo.

–Yo no te quiero. –Le susurro, no puedo más, moriré, es obvio, ya me despedí de mi madre apropiadamente, ahora le toca a ella. –Estoy enamorado de ti, eres la persona más importante de mi vida. – Mina se separa para observarme tan alucinada como aterrada, no comprendo, ¿qué le ocurre?

–Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? – Articula, niego con la cabeza e intento acercarme a ella, pero me empuja abruptamente.

–Mina. –Susurro, un pestañeo, dos, sus ojos están desorbitados. – Lo siento, yo… –Pero su grito ahogado me frena. –Tranquila, ¿qué te pasa?

– ¿Qué que me pasa? ¡Renny, somos mellizos! No… puedes...sentir…eso. – Articulas las palabras con templanza, su asombro convertido en enfado. Me siento horrible, es como si mi propio corazón se resquebrajara –¡No, no llores! – Panica ella. –Simplemente, no puedo, ¿vale? – No respondo, estoy demasiado ocupado en retener las lágrimas. –Mira, haremos una cosa, tú concéntrate en regresar y yo lo haré en olvidar lo que me acabas de confesar, ¿entendido?

Son sus ultimas palabras antes de irse, derrumbándome, _concéntrate en regresar_ , como si fuera tan fácil, no es que no me crea con capacidades, soy valiente e inteligente y, debido a mi trabajo, puedo manejar todo tipo de herramientas, pero, ¿yo?, ¿matar a alguien? Imposible.

.

Cuando salgo mis ojos siguen lagrimados así que evito las cámaras casi corriendo para ir al tren, atisbo que Woof, nuestro único vencedor, me observa desde la puerta, a mí y Hayley, quién posa ante las cámaras como una vencedora, y me dirige una sonrisa compasiva antes de irse.

Desde luego, Woof es una persona peculiar, más que conocido por mí ya que no es la última vez que una máquina se obstruía por sus "juegos infantiles", como lo llamaba el jefe de departamento y su padre. Razón principal por la que nunca lo despidieron, aparte era tan simpático que era imposible enfadarse con él. Creo que una parte de mi optimismo innato en la vida se debe a él.

El problema es que cuando eres enviado a los juegos del hambre tu positivismo se esfuma. No quiero asumir mi muerte inminente, pero de solo pensar en que debo matar a personas inocentes…

–Perfecto, Hayley, casi has superado tu histerismo ante la pantalla. –Felicita Cassandra, nuestra escolta, a mi compañera de distrito. Reaccionar como un histérica, eso hizo Hayley cuando dijeron su nombre, yo por mi parte lloré, pero al ver a mi hermana y madre forcé una sonrisa que la hizo decir que estaba _emocionado por participar…_

–¿Casi? –Se indigna, Hayley. –¡Ay, por favor! Solo compáranos, el huidizo llorón y la estrella ¿A quién apoyarías? – En el momento en que me señala aprieto los puños, no me gusta ser insultado. Tras nuestra escucho que Woof se ríe.

– ¡Vamos, preciosa! No le quites trabajo al Capitolio desmoralizando a tu compañero de distrito. –Dice, me quedo mirándolo chocado, ¿qué? – Por cierto, Cassie, recuerda trabajar tu tono al decir afortunada, ¿no querrás que los del Capitolio te despidan, ¿verdad? – La aludida niega con la cabeza, para ser escolta del Capitolio es todo menos odiosa, con su pelo negro combinado con ropa oscura y una piel más que clara semeja una viuda, eso sin contar su actitud realista.

–¿De-desmoralizar? –Tartamudeo asaltado por mi ya habitual timidez, pero él me vuelve a mirar con esa compasión y amabilidad que ya le caracteriza, antes de seguir.

– Algo así, supongo que no ignoras el pasado y casi presente rebelde que nos caracteriza, ¿verdad? –Niego con la cabeza. –Pues eso es lo que pone a los de arriba en todos sus estados año tras año. Por fortuna, me encargué de eliminar la impresión de zarrapastrosos que os dan los estilistas como castigo, así que solo escuchad. Hay dos claves básicas para ganar, la primera, no pienses, actúa. Si tienes miedo corre, si te atacan, defiéndete y así. Y la segunda, poco importa si tu único talento sea reparar o abrirte de piernas, aprovechalo –Nos instruye al momento, sin preliminares. –¡Ni se te ocurra, belleza, recuerda que si os abandono moriréis así que os toca convencerme de que no merecéis morir!

Ante aquella última frase, acompañada de un retroceso, Hayley lo observa con un odio infinito antes de soltarle un "eres la persona más desagradable que conozco", cuya respuesta "gracias", hace que sofoque una carcajada, mi humor aumentando, quién sabe, puede que tenga una oportunidad de subsistir.

* * *

Y otro capítulo, esto de los festivos me hace escribir en tiempo record xD. Agradecimientos a **Joy** , **Stelle** , **La Gata Rusa** , **Hibari - Sempai** (lo siento, pero pediste confesión, no correspondencia xD) y **Yolotsin** por sus tributos. Me dieron ratos muy agradables, cómo me gustaron las preguntas del anterior capítulo seguiré con ellas :)

1\. Tributo preferido, (aparte del tuyo), y por qué.

2\. Tributo menos apreciado y por qué.

3\. Historia favorita.

4\. Si fueras un patrocinador y no sólo un propietario de tributo, ¿apoyarías alguno de estos? Si sí, ¿cual? (prohibido decir el tuyo)


	5. Capítulo cuatro: Designios del destino

Último capítulo de cosechas, esto va rápido porque tengo prisa en dejar las presentaciones atrás y pasar a la acción. Os recomiendo que los que solo responden a las preguntas leáis la nota de autor, ya que a partir del **cinco** contamos una historia de la que ansío opiniones, y no siempre las preguntas estarán orientadas a ello ¡Por lo demás disfrutad! :)

 **Capítulo cuatro: Designios del destino**

 _Nunca creí en el destino, la fuerza que, según Margerite, la guió hasta la victoria, pero en mis juegos al verme frente a él, casi lo dudé. Citrine y yo nos habíamos pasado gran parte de la competición evitándonos para acabar frente a frente en la recta final. Eludiendo lo inevitable para nada._

Fragmento del tomo uno de Iris Young: Memorias de los juegos.

* * *

.

 **Kyle Grain– 15 años – Distrito 9**

–¿Y bien?, cuantas deberé saltar esta vez? –Pregunto a Grena, mi compañera de juegos desde preescolar, mientras analizo la distancia desde la repisa de las escaleras del piso superior de la empresa hasta el suelo. Ella señala la pila que amontona su hermano, hace poco que es muda, que el Capitolio la cazó incitando a los campesinos a rebelarse, creía que no la volvería a ver, pero aquí está, jugando conmigo como si nunca se hubiera ido. Supongo que debo admirar su valor.

Asiento mientras me preparo con mi monopatín, dos filas de seis cajas me esperan, me siento excitado, como mi tío me descubra jugando en la vieja fábrica me mata, es él quién me enroló como carga y descarga de la nueva, solucionando los problemas de dinero de mis padres desde hace dos años y evitando que cogiera teselas. No es que me guste pero desde entonces muchos me admiran por mi fortaleza y trabajo. Y puedo conseguir cosas como ese monopatín de madera que me regalaron mis padres por mi cumpleaños.

–Bien, uno, dos, tres. –Corro hacia atrás y salto, sintiendo como si volara, mis amigos me aclaman y gritan, pero cuando aterrizo, tropiezo y caigo.

–¡Maldita sea! –Protesto como un niño pequeño, Gage, el hermano de Grena, me trata de loco e imprudente, mientras que ella se sostiene la boca bajando, me pregunto cómo será eso de reír sin lengua…

Grena es un avox, penible pero cierto, no le importa mucho, para ella el gobierno es un paria y debe pagar, yo no la entiendo del todo, supongo que siendo hijo único y consentido es difícil hacerlo, como una chica de mi edad puede querer incitar a su gente a atacar a los agentes de la paz ¡Está loca! Supongo que ambos lo estamos un poco.

–¡Oh, vamos, dejalo ya, estoy bien! –Presumo levantándome como si nada, me duele el culo pero lo puedo soportar, de todos modos no es como que deba hacer algo importante hoy, cambiarme, ir a la plaza, escuchar dos nombres y luego tumbarme a disfrutar de uno de mis pocos días libres. Mi vida es sencilla, demasiado, por eso hago estas cosas, es un modo de hacerme remarcar con un elemento que no encaja en un mundo monótono.

–¡Podrías no haberlo estado! – Pánica él, mirándome como si fuese mi padre, lo freno autoritario con la mano, los golpes los doy yo, no, al revés.

–Podría pero no, salté dos filas de cajas, Zayn tenía razón. Hoy es mi día de suerte. –Digo con una sonrisa. Zayn Crain, mi compañero de trabajo favorito, es un hombre de mediana edad supersticioso, extraño, pero inteligente. Amo escuchar sus consejos, tiene un don para predecirlo todo así que cuando me dijo que hoy era mi día de suerte no dudé en pensar que debía disfrutarlo. Grena vuelve a intentar reír y nos hace señas para saber que queremos hacer; asesinándome con la mirada cuando se me ocurre desafiarlos a una carrera. Aunque lo niegue seguido, desde que el Capitolio la atrapó se convirtió en una chica más que sobreprotectora conmigo, no sé por qué. Debido al golpe y mi lentitud soy el último, pero me divierto igual.

.

Al menos soy feliz durante unas horas, es lo que pienso al ver a mis padres y tío abrazándome y mimándome como siempre, después. Debo admitir que me encanta el día de la cosecha, al ser justo después de mi cumpleaños tengo muchos regalos que disfrutar. Es mi día de suerte, el afortunado, o al menos es lo que pienso hasta que escucho mi nombre en la cosecha.

–¡No! –Mi voz es todo un grito, si antes no me habían visto, ahora, a pesar de mi baja pero robusta estatura, es obvio que sí. Recuerdo algo, Zayn sonreía de una forma rara al decirme lo de la suerte, pero lo ignoré porque siempre fue un bicho raro.

Y retrocedo, aterrado, ansiando huir, escapar, pero un agente me detiene, no quiero ir, no quiero morir, pataleo, hago una escena esperando que, al igual que cuando me muevo en el colegio, me dejen, pero no funciona. El agente me suelta frente al hombre de granos amarillos con un golpe seco. Me levanto cabreado, ¿qué pasa? ¿ni siquiera puede posarme con una persona normal? Creo que Grena tuvo razón al incitarnos a la rebelión, esa gente no respeta nada, me van a mandar a la tierra del ridículo y la crueldad en contra de mi voluntad. Para que todos vean como muero y lo disfruten. Pienso en pegarle, pero entonces recuerdo que estoy ante todo Panem, lanzarme contra la autoridad no me ayudará.

Así que me guardo mi rabia dentro y levanto la cabeza, digno, es mejor así, semejar fuerte pero no insensato, mi mejor truco, la fuerza y la brutalidad, habitualmente la uso para llevar la delantera, ahora me toca usarla para subsistir.

* * *

.

 **Yago Noriks – 16 años – Distrito 10**

Resignación.

Fue la actitud que mostré al escuchar mi nombre en la cosecha, no porque me hubiese rendido, sino por algo obvio, no importa lo que piense, que odie los juegos y al Capitolio con toda mi alma, una vez que eres elegido no hay marcha atrás.

No puedo rendirme, se lo debo a mi familia y a mí mismo, luchar por volver a casa con todos los medios disponibles. Fuerza, aguante, resistencia y, gracias a mi trabajo en las tierras, manejo de una horca, no es mucho pero espero que sea suficiente para resistir.

Pero incluso así traicionar mis principios será complicado. Siempre fui un chico bondadoso, tranquilo y paciente, no me imagino dañando a alguien, mi filosofía siempre fue vive y deja vivir. Pero es obvio que no llegaré lejos así.

Es obvio que mis ansias de luchar se han multiplicado nada más veo entrar a mi familia. Mi madre me abraza mascullando palabras como injusticia y crueldad que no ansío refutar, en cambio la dejo besarme y acariciarme, negándome a pensar en todos los horrores que he visto reflejados en los juegos conmigo de víctima. Estoy aterrado, cualquiera lo estaría en esta situación, pero, dejarse llevar, llorar, no cambiará nada.

–Mamá, tranquila. –Le digo dulce. – Haré lo posible por sobrevivir. –Ella asiente, dedicándome una leve sonrisa.

–No lo dudo, Yago. –Pronuncia. –Nunca dejaste de hacerlo en casa. – Y me vuelve a abrazar para luego dejarle sitio a los demás, no dice mentira, en mi hogar soy como un segundo padre, ayudando a mi progenitor todo lo posible, siempre me creí con la responsabilidad de cuidar de todos, ya que mis abuelas son mayores y mi hermana pequeña demasiado joven. En general mi padre y yo nos encargamos de todo el trabajo de la granja, mientras mi madre comercia con todo lo que conseguimos. Así que lo más duro siempre cae sobre nosotros, pero no tengo queja, es lo que nos permite vivir.

–Yago, sé que me odiarás por esto pero no te rindas. –Mi hermana, Patty, de diez años, me abraza como si no quisiera soltarme nunca, desesperada. –No sé si soportaré perderte. –Palabras suficientes para que me estremezca.

Ella y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, tanto que mi mayor temor es perderla, ya sea por muerte o porque no vuelva a hablarme jamás. La noto estremecerse, retener las lágrimas que mamá ya está derramando, y quiero gritar por la injusticia que está cometiendo el Capitolio al alejarme de ellas, pero me limito a estrecharla fuerte. Esperando que, si llegue a morir, no se derrumbe.

–Lo haré, pero no llores, no lo soporto. – Le susurro y ella solo asiente. –Intenta ser fuerte, por favor, no quiero morir pero… –Inspiro hondo, intentado calmarme y sigo. –Si sucede, me gustaría que fueses capaz de seguir adelante.

Patty no dice nada, solo se separa para luego correr a los brazos de mamá, atisbo que mis abuelas discuten por lo bajo, por quién me dirá adiós primero y sofoco una carcajada.

–¿Sabéis? Todo será más sencillo si selláis la paz por un tiempo, los tres minutos se está acabando. –Las dos se fulminan con la mirada, Irina, mi abuela materna, y Martha, la paterna, nunca lograron entenderse, discuten por todo, lo que nos trae momentos muy divertidos en casa.

–En fin, qué le vamos a hacer. –Supira Irina. –Nieto mío, fue un regalo tenerte en casa. –Me abrazan las dos, cumpliendo con una especie de tregua, mi padre es el último, y, al parecer, el que menos tiene intención de despedirse.

–Dudo mucho que haya horcas en la arena. –Me susurra, directo. –Pero quizás con una hoz te las arregles, intenta derramar lo menos posible de sangre para no marearte. Directo pero compasivo, ¿entiendes?–Trago seco, mal momento para mencionar mi problema con la sangre, ¿cómo se supone que soportaré siquiera el baño de sangre? No es hasta que el agente les dice de partir que me siento despertar y grito:

–¡Lo intentaré! ¡No me olvidéis nunca! – Me apoyo sobre la pared cerrando los ojos, evitando pensar en que me convertiré en un monstruo para subsistir, si gano podré ofrecerle un futuro mejor a mi familia. Si pierdo, ni me atrevo a imaginármelo.

.

–¿Yago? ¿Estás bien? –La joven que se presenta ante mí, después, tan rubia como yo pero con ojos grises, es mi mejor amiga, Selene, la hija de la carnicera, por la cual siento algo superior la amistad. Más nunca tuve el valor de decírselo

–Supongo que tuve días mejores. –Intento sonreír cuando ella se lanza a abrazarme, así, silenciosa pero directa, quisiera decirle tantas cosas, confesarme pero, ¿y si muero? La dejaré destrozada.

–Sel. – Susurro. –No llorarás, ¿sí? – Asiente, sin separarse, me siento lejos, en un lugar libre de sufrimiento, así son sus brazos. –Yo… Lucharé y si vuelvo hay algo que quisiera decirte. Así que mantengamos la esperanza, al fin y al cabo es lo único más fuerte que el miedo.

–¿No puedes decírmelo ahora? –Niego con la cabeza cuando siento algo, sus labios rozando los míos para luego recargar su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras una sensación frenética y placentera me invade a la vez que la sangre me sube a la cabeza. ¿Eso es una confesión? –Me tomaré la rojez de tu rostro como una promesa de lo que me espera si ganas.

 _Lo que me espera si ganas…_

Suficiente como para que el tiempo en que nos dejan juntos se me haga corto, quisiera tener el coraje, decir algo, pero simplemente, es superior a mis fuerzas.

– Si vuelvo, te prometo que estaremos juntos, Selene. – Susurro al aire, no hay vuelta atrás, debo luchar.

* * *

.

 **Crow** **mel Plog – 18 años – Distrito 11**

Aprieto los puños nada más ver como Brunel pisa el pie de Violet, la cual huye aterrada para luego chocarse conmigo, suelto un juramento, más su estado de desvalijamiento es suficiente para que no le haga nada.

A pesar de no ser alguien social, conozco la leyenda de esa chica morena que está frente a mí, su padre fue fusilado por rebeldía y su madre se colgó recién, situación por la que uno entiende que ella se haya convertido en una de las ladronas más conocidas del distrito.

–Tranquilo. –Dice, al verme comprobar mis bolsillos. –No tienes nada que merezca la pena. –Sé qué a se refiere, soy de un nivel económico demasiado bajo, mi familia apenas tiene para vivir y por ello pedí varias teselas por mi madre, padre, y hermano menor. – Yo que tú no estaría cerca de ella, es terrible. –Río, suavemente, Brunel no me asusta, al contrario, ella debería temerme a mí.

–Lo tendré en cuenta. –Me limito a asegurarle a aquella chica antes de partir, sacudo la cabeza, desconectado por aquel imprevisto, pero cuando vuelvo la mirada hacia Brunel ya no está.

–Será posible, ¿dónde ha ido? –Murmuro bajo y decido dejarlo estar, saliendo de mi escondite. Es mejor que no tiente a la suerte, siendo día de cosecha los agentes de la paz están muy tensos, cualquier error y el fusilado seré yo.

No observo a Brunel por gusto, intento captar sus debilidades, atraparla, esa chica es una abusadora, más de una vez nos trató con desprecio a mí y a mi mejor amigo, Rodner, pero no fue hasta el día que agredió a mi hermano, que me hice la promesa de terminar con ella con mis propias manos.

.

Regreso a casa y, después de saludar a mi familia, me tiendo sobre la cama, debo relajarme, actuar como alguien normal, no arriesgarme a que los agentes de la paz encuentren pretextos para detenerme, comportarme como si no…

Como si no hubiera asesinado a dos personas.

Primeramente, un usurero que molestaba a mamá subiendo los intereses del préstamo que le debía. Era tan injusto, a cada subida estábamos peor, no lo soportaba, me planteaba mil formas de terminar con todo hasta que un día no pude más y lo ahogué con un alambre. Seguidamente diseñe un dibujo de balanza en una pared, justicia.

Por fortuna, gracias a mi trabajo como controlador de plagas, poseía guantes y sabía moverme de forma discreta, nadie me vió y, aunque los agentes interrogaron a todos los sospechosos, logré dar la impresión de un chico tranquilo e inocente. Lo mismo hice con un empleador de mi prima, Kira, que aprovechaba cualquier pretexto para bajarle el sueldo. Solo que esta vez este se defendió y tuve que golpearlo con una roca, fuerte, desatado, sangriento, no me importó, se lo merecía bien.

Siempre me consideré un controlador de males del distrito, entre yo y Rodner, tenemos una lista de personas sin las cuales viviríamos mejor, aunque él nunca quiso matar a nadie, yo sí. No tanto al Capitolio, demasiado lejos, demasiado protegido, pero sí a varios opresores, abusadores o, incluso, pacificadores. Aunque nunca ataqué a estos últimos.

Y no siento ningún arrepentimiento por ello.

.

Kira llama a la puerta, poco después, debido a la ayuda que nos presta, entregándose a varios tipos de trabajos para subsistir es muy cercana a nuestra familia. Me pregunta dónde estuve y cuando menciono a Brunel bromea diciendo que a este ritmo me considerarán un obsesionado con ella. Lo cual, ciertamente, no es mentira.

Llevó desde que sé qué hizo espiándola, buscando cualquier ocasión para meterle la mano encima y, a cada fallo, me siento peor. Siento que como no la mate enloqueceré. Ya estoy agitado interiormente cada vez que atisbo un agente o capataz, vigilándome, sé que no tienen pruebas, pero como me hagan algo terminaré delatándome.

Y como me atrapen sin haber logrado mi objetivo definitivamente provocaré un desastre.

–Cambiando de tema, tu amigo no está con nadie, ¿verdad? –Arqueo un ceja, ante aquello, ¿qué? –No me mires así, ¡soy humana! –Se altera entonces. – ¿Sabes qué? Olvidalo, ya me las arreglaré.

La observo partir sin comprender, el día de hoy está lleno de imprevistos, primero el choque con Violet, ahora eso, solo falta que Brunel muera y haré una tontería.

Desde joven me habitué a una rutina para subsistir, mi trabajo como controlador de plagas, el de mis padres y mejor amigo como campesinos y por ello la crianza de mi hermano. Nunca hice amigos, prefiero que no me noten. Los cambios no me gustan, me descontrolan.

No mucho después me llaman para acudir a la cosecha, mi hermano está aterrado, teme salir, teme perderme, tengo que repetirle al menos dos veces por segundo que no pasará. Partida, discurso, sello del Capitolio y el nombre de la chica.

–Brunel Fraurell. –Me quedo paralizado, ¿esto es un sueño? ¿Brunel salió elegida? La veo caminar hacia el estrado más que desafiante, eso es imposible ¡No...Puedo...Perderla...así!

–¡Y Jirai Fern! –El escolta llama a un chico de diecisiete, como Rodner, desesperándome. Esto es horrible, no puede estar pasando. Mi amigo no parece inquieto, esperando que ella sucumba a los juegos, pero yo no pienso así.

Yo… Debo… Matarla.

–¡Me presento voluntario! –En el momento en que pronuncio la frase todos me observan como si estuviera loco y yo no puedo más que sonreír. Ya está, podré, al fin, terminar con ella y nadie me lo reprochará.

* * *

.

 **Enophi Xerneas – 18 años –Distrito 3**

– _Bien, inspira hondo, muerde y…_ –Cierro los ojos nada más escuchar los gritos de dolor del paciente que mi madre atiende. Hombro dislocado, doloroso, pero no grave. Seguidamente inspiro hondo, una, dos, tres veces mientras juego con mi pluma y lápices, sentada en una banqueta. Unos trazos, un rostro, palabras, y azul, el color de la tranquilidad que me rodea cuando dibujo, rojo, el del trabajo de mis padres y así de seguido, combinando colores en un retrato similar al mío.

Mi mayor pasión, desde los cuatro años, es dibujar, retratar todo lo que veo e imagino en mi cabeza, soy creativa y muy original. Dibujo en papel, mesas, paredes, suelo y a veces incluso en la ropa, también escribo mucho. Recientemente supe que según algunas culturas los colores eran asociados a distintos significados. Rojo, pasión, azul, paz y serenidad, verde, esperanza, …

–¡Ya está, como nuevo! –Mi padre despide al hombre, tanto él como mi madre trabajan en el hospital local, un sitio con muchos pacientes, debido a los experimentos que los investigadores hacen en algunas personas para testar sus productos e inventos, y pocos recursos. De vez en cuando también ayudo, pero como ando distraída no se me da del todo bien.

Soy una introvertida, vivo más en mi mundo que en la realidad, quedándome perdida en mis sueños y fantasías, razón por la que hay gente que se burla llamándome loca. Aunque yo no me considero así.

–Creo que era el último, cariño, ¿nos ayudas a recoger? – Esa que me habla es mi madre, Ram, de ojos verdes y cabello rubio que le llega hasta los hombros, es amable pero con un gran temperamento. Mientras que mi padre, Clirk, es bajo, algo relleno pero extrovertido y muy inteligente.

Asiento, abandonando mi dibujo con un suspiro, hoy me he despertado distinta, como si algo malo me fuera a pasar y desde entonces llevo estudio tras estudio en mi cabeza intentando averiguar qué hice de malo. Pero no lo consigo.

Recogemos las cosas y nos encaminamos a la casa, ser doctor es, desgraciadamente, un trabajo a tiempo completo, incluso en día de cosecha hay pacientes, lo cual reduce estrechamente mi tiempo libre. Por fortuna, hoy es mi última cosecha, así que, de no ser por esa sensación que me atormenta, estaría feliz.

Siempre fui una persona muy supersticiosa, creo en el karma, en que todo seremos favorecidos o perjudicados en base a nuestras acciones pasadas y futuras, así que si hoy ocurre algo malo, debe ser porque me lo merezco. En el distrito no son muy creyentes, con excepción de mis tíos y primos, con los cuales asisto a sesiones de pureza de chakra en fin de semana, tal vez esta tarde haga una.

.

– ¡Llegasteis! – Niles, mi hermano pequeño nos recibe, alegre, tiene trece años y una buena inteligencia, él yo no culminamos de entendernos, siempre en conflicto, pero tampoco es que nos odiemos. –Os echaba de menos, aunque Siri fue muy amable conmigo.

Siri, mi mejor amiga, fue a buscarme esta mañana, más como mis padres exigieron mi presencia en el hospital, tuve que irme, dejándola como cuidadora de mi hermano menor, en general es alguien amable pero con muy mal carácter, por eso hacemos buen dúo. Las dos somos un puro volcán de emociones alterándonos, eso sí, odio que me abofetee cuando me pierdo en mis ensoñaciones.

Mi madre abraza a mi hermano, para luego ponerse a jugar con él mientras las dos vamos a mi habitación. Podría decir que me sorprende no verlo inquieto pero con nuestros ingresos sólo opta a dos papeletas, es imposible que salga elegido. Sólo yo estoy preocupada.

–¿Y eso? –Pregunta Siri, observando mi dibujo desde todos los ángulos. –¿Se supone que eres tu versión explosión de colores?

–Yo descrita con colores, sí. –Respondo, abandonándome en la cama, pensativa. – Llevo toda la mañana inquieta, esperando una desgracia, supongo que será el efecto última cosecha. – Ella ríe.

–No seas fatalista, Enophi. –Dice riendo, muy alegre. –No saldrás.

 _No saldrás_ , la misma idea que me repito durante toda la mañana, escribo una historia, una niña de orejas grandes y alargadas con poderes mágicos, perdida en un mundo sin fe. Su misión es restaurarla, Escandia, así se llama mi heroína. Siri sugiere ideas y hace preguntas hasta que su horario le exige partir, penúltima cosecha, esa es la suya. Diecisiete años, dieciocho, trece, ¿que tanta suerte hay de que alguno de los tres salga elegido?

¿Qué tanta suerte hay de que mi vida se termine hoy? Poca y sin embargo…

–¡Enophi Xerneas! –Ese fue el nombre que dijo el escolta del distrito, un hombre ya mayor que, según los rumores, endosa este trabajo como condena por sus actos rebeldes, el mío. Al instante me asaltan las lágrimas, las cuales aparto con mis manos antes de subir. Más es inútil, estoy en crisis, mi presentimiento cumplido, una sentencia cuyo motivo es tan desconocido como aterrador...

* * *

.

 **Mazda Corsa –16 años – Distrito 6**

En el momento en que inspiro de mi inhalador todo el miedo y la angustia que me hizo palidecer e hiperventilar en la plataforma, cuando dijeron mi nombre, se desvanece como si nunca hubiera existido. Supongo que no di buena imagen, pero como voy a morir no es que importe mucho.

Habitualmente no soy tan pesimista, al contrario, veo el lado hermoso de todo, pero siendo como soy asmática e hija del dueño de un taller de vehículos para el Capitolio y la sanadora del distrito, no es sencillo hacerlo. No me imagino participando en los juegos, no dado que soy una persona alegre y dulce que no soporta ver a la gente sufrir, más bien los odio. A menudo fantaseo con un vida fuera del yugo del Capitolio donde sería feliz con la gente que amo, ahora jamás podré cumplir esa fantasía.

Jamás volveré al distrito, lo he asumido, no quiero jugar, no quiero matar, menos seguir sus reglas. Y así es obvio que no duraré mucho.

La puerta se abre para dejar a entrar una persona pelirroja envuelta en lágrimas, mi madre, Tayara, es, al igual que yo, una persona dulce y muy amigable, su estado me hace flaquear, más cuando la escucho hablar.

–¡Hija mía, preciosa, no puedo creerlo! –Llora, yo tampoco pude al inicio, mi vida es fácil, el dinero de mis padres me permite mantenernos a mí y a mi hermano pequeño de dos años en un nivel medio casi alto. Mejor desde que la ayudo en la consulta, de hecho no es la última vez que le paso comida a escondidas a sus pacientes, o medicamentos, lo que sea que les ayude. Mi padre me dice que no debería pero me da igual, vivimos bien de todos modos, ¿qué importa que comparta mi dicha con los demás?

–Dímelo a mí. –Suspiro y pestañeo, no temo a la muerte, es algo doloroso pero tan común en la consulta que ya me habitué. Muchas veces no podemos ayudar a quiénes enferman debido a los gases o productos químicos usados en los vehículos que les mandan construir para el Capitolio, ni siquiera puedo hacerlo conmigo misma. Pero verla tan destrozada me rompe el corazón. –¿Dónde está Opel? Quiero despedirme de él, también.

Opel, mi hermano menor, es tan joven que no conoce los juegos, ni la guerra. Pero no es idiota, lloró inconsolable mientra yo subía recta como un animal llevado al matadero.

–¿Despedirte? –Articula alarmada. –¿Vas a rendirte? –Niego con la cabeza, claro que no, si me atacan me defenderé. –Está afuera con tu padre, no creía que le convendría verte, si vieras como lloró cuando te llamaron...

–Lo hice. – Contesto interrumpiéndola. – Mamá, escúchame, ¡por favor!, no quiero jugar. No puedo hacerlo. – Me mira alucinada, pero yo no me domino. Ya que moriré quiero dejarlo todo claro –No pienso rendirme, pero no quiero matar, así que deja entrar a papá y Opel, ¡necesito decirles adiós! – Proclamo casi desesperada, ella asiente y sale, cuando regresa hay un hombre rubio con un niño pelirrojo de ojos azules. Me agacho hasta su altura, pidiendo permiso para agarrarlo, ya se ha calmado, y me observa como si quisiera memorizar cada detalle de mí. Realmente es triste, no quisiera dejarlo, pero no tengo elección.

– Hola, guapo. –le susurro tocándole la nariz. –Escucha, tu hermana debe partir pero no debes llorar, piensa que irá a un lugar mejor.

–¿Un l-lugar mejor? –Articula, y asiento con una suave sonrisa. –¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Quédate! –Es autoritario y fuerte, lo estrecho contra mí, procurando mantenerme calmada y comienzo a cantar en voz baja, acunándolo. Como suelo hacer cuando está angustiado y mamá no puede consolarlo por atender pacientes. Cuando culmino los agentes echan a mi familia sin miramientos, tres minutos, lo que duró la canción. Les grito que les amo e intento recomponerme para recibirlo a él…

.

Clio, el hijo de uno de los empleados de mi padre entra acompañado de todos mis amigos y amigas y me abraza para luego dejarme un beso en la comisura de los labios, lo estrecho con fuerza.

–Quisiera decirte tantas cosas pero ninguna de ellas suena bien en este momento... – Empiezo a hablar abruptamente, soltando todas las palabras que se me ocurren para no pensar y panicar. Siempre fui muy parlanchina, de ahí que mi grupo de amigos junte cuatro chicas y dos chicos, él incluido, pero ahora soy como uno de los juguetes preferidos de mi hermano. Palabras, canciones, lágrimas, todo me envuelve y abruma,… Al final debo inhalar de nuevo, cuando nos separan, y me dejo caer sentada ante los agentes, que me observan como si fuera un coche viejo y destrozado.

– ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir? –Susurro derrotada y suelto todas las lágrimas que reprimí desde que dijeron mi nombre. Me siento tan mal, moriré, es obvio, y no sé qué es peor, la certeza o mis escasas ganas de convertirme en un monstruo para evitarlo...

* * *

.

 **Kleo Sampdoria –17 años – Distrito 4**

Orgullo…

Fue lo que vi en los ojos de mi padre cuando me presenté voluntaria, yo era la elegida, quién superó todo las pruebas, venciendo incluso a las de dieciocho, y por ello tenía el honor de participar en los juegos del hambre. Orgullo y reconocimiento.

Mi padre, Michael, siempre fue mi pilar de vida, habiendo muerto mi madre al darme a luz, fue el encargado de criarme. Enseñándome a nadar y pescar desde mi más tierna infancia. Somos muy cómplices, tanto que en el distrito bromean diciendo que semeja estar enamorado de mí. Y luego está Bruce…

Cuando lo conocí había pasado los primeros años en la academia en un nivel bajo, no tanto por falta de talento sino por otra cosa, tenía solo doce años cuando me anoté, en comparación con los ocho, nueve o diez de mis compañeras. Entonces lo metieron de compañero mío y todo cambió, siendo como era alegre y retador me instó a superarlo, desafiándome cada vez que tenía la ocasión hasta que lograba no solo vencerle a él, sino también a otros competidores e, incluso, algunos de nuestros instructores. Más que rivales somos amigos, casi como hermanos. A pesar de que no quise despedirme de él, me obsequió algo, el collar de tela con una perla anudada con el que juego, mientras fijo el techo de la habitación de tren, que será mi hogar hasta que lleguemos al Capitolio.

En general no le dije adiós a nadie, solo hasta luego, mi mejor modo de mentalizarme como vencedora. Al fin y al cabo soy la mejor de la academia, una chica linda y más que dotada con las dagas y redes, razones suficientes para tener confianza en lograrlo.

– Kleo, cariño, las cosechas ya llegaron. –Mags, mi mentora, se asoma con su característica sonrisa llena de bondad y calidez, la cual le devuelvo al instante, a pesar de mi determinación y desenvuelto siempre fui una chica muy agradable, que hace lo posible para mantener una sonrisa en el rostro. Me levanto, impaciente, aquello era justo lo que esperaba, mis contrincantes para los juegos…

.

–Aquí estáis, rápido, ¡rápido! – Nos interpela nuestro escolta, Eric, cuando yo y Cormorant llegamos junto con nuestros mentores. Eric es un hombre de pelo castaño claro y mechas rubias que semeja hiperactivo porque corre más que anda, no para quieto y, después de conocerlo al entrar al tren, llegué a la conclusión de que más que un hombre es una máquina de hablar y dar instrucciones. Lo ignoro y me siento echada hacia atrás en el sillón, Mags se sienta a mi lado y mi compañero de distrito y su mentor en el de al lado.

Mientras comienza el programa desvío la mirada hacia él, lo poco que sé de Cormorant es que es uno de los mejores alumnos de la academia, aunque no se presentó a las pruebas para los juegos. Es introvertido y callado, pero no desagradable, al contrario, su forma de afrontarlo todo es envidiable para cualquier cosechado.

Por fortuna yo no soy una, soy voluntaria, como la chica del uno que remplaza a una nada capaz en su última cosecha. Altiva y feliz, Sadfire Williams parece una estrella de alguna película más que un tributo, razón por la cual no me culmina de gustar. Su compañero, uno de los más jóvenes voluntarios que se conoce en ese distrito, tiene quince años, y prácticamente corre hacia el escenario basculando al niño de catorce que decidió remplazar. No semeja fuerte, pero si se adelantó a todos es por algo. La del dos es una niña que ni siquiera parece saber para qué la han elegido, pobrecilla, y el chico ya ni memorizo su nombre, es voluntario y se apellida Strauss, como los sádicos y famosos hermanos vencedores, es de prever que será alguien que, si lo dejan, convertirá los juegos en una carnicería.

Los del tres son de los más mayores, ella dieciocho y él diecisiete, quizás duren un poco. Pasan nuestro distrito en cámara rápida, la niña que avanzó sabiendo que sería remplazada por mí y la extrema seriedad de Cormorant, frío, preparado, valiente, como semeja José del distrito cinco, en cuanto a ella, otra niña, me daría pena de no ser por su sonrisa, quizás dé una sorpresa.

Distraída, casi me salto el seis, Nicott semeja valiente pero ella es obvio que se resignó a morir. Del siete, sin embargo, retengo la frialdad de Jack, alguien más que decidido a matar. El ocho pasa como una ola con una histérica de dieciocho y un llorón de quince, también el nueve, dónde sale una niña de catorce y otro de quince que un agente debe llevar en volandas.

Diana, del diez, no parece procesar su elección, pero luego muestra una expresión similar a la del del siete y sube altiva al escenario, otra que dará guerra. De su compañero solo retengo la horrible cicatriz que le atraviesa el brazo. El once tiene a una arrogante de quince que parece desafiar a todos y un demente que se presenta voluntario, Brunel y Cromwell, anoto sus nombres ya que son todo menos comunes para ser de un distrito que se sabe rebelde y la última vez que uno no lo fue, Margerite, venció.

Finalmente, Alaïa, parece a punto de desmayarse cuando la llaman, pero después sube altiva, mientras que el chico simplemente inspira hondo y sube, cuando un apresurado voluntario lo reemplaza, Alec Wagner. Me quedo asombrada ante la forma en que el cosechado lo abraza, ¡qué valor! Sello del Capitolio y final que Timeo corona con un silbido.

.

–¡Menudo años os espera, chicos! –Expresa. – Pero no os desaniméis, yo mismo creí que no la contaba con Zafir. Podéis subsistir. – Nos brinda una sonrisa más que alentadora. Zafir, el voluntario del uno, fue su último rival de la edición diecinueve. – Primeramente, aliados, Sadfire, Filipo y Gallo. Sheisha es más que descartable. – Enuncia nuestro protocolo que interrumpo sin pensar.

–¿Es obligatorio? –Misma respuesta que Cormorant, provocándole una risa a Timeo. –No me gustan los demás profesionales, son traicioneros. – Eso último lo digo yo, como una sentencia hasta que Mags interviene.

–Obvio que lo son, ansían ganar. –Explica. – Pero también suelen ser de los más hábiles y populares, así que tenerlos de vuestro lado os favorecerá. Os recomiendo analizarlos bien antes de descartarlos. Podrían ser vuestra mejor oportunidad.

Palabras suficientes para hacerme flaquear, ella tiene razón, este juego no va de confianza, va de supervivencia y ante ello todo es válido.

* * *

.

Aviso, cambié la escolta del tres por el hombre que aparece en el pov de Enophi, cuya idea me gusta más. :) Por lo demás me limité a corregir algunos povs previos solo. Y bueno, cosechas listas, gracias a **Bruxi** , **Mia Burton** , **Diego** y **Jolteon** por sus tributos. **Mazda** y **Kyle** son un aporte mío para el baño de sangre. El último pov es más largo, lo sé pero es por causa de la retransmisión. :)

Y bueno, primera fase de la prearena lista, pasamos a la segunda. Seré honesta, escribir doce POV por capítulo no me tienta, especialmente porque al menos seis personajes morirán en el baño de sangre, así que dejaré el desfile y los dos días de entrenamiento en varias fases donde podremos apreciar las asociaciones, valoraciones, discusiones, etc. Y allí, **diseminaré a los personajes tratando de tener un punto de vista de cada uno de los supervivientes**. Probablemente Tiana y Clark transmitan las pruebas ante los vigilantes, y la entrevista, tal vez ella, mientras que el baño de sangre será relatado por mis dos vigilantes y el presentador de los Juegos del Hambre. Tengo que hacer un anuncio general, soy una jugadora arpía, no una buena samaritana. No esperéis que en cada punto de vista vuestro personaje tenga éxito, porque ese no es mi estilo. Tendrán que superar pruebas, ceder ante opiniones, tomar decisiones difíciles o incluso soportar personas despreciables, entre otras cosas. Y, dependiendo de su capacidad y mis ideas, serán favorecidos o no. Porque esto es, ante todo, una competencia en manos del Capitolio y nunca han sido justos con sus juguetes.

Entonces las preguntas cambiarán pero, por ahora, continuamos con estas.

1\. Tributo preferido, (aparte del tuyo), y por qué.

2\. Tributo menos apreciado y por qué.

3\. Historia favorita.

4\. Y un plus, ¿Vistos todos los tributos y sus motivaciones, a quiénes crees que pueden llegar lejos en los juegos? ¿Cuáles apoyarían como patrocinadores, olvidando los suyos?

.

Luego un último favor, **por el momento los capítulos se limitan a presentar personajes** , por lo que no importa si solo respondes las preguntas, **pero a partir del capítulo cinco nos adentramos en una historia** , narrada por varios personajes. Por lo tanto, a partir de entonces, **me gustaría ver un comentario** (grande o pequeño, no me importa) **sobre el contenido de los capítulos**. Pensad que las impresiones de los lectores me ayudan a saber si la historia es apreciada o no. Y eso para mí es vital.


	6. Capítulo cinco: Control

**Capítulo cinco: Control**

 _Cuando dije que mi momento favorito de los Juegos había sido mi desfile, muchos me creyeron una arpía superficial, sin embargo tengo razones más firmes que el vestido que enfilé aquel día para ello. La clave está en el control que nos brinda ser los primeros en comenzar y terminar el paseo. Nos permite analizar mientras otros se concentran en superar nuestra impresión. Una enorme ventaja._

Fragmento del tomo dos de Iris Young: El secreto de mi victoria.

* * *

 **Clark Mas'ud – 34 años –Diseñador de arenas de los juegos del hambre.**

Una de mis obsesiones, además de los Juegos del Hambre, es el control, razón por la cual me casé con Meredith, la vigilante jefa. Nunca fui como mis padres, creativo y con un don innato para el dibujo y la pintura, pero escaso carisma, mi carrera como actor estaba destinada al fracaso desde el colegio. Intenté de todo, desde clases particulares hasta oratoria, pero ni modo, el simple hecho de estar ante la multitud me paralizaba. En aquella época el Capitolio no era tan lujoso, pero seguía siendo la cúspide de la evolución. Nunca comprendí a los distritos cuando se rebelaron, era cierto, nos aprovechábamos de sus recursos, pero en mi visión de niño y después adolescente y adulto, no veía el problema en que nosotros estuviéramos arriba y ellos abajo. Todavía no lo hago, aunque, puedo decir que, quizás, viviendo en un distrito como el doce, me pensaría el obedecer.

Pero no es el caso. Estoy en la cúspide, consiguiendo mi control gracias a mi matrimonio con Meredith, diseñando y controlando el juego a mi modo desde el momento en que la embauqué. O al menos lo estaba hasta que una joven se mudó al apartamento de al lado.

Cuando conocí a Tiana, al igual que varios de los profesionales con, como ejemplo más claro, la cada vez más inquietante Iris Young, vivía en una burbuja de perfección y dominio. No esperaba que una joven dulce y tímida, como se me presentó ella entonces, resquebrajara mi mundo. Nos entendíamos bien, demasiado bien, pero nunca supuse que lo que para mí nunca pasaría de amistad, ya que dejar a Meredith era impensable, le daría razones para reclamarme como suyo.

Las llamas crecen, rodean el edificio, siento que me falta el aire y ella está fuera de mi alcance.

Pero lo peor son los remordimientos.

Lo que me insta a regresar sobre mis pasos. Nunca sentí nada por Meredith, pero ella sí, seducirla era tan fácil como provechoso, me proporcionaba todo lo que deseaba. Sin embargo, aquí estoy, dispuesto a seguir el juego hasta el final, por el tiempo que llevamos juntos.

–¡Clark! ¡No! ¡Vete! –Sus gritos son desgarradores, está contra la cocina, rodeada de fuego y humo, el ambiente está tan cargado que me cuesta guiarme. Calor, pánico y terror, todo ello me engloba haciéndome sentir pequeño y desesperado, como en la guerra, solo que esta vez no estoy en un refugio, abrazado a mis padres. Estoy en pleno ojo del huracán.

–¡No! ¡Coge mi mano! No pienso dejarte. –Extiendo la mano hacia la mujer de cerca de cuarenta años cuyo pelo corto está repleto de canas, cuando alguien tira de mí.

–De eso nada, amor mío. ¡Ahora estás a mi merced!

Tiana…

Y justo en ese momento todo explota ante mis ojos…

.

Me despierto, sofocado, sosteniéndome el corazón, desde la muerte de Meredith aquel sueño es más que recurrente, la pesadilla de perderlo todo a manos de Tiana, mi vida incluida.

No es que odie a la vigilante, al contrario, su desenvuelto, determinación, e ideas me fascinan, pero, si algo aprendí de la guerra es que las ofensas se pagan.

Y su asalto fue una muy grande.

Sin embargo, hay algo en ella que me invita a jugar, tal vez tenga que ver con mi obsesión, desde que me convertí en vigilante siempre controlé cada aspecto de mi vida, pero ella, Tiana, es un elemento que escapa al esquema.

Está loca, lo sé, pero es justo esa locura la que la hace resistente a mi dominio y una persona muy interesante si logra convertirse en mi esposa.

Pero antes deberá cumplir mis expectativas.

Sino me aseguraré de que lamente el haberme asaltado aquella mañana de verano, debí revisar sus antecedentes antes de jugar con ella, pero ahora es demasiado tarde para echarme atrás.

Así que, decidido, agarro mi bastón mientras intento incorporarme, una campana tocada y los avox acuden a mi ayuda. No me gusta ser dependiente, tener que guiarme sin el don de la vista, por fortuna, el capitolio ha estado presionando a Sinn para que cree un casco de realidad virtual que al fin, podré probar.

Resulta curioso lo útiles que son los juegos y sus vencedores, fueron sus juegos los que nos proporcionaron la clave del control, llevar a los familiares de las víctimas era un experimento, no sabíamos si iba funcionar o proporcionarnos una revuelta similar a la del cinco, por el suicidio de aquella chica en la segunda edición. Pero en el momento en que los tributos vieron que íbamos en serio todo se estabilizó.

Y aprendimos que los rebeldes no son los únicos en flaquear ante lo que más aman, también sus hijos, a muchos vencedores no les importa arriesgar la vida por defender su voluntad, pero en el momento en que una persona amada está en la balanza, dicen que sí a todo. Sinn Smart es un buen ejemplo de ello, también Iris lo era hasta ahora, pero ignorábamos que su padre saliera en su defensa.

Y a él sí que no podemos perderlo.

Así que, imagino que, Arcana deberá tragar sus principios y cumplir sus obligaciones de presidenta con sus más atractivos y cotizados vencedores. Lo cierto es que no es un asunto que me interese, no entiendo el interés que tiene ahora mi gente en yacer con vencedores cuando, en otros tiempos, deseaban su desgracia. Pero no es algo que pueda arreglar. Mi prioridad es la arena y así ganarle a Tiana y recuperar el control de mi vida.

.

–¿Y bien? –La sirvienta tiembla después de ensayarme el casco, estoy sentado en mi mesa, observando mi trabajo , no hay color, solo sombras y luces, no es que la arena no lo posea, simplemente el aparato está en fase de pruebas. Igual no lo necesito, conozco los colores y el lugar de memoria, solo debo perfeccionar un último detalle.

–Está bien para ser un aparato de prueba, ¿hablaste con River? ¿No le causa problemas el cambio de horario? –Pregunto, Blake River es el presentador y entrevistador de los juegos. El encargado de retransmitir todo en el Capitolio, necesito su permiso para este espectáculo.

–Para nada. –Dice ella y siento una sonrisa dulce deslizarse por su rostro al tiempo que me entrelaza la mano, compasiva, odio ese sentimiento que despierto en todos desde que estoy ciego y casi agradezco el taconeo de Tiana, que le hace retirar la mano.

Casi.

–¿Qué haces? –Su voz se cuela en mi oreja mientras me enlaza sin siquiera permiso, haciendo que me recorra un escalofrío. Sonrío un poco.

–Programando uno de los más hermosos espectáculos de la naturaleza para el momento en que los tributos salgan de sus plataformas, ¿adivinas cuál es? –Declaro y ella suelta una carcajada.

–Obvio. – Dice rozándome la mejilla con sus labios. –Es tu momento favorito del día. Miryam, no te quedes ahí y enciende el televisor ¡Mis juguetes están a punto de llegar! – Le ordena a la sirvienta sin miramientos, ¡demonios, esta chica es un peligro! Dale una mano y te cogerá el brazo. Nunca la había visto comandar el servicio hasta ahora.

Aunque, dada mi actual condición, tampoco es que la vea, pero escuchar es suficiente.

–No sé si me gusta que los llames así. –Protesto,– Recuerda que la arena es mía.

–Sí, sí, tranquilo, te dejaré controlar lo necesario para que todo salga bien. No quiero terminar encerrada. –Sus palabras más que reconfortarme consiguen lo contrario, romper la frágil burbuja de control que me creé desde que le propuse el trato.

Y es que, definitivamente, las personas, al igual que los juegos del hambre, son todo menos un elemento fácil de manejar.

* * *

.

 **Gallo Caio Strauss – 17 años – Distrito 2**

Si hay algo que tuve claro desde que comencé a entrenar para los juegos es que me siento mejor cuando todos los elementos, personas incluidas, están bajo mi control.

Lo que me hace despertarme antes que nadie. Desde que supe que Roman iba a ser mi mentor creí que todo sería sencillo, que las dudas que expresó mi familia en el edificio de justicia serían infundadas. Es el vencedor más cotizado del Capitolio y yo su debilidad, era de esperar que me apoyase.

Sin embargo no semeja ser así.

Todo comenzó tras mi voluntariado, en el distrito todos celebraron con gritos y vítores mi decisión, dejándose llevar por máscara de esperado vencedor orgulloso. Mis hermanos se limitaron a recordarme lo poco probable que era que un distrito ganase tres veces seguidas los juegos y ya llevamos dos. Mi madre recalcó que no importaba, mientras luchara se sentiría orgullosa, así que no me dejé amedrentar y afronté a mi padre, quién me hizo prometer que no lo decepcionaría.

Lo mismo que capté en Roman nada más entrar en el tren, decepción, no comprendía esa actitud, no es como si fuéramos amigos. Pero dado quién era, quizás me fuera útil serlo.

Así que hice la que, ahora considero, peor pregunta de mi vida.

–¿Estás decepcionado conmigo?

Creía que él negaría, actuando como aquel chico cohibido por mi persona que era en mi adolescencia. Pero lo que dijo me dejó sin palabras.

–Claro que no, Gallo. No es como si fueras a hacer cosas horribles. Dañar a inocentes por no sé cuál razón egoísta. Ah, espera, ¡lo vas a hacer!

Directo, firme, frío, Roman no estaba bien, estaba tenso, ya lo parecía desde la mismísima cosecha pero nunca pensé que mi voluntariado le echara más leña al fuego.

Desde aquel momento tuve que esforzarme para acercarme a él, convencerle de que no voy a ser otro sanguinario como mis hermanos. Por suerte, mi carácter jugó a mi favor en ese aspecto, más, incluso así, siento que me estoy metiendo en un embrollo que nunca preví por vencer.

Y no sé si me gusta la idea.

.

Incapaz de quedarme en cama, me levanto y camino por el tren. Si mis cálculos no están equivocados no tardaremos mucho en llegar al Capitolio. Me apoyo en la vitrina observando como la luz sube, centrándome en los últimos acontecimientos, no he conseguido quitarme las palabras de Roman de la cabeza. Tiene parte de razón, pero todavía confío en que al salir del viaje me sienta mejor.

–¿Mala noche?–Me interpela mi mentor, es tan sorprendente verlo así, con ojeras y pelos en batalla, que tengo que recordarme que él no es como mis hermanos, y por ello no tiene porqué yacer como si no hubiera asesinado a tantas personas como posible, el año pasado.

–Más bien, un despertar difícil. –Le aclaro. –Desde lo de ayer soy incapaz de quitarme la sensación de haber hecho una travesura. –Él hace una mueca, parece decidido a romper el silencio que me impuso desde aquel reñido. Fue buena idea el pedir entrenamientos por separado ayer, esta cercanía es mi mejor arma.

–Sobre eso, me pasé un poco, lo reconozco, es solo que ...–Medita unos instantes jugando con sus manos. –Imagínate que te sacan del escalón más bajo de la sociedad para situarte en un pedestal donde todos te adoran solo por vivir. Es demasiado. –Suelta un suspiro y seguidamente me sostiene la mano. – Te ayudaré pero no esperes que apruebe tu decisión. –Asiento, menos es nada. –Nos vamos a adelantar un poco, tengo un asunto que tratar con Iris.

–¿El qué? –Inquiero con absoluta curiosidad, pero Roman se limita a partir a arreglarse sin decirme nada. Suelto un suspiro, definitivamente, este chico es un puro misterio. Me costará manejarlo.

.

Nada más salir del tren advierto que Roman no es lo único que escapa a mi control, afuera la vencedora del uno está consolando a uno de sus antiguos amantes. Al parecer dejará su trabajo de acompañante una temporada. No sé por qué, pero aquello parece afligir al Capitolio. Roman se cuela entre la multitud de la capital, ignorando sus gritos enloquecidos. Intento seguirlo cuando alguien me interpela.

–¿Gallo, verdad? Yo soy Sadfire.–La chica que me tiende la mano es la voluntaria del uno y una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto de esta cosecha. Frunzo el ceño, descolocado por su amabilidad, pero termino estrechándosela.

–Encantado. –Respondo. –Supongo que seremos aliados. –Respuesta a la cual ella no hace más que sonreír de forma encantadora.

–Seguramente, mi mentora me dijo que siguiera el protocolo profesional y es lo que hago. –Explica. –Aunque creo que incluso sin ello te habría escogido como compañero. Semejas muy agradable.

Semejas muy agradable.

Es el conjunto de palabras que me hace detenerme en mi empresa de simpatizar con ella, apenas nos conocemos y ya me halaga, en una cosechada lo entendería, pero alguien como ella es diferente.

Así que una de dos, o es muy confiada, o es una estrategia.

Decido decantarme por la segunda opción.

–Sea lo que sea lo que pretendes, no lo conseguirás. Sé reconocer un buen manipulador cuando lo veo. –Le susurro y ella pestañea de una forma más que coqueta.

–¿De verdad? –Inquiere. –Entonces me temo que este juego será muy interesante. –Y me brinda una sonrisa tan brillante como desafiante. –Por cierto, creo que tu mentor tiene problemas. –Estoy a punto de burlarme de su treta cuando mis ojos captan la expresión desesperada de Roman mientras le muestra una carta a Iris. Perdido, suplicante, pero la única respuesta que obtiene de ella es un "no puedes".

–Te diría que lo compadezco pero no es mi estilo. –Dice Sadfire, casi riendo. –Una pena todo esto, parecéis muy unidos.

Y mientras se va siento como si todo mi control se resquebrajara...

* * *

.

 **Crowmel Plog – 18 años – Distrito 11**

Es definitivo, presentarme voluntario fue una locura.

Fue lo que dijeron mis padres y hermano menor en el edificio de justicia, angustiados ante mi temprana muerte. Intenté convencerles de que no ocurriría, pero cuando Kira me preguntó si estaba dispuesto a matar inocentes abdiqué.

Mi único objetivo es Brunel, no asesinaré a otro a menos que sea despreciable, así que es obvio que este plan de última hora también será mi recta final.

Y más que miedo siento frustración y rabia, odio al Capitolio, por su culpa estoy aquí, en manos de estos tres bichos raros que se hacen llamar "equipo de preparación." Perdiendo los nervios a cada réplica, insulto, o golpe que me asestan. Como cuando me aparto al ver la substancia verde que pretenden untarme en el cuerpo, que más que una crema purificadora semeja un veneno a base de gusanos y helechos.

–¡No te apartes! –Grita el hombre, de piel color plata, atrapándome el brazo, provocando que lo fulmine con la mirada. –Vale, no me mires así. –Dice, aterrado. –Sé que no lo parece pero esta crema es lo mejor para el cuerpo tan maltratado que tienes. Nunca entendí a los chicos como tú, ¿por qué no se cuidan? – Arqueo una ceja, ¿es en serio? Nosotros debemos matarnos a trabajar para que esa gente viva como reyes y, aun por encima, se supone que debemos cuidar nuestra apariencia, ¡¿en qué mundo viven?!

–Me perdonarás pero nunca tuve tiempo para arreglarme. –Le explico, accediendo a que se acerque y él me brinda una sonrisa tan compasiva que me convence de que quizás no sea tan horrible hasta que vuelve a hablar.

–Entiendo, pero no te inquietes ¡En cuanto seas vencedor tendrás todo el tiempo para lucir absolutamente espléndido! – Aprieto los puños bajo la bañera, donde me tienen dispuesto desde hace horas. Desde que los conocí, Arka, Ofrek, y este plateado cuyo nombre es tan complicado que no lo recuerdo, llevan actuando como si solo aceptaran sus propias voluntades. Arka es la única que me simpatiza porque trabaja sin apenas hablar, limitándose a ordenar cosas como ven, sumérgete, desnúdate, y así. Es muy alta, con el pelo rapado y ojos oscuros, además de buena constitución física. Ofrek, de pelo rosado, es todo lo contrario, quejica, comediante, y gritó tantas veces al ver mis "defectos", que pensé en golpearle.

Y luego está el del nombre impronunciable, el impulsor de que mi voluntariado es por mejorar mi situación económica, la idea de Brunel, porque yo no quise revelar mi verdadero motivo ante ella y su mentora...

.

Todavía recuerdo mi entrada al tren, Bashim, el escolta, de pelo largo y vestimenta todo menos masculina, estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo. ¡Por fin este distrito tenía tributos que valían la pena! Eso es lo que no paraba de decir, dándole alas a Brunel, que actuaba como si ya tuviera la corona en sus manos. Yo por mi parte lo ignoré, dejándola disfrutar de su tiempo de gloria, cuando él me preguntó por qué me había presentado voluntario.

– No es tu asunto. –Repliqué, procurando ser hostil, no podía, simplemente, confesar que iba a matar a Brunel, lo echaría todo a perder. Mi compañera de distrito rió agriamente.

–¿No es obvio? –Inquirió. –¡Está loco! Conozco a su familia, es de las más pobres del distrito, seguramente pensará en ser vencedor para cambiar eso. –Suficiente para que me encarara frente a ella, no estaba bien, odiaba al Capitolio, a ella, a todos en realidad.

–¡No soy tan despreciable como tú! – Le grité, cuando alguien más intervino.

– A mí no parece despreciable ¿Conoces a Timéo? Se presentó voluntario por algo similar y ahora es uno de los vencedores más reconocidos. Tú podrías hacer igual.

Reconocería aquella voz en cualquier lugar, Margerite, nuestra más reciente vencedora, con su pelo teñido de violeta y sus modales refinados, siempre se asemejó más a una habitante de la capital que de nuestro distrito. Y eso sin tener en cuenta la forma en que hablaba.

Como si fuera natural matar niños por dinero.

–¡No oses compararme con un profesional! –Repliqué, perdiendo el control, pero ella se deshizo de mi agarre con una notable agilidad, para luego clavarme sus uñas en el cuello, y comprendí que los que la llamaban loca no se equivocaban en nada.

–Hábito de vencedora, siempre estoy alerta. –Presumió apretando hasta dejar marca, seguidamente me soltó, ante la expresión divertida de Brunel. – No te creas que estoy de tu parte, chica. Pero tu actitud es justo lo que llevo años buscando en este distrito. Gente que no se inmute ante la muerte de veintitrés adolescentes por el título ¡Al igual que yo! –Dió una vuelta de reina, alegre. –Escuchad, poco me importan vuestros motivos. Ya los resaltaréis en la entrevista. Lo esencial es que ambos tenéis capacidades así que relajaros y disfrutad de la estancia. Os avisaré para las cosechas. –Brunel directamente fue a pedir una visita guiada del tren a Bashim, mientras yo iba hacía mi habitación, cuando la vencedora me detuvo.

–No creas que me disculparé, te merecías este correctivo. –Precisó en un susurro. – ¿Sabes? Tú y yo somos similares, impulsivos, alocados, incontrolables… Así que te daré un consejo de loco a otro, contrólate, el Capitolio solo es agradable con los dóciles y obedientes, hazles daño y te devolverán el triple…

.

La razón de que abdique frente a esta gente, no soporto sus gritos, su forma de tratarme como un insecto, peor todavía, un sujeto de experimentos. Sin embargo, es obvio que están bien surtidos contra tributos problemáticos, al menor gesto que ellos consideraron insultante, recibí un latigazo de dolor disfrazado de "técnica de belleza" de parte de alguno de ellos. Ahora los ignoro, o al menos eso intento porque mi humor es cada vez más tormentoso. No quiero matarlos, son demasiado inocentes para siquiera pensarlo, pero, definitivamente, me des-con-tro-lan.

Todo lo hace aquí.

* * *

.

 **Kleo Sampdoria – 17 años – Distrito 4**

–Bien, dulzura, este es el último. –Me muerdo el labio ante el último tirón de cera que me aplican, no es malo, estoy habituada, aunque mi padre solía hacerlo con suavidad. –¡Perfecto! ¡Has sido una muy buena chica! –La mujer que me habla, de pelo rosa y piel clara, es una más de mi equipo de preparación. Llevan horas conmigo, arreglándome y limpiándome hasta que apenas parezco la hija de un pescador del distrito cuatro. Sino una estrella, como suele decir ella, Maika, podría decirse que tengo suerte, mi equipo está compuesto de mujeres.

Aunque bueno, en general, los profesionales siempre tuvimos suerte, desde el momento en que queda evidente nuestra habilidad los instructores del Capitolio llaman a la ciudad para que nos envíen estilistas expertos que nos dan consejos e, incluso, productos para mantener nuestra belleza natural hasta el momento de voluntariar. Fue así que mi padre recibió una crema para mis manos, demasiado habituadas a manosear redes y pescados, y, cuando mi cuerpo demostró las primeras señales de vello en lugares indeseados, un bote de una pasta pegajosa hecha con miel del distrito siete llamada "cera depilatoria". Debía calentarla y aplicarla sobre la piel para retirarla de un tirón con unas bandas que venían en el mismo paquete. Al inicio las enfermeras del centro se encargaron para vigilar que no se produjera reacción alérgica alguna. Sin embargo, en cuanto mi piel se habituó a esa "tortura" mensual por una piel suave y uniforme me mandaron a casaría, bajo la excusa de que no podían atender más a una sana.

A mi padre le costó seguir los consejos que incumbía aquello, pero la academia fue muy exigente. Nadie podía sospechar de nuestra escasez, según el Capitolio nuestro distrito está entre los más ricos así que los tributos también debían aparentarlo. Sobre todo si iban a ser voluntarios.

Cómo yo.

–Gracias. –Digo simplemente, a las tres mujeres cuyo único distintivo es el nombre y el color de pelo, Maika rosa, Kaima azul y Mika verde. –Es un honor recibir vuestras atenciones. –Respuesta que hace que Mika se tambalee cayendo en brazos de las otras dos. –¿Estás bien?

Soy amable y educada no solo por protocolo, también por crianza, desde pequeña me enseñaron a respetar a mis congéneres estudiantes y a todos los que me ayudan, no ser borde ni desagradable sin razón. Ella asiente rápidamente, levantándose.

–Sí, sí. –Afirma. –Es que no estoy habituada a esa bondad. Realmente eres encantadora, Kleo, Schön te adorará. –Contengo una risa mientras ellas me aplican los últimos cuidados, incluyendo una crema para calmar la irritación de la cera. Schön es mi estilista, un hombre sumamente atractivo y cuyas excentricidades son mínimas. Hay gente que dice que se operó, yo no lo creo ya que la primera vez que lo vi, en una de las pantallas de la academia con trece años, seguía siendo cautivador. Recuerdo que muchas chicas afirmaban estar enamoradas de él.

Me levanto de mi camilla, en el momento en que mi equipo de preparación parte, y pestañeo, incapaz de creerme la imagen que refleja el espejo. Las pobres seguro se mueren de envidia y yo…

Simplemente no me reconozco.

– Sí, eres una pura diosa marina. –Me viro para encontrarme a un hombre muy bronceado con ojos oscuros, además de ese cuerpo que tantas de mis compañeras decían que era "demasiado hermoso para ser real" él sí que parece uno de esos inmortales que describen las leyendas de nuestro distrito. Fácilmente entiendo que tantas chicas lo amen, aunque yo nunca sentí nada más allá de atracción física por él.

– Schön Aken, vuestra reputación os precede. –Él ríe para luego sugerirme que lo tutee, y acariciar mis ondas definidas en cascada sobre mi hombro derecho.

–Perfectos. – Afirma. – Y tu maquillaje es justo la imitación de la espuma de mar. –Resulta tan diferente tenerlo cerca tocándome en vez de tras una pantalla que parte de mí agradece ser la única desnuda del lugar.

Intento no estremecerme, espuma de mar, eso es lo que reflejan las sombras de mis ojos.

–Ponte la bata, ¿sí? Llevas horas bajo el cuidado de Maika y sus hermanas, debes de estar hambrienta. –Me anudo la bata inspirando hondo en cuanto se vira. Debo tranquilizarme.

–Bien, coge lo que quieras. –Me ofrece una bandeja de platos dignos de un restaurante. Automáticamente cojo alimentos que no conozco. Estoy en la cúspide del lujo, mejor disfrutarlo. –¿Te importa que te haga algunas preguntas? ¡Siempre tengo curiosidad por vosotros, los voluntarios, tenéis un coraje! –Suelto una carcajada, supongo que es una buena forma de definirme.

–Sí, de eso no me falta. – Afirmo sonriente. –Adelante, ¿qué quieres saber? –Suficiente para arrancarle una mirada casi estremecedora a la par que dice.

–Realmente eres un encanto, mi Diosa. – Arqueo una ceja, ¿a qué viene ese mi? – no pareces ser de esas que abandonan la sonrisa así que, ¿qué te trajo aquí? ¿Honor?, ¿riqueza?, ¿sed de sangre?

–Lo primero, principalmente, llevo desde los doce años entrenando, prácticamente es lo que me define. –Explico serena. –también el orgullo de mi padre y mío, considero los juegos como un reto, Bruce y yo llevamos toda la vida entrenando por la oportunidad y este año le gané. – Sonrisa firme y directa como mi propósito, no flaquearé ante nada. –Y por cierto agradeciera que no volvieras a llamarme mi Diosa, realmente eres increíble pero yo no le pertenezco a nadie. –Ríe muy alegre.

–¡Cierto, cierto! Eres muy osada, belleza. –Un inocente seductor del Capitolio, eso es lo que me parece. –¿Bruce es tu novio?

– Sólo un amigo. – Me obligo a aclarar, no me gusta su tono poblado de celos. – ¿Y bien, qué me tienes preparado? – Schön vuelve a reír.

–La paciencia no es tu fuerte, ¿verdad?–Niego con la cabeza. –Entonces no hagamos esperar al Capitolio. – Me lleva a una sala llena de trajes y vestidos y saca un palabra de honor azul, largo y vaporoso. – Ahí está, ¡una perfecta ninfa! – Afirma y debo reprimir el estremecimiento que me causa el roce de sus dedos al enfilarlo. –¿Qué te parece?

.

Una ninfa, eso es lo que soy, una criatura marina. El vestirnos de seres acuáticos es lo habitual para nuestro distrito desde el año siete, cuando Tritón, nuestro primer vencedor, indignado ante su traje de pez de colores, rasgó la parte de arriba recibiendo así multiples ovaciones del Capitolio. Fácilmente veo a Cormorant en él, es alguien que sabe como brillar.

–¡Veo que eres el nuevo Tritón! –Saludo simpática, y él ríe, lleva un traje compuesto de una cola escamada verde brillante, el torso desnudo y bañado en aceite reluciente, además de un tridente dorado. – ¿qué opinas?

–Que conseguiremos bastantes patrocinadores aunque no tantos como ellos. –Respuesta escueta mientras señala a los siempre favoritos del uno. Por fortuna solo es un desfile.

* * *

.

 **José Eduard Bailey (Martínez) – 17 años – Distrito 5**

En el momento en que el carro arranca siento como si la cabeza me diera vueltas, hay demasiada gente, personas extrañas que nos observan buscando el menor detalle para apoyarnos o burlarse. Mi estilista me dijo que sonriera y saludara, pero soy incapaz. Quiero vomitar, definitivamente, vomitar y ocultarme a mí y a mi traje de luciérnaga en algún lado hasta que me olviden. No soporto ser el centro de atención, definitivamente no.

–¿Estás bien? –Me susurra Lucy, saliendo de su papel, decido asentir para no terminar expuesto. Debo distraerme.

Siempre me habitué a pasar desapercibido, fundirme entre los demás chicos de mi distrito hasta ser uno del montón. No preví acabar sobre los focos constantemente y menos vistiendo esto. Hay más de veinticinco lineas color amarillo intenso en mi camiseta, en comparación con la seis del traje de mi compañera de distrito, y eso sin contar mis mallas negras y amarillas.

Sin embargo, cuento muchas diferencias, como la falda dorada que porta, color similar al que recuerdo ver en los ropajes del distrito uno. Cuando los vi parte de mí se ilusionó con la idea de que el vestido cruzado plagado de más de cien diamantes pequeños de Sadfire, junto con el traje del mismo color de Filipo serían vistos como demasiados brillantes. Pero ni alcancé a contar los gritos que retumbaron en mis oídos cuando avanzaron deshaciéndose en saludos, besos, guiños y gestos exagerados y emotivos.

Los mismos gestos que hace Lucy ahora, lo cierto es que en una niña un traje de luciérnaga queda menos ridículo que en alguien como yo. No puedo evitar compararla con la niña del distrito dos, quién todavía ahora se mantiene en la parte de atrás de su carro, tan quieta y cohibida que parece una muñeca de porcelana. Su opuesto, y uno, dos, tres, cuatro, … Comienzo a contar las rosas rojas de aquel traje que Blake llamó Kimono, frenándome al llegar a diecinueve. Es de un rojo tan intenso como la sangre artificial, que gotea por la espada que Gallo levanta al aire con orgullo. También la armadura de él es dorada, quién sabe, tal vez ese color está de moda en el Capitolio.

Tal vez la impresión que doy no es tan mala, es lo que pienso al voltear hacia la pantalla que nos muestra. Lucy está simple y llanamente adorable, tanto que si no recordara lo que me contó Molly sobre ella la creería buena persona. Y yo… No me reconozco, definitivamente. Es como en la cosecha, cuando la retransmisión me dio el toque de "valiente" que justo necesitaba para que no me descartasen. Sereno y fuerte, así es como luzco a pesar de lo ridículo de mi traje. No doy miedo como lo hace Denis del tres al tensarse y observar al publico como si le repugnara, pero estoy bien. Tanto él como su compañera adoptaron la temática Cyborg, aunque el traje de esta es tan ceñido que sus formas se marcan. La hace ver bastante linda, quizás si no fuera mi competidora le prestaría atención. Siempre quise enamorarme de alguien pero es algo más que imposible.

Los carros siguen avanzando, los del distrito cuatro muestran una más que encantadora ninfa, con una actitud similar a la chica del uno, pero mucho más auténtica, y un frío tritón, él cual también me asusta un poco, sobre todo en el momento en que cuento los cerca de nueve destellos que provienen de la cicatriz que le cruza el hombro. No sé con qué se la hizo pero es tan o más impactante que la que atisbé en la cosecha del chico del diez. Light tenía razón, este año la competencia es dura, aunque en general la competencia nunca favoreció a nuestro distrito.

Y aun así mantengo la esperanza en volver…

.

Los Capitolinos se ponen eufóricos con Lucy, tanto que parte de mí ya la odia, si solo conocieran su verdadera naturaleza,… A ratos cruzo la mirada con mi mentor, quién comparte alcohol junto con Limb del siete y él me observa con una media sonrisa alentadora.

Para ser un vencedor que, según me contó mi abuelo, ganó desafiando al Capitolio, Light no está mal, bebe, fuma, y es extremadamente violento, pero igual está interesado en que venza. Dice que sí sé contar sabré ahorrar de tal forma que aguante mucho con poco. No sé si tiene razón, pero me alivió saberme con posibilidades.

Los del distrito seis salen justo tras nuestra haciéndome remarcar lo tanto que contribuyó a mi humor contar y observar a otros, prácticamente había olvidado mis nervios por estar sobre los focos. Nervios que regresan al ver como algunos Capitolinos contienen la risa

–¿Seguro que estás bien? –Vuelve a susurrar Lucy, aunque su tono es distinto. –¿Que no necesitas nada? –La fulmino con la mirada y replico.

–¡Lo que necesito es que la extorsionadora de mi hermana me deje en paz!–Y entonces la mirada de mi compañera se ensombrece.

–¿Te refieres a la pequeña Molly? – Responde. –Solo necesitaba que me ayudara a subir mi reputación, pero no quería, decía que era malvada. Supongo que tiene razón. –Me sorprende agarrando mi brazo para susurrarme. – Haré lo necesario para vivir, José, te sugiero que hagas los mismo.

Y en un segundo ya no parece una niña, trastorno de personalidad, es así como llamaba Molly al mal de Lucy, cambios abruptos y una maldad oculta e, incluso así, creo que me dio un buen consejo...

* * *

.

 **Diana Begum – 17 años – Distrito 10**

Si ya cuando Fiona me lo aconsejó, al penetrar en el Capitolio, tenía pocas ganas de sonreír y saludar como una tonta, en el momento de ver mi traje se esfumaron. ¿Una jinete?, ¿en serio? ¿Podría haber traje más soso? Quizás los del seis, siete, ocho, nueve, o incluso, el chico del doce, con su traje de minero. En general, obviando el vestido hecho de hojas de la chica del siete, que más que soso resulta ridículo, y los en exceso provocativos vestidos de las chicas del ocho y doce, azul intenso en la primera y dorado en la segunda, todos los distritos del seis en adelante poseen trajes sosos a más no poder.

Suelto un bufido cuando el seis arranca, "no pongas esa cara, al menos no vistes de vaca", recuerdo que me dijo mi estilista. El presentador de los juegos describe sus trajes azules, cuya única diferencia es la falda recta de ella, como piloto y auxiliar de algo que llama "avión". Su descripción del vehículo se interrumpe al ver que ella está cantando y ruega que le tiendan un micrófono, mientras que su compañero de distrito escribe con un bolígrafo que emite una luz amarilla. Apenas alcanzo a oír una frase "Cuando empezamos a matar, todo se termina ya", cuando el sonido se silencia, pero es suficiente para que mi compañero de distrito se incline sobre su carro intentando leerle los labios, mientras los Capitolinos reparan en lo que diseña la luz de Nicott y gritan. Pongo los ojos en blanco. "La vida es lo más maravilloso que existe, ¿me ayudan a conservarla?", eso leí y, aunque es original, no es más que una linda frase con la que no sé si pretende llamar la atención o hacernos quedar como idiotas.

–¡Qué coraje tiene Mazda! –Susurra mi compañero. –Y él… Aprovecharse así de su rebeldía, creo que entiendo por qué despiertan tanto bullicio.

–¿Ah sí?! Pues yo no. –Bufo más que molesta porque los más sosos, después del chico del doce, reciban tanta atención. – ¿Entiendes qué canta ella? –Asiente suavemente sin despegar la mirada de la pelirroja, pero no dice más.– ¡Será posible, Yago! –Replico. –Dime qué canta. –Ordeno, él me dirige una de sus miradas que es un cruce entre miedo y reproche antes de responder.

–Mejor que no lo sepas, es una canción rebelde en cuya letra es fácil captar referencias a nuestra situación: "Quiero despertar de la pesadilla que hemos creado" o, peor todavía: "desde el infierno en el que estamos todos nos desvanecemos." ¿Necesitas que cuente el final?– Suelto un bufido negando, cuesta creer que una rebelde se lleve tanta atención. –Es como un juego de opuestos, Mazda, la rebelde, cantando calamidades mientras el "bueno" de Nicott suplica por su vida de un modo vistoso. Me pregunto si lo planearon juntos. – Y sigue viendo a la chica con una fascinación más que incomprensible. Yo por mi parte desvío la mirada, viendo que tanto el chico del tres, como el del siete les dirigieron esa misma mirada llena de admiración y miedo, aunque en el momento en que su carro arranca Jack la cambia por una de extrema frialdad.

Sonrío un poco, recordando el rostro que mostró en la retransmisión, el de un chico frío y decidido, debo reconocer que ya entonces me pareció interesante pero, ahora, creo que podría llegar a apreciarlo como aliado. Siempre y cuando me hiciera caso, obvio.

Mientras avanzan las exclamaciones de asombro se silencian y no en vano, Nicott y Mazda ya terminaron su paseo, su compañera de distrito se muestra algo recelosa, alejándose en extremo con el rostro teñido de desconfianza, observa al público unos instantes, tímida, pero finalmente saluda con una sonrisa suave. Y él, no importa que su chaqueta hecha con distintas tablas de madera sea entre sosa e incómoda sigue impasible. Lo envidio un poco, ¡yo estaría ardiendo de coraje! Está decidido, necesito a ese chico de mi lado.

.

Sigo mirando a los lados, aburrida, mi mentora anda ida en su asiento, debió pincharse recién, comienzo a odiarla, ¿cómo se supone que alguien así me ayude a sobrevivir? Por fortuna, Yiro puede trabajar por dos, aunque me preocupa lo que ocurrirá en el momento en que Yago y yo nos separemos. Él y yo somos demasiado opuestos, demasiado noble, demasiado tranquilo, demasiado formal y educado. No sé cómo afrontará mancharse las manos de sangre, no digo que para mí sea fácil, pero quiero creer que si adquiero las distancias adecuadas me las arreglaré.

Quiero creer que llegado el momento no vacilaré. Yiro deja que Fiona se recueste, observándola con lástima y nuestras miradas se cruzan haciéndolo sonreír, seguidamente señala a un punto cercano, tardo un rato en advertir que es uno de los dos caballos color café que guiarán nuestro carro.

Arqueo una ceja acercándome al animal, ¿qué pretende?, ¿burlarse? No lo creo, entonces qué…? No puedo evitar fijarme en los gestos exagerados de la chica del ocho, más propios de una prostituta que de una chica de buena familia, cómo me pareció en la cosecha. Al parecer desde el turno de Nicott los tributos parecen más desesperados por impresionar, también el del nueve hace todo tipo de acrobacias y gestos con su hoz, la cual, ojo al dato, no sabe manejar, ¡que idiota! Es entonces cuando lo advierto.

Algo drástico, desesperado incluso, un distintivo, algo que sólo yo sé hacer…

–¿Tu me ayudarás?, ¿verdad? –Susurro, el animal arquea las orejas, y yo se las acaricio suavemente. – Supongo que no lo sabré hasta que lo intente. –En el momento en que me subo más de uno me mira asombrado, incluido mi compañero de distrito.

–¿Qué haces? –Me susurra. – El animal retrocede un poco pero no tarda mucho en sonar nuestra llamada, haciéndolo avanzar. Escucho que Blake exclama un "¡vaya!" que me hace sonreír triunfal, ¿quieren una jinete? La tendrán.

–Lo necesario para llamar la atención, ¡deberías sacar tus pistolas, vaquero! –Propongo, vaquero, eso es lo que es él, pero Yago me vuelve a sorprender al negar con la cabeza.

–No, gracias, no sé qué tipo de atracción de circo pretenden que seamos pero, en este caso, es un no rotundo. Selene amaría verme de nuevo pero preferiría hacerlo siendo yo mismo, buena suerte, Diana. –Sofoco una carcajada, sí, definitivamente Yago es un completo opuesto de mí.

–¡Buena suerte, Yago! –Le susurro en un tono más que determinarte y me pongo recta y altiva, al igual que en la cosecha. No pienso flaquear, es la única forma de sobrevivir.

* * *

.

 **Denis Lenox – 17 años – Distrito 3**

 _–Tío Lincoln, ¿por qué no trabajas?_

 _–Porque no me interesa ayudar al Capitolio como un vulgar robot._

 _–¿Un robot? No te entiendo._

 _–Lo harás en su momento._

A pesar de mi propósito no pude evitar recordar aquella primera discusión que tuve con mi tío sobre sus ocupaciones, al ver mi traje de Cyborg. Semeja mentira, tuve que perderlo, para luego ser mandado aquí para comprenderlo. Un robot, es así cómo me vi, un juguete del Capitolio. Desfila, sonríe, saluda, esas fueron las instrucciones de mi estilista, las cuales logré seguir hasta verme ante el público.

Y es que lo único que pienso es que estoy rodeado de monstruos, los de la capital apostarán cuanto tiempo viviré en base a si les sigo la corriente. Tan sencillo y horrible como eso.

Fue lo que impidió sonreír, mi rabia interior. Lo que me impide estar bien. No quiero nada de esto, ¿por qué diantres debo fingir que sí?

Y luego está la canción de Mazda… Solo una frase alcancé a escuchar pero fue suficiente para sentirlo, la esperanza brotando de aquella tierna voz. La envidio, es obvio que asumió su muerte inminente y aún así tiene el temple de desafiar al Capitolio, mientras que yo, no sé que hacer.

No deseo morir pero la simple perspectiva de seguir sus reglas me repugna, todavía recuerdo a mi tío despotricando contra el Capitolio, marionetas, robots, juguetes, las tres palabras no eran más que sinónimos para él y por ello meritorias del mismo desprecio. No trabajaba, ni estudiaba para no meter su talento al servicio de los que mandan, favorecer matanzas injustas o lujo desmesurado, así lo veía él.

Así estoy comenzando a verlo yo, tardo rato en despegar la mirada de Mazda, Enophi también la observa cosa de un instante, cuando yo advierto que alguien hace lo mismo conmigo.

El compañero de Mazda, Nicott…

Arqueo una ceja, ¿qué busca? No creo que encuentre mis puntos débiles tras este traje metálico, más cuando levanta el pulgar en señal de aprobación siento confusión ¿A qué juega?

–Esto es curioso, ¿sabes? De no ser porque estoy condenada me creería en un cuento, luciérnagas, príncipes, princesas, guerreros, vaqueros y muñecas... –Enophi habla con una emoción casi incomprensible por mi parte mientras sus ojos recorren alternativamente a todos los tributos. –Un cuento muy extraño.

Suelto un suspiro, desde luego mi compañera de distrito es peculiar, sé de los rumores que la dictaban como loca pero nunca les hice caso. En el distrito se rumorean muchas cosas, varios de los que conocí buscando respuestas tras la muerte de mi tío eran tratados de locos y otros lo trataban a él. En cuanto a Enophi, es obvio que es extraña, cuando se presentó en el tren semejaba normal, pero enseguida noté que el tiempo que se mantenía sin desviar la mirada, soltar frases sin sentido aparente o, incluso, desligarse de la realidad es excesivamente corto. Sinn hasta le preguntó si tenía alucinaciones pero ella le confirmó que no.

Sinn… Otro conflicto, a base de frecuentar rebeldes aprendí a odiarle, traidor, asesino, monstruo, eso es lo que otros dicen de él, y, sin embargo, conocerlo me hizo ver otro lado de su personalidad, el que lucha por subsistir. Tengo bueno repetirme los dictados de mi tío, todos sabemos lo que ocurrirá al final.

–Inverosímil, diría yo. –Intento seguirle la corriente, pero fracaso. No sé quién es qué y dicho sea tampoco me importa, esa forma de asociarnos es enfermiza, no somos personajes de un cuento, somos personas. –El del once no me gusta. –Expreso en el momento en que el carro en cuestión cruza la plaza, lo admito, la cosecha fastidió los pocos planes que tenía respecto a estos juegos, cuando nuestros tributos no se suicidan o desafían al Capitolio terminan haciendo alianza con el ocho, once, y, ocasionalmente, el siete, por ideología. Sonya y Renner no parecen capaces de aguantar mucho, mientras que sus compañeros de distrito son todo un opuesto, por la mirada que lanzó Jack a Mazda la canción no le es ajena, pero intuyo que la ignorará y Hayley ya ni la contemplo, no creo que albergue ningún buen sentimiento.

Lo mismo que noto en Brunel y Cromwel, maldad por parte de ella y pura demencia por parte de él, sus ropajes siguen la línea que instauró Margerite, flores rojas como la sangre y maquillaje oscuro. Enophi retrocede nada más cruzar sus ojos con el chico.

–Me da miedo. –Susurra con su habitual tono bajo. –¡Oh! ¡Ahí viene el príncipe! –Su fascinación es casi un calco de la de los Capitolinos, curiosos ante Alec Wagner, el segundo voluntario tras el del once, otro al cual me es imposible odiar, no todo el mundo tiene el valor de sacrificarse por otro.

.

–Bienvenidos tributos, a esta vigésima cuarta edición de los juegos del hambre, soy Arcana, presidenta de Panem. –Los carros se detienen ante el palco donde la presidenta enuncia su discurso, siento un estremecimiento al verla, pelo corto rubio y unos ojos tan fríos como escarchas de hielo, no hay dura, estoy ante quién dictó la sentencia de mi tío.

–Como ya sabéis los juegos fueron establecidos como castigo por las ofensas de vuestros antepasados… –Comienza pero yo ya no atiendo, recuerdo aquel día, mi tío entró en la casa sofocado, negándose otra vez a decirnos la razón, no le dimos importancia hasta que comenzó a propugnar que pronto seríamos todos libres. Obviamente mamá se negó a creerle, "No desvaríes hermano." solía decirle, nos hallábamos durmiendo cuando entraron...

– Lincoln Laroux, por orden de la presidenta Arcana, debe acompañarnos. –Fue lo que enunció el pacificador, mi tío intento resistirse inútilmente, mamá defenderle y los apresaron a los dos, visión ante la cual Morgan se echó a llorar, intenté consolarla, paralizado ante los acontecimientos, el terror, la incomprensión de ver hombres inspeccionando cada rincón de la casa. Poco importaron nuestras protestas, se lo llevaron todo.

Bajo la mirada a mis brazos, apretando los puños, mis muñequeras ya no están, mi equipo de preparación me las arrebató, me siento tan expuesto sin ellas...

Todos mis intentos por descubrir el crimen de mi tío fueron infructuosos, sus amigos se negaron a hablar, "deja de preguntar, chico", decían, "¿es que acaso quieres morir?", o peor "Anda vete, vuelve a tu vida y olvida este encuentro, es lo mejor."

Es lo mejor, las mismas palabras de mis padres, cerrar los ojos a la realidad como marionetas, no entienden lo que significa, la tiranía cruel que instauró esta mujer a costa de la sangre de los distritos.

Una agonía eterna enmascarada tras el espectáculo, así es el lugar donde me encuentro.

Y, siendo sincero, incluso si salgo, no creo que lo haga tal como entré.

* * *

.

 **Nicott naruda – 17 años – Distrito 6**

 _Todo el mundo trata de realizar algo grande, sin advertir que la vida se compone de cosas pequeñas._

Es la frase que viene a mi mente al rememorar mi desfile. Cuando le pedí a la mujer unicornio que me vestía, Susan, algo que me permita escribir versos que encanten al público estaba en blanco. Desilusionado ante aquel traje de piloto que hasta la entristecía a ella, "nunca sé qué crear para vuestro distrito" confesó. Esperaba que salir con aquel bolígrafo, que llamó puntero laser me regresara la inspiración, pero en vano. Lo único que surgió fue una súplica común sin melodía, toda ella la llevaba Mazda.

Abro la ventana de mi habitación, siendo recibido por un golpe de aire y cojo el encendedor que me obsequió mi mentora. Si pudiera describir a Alpine sería como alguien que luce mágica sin serlo, los rumores que la afirman loca son más que infundados, simplemente si presionas a alguien lo suficiente, consigues que hasta él más tranquilo se convierta en un asesino. En cambio Mazda…

–Eh, chica ángel, tranquila. –La figura desvalida que trajeron los agentes de la paz al tren se me antojó como un puñal. Mazda, quién atendía a los heridos con una sonrisa tan pura como irreal. Irónicamente la primera vez que la vi no fue en el colegio, sino en una de las charlas que yo, Detox, y Allen dimos cuando todavía teníamos la esperanza de que el distrito nos escuchara. Detox cantó aquel canto, él mismo que Mazda en el desfile y aquella chica pelirroja fue la única que nos halagó hasta que un chico le increpó el que le dirigiese la palabra a "esos drogados". Detox no tardaría mucho en volverla a ver, cuando un accidente en las vías de tren la dejó casi sin pierna derecha. "Se me ocurrió una nueva canción, la de un ángel al que le arrebataron las alas, eso es Mazda." Nos relató poco después.

Como es evidente no nos frecuentamos, nuestros círculos nos separan y es mejor así, cuando escuché su nombre en la cosecha sentí indignación, no es que nos conociéramos pero, ¿en serio? ¿De todas las chicas del distrito tenía que salir la única que no nos trataba de locos?

Saco el cigarrillo que me obsequió Allen en el edificio de justicia y lo enciendo, cuando se lo mostré a Alpine ella sonrió de forma irónica antes de brindarme aquel encendedor. "Te diría que no lo hicieses" susurró "pero todos tenemos derecho a una vía de escape. Si se te agota avisa, puedo proporcionarte algo antes de que entres a la arena."

El humo escapa en nubes, todavía recuerdo el día que probé aquellos pitillos de colores, la fiesta de mi tercera cosecha, el ambiente, la alegría y la adicción. Sería bueno regresar a aquellos despreocupados tiempos, pero es imposible.

.

Rememoro la mirada avergonzada de mi compañera y como se recompuso. "No es necesario que te inquietes por mí, Nicott". Ni siquiera le pregunté como sabía mi nombre, la gente me conoce demasiado. "Hazlo por ti."

Y lo hago, mis charlas con Alpine se dirigen a un sólo objetivo, subsistir, casi había olvidado mis ideas rebeldes hasta que escuché las de Mazda.

– _Casi arrancamos, ¿qué harás?_ –Le pregunté jugando con el puntero. A estas alturas tenía mi problema de inspiración agarrado, no era culpa mía sino del ambiente, personas deslumbrantes y coloridas, sonrisas falsas, y ella, una muchacha de cabellera ardiente y corazón de oro, todo ello me era ajeno, como algo nuevo que todavía no captaba.

–No estoy segura, simplemente no quiero que nos olviden, Nicott, ¿Es mucho pedir? –Contestó y alguien sensato le diría que sí pero yo no lo soy.

Así que negué, dejándole vía libre para sorprender, tal y como haría yo.

–Y todo salió a pedir de boca. –Sonrío un poco recordando los ojos pendientes de nosotros, la curiosidad, el miedo, la emoción, … Casi podría escribir un poema con ello, cuando llaman a la puerta.

–Nicott, ¿estás bien? –Escucho las suaves toses de Mazda. –Siento molestar pero Susan y Wen te reclaman. –Abro la puerta viendo como ella retrocede aspirando de su inhalador. –No deberías de fumar eso, te matará. –Río agriamente.

–Mazda, estamos en los juegos del hambre, es más probable que una espada acabe conmigo. Vamos. –Ella sofoca una risa y nos situamos cerca de la mujer de pelo arco-iris con diadema de orejas y cuerno de unicornio, y el hombre de pelo verde, que tenemos por estilistas.

–Pensé que no vendrías. –Alpine me invita con una sonrisa. Me tiendo en el suelo ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos, en él televisor pasa el carro del tercer distrito.

–Al parecer me perdí los primeros profesionales. –Comento sin emoción, no es que me interesen. –¿Alguien me pasa papel y lápiz? –Río al ver mi estilista obedeciendo, es obvio que mi idea la puso eufórica, pocas veces nuestro distrito atrae tanta atención.

Pesco patatas fritas con los ojos perdidos en Denis, de no llevar esa coraza metálica más de uno lo consideraría insolente en vez de aterrador, su compañera sonríe con la mirada tan ausente como ella. La envidio, ya quisiera yo transportarme a tierras lejanas con esa facilidad. Anoto el nombre del chico sumiéndome en un pequeño pero complejo juego. No me sorprende que los profesionales ya tengan admiradores, lo extraño sería lo contrario. Y luego estamos nosotros.

Siento un escalofrío viendo mi rostro, concentración, sonrisa genuina, y astucia, eso muestro. El Capitolio elude aposta a Mazda, olvidando que de no ser por ella no nos habrían remarcado. Y tres pares de ojos nos enfocan, Denis, Jack, y Yago, recuerdo mi gesto de aprobación al primero, un chico con más coraje que instinto de supervivencia, como yo.

–¿Acaba de renunciar? –Arqueo una ceja al escuchar la pregunta de Mazda, desviando mis ojos del tercer y séptimo distrito, Jack semeja demasiado cambiante para darme una alianza, pero Denis… Niego con la cabeza al ver el décimo, Diana subida al caballo y él, quién desliza sus armas hasta el suelo firme, nada de saludos, ni sonrisas, sólo coraje.

–Al contrario, se desliga del espectáculo. – Sonrío un poco, mira por dónde. – Creo que ya sé que haré, juntarme con quiénes lucharan sin abandonar su esencia. Si quieres puedes unirte. –Mazda agacha la cabeza, cohibida, pero niega.

–Gracias pero preferiría ayudar a quiénes no ansíen manchar sus manos, sé que es una ilusión pero…

–¡No lo es! –Casi grito interrumpiéndola. –Tienes razón, no merecemos ser olvidados, así que nuestras estrategias no serán comunes. No abandones tu corazón dorado, Mazda, es lo que te define.

Y, por primera vez, desde que estamos aquí la veo, su sonrisa que me convence de que todo irá bien. Tengo entereza, una posible alianza, y hasta algunos patrocinadores, triunfaré en el juego tal y como lo hice en el desfile. Y es que, a diferencia de otros, creo captar las claves, el caos que dominado aporta el control...

* * *

.

 **Nota:** La canción de Mazda es The Howling de Whitin temptation, dejaré el vídeo en la entrada del distrito seis del blog. Sé que es rebuscado incluirla como parte del mundo de los juegos del hambre, pero siempre pensé que los distritos poseían sus cantos e historias y, por ello los que canta Katniss no tienen porque ser los únicos rebeldes existentes.

Y listo, lo de Clark es pura fantasía que solo se puede explicar por "tecnología Capitolina" XD. Antes de venirme encima os recomiendo que prestéis atención a detalles como la impresión que da Sadfire de conocer cosas que otros no, o lo tanto que puede afectar una desgarradora despedida al humor de uno. Son algunos de los detalles que tuve en cuenta al diseñar los povs, además del verdadero carácter de los personajes. ¡Y al fin tenemos una entrada a nuestra profesional del uno! Espero que al menos algunos la apreciéis tanto como yo :D. Este capítulo también posee preguntas, a saber:

1)POV favorito.

2)¿Cual es vuestro traje favorito y el que menos os gusta? Los trajes se pueden atisbar en el blog, también subí una descripción de Arcana que os invito a leer.

3)Como seguramente recordais, se han podido atisbar los planes de alianza de algunos tributos, ¿qué opinais de ello?

Y, finalmente,

4) En el prologó conocimos a Tiana, ahora hacemos lo mismo con Clark, ¿que pensais de nuestro diseñador de arenas?

* * *

 **Os recuerdo que más que las respuestas lo que me interesa es que vuestro comentario refleje que hacéis algo más que comprobar que vuestro tributo triunfa en el desfile**. Al fin y al cabo seguimos construyendo una historia. A partir de aquí tanto el número de palabras aumenta como el de povs, ya que hay mucho más que hacer que presentar tributos. Y si bien el de Clark podría sobrar lo hice porque no quisiera ocupar demasiado tiempo de tributos con contexto histórico. Creo que es obvio cual es el más bello espectáculo de la naturaleza para él, ¿o no? Ajajaja. Tendremos buenos juegos, ya lo veréis. Perdonad la tardanza y nos leemos en entrenamientos! :D


	7. Capítulo seis: Héroe y Villano

**Capítulo seis: Héroe y Villano.**

 _¿Sabéis? Es curiosa la forma en que mis fans perciben la aventura en la arena. Mucha gente me preguntó si odiaba a Cordelia o disfruté su muerte, seré sincera, ella y yo no dividimos la alianza en dos bandos por nada, éramos drásticamente opuestas, algo así como el héroe y villano de las novelas. Pero no por ello deseaba su desgracia._

Fragmento del tomo uno de Iris Young: Memorias de los juegos

* * *

 **Brunel Fraurell– 15 años – Distrito 11**

Cuando Margerite dictó que nos reuniríamos a primera hora de la mañana una parte de mí sopesó el no acudir pero luego recordé que ella no solo es vencedora, sino la única con vida del distrito y decidí que sacrificar unas horas de sueño no era nada en comparación con regresar a casa con la brillante corona en mi cabeza.

Margerite no está loca, o quizás sí, quién sabe, pero no es el tipo de locura que me repugne, al contrario.

Tiene más sentido común que gran parte de nuestro distrito.

Así que seguirle la corriente no puede más que favorecerme.

Cuando, tras enfilar el traje de entrenamiento que alguien dejó sobre mi cama, llego al salón Margerite está comiendo frases con nata, pendiente de alguna película de terror. Sofoco una carcajada invadida por la ironía, estoy en el espectáculo más aterrador conocido en Panem y mi mentora prefiere ver películas baratas de niños sufriendo calamidades en un colegio maldito. Compruebo con alegría que Crowmell no hace parte de la reunión, la cena tras el desfile fue más tranquila que el viaje el tren, con él más sereno, intenté hacer comentarios más que desagradables pero los ignoró, dejándome con un mal sabor. Tal vez realmente esté loco, en todo caso no es que importe, él mismo se acaba de condenar así que, a menos que sea para empujarle a su sentencia, no me dignaré a siquiera tenerlo en mente.

Carraspeo provocando que ella apague el televisor y se vire, va vestida como una princesa, lo hace tanto que me pregunto seriamente si tiene ropa aparte de esos vestidos brillantes y abultados.

–Perdona, querida, estaba distraída, siéntate y desayuna, discutiremos tu estrategia entre tanto. Tengo un plan para cada uno, los cuales no se asocian y son la principal razón por la que te desperté antes. Convencerlo me llevará más tiempo que a ti, creo. –Me siento dejando que los mudos sirvientes nos sirvan lo mejor del lugar, me encanta estar rodeada de tanto lujo y exquisitez. Té, chocolate, café, Gauffres, hay de todo. Mi mentora me aconseja un pastel llamado Red velvet, otra macabra ironía.

–Primeramente, ¿qué sabes hacer? ¿Manejas algún arma que no sea un cuchillo? –Ruedo los ojos ante su desprecio y le cuento mis experiencias con mi padre, sé usar un látigo golpeando objetos y tengo buena puntería, puedo aplicarlo fácilmente a personas. Tampoco temo agarrar cualquier cosa para golpear o torturar a alguien hasta la muerte, es lo que hay que hacer aquí. No sé por qué aquello le provoca una sonrisa maléfica.

–Sí, definitivamente eres muy buena. –Tercia chupándose los dedos. –En el entrenamiento quiero que aprendas sobre escalada, o practiques en la pista de obstáculos, no te falta fuerza pero si lo equiparas con agilidad y adaptación puedes volverte una cazadora experta en todo terreno. Con eso jugaremos. – Sonrío maliciosamente, conque cazadora todo terreno. Eso me gusta.

–No te puedo asegurar que consigas látigos pero si haces una prueba excelente quizás convenzas a los vigilantes de dejarlos en la arena, sino perfecciona al máximo tu talento con las cuerdas, ataque, defensa, caza, trampas, en fin todo. ¡Es lo que me hizo ganar! –Casi grita, sumergida en su nube de felicidad, recuerdo sus juegos, como nadie osaba acercársele por sus desvaríos, recluida en la cima de ese árbol. Espero no culminar igual.

–Segundo, aliados, ¿tienes algo en contra de los profesionales? –Por un momento la taza casi se me cae de las manos, ¿dijo lo que creo que..?

–Salvo que son unos arrogantes que desprecian a todos los distritos "bajos" –Entrecomillo rodando los ojos. –Nada. –Margerite grita tan alto que me tapo los oídos, a este ritmo se enterará todo el edificio.

–¡Sí, sí, lo sé, no son fáciles de tratar pero son unos asesinos casi expertos. Dotados, determinados, e infalibles. Habitualmente los de nuestro distrito no les convienen por rebeldes e incapaces de sostener siquiera un cuchillo, pero tú eres diferente. Tienes experiencia cazando y ningún reparo ante la tortura y la muerte, ¡les puedes beneficiar! –Tercia en tono más tranquilo. –Piénsalo como un trato común, ellos te aportan provisiones y refugio, tú conocimientos sobre la naturaleza y la caza, y os repartís las víctimas. Finalmente, los estudias hasta conseguir anticiparte a ellos y arrebatarles la corona, ¡como una perfecta villana! –Río ligeramente.

– Ese plan es un poco ilusorio, ¿no crees? –Le contesto, divertida. –No vivimos en un cuento, dudo mucho que pueda alzarme ante ellos, lo más probable es que me maten antes de permitir que ponga en duda su autoridad.

–¡No digo que debas hacerlo! –Me interrumpe haciendo que la observe más que indignada, ¿qué?, ¿ni siquiera puedo comandar a mi propia alianza?

–¡¿Insinúas que para vivir debo someterme a los caprichos de algún prepotente privilegiado sólo porque no se te ocurre mejor idea?! –Mi tono está lleno de desprecio, mientras pienso en la chica del uno o él del dos, fieros, arrogantes, y dominantes peores que yo. No funcionará.

– ¡Esto no se trata de ideas mejores, Brunel! –Estalla ella, fiera. –Ya no estás en tu distrito, no puedes lanzarte sola en un medio hostil esperando subsistir milagrosamente. Necesitas protección, víveres, y eliminar a la competencia ¡Ellos pueden dártelo! Si deseas poder búscate al más ingenuo y ponle de tu lado. Probablemente te pidan una prueba de valor como una nota alta o que hagas llorar a algún niño, puede que incluso las dos cosas así que no te precipites. Observalos bien y si finalmente ves alguna alternativa dímelo mañana. Sino quiero que al menos pruebes a acercarte entonces.

Suelto un suspiro renunciando a protestar, decididamente vencer con una mentora tan prepotente y mandona no será un camino de rosas, pero no pienso rendirme.

* * *

.

 ** **Sadfire Williams – 18 años – Distrito**** ** **1.****

Uno de mis mejores talentos es mi capacidad de pasar de la fiera profesional a alguien delicado, casi inocente que puede hacer flaquear hasta el más cruel de los hombres.

Soy una jugadora, conozco mil formas de encantar a base de palabras, sabiendo jugar un papel y llevarlo hasta el final. Cuando me presenté voluntaria mi plan era sencillo, soy la mejor del distrito, hermosa, carismática, y determinada, me alzaría como maestra del espectáculo hasta obtener el título que me estaba destinado. No sería fácil, lo sé, pero, ¿qué es la vida sin dificultades?

Mi encuentro con Gallo fue la primera, no soy una ingenua, conozco la reputación de los Strauss, era cantado que no sucumbiría, pero no sé por qué me esperaba terminar aterrada. En cambio llevé la delantera con una brillantez impresionante, aunque debo admitir que si su mentor no tuviera que hablar con la mía no sería tan sencillo.

No habría percibido las miradas que Roman le lanzaba de reojo, menos la preocupación que tiñó los ojos de Gallo al ver esa silenciosa e incomprensible desesperación. Siendo sincera no los entiendo ni a él, ni a Iris, prácticamente tienen el Capitolio a sus pies, ¿por qué lo rehuyen en vez de disfrutarlo?

– _No es algo que puedas comprender todavía._ – Recuerdo que me dijo ella ayer con su tono frío, pero apacible. – _Sólo quédate con esto, él persigue una ilusión que espero que tu no hagas al vencer. Creer en una posible elección. Yo tengo buenas protecciones pero no todos somos iguales._

Y rió ante mi mirada, en cierto modo comprendía a qué protección se refería, Klaus que actúa como su guardaespaldas personal y sus libros. Nunca los leí, mi padre dice que sus palabras son veneno, pero conozco el miedo y la astucia que la rodean. El Capitolio no puede impedirle escribir, nadie puede, y aquello es su mejor baza, al fin y al cabo, aunque algún día prohíban su publicación, ¿quién les garantiza que nadie lo leerá?

Y, siendo como es de manipuladora y astuta, podría utilizarlos en su contra.

En todo caso no es que importe mucho. Saber sobre su juego no tiene otro fin que satisfacer mi curiosidad y prevenir daños mayores a la hora de afrontar la arena.

.

Juego con mis rizos mientras el ascensor desciende, esta mañana no solo me aseguré su apoyo incondicional sino también el dominio. Filipo se enojó mucho cuando los tres nos pusimos de acuerdo en que yo tenía más potencial de liderazgo que él. Básicamente es idiota, solo piensa en divertirse sin reparar en lo que supone tener un grupo bajo tus órdenes. Calmarlo no fue sencillo, más conseguí su consentimiento bajo la condición de dejarlo actuar como quisiera, cosa que únicamente cumpliré mientras me beneficie, pero él no tiene por qué saberlo.

–Ya casi estamos llegando, quería preguntarte sobre Sheisha. –Suelto un suspiro, cuando hablamos sobre aliados la niña quedó descartada, pues aunque mi mentora sentía tristeza por ella, no podía negar la realidad de que a este juego solo sobrevive uno. –¿Seguro que no se puede aceptar aunque sea de escudo humano? Soy bueno controlando pequeños. –Río ligeramente.

–No me digas que te da pena, Filipo. –Me burlo. – Escucha, no se puede ganar los juegos protegiendo niños, lo sabes, ¿verdad? –Asiente dubitativo. – Pues entonces, olvídala, no es una pequeña, es una competidora, si muere estarás a un paso más cerca de tu objetivo.

– Perdona, tienes razón. –Reconoce, y yo hago como que lo perdono con un gesto de cabeza. No me importa la niña, nadie lo hace excepto quienes me sean útiles.

Y conozco lo suficiente de mi compañero como para saber que es buen tirador. Gallo es un Strauss, tiene buena reputación y habilidad para la matanza. Y los del cuatro no solo semejan hábiles, sino también conciliadores, aportarán estabilidad.

El ascensor llega a su piso y salimos, atisbo al chico del tres bajando por las escaleras, que extraño. Los otros van llegando en grupos que no se hablan, con excepción de los del cuatro, seis, y doce. Hago una mueca recordando el desfile de los segundos, condenada rebelde, de no ser por esa canción la atención sería exclusivamente nuestra.

Prácticamente ignoro el discurso de la mujer que se hace llamar "entrenadora jefa", no necesito estudiar sobre víveres, tendré la Cornucopia. Me fijo en que el único interesado de los profesionales es Cormorant. Chico precavido. Los tributos se disuelven, con excepción nuestra. Me acerco a Gallo, recordando lo que charlamos ayer, fue muy gracioso cogerlo de improviso.

–Nos volvemos a ver Gallo, ¿no es emocionante? –Finjo un adorable puchero. –Él es Filipo, mi compañero de distrito.

– Arquero experto. –Enfatiza en un tono que en otras circunstancias me haría reír. – ¿En que sobresales tú? –Gallo tuerce el gesto, precavido, pero termina por contestar.

–En muchas armas, cuchillos, espadas, casi todo. –Me lanza una mirada maliciosa. –También soy buen estratega.

–¡Bien, Bien!–Digo sin perder la sonrisa. –Lo mejor es que convenzamos a Kleo y Cormorant y luego veré la mejor forma de distribuirse para vencer.– Me muestro entusiasta y alegre cuando él me frena.

–No es por ofender pero, ¿por qué mandas tú? –Río ligeramente.

–¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso quieres hacerlo tú? Porque no te dejaré. –Lo desafío, ¿quién se cree para cuestionarme? Gallo sonríe.

–Pues deberías. Soy más dotado y popular que tú. –Reclama, decido responder con un sonido de desprecio, ahora verá.

–¡Oh, por favor, no me hagas reír! Que vistieras igual que Levi Strauss ayer no te convierte en él; así que no pretendas sus logros. –Le suelto. –Yo soy la más dotada para el liderazgo, ¿verdad, Filipo? –Pestañeo coqueta ante mi compañero de distrito, mientras que Gallo niega con una expresión benevolente que no le va nada, intentando ponerlo de su lado ¿Y me llamó manipuladora? ¡Ja!

–¡Vale ya! –Explota Filipo. –Si no sabéis poneros de acuerdo mando yo y listo. –Le lanzo una mirada asesina, de ninguna manera. –Mientras, deberíamos activarnos o perderemos aliados. –Alarmada, busco a los del cuatro, viendo que el chico le susurra algo a Kleo antes de alejarse de las armas y suelto una maldición, golpeando la pared.

–Está bien, arreglaremos eso después. –Cedo despacio. – Necesitamos aliados, ¡pero que conste que no pienso ceder!

Y me recompongo con elegancia antes de dirigirme al puesto de dagas.

.

–¿Perdona, Kleo? – Hablo con dulzura y la chica se vira con una sonrisa. – Me llamo Sadfire y ellos son Gallo y Filipo. Quisiéramos saber si gustaras hacer una alianza con nosotros. –Espero una negativa pero, aunque la duda cruza su rostro, termina por aceptar.

–Seguro, ¿distritos uno y dos, verdad? –Asiento. –Justo buscaba la forma de abordaros. –Aclara. – ¿Eres la líder?

–Obvio que… –Articulo pero soy interrumpida por un no rotundo de Gallo y Filipo ríe, al contrario de ella.

–Ya veo lo que pasa. –Dice. –Creo que haber visto una estación de tácticas de equipo, podemos hacer que mande uno en cada ronda y escoger el mejor. Luego nos activamos, ¿os parece? –Frunzo el ceño, insegura, pero acepto. –Aunque la verdad, no me interesa mucho mandar. –Mejor todavía, una contrincante menos.

–¡Perfecto, entonces! –Exclamo y cogemos armas y todo lo necesario, mientras me juro superar todas las pruebas. No importa el precio, conseguiré la corona.

* * *

.

 ** **Jack Lastra Thibodeau –18 años – Distrito 7****

Creo que lo más difícil de jugar no es precisamente aparentar, sino simplemente adoptar un papel hasta convertirlo en tuyo, desligándote de todo lo demás. En el desfile, escuchando a Mazda, me dio un golpe al corazón, pero no podía ganar los juegos comportándome como un rebelde así que tuve que tragarme mis sentimientos y actuar…

Y definitivamente, me duele, siento que estoy traicionando mis raíces al portarme así y dañando a los demás.

Sonya se separó de mí esta mañana, en cierto modo, es lo mejor. No puedo asociarme con alguien como ella, Chêne fue claro, puedo ir sólo o acompañado, pero si escojo lo segundo debe ser con gente capaz y decidida. No puedo ser frío y a la vez proteger a quiénes no quieran matar o sean débiles, no es asociable.

Y aunque no me gusta, no puedo retroceder, una vez que adoptas un rostro sólo te queda perfeccionarlo hasta obtener la victoria. Así que ando a lo mío, buscando intimidar y jugar al asesino. Soy serio e incluso hostil y, por inercia, rechazo cualquier tipo de conversación amistosa. Dado mi carácter solitario, no debería ser complicado pero estoy descubriendo que, en efecto, sí lo es.

–Y ahora cruza aquí. –Sigo las instrucciones que dicta Cormorant, en el puesto de nudos, más confuso que molesto. El chico del cuatro se está desvelando tan afable que hasta me causa envidia, en el desfile parecía simple y llanamente aterrador, tanto que ya lo imaginé jugando al asesino, en cambio ahora siento que estoy descubriendo otra faceta de él.

Nos parecemos, ninguno de los dos apreciamos las largas conversaciones, vamos al grano, y, después de conocerlo, es obvio que los dos llevamos un acto.

Y no me gusta admitirlo pero creo que él tendrá más éxito que yo, es frío y determinado por fuera pero cordial y hasta simpático por dentro, cambiando de papel a voluntad. Cuando fui al puesto de nudos, con la ilusión de aprender mejores trampas en base a este método, se mantuvo callado, observando a los otros profesionales, hasta que maldecí molesto por fallar y así, sin decir nada, se puso a ayudarme, intenté rechazarlo pero mi argumento de no necesitar ayuda de nadie está cayendo en picado.

Doy un paso atrás al ver el maniquí que él tira colgado y ahorcado en apenas unos segundos, creo que me servirá muy bien en la arena. Cormorant sonríe, satisfecho, haciéndome apretar los puños, basta de jugar, quiero que me explique sus intenciones.

–¡¿Se puede saber por qué me ayudas?! –Se lo suelto así, a rajatabla, pero él termina por encogerse de hombros.

–¿No te sirve por qué me apetece? –Responde y niego con la cabeza. – ¿Y si te digo que no me fío de mis " _congéneres_ " y ansío probar algo diferente?

La respuesta es apenas un susurro cercano que me deja sin réplica. Cuando le dije a Chêne que iría solo él no pareció contento con ello, dijo que me lo pensara bien ya que mi enfoque me haría recibir varias propuestas de alianzas. Pero nunca pensé que le interesara a un profesional. Por fortuna, el voluntario del dos nos interrumpe antes de que yo actúe como un ingenuo.

–Cormorant, ¿verdad? Perdona por interrumpir, pero quisiera hablar de un asunto importante contigo.

Desde luego el chico no es idiota, es obvio que quiere meterlo a su alianza, pero así cualquier rechazo a la conversación resulta maleducado. Contengo un bufido y me voy a buscar a la instructora del puesto. Yo sí que me siento idiota, Cormorant es un profesional, no puedo dejarme llevar por su juego.

.

Isilde, la instructora, se muestra muy interesada en perfeccionar y observar el talento de la chica del diez, ruedo los ojos, definitivamente los Capitolinos son demasiado ingenuos, nos tratan como si fuéramos actores en vez de personas forzadas a convertirse en monstruos. Me enfurece a la par que conviene, de no serlo, no se creerían mi acto.

–¿Cormorant se fue? –Expresa ella. – Lástima, me estaba ayudando mucho. Bien, Diana, sólo aplica un poco más de fuerza. –Un nudo bien ejecutado y un aplauso repentino, estoy por irme a otro puesto cuando la chica del diez me interpela.

–¡Contigo quería hablar, siete! –Dice en un tono tan reclamante que casi suena autoritario. –Los dos somos fuertes, determinados y, seguramente, dispuestos a hacer lo necesario. Deberíamos aliarnos. – Arqueo una ceja, ¿deberíamos?

– Lo siento, chica, pero voy sólo. – Digo sin dar opción a réplica y busco el puesto de hachas, al menos el del cuatro fue más sutil.

No vacilo en agarrar una y practicar, Chêne me dijo que siendo como seré frío es convenible que me vean manejándola aunque sólo sea un día. Gran parte de los tributos de distritos bajos evitan las armas, ya sea por ser como Sonya o temer a los profesionales, los cuales, obviando a Gallo que sigue hablando con Cormorant, llevan un perfeccionamiento casi óptimo en estaciones de caza y ataque, comandados por Sadfire. Así que ir allí llamará la atención de forma más que favorable.

Intento no prestarles mucha atención, es obvio a qué juegan mostrando sus habilidades, asustar, intimidar, pero yo no puedo mostrar temor.

No puedo retroceder.

Así que me mantengo firme, ocultando mis dudas y temores, incluso cuando veo que Cormorant acaba de rechazar a los profesionales. No puedo flaquear, definitivamente no.

* * *

.

 ** **Cormorant Jones 17 años – Distrito 4****

 _Cuando se acerquen acepta su alianza, uno de los dos debe ser accesible. Yo por mi parte estudiaré todas las opciones antes de decidirme._

Fue lo que susurré a mi compañera antes de partir, negándome a admitir mi negativa, y a mí mismo antes de conocer a Jack, de probar lo que es trabajar con otros tributos y por ello dejar de sentirme mal.

No es que me desagraden los demás profesionales, bueno algunos sí, pero no es un factor que tenga en cuenta y menos la confianza. He visto demasiados juegos como para saber que eso no existe; así que no me fío ni del terreno, ni de las personas, analizo todas las posibilidades antes de tomar una decisión. Y hasta ahora sobreviví bien así.

Así que cuando mi intuición me confirmó que mi compenetración con alguien como Jack podría ser mejor que con Gallo o cualquiera de los otros profesionales, decidí seguirla, sin importa a quiénes deba enfrentarme.

El problema es que no se me ocurre la forma de abordar el asunto con Jack, sin que me rechace. Tal vez deba hablarlo con mi mentor, ya que el carisma no es precisamente mi fuerte.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces? –Kleo me susurra tan chocada como indignada, mientras cogemos nuestras bandejas. Me encojo de hombros. –¿Por qué te negaste? ¿No recuerdas qué dijo Mags? –Increpa, suelto un suspiro, ese es precisamente el conflicto que quería evitar.

–Sí, estudiar antes de decidirse. –Preciso sereno. –Y mi intuición me dijo que aliarme a ellos no me favorecería. Lo siento, Kleo. – Decido ignorar su expresión traicionada, ella me agrada, pero no estoy en un lugar dónde pueda guiarme por los sentimientos.

–¡Tu intuición! ¿¡Cormorant te estás oyendo!?–Pronuncia con el tono lleno de desprecio, asiento sin inmutarme, no es la última vez que tengo este tipo de discusiones.–¡No...Puedes...Hacer...Esto!

–Acabo de hacerlo. –Expreso intentando mantenerme firme. –Y ahora, si no tienes nada más que decir...– Y parto antes de que la expresión de su rostro me haga flaquear. No me sienta bien actuar así y sin embargo…

No es como que tenga elección, antes del desfile pregunté si era obligatorio sonreír de felicidad, indignando a Eric, mientras que Timeo se mostró más conciliador. " _Depende del enfoque que te adjudiquen_ " Respondió. " _Hay trajes dónde una máscara fría, casi aterradora, aporta tanto o más éxito que una de felicidad. Es la magia del profesional, no existe forma de que te consideren insolente. Pero cuidado, una vez que escoges un rostro no puedes cambiarlo._ "

Y conseguí bastante patrocinadores jugando a la frialdad.

.

Una vez sentado contengo la risa al ver lo amable que se muestra Gallo con Kleo, apartándole la silla con caballerosidad, hice bien en negarme, él no parece mala persona pero la tensión entre él y Sadfire se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Y bastante tengo yo con sobrevivir como para mediar entre dos controladores manipuladores que se disputan el liderazgo.

–¡Mira que tenemos aquí! –Mi atento estudio de mis congéneres es interrumpido por una voz femenina, Diana, la jinete del distrito diez, se sentó a mi lado sin preguntar. –Me sorprende que hayas rechazado a tu manada, cuatro. –Río ligeramente.

–Será que no soy animal de andar en manadas. –Bromeo, esa denominación circula entre los tributos desde que el equipo profesional se formó como un grupo casi imbatible de asesinos peligrosos, y más que disgustarme me resulta graciosa. – Y no me llames cuatro, soy Cormorant ¿Para qué estás aquí, Diana? –Ella chasquea la lengua en señal de conformidad.

–Directo al grano, ¿eh? –Comenta con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Quiero formar una alianza, tú, yo, y, quizás el del siete. –Arqueo una ceja, ante ese quizás ¿Jack la rechazó? ¿Por qué?

–¿Quizás? ¿Acaso te rechazó? –Un bufido es mi respuesta. –Mira, no soy alguien precisamente accesible, pero sé reconocer el auténtico valor. Estoy dentro. –Acepto, de los tributos que vi en la retransmisión Diana es la que mejor vibras me dió, alguien centrado, sin segundas caras, perfectamente capaz y decidida, además de fuerte. – ¿Tienes idea de por qué Jack te rechazó? –Inquiero, mientras busco al del siete con la mirada, está sentado solo en una mesa, tan distanciado como si hubiera un muro entre los demás y él. Me recuerda a mí un poco.

–¡Ni lo menciones, es idiota! – Protesta ella, mirándolo como si hiciera una falta grave. –Dijo que iba solo, ¿¡qué clase de tributo hace eso!? ¡Es un absoluto suicidio! –Sofoco una carcajada, ya lo tengo.

–Alguien que nunca aprendió a trabajar en equipo. –Le explico. –Que piensa que se basta a sí mismo para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, a medida que todos se afiancen en grupos se verá en desventaja y lo pensará mejor. Escucha, no soy el más carismático del lugar pero mi mentor sí. En caso extremo podría hablar con Chêne y convencerlo. –Sugiero, Timeo es fantástico, definitivamente, siento que lo juzgué mal al ver sus juegos, era cierto que poseía una frialdad impresionante para tener dieciséis años, pero no es una persona horrible, al contrario, entiendo que muchos jóvenes de la academia lo tengan en un pedestal. Es agradable, carismático, y hábil sin ser cruel, consciente de que su decisión fue tan drástica como peligrosa, pero pensándolo bien quizás fuera mejor morir asesinado que de hambre.

– En cualquier caso recomiendo que no le cierres las puertas. Todavía cabe la posibilidad de que razone y se nos acerque. –Diana tuerce el gesto.

–Dos cosas. –Replica autoritaria. – La primera, no me gusta que me den órdenes, así que aceptaré tu recomendación hasta el último día de entrenamiento, sino seremos solo tú y yo, sin objeciones. –Asiento con una sonrisa conciliadora, al parecer me tocó mandona. –Segundo, y más importante, independientemente de que seamos dos o tres yo lidero la alianza.

–¡A la orden, jefa! –Respondo, algo bromista, y ella, aunque rueda los ojos, se muestra conforme, nunca creí el dominio adecuado para mí, no soy carismático, ni estratega y un líder sin esas cualidades está condenado al fracaso.

Seguimos comiendo y poco a poco ella se desvela más afable, Diana es práctica y resuelta, una chica dura pero no malvada. No hablamos demasiado, solo lo imprescindible para coordinarnos y, al acabar, le propongo acercarnos a las armas.

Los profesionales, en especial Sadfire, me observan como si fuera su peor enemigo, no puedo afirmar que no me lo esperara, conozco los peligros de mi decisión. Diana ansía ver de qué soy capaz pero me niego a hacer mi demostración antes que ella. Un látigo es el arma que escoge mostrando una buena habilidad, lo mismo que parece valorar en mí cuando agarro aquel tridente. Mags nos dijo, a Kleo y a mí, que lo mejor es no mostrar todas nuestras habilidades, así que esta será la única arma que cogeré hasta las pruebas. Por lo demás seguiré los consejos de la entrenadora jefa y me especializaré en supervivencia. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién me asegura que los vigilantes dejarán víveres a mi disposición? Debo anticiparme todo lo posible para encontrar la forma de subsistir, no importa el riesgo, estoy decidido.

* * *

.

 **Kia Grayling –14 años –Distrito 9**

– ¿Y bien?, ¿qué te gusta hacer? –Suelto un suspiro en busca de un modo de rehuir la pregunta de mi compañero de distrito. Cuando dije que necesitaba un guía, Rhea no encontró mejor solución que juntarnos. Kyle no me molesta, o al menos no lo hacía hasta anoche, no es malvado, ¿pero acaso no vio el ridículo que mostró en pantalla jugando con la hoz? Y luego se enfada con ella, ni que fuera su culpa que ninguno de nosotros trabajara en el campo. –Kia, ¿existes?

Ruedo los ojos, pero asiento, ¿qué espera que conteste? Mi vida se limita a trabajar, no conozco otra cosa.

A parte no veo en qué me ayudará saber que le encanta jugar al monopatín.

– Sí, pero no entiendo por qué me preguntas eso. –Digo, desde que nos juntamos a comer la charla táctica se acabó, lástima, no es que me disguste conocer a Kyle, simplemente no veo la necesidad cuando de aquí a unos días deberemos matarnos por vivir.

Él da un golpe sobre la mesa y yo retrocedo, asustada, no me gusta la gente enfadada, me recuerda a cuando los jefes me castigan

–¡Porque sí! –Replica. –Quiero conocerte, ¿tú a mí no? –Niego. –¿por qué?

–¿Querrías tu conocer a tu asesino? –Respondo, provocándole una carcajada, ¿ahora qué pasa? –¿Dije algo que dé risa?

–No, es solo que no te imagino matando a alguien. –Me encojo de hombros.

–Es lo que hay que hacer aquí, ¿no? –Kyle asiente mirándome como si fuera el monstruo de algún cuento. –Pues ya está.

Decido levantarme en cuanto lo escucho protestar, tal vez sea mejor buscarme otro aliado. La pregunta es, ¿quién querría de mí?

.

Termino sentada en una mesa que me permite ver a todos, Rhea dijo que nos orientáramos según lo que necesitemos, así que por norma, yo debería buscar a alguien que me proteja. El problema es que no quiero ser vista como una inútil. Quiero ayudar y ser ayudada, es así como funcionamos en la fábrica.

Así que, ¿qué puedo aportar? Recorro las mesas con la mirada, viendo que mi situación no es tan rara, los profesionales van juntos, Diana y Cormorant también, al igual que Alec y Alaïa y Mazda parece presumir de su compañero de distrito ante Denis. Pero los demás andan solos y al revirar a mirada noto que estoy al lado del chico del ocho, creo que esa es una de esas situaciones en la que debería disculparme.

–¡Lo siento! –Digo rápidamente. –No sabía que estabas ahí. Tal vez debería… –Me levanto de golpe, pensando en partir, pero él cambia su gesto a una adorable sonrisa.

–No yo… –Inspira hondo. –Puedes quedarte, supongo. –Y baja la mirada rápidamente, volviendo a su comida. Decido que yo también debería comer, este lugar es muy diferente de lo que conozco, no debo hacer amigos, menos encariñarme con la gente, solo actuar y matar. Siendo sincera lo asumí bien, demasiado bien, mi mentora incluso dijo que tengo una capacidad de asimilación asombrosa para mi edad.

–Rrr– Mi compañero hace un sonido extraño, quedándose cortado cuando lo enfoco, creo que lo pongo nervioso. –Renner. –Ese es su nombre, si mal no recuerdo.

–Kia, ¿te asusto? –Respondo con una hermosa sonrisa, y él niega, cohibido –Menos mal. – Suspiro. –Mi mentora dice que soy muy brusca con la gente, pero no sé cómo ser mejor. –Me encojo de hombros. –Aparte, es demasiado tarde para cambiar. No necesito amigos, necesito aliados ¿Tú sabes hacer algo? –El chico traga seco, acobardado.

–C-coser, curar, cocinar. –Articula. –Manualidades y reparar.

–Me gusta, puedes mantenerte solo. –Comento y su rostro se vuelve rojo. –¿Estás bien? – Asiente con, ¿timidez? Creo que es eso. –Yo solo puedo aportar conocimientos, estuve en la estación de plantas en la mañana. También vi muchas juegos desde muy niña y… –Mi monólogo es interrumpido por el fin de la comida, haciéndome levantar automáticamente, como hacía en la fábrica.–Debería partir. Todavía debo probar algún arma. –Pero antes de irme le susurro algo:

–¿Sabes? No te conozco pero me agradas así que intenta sobrevivir, ¿vale? Tal vez podamos hacer equipo.

Y me marcho, intranquila, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé, no sé qué hacer, decir, o cómo encajar. Quizás deba consultarlo con Rhea, ella sabrá ayudarme.

* * *

.

 ** **Sonya Daskalova –** **1** **6 año** **s – Districto** **7****

–Bien, ahora, enrollásela alrededor del brazo. –La mujer mayor de la estación de sanación me sorprende, conozco a muy pocas personas de su edad con tan buena visión y estado de salud. –¡No! ¡Así no! ¡Acabará perdiendo el miembro! –Pestañeo reteniendo las lágrimas de alarma al escucharla, estoy tratando un muñeco, es lo que me repito para soportarlo, más incluso así no puedo evitar pensar, ¿qué haré si es una persona? –¿Por qué te alteras? Podría ser tu rival, ¿sabes?

Asiento en piloto automático, aterrada del reproche y odio en sus ojos, en general mis experiencias con el Capitolio son regulares, muchos me ignoran, mi estilista incluido, y no en vano.

– _Bueno, chica, ¿qué haré contigo?_ –Fue lo primero que dijo Limb cuando penetré en el salón dispuesto para mentor y alumno, para luego acercarse-me descaradamente, mirándome de todos los ángulos. – _¡Al menos no eres una debilucha muerta de hambre!_ –Exclamó simplemente. – _¿Estás segura de qué no quieres matar? No te costaría mucho._

No hace falta mencionar mi respuesta, sigo firme en mis convicciones y por ello sentenciada, a menos que encuentre a alguien que mate por mí. Ese fue el consejo de mi mentora, resguardarme y esperar a que otros hagan el "trabajo sucio". Sinceramente no me gusta, no digo que no sea eficaz pero, ¿a la larga qué? Sería la primera en morir.

–Porque no está habituada. –La voz de la pelirroja del seis se impone con una valentía de la que claramente carezco. –No asistió a una guerra, solo vio horrores tras un televisor. No podéis exigirle que los afronte como algo natural. –Respuesta a lo que la vieja ríe de forma descontrolada.

–Puedo exigiros lo que quiera, niños, es la magia de los juegos. –Explica. – Y no me hables de guerra, ¿quieres? Está claro que no conoces nada. – Y se aleja andando algo encorvada.

–Hernia lumbar. –Relata Mazda con naturalidad, mientras que yo la observo, llena de preguntas. – Es una lesión complicada de explicar, la verdad ¿Crees que me pasé con ella? Es que no soporto a ese tipo de gente. Ya bastante malo es estar aquí, no es necesario que ahonden en la herida. – Niego con la cabeza, razón no le falta. –Me llamo Mazda.

–Lo sé, te escuché cantar. – Respuesta que la hace sonreír brevemente, generalmente intento no pensar en el desfile, tanta hoja en mi vestido fue un mareo y más la gente viéndome. Pero recordé que los tributos que saludaban y sonreían salían airados.– Yo soy Sonya.

–Sí, sí, me esforcé en recordar los nombres de todos. – Precisa, la observo alucinada, ¿todos? – Te ayudaré un poco. Mi madre es sanadora así que este mundo me es familiar. –Retrocedo ante su ademán, desconfiada, no es que me disgusten sus buenas intenciones, pero no paro de pensar en que incluso alguien como ella podría asesinarme. – ¿Qué ocurre?

–Na-nada. –Musito intentando hacerme la dura. – Solo me preguntaba que haces aquí sola sin tus aliados. – Inquiero, desviando mis ojos hasta el chico del tres y su compañero de distrito. No soy estúpida, Mazda se pasó la mañana con Nicott y la comida con él del tres.

Ella ríe suavemente.

–Nicott y yo somos aliados encubiertos. Formaremos dos grupos separados con un sólo objetivo, diferenciarnos. Él busca quienes luchan sin abandonar su esencia. —Señala al chico del tres, quién parece estar debatiendo algo con Nicott. —Mientras que yo me mantengo firme en mi canción. No pienso matar bajo ningún concepto. –Siento emoción al escucharla, esa chica es más rebelde que Jack o cualquiera de los que lo presumen. – ¿Tú lo harías?

–Yo… – Trago seco recordando el desprecio de Limb " _entonces deberías asumir tu muerte inminente._ ", fijo que le dijeron algo similar y, sin embargo, ni siquiera le inquieta. –No puedo.

Y agacho la cabeza, avergonzada, no sé cómo pretendo ganar los juegos así, pero ella no me reprocha nada.

– Lo suponía. –Presume. –¿Tienes alguna alianza? –Niego, nerviosa. – Entonces formaremos una con quiénes nunca deberían ser olvidados. –Y me ofrece una hermosa sonrisa. –No tienes mala constitución física y yo reboso de conocimientos. La medicina, aunque no lo parezca, aporta muchas ventajas, conoces los puntos fuertes y débiles de las personas. Tú, por ejemplo, obviando tu destreza con el hacha, no tendrías problemas en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, no eres alta ni posees piernas ágiles, así que la agilidad no es lo tuyo ¿me equivoco?

– Solo puedo decir…Waouh. –Estoy tan impresionada que no tengo palabras, no dije nada a esta chica y sin embargo...–No entiendo por qué cantaste, tienes potencial. –Murmuro, a lo que la chica saca un inhalador de su bolsillo. – ¿En serio?

Mazda asiente suavemente.

– Todos tenemos un handicap, sin ello seríamos perfectos. Yo soy asmática, otros lentos, o poseen alguna lesión. –Señala a los chicos del distrito nueve, él no parece en mal estado pero la niña anda algo encorvada, como nuestra instructora. – También hay deficiencias psicológicas como la locura o el autismo. La clave está en compensarlo de algún modo, creo ¿Te supongo una carga?

– ¡Claro que no! – Me altero, ¿cómo se le ocurre? –De hecho yo... Bueno...–Me callo, buena o no, no pienso desvelarle mis puntos flacos. Mazda ríe observando ahora el muñeco.

–¡Se me olvida!, es así–Precisa y lo venda de forma muy efectiva, tanto que la vieja se acerca para felicitarla, disculpándose. La ignoro, intentando seguir los pasos de mí, ahora, aliada, pero fracaso.

.

– Vale, es obvio que la curandera seré yo. –Tercia tras varios intentos. – Ahora necesitamos un chico.

– ¿¡Qué!? –Mi cara muestra estupefacción, ¿cómo que un chico?, ¿qué, cuándo, por qué? – ¿Desde cuando?

– ¡Desde que los grupos de amigos se inventaron, Sonya! Siempre hay un chico. – Su tono insistente matiza mi rechazo, ¿a qué juega dictando todo? –¿Quéee? – Entona aburrida, leyendo mi rostro con sus ojos.

–Nada, simplemente … ¡¿puedo decidirlo yo?! – Es lo único que se me ocurre para frenarla, demasiado reticente, demasiado desconfiada. Me espero una negativa pero ella vuelve a mostrar su imborrable sonrisa.

–¿Por qué no? – Dice. – Sólo asegúrate de que no sea de los más populares.

Me quedo callada, recorriendo todos los chicos con la mirada ¿qué se supone que debo hacer para convencerlos? Intento recordar los consejos de mi mentora, obviando su insistencia en que participe en la matanza, también me dijo cosas como " _No desveles tus habilidades, busca gente útil y determinada y asegúrate de controlar cualquier tipo de desvío._ " Pero no me hablo de nadie en particular a menos que…

Que contemos lo que dijo ayer, borracha, cuando la cuestioné sobre qué hacía con el mentor del cinco, que yo y su chico combinaríamos.

–¡El del cinco! –Exclamo. –Parecía valiente. –Recuerdo su expresión fuerte en la cosecha y en el desfile, y eso que encabezaba la lista de ridículos, me serviría.

–¿José, dices? –Interroga ella y yo asiento suavemente. –Sí, da el porte, ¡vamos!–Sonríe entusiasta para luego llevarme a la estación de camuflaje dónde está.

–¡Hola! –Mazda saluda entusiasta. –Yo soy Mazda y esta es Sonya y...–Le tapo la boca rápidamente, todavía no.

–Perdona mi aliada, es muy efusiva. –Explico con dulzura y me acomodo a su lado, el chico sofoca una carcajada.

–No importa, estoy habituado a personas extrovertidas. yo soy José. –Explica él con una sonrisa, Mazda cruza los brazos con una expresión más cómica que real, malhumorada, mientras que yo me animo a coger un pincel.

–Lo sé, mi mentora, me habló de ti, dice que me convendrías, no sé por qué. –Y me encojo de hombros, antes de proponerle la alianza necesito conocerlo, saber si es de fiar o, por el contrario, me traicionará a menor oportunidad.

* * *

.

 **Sheisha Cryfel – 13 años – Districto 2**

Creo firmemente que todos lo que dicen que sobrevivir a los juegos es sencillo viven en una nube de ignorancia. O tal vez, simplemente, no conocen mi situación.

En la despedida mis padres tenían más palabras que pronunciar de las que permitía el tiempo, disculpas, explicaciones, instrucciones, mientras que yo solo ansiaba despedirme. No tenía ánimos para odiarles, no con la sentencia sobre mi cabeza y tres minutos no compensarían años de resguardo e ignorancia. Mi hermana me recordó que tenía a mi mentora, pero Gnaea se mantiene firme en no ayudar "cadáveres."

Y yo, de ser mi hermana haría lo que fuera por refutarla pero no lo soy. Si no quiere tratarme es su problema. En cuanto a Roman…

– _Abrumador, ¿verdad?_ – Me susurró el más que conocido vencedor, una vez terminada la ceremonia de entrada, no había sido capaz de sonreír en ningún momento, demasiado sobrecogida por esa gente que intentaba tocarme, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana con la qué jugar. Asentí, despacio, sin apenas mirarle y él se agacho frente a mí. – _Tranquila, Sheisha, yo te ayudaré._ –Prometió, pero no lo dejaron.

Gallo ya parecía molesto entonces, cuando vió al chico intentar animarme con todo su buen corazón, pero fue esta mañana cuando hizo evidente su recelo, frenando a su mentor porque, según él, ayudándome lo haría sufrir.

Y él, aunque intentó explicarle plausiblemente que era su deber, no consiguió una concesión, admito que no me sorprendió, Gallo ya había pedido entrenamientos por separado en el tren y en la mañana tuvo que ser la escolta la encargada de avisarme de que habían salido con casi una hora de adelanto. Pude haber insistido pero algo en el rostro de mi mentor me disuadió.

La impresión de que Gallo se equivoca, su mentor sufrirá más si él muere que yo, pero obvio, él posee más oportunidades que yo.

Fue la escolta quién, finalmente, me dio información sobre el evento y hasta el vídeo de unos juegos anteriores, ignoro por qué lo hizo, pero es de agradecer.

No pude verlos hasta el final, demasiadas horas, pero retuve una explanada llena de nieve y una voluntaria más centrada que gran parte de los vencedores que conocemos, además de los primeros pasos del evento.

La entrevista, dónde deberé esforzarme en resultar valiente y _adorable_ , y el baño de sangre dónde solo son válidas dos acciones. Huir y defenderse. Las únicas que se me dan bien.

.

Me levanto de puntillas representando movimientos calculados y repetitivos con el Wazikashi que me cedió el instructor de Katanas, mismas características pero más pequeña y manejable, la escogí porque, según advertí en la edición, solo los tributos con notas más altas consiguen sus armas predilectas, o, en su defecto, el equipo de "profesionales." Cuanto más practique mejor, aunque, llegado el baño, lo mejor será huir.

No tengo la envergadura o habilidad cómo para quedarme en el gran cuerno central, pero sí para esconderme y atacar a la mínima persona que intente sacarme de allí, servirá.

Siento una corriente de aire que me insta a ponerme en posición defensiva y levanto mi arma de forma automática, lo cual me lleva a chocar con el Tantō del chico del doce. Es similar a un puñal de uno o de doble filo con una longitud de hoja entre 15 y 30 cm. Debido a la academia no me falta conocimiento teórico en armas, el práctico podría discutirse.

–¡Lo siento, no te vi! –Musita el chico, yo sí, se introdujo recién en armas, pero como no me habló no le presté atención. –Tienes buenos reflejos. –Agacho la cabeza, sin saber que responder, no estoy habituada a que los desconocidos me hablen.

–Tú empleas mucha fuerza. –Se me escapa al momento, el Tantō no es un arma a usar con las dos manos, ni golpear como lo hizo él, de hecho su diseño y el de la katana son muy dispares.

–Todavía estoy experimentando. – Explica. –Mi distrito se basa en cavar, pero siendo la edad mínima dieciocho, pues... –Se encoge de hombros mientras lo estudio, fuerte, alto, y con brazos y piernas trabajados para el combate, de no ser por la cosecha, lo creería venido de otro distrito. – Me llamo Alec.

–¿Y un mazo? –Cuestiono, le diría una katana pero no son nada sencillas de manejar. Él desvía la mirada hacia el lugar de los mazos, seguidamente hacía mí.

–Sí, es posible, ¡gracias! –Es amable y hasta bueno, demasiado para ser voluntario, pero vi la forma en que lo abrazaba el chico moreno que remplazó, no semeja malvado.

–¡Sheisha! –Grito al rato, él me observa con una expresión que no reconozco. –Mi nombre es Sheisha. –Y justo cuando lo pronuncio siento una débil sonrisa transmutarse en mi rostro, no sé por qué ese chico me inspira seguridad.

Alec me devuelve la sonrisa antes de alcanzar la instructora de mazos, pienso en seguirle cuando ella, Lucy, me llama. La niña del cinco llevaba colada a mí desde la mañana, no me molesta, al contrario, es adorable y muy inteligente pero por algún motivo no me da la misma seguridad. Será culpa de que tenemos la misma edad.

Y regreso a su lado, es lo mejor, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién más querría a alguien cómo yo?

* * *

.

 **Alec Wagner – 16 años – Districto 12**

A base de estudiar juegos aprendí que existen apenas unas claves que se repiten todos los años, el resto es pura suerte.

Primeramente, una buena impresión, los tributos alegres, participativos y encantadores entusiasman al Capitolio, así que me tomé como tarea el parecer más "profesional" posible. Sonreír incluso aunque no esté feliz y ser uno de los primeros en participar en la matanza. En general lo llevo bien, Sheisha acertaba con los mazos, debido a mi constitución equilibrada y fuerte puedo volverme letal con uno. Aunque ignoro si podré matarla tras aquello.

Segundo, no subestimes la arena, aprende a buscar agua y comida, además de cazar. El centro no ofrece demasiadas posibilidades, te enseñan a cavar, hacer pozos, pescar, reconocer plantas y cazar, pero en dos a tres días es complicado. En mi distrito la seguridad es excesivamente baja, la valla que nos separa del exterior se electrifica cuando quiere, pero incluso así muy pocos se atreven a cruzarla, así que mi conocimiento se basa más en observar.

Y tercero, búscate unos buenos aliados.

Alaia me hizo la oferta nada más entrar en el tren, no contesté porque me interrumpieron, pero en mi interior ya había aceptado. La conozco, de esa forma inocente en que uno conoce a la bromista de clase que siempre está incordiando a los profesores. No es la última vez que la llevaron a la oficina del director, pero siempre sale airada.

Y lo admito, me simpatiza, volvía las clases muy amenas, así que no me llevó nada acordar la alianza. Su reputación puede ser mala, pero nadie puede negarle sus habilidades, eso sin contar lo bien que nos entendemos.

En el entrenamiento la instructora de mazos se muestra satisfecha con mis avances, el cómo aprendo donde y cómo golpear para rematar rápido, me enseñó distintos tipos de mazos, del más débil para, según ella "regodearte en la matanza", al más letal. Al inicio me costaba ponerme en ambiente para "quebrar" al maniquí, pero desde que me enseñó el punto exacto dónde el sujeto muere lo llevo un poco mejor. Disfrutar la matanza no es lo mío, pero me consuelo diciendo que hago todo esto por volver con mi amor.

Suelto el arma en el momento en que terminan los entrenamientos, me siento esperanzado, puedo regresar con Dan y entonces... Todo estará bien.

–¡Alec! –Alaia me atrapa en el momento en que nos adentramos en el ascensor. Acordamos dividirnos en la tarde para cubrir más terreno y especializarnos en áreas distintas, así nuestra complementación será mayor. –¿Qué tal? –Me encojo de hombros.

–Bastante bien, una vez aprendes a soportar las actitudes de superioridad de "los más fuertes del juego", la estación de armas resulta bastante enriquecedora. –Comento hablando de los profesionales. – Por cierto, encontré algo que te podría gustar, ¿recuerdas esas bolas de papel machucado que enviabas por tubos al encerado? –Ella asiente con una carcajada. – Pues las cerbatanas se basan en una técnica similar, podrían irte bien.

–¡Perfecto! Lark nos dijo que buscáramos en lo que nos es familiar, por eso en la mañana practiqué con navajas pero tu idea me gusta. Yo estuve en el puesto de escalada ¡No sabes lo impresionante que es la vista desde arriba! –Comenta, entusiasmada. – Por cierto, quería comentarte, la del dos... ¿Sabe algo?

–Sheisha –Comento su nombre, lo admito, verla tan retraída me aporta familiaridad, antes de conocer a Dan yo era similar, tiene algunas excentricidades como no mirar a los ojos o andar de puntillas pero creo que podríamos entendernos. –No mucho, creo, aunque sabe bastante de armas, solo maneja Katanas y parece más una niña pérdida que una asesina.– Excuso decir que me agrada, por fortuna ella es la líder en la alianza y no yo, no creo que avance mucho si pienso en juntarme con gente de la edad de Sheisha.

–Entiendo, como proviene del dos me esperaba que fuese una experta psicópata en un cuerpo de niña, mala suerte ¿Es inteligente al menos? –Me encojo de hombros.

–Quién sabe, la del cinco parece que la lleva por la mano, pero quizás una vez muerta sorprenda.

–¡O lo haga Lucy! –Responde con una sonrisa muy maliciosa. – Mañana iré a ver las cerbatanas y quizás me acerque a ver si alguien nos sirve. –Justo en ese momento el ascensor llega a su destino y nos encontramos con la escolta ayudando a nuestro mentor.

Si lo piensas es duro que Lark haya quedado tan incapacitado, viendo cosas que no existen e incapaz de sobrevivir sin medicamentos, un golpe de realidad que todavía me costa asumir ¿Acabaré yo igual? Espero que no.

–¡Aquí están mis pupilos!–Exclama muy alegre. –Estuve buscando patrocinadores, tenéis muchos fans, ¿sabéis? –Alaia se muestra más que entusiasta, lo habitual es que nuestro distrito pase desapercibido, pero mi voluntariado los puso a todos en auge. –Es tan nuevo, ejercer como un buen mentor... –Suspira y se acomoda en el sillón, pidiéndole a ella que lo suelte. –Llevo años sin tocar las pastillas, sin importar que tenga una crisis o no y ahora...–Y ríe, esperanzado. –Pero basta de hablar de mí, contadme, ¿tenéis progresos a anunciar a los periodistas? –Y mientras nos acomodamos siento de nuevo la esperanza transmutarse en realidad, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez nuestro distrito no esté condenado.

* * *

.

.

Y ocho povs en total XD! En fin, ya ni me disculpo por la tardanza, prefiero tomarme mi tiempo a traeros desastres. Intenté respetar en la medida de lo posible el caracter del tributo, así es que unos negaron alianzas, son tercos y arrogantes o, directamente, no saben desenvolverse. Os aviso que no tendré el siguiente hasta pasado mucho tiempo, debo exámenes, un amigo navideño y no tengo apenas un esbozo al que no paro de cambiarle el orden de povs. Cuyo titulo podría ser "Juego psicológico", pero no descarto cambiarlo. Por ahora las alianzas son:

Profesionales: Ambos del uno, Gallo y Kleo.

Cormorant, Diana y, posiblemente, Jack.

Sonya, Mazda y José.

Denis y Nicott

Lucy y Sheisha

y

Alec y Alaia

Los demás se concretaran al siguiente día de entrenamiento, también hay alianzas que se formarán o desintegrarán en la arena. Y algunos que se mantendrán solos. Preguntas.

1) Pov favorito.

2) ¿Qué opinais de las alianzas y enemistades que recién se forman? ¿Y del desenvolvimientos de vuestro tributo?

y

3) Por fin tenemos acceso a la voz de Sadfire, una voluntaria de armas tomar, ¿cual es vuestra primera impresión de ella?


	8. Capítulo siete: Juego psicológico

**Capítulo siete: Juego psicológico**

 _Cuando mi editor me propuso escribir otro libro estaba sin ideas, ya había abarcado cada rincón de mis juegos, Capitolio incluido. Fue entonces cuando, llegada la entrevista de mi gira, Blake me preguntó si tenía algo que decir a las futuras generaciones de voluntarios. Ahora sí, no os precipitéis, los juegos del hambre son un puro juego psicológico a base de las emociones e instintos de los aspirantes, muy pocos lo resisten_ (...)

 _Prólogo del libro dos d'Iris Young: El secreto de mi victoria._

* * *

 **Gallo Caio Strauss – 17 años – Distrito 2**

Si ya desde nuestro primer encuentro tenía mis dudas sobre mi entendimiento con Sadfire Williams, el día de ayer terminó de confirmar que ella y nunca seremos asociados. Su obstinación con el mando, prepotencia, y, especialmente, tendencia a poner los demás en mi contra me enfurece.

Y es que, debo admitirlo, la prueba en la estación de tácticas de equipo me rompió los esquemas, no porque fuera mala, al contrario, si en algo destaca el Capitolio es en tecnología capaz de convertir el centro de entrenamiento en unos perfectos juegos del hambre. Mientras que Filipo, ansioso como es por ser el primero en todo, cayó abatido por su idiotez en nuestro "segundo enfrentamiento con una alianza". Sadfire y yo no sólo tuvimos que superar prueba tras prueba, cada una más difícil que la anterior, sino también, lidiar con la maniobra del otro para sabotear al "líder de turno", y lo admito, yo fui el que tiró la primera piedra.

No podía quedarme quieto, respetar la consigna de " _seguir las órdenes del otro pase lo que pase_ ", preferí seguir mi acertado criterio, pretendiendo demostrar lo poco efectiva que era Sadfire, consiguiendo justo el efecto contrario.

Y es que soy un cobarde, me bloqueo en las situaciones difíciles, incapaz de actuar si los planes fallan, demasiado habituado a la sobre-protección de mi madre. Y por ello subordinado a cualquier acto que, en ese momento, efectuaban los demás para vencer.

Fue así que ella fue declarada líder y yo quedé expuesto, razón por la cual me ofrecí voluntario para convencer a Cormorant, sin reparar que había pasado tanto tiempo pensando y ejecutando modos de sabotear a otros que...

–No confío en mi propia alianza...–Murmuro girando una y otra vez el dije de la cadena dorada que me obsequió mamá, descubrí algo en el edificio de justicia, si lo giras encuentras la punta de una navaja.

Y no puedo evitar recordar que, a pesar de todas mis maniobras, Cormorant se mantuvo firme, respondiendo con argumentos generalmente poco válidos cómo mi intuición me dicta esto y aquello. No importara cuantas veces le mostré que la intuición no siempre acertaba, no conseguí hacerlo cambiar de campo.

–¡Oh, demonios! –Exclamo, recostándome en el sillón del salón. Recuerdo que fue la propia Sadfire quién me hizo la pregunta cuando quise echarle la culpa de mi fracaso. " _¿Es que acaso no confías en tu propia alianza?_ " " _¿En mí?_ " Y puso una expresión tan sufrida, tan al borde del llanto que tanto Kleo como Filipo me observaron cómo si le hubiera hecho algún daño irreparable.

A partir de entonces dejé de jugar, ella me había ganado, todo argumento que dijera a mi favor era interpretado como una demostración de que, efectivamente, no confío en ellos. Y si no lo hago, conseguir que ellos sí confíen en mí me será doblemente difícil.

Cierro los ojos, intentando serenarme, dejar de pensar en modos de matar a mis aliados. Definitivamente los juegos del hambre te convierten en una persona horrible, nunca, jamás, había planeado tantos modos de asesinar a otros sin remordimientos. Roman tuvo razón en haberme reñido ayer, cuando me recordó que provengo de una generación de vencedores y héroes de guerra y, por ende, debo de ser capaz de hacer algo más que " _repetir paso por paso el camino trazado por mis hermanos._ "

Tengo otros enemigos, demasiados como para pasarme los juegos desmontando mentalmente las debilidades de mis congéneres. La alianza de Cormorant, el del doce, y el demente del once, por descontado. Debo centrarme.

.

–¡Buenos días, Gallo! –Me saluda mi mentor. –¿Hoy también madrugas? –Río ligeramente.

–No creo que sea el único. –Comento. –Ni amaneció nuestra escolta y ya estás aquí. –Roman ríe tras servirse café negro y se acomoda a mi lado.

– Tengo dos razones para hacerlo. –Me explica. –La primera es que después de que mis noches se volvieran sorpresiva-mente duras contemplar el amanecer me relaja. –Lo miro sin comprender, ¿sorpresivamente duras? ¿por qué? –Y la segunda es evitar a tu compañera de distrito. –Agacho la cabeza, lo admito, ver a Sheisha tan desvalida me provoca malpesar, pero ningún vencedor ganó por buena fe, cada movimiento que le permita a mi mentor en contra mía es potencialmente perjudicial e innecesario.

–Lo siento, no pensé que… No debe de ser sencillo afrontar sus miradas de odio. –Roman niega con la cabeza y debo frenarle el gesto al ver que me ofrece chocolate, no tengo ganas de comer ahora mismo.

–Ojalá fuera odio… – Musita en un tono excesivamente bajo. – En fin, no importa, ¿reflexionaste a lo que te dije ayer?– Asiento.

– Creo que tienes razón, la estrategia controladora de mis hermanos no servirá esta vez. Sadfire es demasiado arrogante y terca como para que gane yo algo imponiéndome. Lo haré más pensando en estrategias a sugerir para llevarnos a la victoria. Filipo no piensa la mayoría de las veces y Kleo es bastante confiada. Puedo manejarlos, basta conque aprenda a ser más sutil. Pero necesito algo si quiero asegurarme la victoria, una baza. –Y otra vez remuevo el dije, pero Roman lo cierra casi panicando.

–¡Por favor, Gallo, despierta!¡Los juegos son algo más que la sarta de mentiras que vociferan tus hermanos!–Exclama, lo miro muy enfadado, ¿ya está otra vez? –¿Una baza? ¿¡En serio!?

–No entiendo. –Expreso. –Mis hermanos estuvieron más que favorecidos en cada paso de sus arenas. Incluso ahora pueden mentorear juntos a quién les viene en gana. ¡Y Gnaea es otra! ¡Se puede dar el lujo de no ayudar! –Me quejo directamente, estoy harto de trabas. –Y tu...¿en verdad no adviertes el poder que tienes? Deja de jugar al bueno, Roman, me perjudicas.

Suelto un gemido consiguiendo que, al fin, deje de observarme como el mentor justo y responsable, sino como el chico preocupado por mi persona que es y cambie de postura.

–Ser aventajado no es sencillo, Gallo. –Explica bajando su voz a un ligero susurro. –O eres un sanguinario experto en seguir las reglas del Capitolio, cómo tus hermanos. O necesitas a alguien que abogue por ti y una buena inteligencia para captar las intenciones de los vigilantes. Ellos son quienes dominan el juego. –Lo miro alucinado, espera, ¿qué?

–¡Mientes! –Exclamo. –Los voluntarios eligen acudir a los juegos, lo lógico es que… –Me callo al ver que Roman niega repetitivas veces con la cabeza. –¿Cómo?

–El terreno, los peligros, … esas cosas todas que semejan al azar están más que manejadas. –Me susurra. –No puedo explicarte cómo, ya que la táctica cambia cada año, pero si puedo adelantarte que cuanto más adviertas que te pretenden controlar más perdido estás ¿Quieres la ventaja? Aprende a captar el patrón.

Y, al escucharlo, siento como si parte de mi mundo colapsara. No puedo creerlo, mis hermanos… ¿Son conscientes de las mentiras que nos adoctrinó la academia? ¿Cuanto cuesta realmente vencer?

* * *

.

 **Yago Noriks – 16 años – Distrito 10**

Apenas llevo más de dos días aquí, en el Capitolio, en los juegos, y ya siento que odio profundamente este lugar.

Las personas somos buenas por naturaleza, no pueden arrancarnos de nuestro medio y obligarnos a enfrentarnos entre nosotros, no es justo y menos razonable.

–¡Ahhh! –Exclamo en un tono no muy alto, concentrando toda mi impotencia y frustración en el lanzamiento de la bola de tres quilos que sostengo. No importa adónde mire, solo veo jóvenes convertidos en monstruos, yo incluido.

Tirar mis armas en el desfile me hizo sentir bien, más que un gesto era toda una declaración de intenciones, el valor de ser algo más que un juguete en manos de los poderosos. El problema es que cada vez que pienso en mi familia, en especial, la pequeña Patty, y ella… Selene…Viendo mi muerte prematura por televisión, siento mi voluntad flaquear. No puedo morir, tengo todo un futuro por delante. Razón por la cual me disculpé con Yiro después. Pero él le restó importancia, explicándome que mal que bien logré captar la atención de algunos curiosos y que mientras no haga nada grave; como insultar a los vigilantes, o faltar el respeto a la presidenta; podría salir airado.

Y le tengo suficiente miedo a esas personas como para retroceder. No estoy en mi distrito, quiénes me escuchen faltar al régimen no van simplemente tratarme de loco y partir por dónde vinieron. Si quiero salir de aquí debo cuidarme.

Y me froto la frente, algo sudada, creo que lo único de agradecer al centro es que sirve para desahogarme y perfeccionar mis habilidades, abdominales, flexiones, trepar cuerdas y, ahora, lanzamiento de peso. En eso me concentré el día de ayer y hoy. A los instructores, como la masa de músculos que se dirige al lugar dónde aterrizó mi bola, les encanta, ven un alumno preparado y dispuesto a dar todo de sí. Pero los tributos no opinan igual. Kyle, del nueve, acaba de lanzarme una mirada envenenada solo por haberlo sobrepasado. Lo dicho, este lugar contamina la mente de las personas.

.

" _Fiu-Fiu_ " Un silbido repentino de admiración atrae mi atención y, al girarme, me encuentro a Nicott, el compañero de distrito de la persona más rebelde que conozco de estos juegos, Mazda, del sexto distrito. Me sorprende no verlos juntos, creí que eran un equipo.

–Tienes una gran fuerza, Yago. –Dice directamente. –Me llamo Nicott, aunque probablemente me conozcas cómo el compañero de la cantante del distrito seis. –Ya decía yo.

–Quisiera proponerte algo, –Continua. –Intento formar un trío de personas dispuestas a luchar de forma diferente en estos juegos. Siendo algo más que un juguete en manos de otros, gente con ideas y sueños por los que pelear. –Me quedo callado, más impresionado que otra cosa, ¿realmente existe una forma de ganar sin seguir los crueles dictados del gobierno?–Tranquilo, no tienes porque contestar ahora.

–No pretenderá burlarse de mí, ¿verdad? – Pregunto, la idea me encanta, pero Yiro me dijo de ser cuidadoso a la hora de escoger aliados. Nicott niega. –Entonces permitame al menos pasar un tiempo en compañía de su grupo. Seguramente aceptaré, no puedo sobrevivir solo y usted y Mazda son de los jóvenes que más me agradaron a primera vista, pero no quisiera basar mi supervivencia en algo vano.

–Ella no está incluida, al menos no en el grupo frontal. –Señala a la aludida con el dedo, la cual está en uno de los múltiples puestos de supervivencia junto con Sonya y José. – Prefiere ganar sin matar a nadie, entre nosotros no es mala idea, pero no quiero prometer cosas que no estoy seguro de poder cumplir. Ansío ganar este juego más que nadie. –Me susurra con una sonrisa determinada, mira tú por dónde yo tampoco. – Y deja de tratarme de usted, ¿quieres? Apenas soy un año mayor que tú. – Río ligeramente, siempre fui un chico demasiado educado, tratando a todos con respeto, independientemente de su rango.

–Perdona, es la costumbre en mi hogar. – Le explico, relajado, Nicott me agrada, parece alguien imprevisible a la par que determinado, de esos chicos que siempre esconden un truco bajo la manga. –¿Me presentarás al segundo miembro del grupo?

–Por supuesto, ¡ven! – Y, sin más dilación, me cede la mano para llevarme al puesto de trampas. –Denis, este es Yago, Yago, Denis del distrito tres. – El aludido se levanta firme y asiente. Decido soltarme de Nicott y tenderle la mano, verlo fuera de ese traje de Cyborg y mirada molesta, casi aterradora, me es tan diferente como llamativo, creo que lo juzgué mal en pantalla.

– Distrito diez, encantado. –Me presento. – Al parecer Nicott nos ha reunido a todos rebeldes. – Comento y él sofoca una carcajada, justo cuando el aludido se sitúa entre nosotros.

–No, únicamente formo un grupo equilibrado. – Precisa. – Yo tengo el carisma y capacidad para atraer a las cámaras, adaptándome a toda situación posible. – Se agacha terminando de montar la trampa de Denis con la maestría de quién lleva tiempo practicando, luego delinea una frase con sus dedos: _Creo firmemente que el miedo no daña más que un sueño._

–El miedo, el terror, esas ilusiones que nos impiden reaccionar cuando cada movimiento supone una pérdida o una ganancia son nuestro real enemigo. Puedo ayudaros a combatirlo si necesario. – Explica. – Pero necesito a alguien sensato y analítico que sepa frenarme antes de que me estrelle de tanto correr. Ahí entra en juego el inteligente Denis. – Pasa su brazo por el hombro del chico quién, aunque esquiva el gesto, incómodo, no se aleja. –Y fuerza para enfrentar a quienes se alcen en nuestra contra, tu cualidad, Yago. – Precisa con una mano tendida a cada uno. – ¿Y bien?, ¿estás dentro?

– ¡Lo estoy!– Respondo, aceptándola, y no puedo evitar rememorar el dulce sabor de los labios de Selene. Esto no será fácil, lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.

* * *

.

 **Alaïa Maddox – 16 años – Distrito 12**

Resultará extraño pero creo que, obviando a los profesionales, soy la única tributo que ansía que los días de preparación, entrevistas y demás escenarios para el Capitolio, se terminen y lleguemos a la arena, o dicho está, al final.

Aunque, de ser así, quizás no estaría entre los vivos.

No es que no me guste entrenar, al contrario creo firmemente que cada cosa que aprenda supondrá un paso más cerca de casa. Pero me gustaría hacer aquello sin tener la sensación de estar constantemente vigilada. Agentes, Capitolio, y, ahora, los vigilantes.

Me hacen sentirme demasiado encerrada.

Atrapo el tubo de la cerbatana y soplo, Alec tenía razón, esa técnica es familiar a la par que sencilla. Poner un dardo y soplar, si apuntas bien matas a tu enemigo, si escoges el veneno adecuado también. La instructora, una mujer calculadora, inteligente y muy maliciosa, casi sádica, me enseñó que cuanto más largo es el canuto a mayor distancia llego y no sólo eso, muchos de los venenos utilizados se pueden encontrar en plantas, otros tantos en animales. De igual modo las cerbatanas pueden fabricarse, más si consigo una buena nota, quizás convenza a alguna de esas personas que me observan de obsequiarme una.

Y por un instante siento que estoy en un lío. Ese hombre, el de las gafas oscuras, juraría que está ciego, y, sin embargo…

Tengo la sensación de que me está analizando constantemente desde que entré aquí. Tal vez los vigilantes lo hagan con todos los tributos llamativos, aunque puestos a pensar no creo que yo lo sea tanto. No vengo de ningún distrito profesional, ni vivo entre algodones, sólo tengo una buena apariencia y un amplio historial delictivo.

.

–Buen tiro, aunque yo que tú cuidaría dónde disparo. –La niña del distrito cinco, señala la diana más cercana a los vigilantes, en donde, por suerte, terminó mi dardo. No sé qué me habría pasado de haberle dado a alguno de ellos. –Me llamo Lucy.

Ignoro su mano tendida con una amabilidad que me niego a creer. Esa niña… Todavía recuerdo su sonrisa perdida en la cosecha, no me engañará.

Y parto hacia la mesa donde enseñan a preparar algunos de los venenos que se pueden introducir en los dardos. Lucy va directo hacia un cuenco y machuca una mezcla de cortezas de árboles, raíces de plantas venenosas, tallos, zarcillos, y venenos de serpiente, que me tiende.

–Curare. – Recita. –Paraliza progresivamente el sistema respiratorio causando muerte por asfixia. Antiguamente los humanos lo utilizaban tanto para la caza, como anestésico durante la cirugía. ¡Mira, te podría servir!– Sugiere, observo la pasta de color pardo sin comprender a qué juega conmigo, razón no le falta.

El problema de los venenos es que si son muy rápidos el Capitolio no estará contento, odian las muertes rápidas, así que una paralización progresiva podría darme algo de apoyo. Alec es una persona directa, fuerte, y casi especialista en corta distancia, los mazos se le están dando bien y, de no ser porque está estrictamente prohibido, diría que está adiestrado. Si yo me especializo en armas de la naturaleza podría dar juego cómo asesina silenciosa. Una mezcla tan peculiar como efectiva.

–¿Puedo saber por qué no estás con Sheisha? –Suelto directamente, Lucy levanta su mirada de la etiqueta de una substancia más amarillenta llamada batracotoxina, con una expresión más dócil.

–Le dije que me dejara hablar contigo, ¿eres la compañera del chico que le gusta? –Responde, arqueo una ceja, ¿y ese cambio?

–¿Alec? – Cuestiono y ella asiente con una adorable sonrisa. – Sí, supongo que sí. – Me planteo ir a buscar a la instructora, que ahora mismo asesora a la chica del tres, y el del ocho, para ver si le sonsaco algo sobre los vigilantes cuando la niña me agarra por el pantalón.

– ¡Espera yo… – Inspira hondo mirándome con ojos de perro abandonado. – Quiero aliarme contigo. – Sofoco una carcajada. – ¡No te rías, hablo en serio! Puedo ayudar, soy muy inteligente y en mi distrito siempre conseguía lo que quería.– Sonrío un poco, conque todo lo que quiere, ¿eh?

– ¿Y debo suponer que mi protección y la Alec están en esa lista? – Contraataco, pero ella niega con la cabeza, nerviosa.–¡No mientas, no soy estúpida! –Insisto con todo mi temple de chica conflictiva, pero Lucy ni siquiera se inmuta. – Escúchame un minuto, ¿de acuerdo? – Solicito en tono dócil, y me agacho a su altura. –Eres bastante linda y adorable. Pero esto son los juegos del hambre, no tengo tiempo para proteger niñas, mal que me pese. Si quieres integrar nuestra alianza, vas a tener que obsequiarme con algo más que palabras, una prueba. –Y lentamente oriento mi mirada hacia los demás tributos, eludiendo adrede a Alec. – Estos chicos, todos ellos, se están preparando para ser peligrosos asesinos, lo sabes, ¿verdad? – Ella asiente despacio observándolos uno a uno con sus ojos chispeantes. – Es lo que hay que hacer, así que no pienses, actuá, y, si sobrevives, nos veremos al final del baño de sangre. –Unas palabras susurradas y una caricia son suficientes para tenerla como yo quiero, alerta, desconfiada, analizadora. Su verdadera naturaleza y no los juegos que la obligan a aplicar.

Y, entonces, mientras regreso a junto de mi compañero de distrito, noto que la expresión del hombre se tiñe de una ligera sonrisa. No importa lo que deba hacer, sobreviviré.

* * *

.

 **José Eduard Bailey (Martinez) – 17 años – Distrito 5**

– ¿Entonces, eres un genio? – Pregunta Mazda, entusiasmada, llevamos hablando desde que nos sentamos a comer, aunque lo correcto dado la máquina de hablar en la que se convirtió desde que nos aliamos, sería decir que ella es la que habla y Sonya y yo escuchamos.

–Sólo me gustan los números. – Me defiendo, avergonzado. – Matemáticas era mi asignatura favorita por ello, aunque no veo en qué ayuda aquí.

Cuando Sonya y Mazda se acercaron fue toda una sorpresa, no es que no me planteara alianzas, todo lo contrario, no soy ingenuo, sé que solo no llegare lejos. Tengo muchas carencias y Light no es que sea de gran ayuda para mejorarlas. Ve ahí, consigue un arma y mata a todos cuanto puedas, fue lo único que me aconsejó. Excusé recordarle que si él iba armado es porque los guardias no revisaron adecuadamente su recuerdo de distrito. Mi mentor no es malo pero jugar una edición sin entrevistas, entrenamientos, ni desfiles lo pone en desventaja frente a quiénes se criaron en ese ambiente, mi desfile lo prueba muy bien.

Pero no esperaba encontrarme con quiénes me complementen tan fácilmente, Sonya es muy fuerte, tanto con el hacha como con su propio cuerpo y Mazda dotada en analizar el cuerpo de todos los demás contrincantes. Nos ayudamos y entendemos mutuamente a pesar de sus reticencias a matar, a mi también me horroriza de todos modos, pero nadie ganó sin levantar la mano una sola vez.

– Podrías calcular distancias, pesos, días, segundos, gente incluso ¡No te subestimes, José! – Río por lo bajo, mi aliada es muy dotada para levantar la moral. – ¿Y esa cosa rara que tenías en tus manos hace una hora?

– ¿El búmeran, dices? – Pregunto y ella asiente, una de las cosas útiles que dijo mi mentor es que aprovechara todo lo que él no tuvo. Así es que decidí concentrarme en aprender lo que no sé. No puedo hacer mucho respecto al carisma, pero estuve adiestrando en camuflaje, refugios, y hasta con un arma de medio alcance llamada búmeran. – Me gusta mucho como describe ángulos antes de impactar en la diana, y regresa a mí. Pero no sé si…

– ¡Lo habrá! – Asegura ella tan firme que da miedo. – Escuchad, todavía no tengo claro si haré algo prohibido en la sesión, pero casi que no me asignarán una gran nota, así que haced lo posible para tener más de un seis, y menos de un ocho.

– ¿Por qué? – Cuestiona Sonya con su desconfianza natural. – ¿Sabes Mazda? No sé si me gusta que siempre des las órdenes. – Ella niega con la cabeza con una expresión de disculpa.

–Solo es una sugerencia. – Explica pausadamente. – Sé que mi actitud os sitúa en el punto de mira de los vigilantes, no veo necesario estarlo en el de ellos también. – Señala a los profesionales disimuladamente, eso lo entiendo.

– ¿Y ellos siempre comienzan con los fuertes? – Aporto y ella asiente con un " _¡sabía que nos serías útil!_ " que me hace reír. Personalmente diría que formamos un equipo lo más equilibrado posible, Sonya es una persona desconfiada que fácilmente podría estar en la cabeza si fuera menos tímida. Mazda tiene una necesidad tan grande de hablar que siempre está cotilleando en busca de cosas que contar, por ella me enteré de muchos asuntos tanto del juego como de los demás. En cuanto a mí poseo lo que ella misma llamó " _El conjunto de cualidades que debe tener el chico_ ", que incluye un sutil equilibrio entre valentía, prudencia e instinto de supervivencia. – Entonces es una buena estrategia, mi mentor dice que a la hora de la verdad cuanto más común eres, mejor. Creo que tiene razón, no podremos captar las cámaras, pero si aprendemos a pasar desapercibidos quizás avancemos hasta mostrarles que la unión hace la fuerza.

Aquellas palabras suenan tan utópicas que yo mismo me sorprendo al pronunciarlas, más cuando ella responde con un "¡bien dicho, camarada!". En el tiempo que llevamos juntos Mazda tuvo especial cuidado de no desvelar sus aspiraciones rebeldes, pero su determinación y valor son tan fuertes que resultan contagiosos. Creo en ella, definitivamente, en que si nos esforzamos podremos tanto volver como quedar en el recuerdo. Y eso es suficiente para que luche con todas mis fuerzas para conseguirlo.

* * *

 **.**

 **Renner "Renny" Bannon – 15 años – Distrito 8**

– E- Entonces de verdad no quieres… – La expresión de la chica del distrito tres fue suficiente para disuadirme de insistir en mi propósito de alianza.– Está bien, no importa.

Enophi y yo habíamos coincidido en la mañana y, a nuestro modo, nos acoplamos, es… diferente. Soñadora y casi fantasiosa pero demostró un perfecto conocimiento del ser humano, habilidades y debilidades. Me podría servir, si solo supiera convencerla.

Y suelto un suspiro, culminando mi refugio, taciturno, como lo parece ella, cuando me mira. No puedo rendirme, definitivamente no. Pero cuestión alianzas me siento perdido.

Siempre tuve demasiadas dificultades para relacionarme con otros, tartamudeo, tengo ataques de pánico, me paralizo y, finalmente, soy un cero a la izquierda en carisma. Woof dice que no importa, que llega un momento en que tener aliados hasta molesta. Pero observo a los otros tributos y no puedo evitar sentirme algo desvalido, hasta Hayley, con lo insoportable que es, tuvo el temple de hablar ayer con la del once, y ahora hace lo mismo con el chico del nueve, en el puesto de hogueras. Aunque no es que sellara ninguna alianza.

Una vez en mi mesa jugueteo distraídamente con la liga que me dio mi hermana, en el edificio de justicia, no sé qué hacer, acercarme a alguien, hablar, me es literalmente imposible. Si Mina estuviera aquí todo me sería sencillo, dejaría de sentirme tan solo. No me habitúo a estar sin ella, definitivamente no, y menos después de nuestra despedida.

" _Concéntrate en regresar_ "

Y rememoro mi actitud en el tren, como me dejé caer en el sillón sin ánimos de levantarme, mientras Hayley partía. Y mi mentor me miró como si no me reconociera.

– _Intenta animarte, ¿vale?_ –Dijo. – _Yo salí, tu también puedes. Solo necesitas no pensar demasiado._ –negué con la cabeza, dicho así sonaba demasiado sencillo.

– _Woof...Puedo..._ –Me quedé callado casi incapaz de articular palabra, pero el no me apresuró. – _¿Que harías si la persona por la que deseas volver a toda costa, te rechaza?_ –Ante aquello mi escolta se tapó la boca, teatrera, mientras que él simplemente soltó algo estúpido

– _Pues convertirme en esa persona._ – Así, sin el mayor tapujo, Cassandra le dio un codazo. – _¡Auch eso duele!_ –Se quejó, decir que mi mentor era idiota era quedarse corto. – _En serio, chico, no deberías inquietarte por eso, si ganas no habrá forma de que te rechace. Y si pierdes te amará por siempre por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue._

– _Dudo mucho que Mina sea tan superficial._ –Murmuré, ¿así de sencillo veía el dilema? Mi mentor explotó en carcajadas casi descontroladas. – _¡Vale ya! ¡No es un chiste, la quiero de verdad!_

– _No es eso._ –Aclaró sentándose a mi lado. – _Es solo que cuesta creer que uses tan mal esa cabecita privilegiada que tienes_ –Lo fulminé con la mirada, mira quién fue a hablar. ,– _¡Te enamoraste de la única persona que no importa que hagas, nunca te podrá odiar! Así que no bajes los brazos. Ahora mismo Mina estará llorando por ser incapaz de mentirte..._

.

Desde entonces cogí mi coraje a dos manos e hice todo lo posible por luchar. Woof tenía razón, no podía abandonar, no podía destrozarla. Debía hacer lo posible para superar mis miedos. Así es que me empeciné en aprender todo sobre la supervivencia: refugios, buscar agua, caza, hogueras,... Lo único que no probé son las armas pero, dado que sé usar un cuchillo, convertirlo en una será sencillo, ¿verdad?

Cuando la comida culmina y acudo al puesto de armas, sigo sin saber responder adecuadamente.

– Renner, ¡hey! –Kia me hace unas señas que resultan algo cómicas dado lo encorvada que está. –Mi mentora me dijo que lo natural es saludar antes de hablar así que, ¡hola! –Y mantiene esa sonrisa de cuando hablamos, el día anterior. Sus manos sostienen una lanza que se tambalea de tal forma que debo ayudarla, mientras escucho unas risas nada disimuladas. Suelto un suspiro, como no.

–¿Qué haces? – Le susurro, ignorando las risas de gente como mi compañera de distrito y ambos tributos del uno, cuando ella me pide que suelte el arma. Desde que hablamos ayer no pude evitar prestarle más atención de la necesaria remarcando que de todas las veces que la vi en el puesto de armas fue para agarrar algunas de las más complicadas, y niego con la cabeza al ver que no acierta. –¿Por qué te empeñas en larga distancia? No se te da bien.

– ¿A ti sí? – Niego con la cabeza, ¿qué importo yo en la ecuación? – Entonces por eso. – Y debo frenarla para que no vaya a hacer el ridículo en ballestas, con la sensación de que me estoy perdiendo algo importante.

–¡No sigas, busca un cuchillo o algo! – Ordeno, me espero que diga algo, pero simplemente obedece. – En serio, no deberías de… – Articulo en tono más calmado, no sé por qué me empeño en ayudarla, quizás porque me agrada o quizás... – ¡Lo de ayer! ¡Lo decías en serio! – Caigo en la cuenta nada más ver su sonrisa, enrojeciendo como el tímido que soy. Kia me pasa otro cuchillo antes de hablar.

–En todos los juegos las alianzas se hacen por complementación, cada uno juntándose con quién tiene lo que le falta. Inteligencia, valor, agresividad, destreza en armas, supervivencia, y así sigue el esquema. Así que cuestioné a Rhea sobre como podría ayudarte, ¿tú no? – Asiento, Woof se mostró tan sorprendido como satisfecho cuando le hablé de Kia, dice que alguien como ella es justo lo que necesito.

–Sí, pero, en serio, no te molestes, no creo que pueda matar. – Explico, no es que no quiera, pero la miro a ella y los demás y simplemente no surge. Pero ella no se amedrenta sino que ataca, instándome a defenderme. – ¡S-se supone que no debemos atacarnos! – Protesto, aterrado de la facilidad en que alguien como ella se convierte en una asesina.

–¡Solo pruebo una teoría! – Eleva la voz callando a la entrenadora jefa que la observa como a una delincuente. – ¿Ves? Es sencillo – Asegura, firme y ante su disposición me permito sentirme seguro. Woof tiene razón, puedo conseguirlo, solo necesito valor.

* * *

 **.**

 **Filipo Aristarco – 15 años – Distrito 1**

Alzo la Katana decapitando lentamente el maniquí y me imagino los gritos del público cuando este se convierta en una persona, como, por ejemplo, el chico de siete. No me gustó nada escucharlo pedir alianza a Cormorant, hace un rato, tenía la ilusión de que su individualismo lo convirtiera en una presa fácil.

El instructor se acerca, susurrándome unas pocas instrucciones, para ser alguien de armas resulta muy amable y menos estrafalario que muchos del Capitolio, aunque a mí me es indiferente. Decidí pasarme por su puesto, debido a la recomendación de mi mentor de que debería trabajar un poco la cercanía, pero sin exponer mis debilidades.

Asiento con una pequeña sonrisa, entre esos y los que me dió Klaus esta mañana podría dar un perfecto espectáculo en estos juegos.

Y sigo practicando, describir a Klaus es sencillo, es un militar, fin. Disciplinado, autoritario y exigente, de esos que no importa lo dotado que eres, siempre te insinúan que tienes más que ofreces. A mí no me desagrada, inicialmente me hubiera gustado que me apoyara en el liderazgo de la alianza, pero llegados a este punto creo que hizo lo correcto.

Sadfire es muy buena líder, es obvio que conoce el juego y cómo ganarlo, además me encanta su dulzura y amabilidad. Kleo es valiente y atrevida, además de imprevisible, eléctrica como un rayo, y Gallo…

Corto a diestro y siniestro, frustrado por no tener una buena opinión de él, no es que me caiga mal, simplemente Sadfire tiene razón, ese chico no confía en nosotros. Y si no lo hace no veo razón para equipararme con él. Es un buen profesional, supongo, pero siento que le falta algo.

Aparte su competitividad con ella, por más divertida que sea, me hace preguntarme si la alianza tendrá una fecha de caducidad en la que deberé elegir bando. Personalmente lo tengo claro pero, ¿qué hago si Sadfire y él se enfrentan y ella no sobrevive?

.

– Vaya, no sabía que una Katana pudiera hacerse tan lenta y agonizante. –El comentario de una voz femenina me hace voltear, sorprendido de que parezca más complacida que aterrada de mi persona. – Me llamo Brunel.

Y por un segundo no puedo evitar observarla desde todos los ángulos, Brunel, distrito once, tan linda como imponente. Cuando la vi en la cosecha sentí estupefacción, es decir, ¿cuantas chicas desafían a la cámara de esa forma? Si fuera profesional nos habríamos juntado.

–Filipo, me sorprende verte aquí, once. Eres todavía más inconsciente de lo que imaginé. –Me burlo ligeramente y ella chasquea la lengua.

–No te creas que es por gusto, profesional. – Replica sin inmutarse, peculiar, muy peculiar. – Busco una alianza.

Y no puedo evitar reírme con ganas, ¿realmente insinuó lo que creo? ¿ella, profesional? Sin duda sería más que hilarante verla.

–¡Diantres, callaté! – Casi grita, empujándome contra la pared de improviso. –No soy una inútil, ¿vale? Sé usar un arma, cazar, acorralar y perseguir a alguien hasta matarlo. Lo único... – Y sus ojos oscilan a Sadfire unos minutos. –¡Nada, olvídalo!

Cuando me suelta ni yo mismo puedo controlar la expresión perversa que adorna mis ojos, la agarro por la muñeca. No bonita, ahora no te vas.

– ¿Por qué te marchas, princesa? No terminé de hablar contigo. –Mi tono casi burlón es suficiente para que ella se encare conmigo. – Ahora deja que… –Y no puedo evitar recorrerla descaradamente de arriba a abajo, habitualmente no me atraen las chicas de mi distrito, todas con unos rasgos que conozco demasiado bien, Brunel, en cambio… – Sí, supongo que podrías dar la talla. Pero ser profesional no se basa en simples habilidades para destruir a la competencia, que de eso tienen muchos aquí. – Señalo a los demás tributos que vi destacarse en armas o caza con desgana. – Es presencia, elegancia, cooperación y, sobre todo, espectáculo. Yo que tu me lo pensaría bien, no ayudamos a quejicas que no saben lo que se les viene encima.

Y freno su otra mano, al ver que intenta golpearme, me gusta, definitivamente, es toda una guerrera. Pero si no es capaz de retenerse aquí, ¿cómo lo hará en la alianza? Mi trato no es una pizca de lo que recibiría al integrarse.

– ¡Suéltame! – Exige, autoritaria. –¡¿Qué pasa que por qué eres voluntario, te crees mejor que todo el mundo?! –Increpa y debo controlarme para no retorcerle algo, que no se pase. – ¿Sabes qué? Dejalo, me las arreglaré sola.

– No, no, escuchame un minuto. – Exijo, acercándome a ella descaradamente. – Temple no te falta pero nuestra alianza, querida, es para gente más… digamos que dominable. – Busco la palabra más aproximada a lo que creo que correspondería el criterio de Sadfire. –Así que mejor no pierdas el tiempo jugando a la buena. Concéntrate en dar un hermoso espectáculo y, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez tengas mi apoyo.

Y, tras ese susurro, decido soltarla antes de que la entrenadora nos reclame, creo que encontré a mi igual.

* * *

 **.**

 **Cromwell Plog – 18 años – Distrito 11**

–... Está bien, trabajaré en ello, al fin y al cabo es la mejor forma de sobrevivir en este lugar pero, que te quede claro ¡No soy tu querida! – Es la única parte de la conversación que alcanzo a escuchar al rondar a Brunel, inquietándome, ¿podría ser posible que ella…? Me estremezco de solo pensarlo, no sé qué es peor, que la mate un profesional o que se una a ellos. Ambas opciones me dejan con el juego perdido.

Y golpeo mi objetivo con una fiereza tal que el chico a mi lado se sobresalta, aterrado, Brunel tampoco está de mejor humor, un simple tropiezo con la chica del seis es suficiente para desatarla, acudo a junto de ella para detenerla. Me cansé de jugar al bueno.

Generalmente estoy más tranquilo, me tomé en serio el consejo de mi mentora, si quiero matar a Brunel debo ir un paso delante de ella y no puedo hacerlo si dejo que el mínimo contratiempo me descoloque. Así es que me tomé como primer paso acostumbrarme a este lugar, a los potenciales cadáveres que me revuelven el estómago, accesorios de supervivencia y armas. Es difícil, no porque quiera proteger o salvar a alguien, simplemente este ambiente de injusticia me choca. Si pudiera elegir a quién enfrentarme, hacer una arena con todas las personas despreciables, no me importaría agarrar todas estas armas y desgarrar carne, viseras y sangre, como desean los organizadores. Pero esto no es así.

.

–¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! – Grita ella más sorprendida que indignada, cuando la agarro, y, por un momento, me siento poderoso, lo único que me gusta de este lugar es que, llegado el momento, podré hacerle lo que quiera y me aclamarán. Nada de agentes que prevenir, nada de miradas largas, solo yo, Brunel y el público.

–¿¡No te cansaste de jugar a la terrorífica!? No estás en tu distrito, ¿sabes? Tenemos unas normas que obedecer. – Intento controlarla a mi modo, pausadamente, cuando ella suelta una carcajada enloquecida.

– Normas, ¿eh? – Dice y de la nada empieza a gritar de dolor hasta que la entrenadora me advierte por "lastimar a otro tributo". La suelto de golpe, ansiando destrozarle esa sonrisa prepotente, me harta, definitivamente.

– Parece que has tenido suerte, chiquilla. – Le dice despectivamente a la chica antes de partir, tomo nota de la mirada que me echa el chico del uno, me temo que en un lugar así mi lista de "personas a eliminar" se alargaría gratamente. Margerite me dijo que ya que no había modo de que fuese profesional buscase un contexto en el que me sintiera cómodo y, entonces, podría ganar. Ni me molesté en sacarla de su fantasía, tenerla a mi favor me ayudará.

Sin embargo, el que sea mentora mía y de mi compañera, hace que no me sienta nada seguro. Está loca, psicópata, sus cambios de humor la convierten en alguien tan despreciable como imprevisible. Si no fuera una vencedora, si de ella no dependiera mi vida, quizás… No, no debo concebir objetivos tan lejanos, estoy en una misión con fecha de caducidad.

– Vaya, supongo que… Gracias. Tal vez te juzgué mal en la retransmisión. – Acepto los agradecimientos a la par que mantengo un temple confiable. Esta chica...No debería estar aquí, definitivamente no. – Debería irme.

– ¿Así, sin más? ¿No vas a pedirme alianza? – Interrogo, en estos dos días me acostumbré a que los demás tributos, con excepción de los profesionales, pase a mi lado mirándome como si fuera una especie de monstruo, Margerite lo llamó "El efecto voluntario". No es que me importe mucho, siempre fui algo peculiar en mi hogar, pero me preocupa fracasar por ello. Ella se encoge de hombros.

–¿Por qué debería? ¿Acaso te presentaste voluntario para detener los juegos? – La miro de hito en hito, eso es imposible, definitivamente. – Entonces no me interesa ayudar a aspiraciones egoístas. – Declara, nada más ver mi negativa, niego con la cabeza.

– Ella no es una aspiración egoísta, merece morir.–Sentencio refiriéndome a Brunel pero no obtengo la reacción esperada.

– ¡Oh! ¡Callaté! ¡Es por culpa de gente cómo tú que existen los juegos! – Protesta la pelirroja, a voz en grito. – ¡Ninguna persona merece morir! – Y sin molestarse en limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos regresa adónde la esperan sus compañeros de alianza.

Ni siquiera me molesto en seguirla, definitivamente esta chica es demasiado buena, no debería estar aquí, jamás podría sobrevivir, en cambio yo…

– ¡ _¿Que regresarás, Cromwell?! ¿Acaso estás dispuesto a matar inocentes? Porque esa es la única forma de salir de allí._

Recuerdo el enfado de Kira, y el rostro destrozado del resto de mi familia, y es como desatar un clic de visiones y recuerdos, debo controlarme o este lugar sacará lo peor de mí.

* * *

 **.**

 **Kleo Sampdoria – 17 años – Distrito 4**

Las campanas retumban en mis oídos marcando la cuenta regresiva, más que miedo siento la adrenalina dominándome. Con cada paso, cada salto apresurado me siento más excitada. Este lugar no se diferencia mucho del centro del entrenamiento, en realidad es como una mezcla de este y alguna iglesia antigua. Es obvio que el Capitolio no nos permitirá conocer demasiado sobre la arena en sus simuladores, tanto el lugar como sus trampas me son demasiado familiares. Uno, dos, tres, Gallo me cede su mano cuando el suelo cede y mi cuerpo tiembla hasta que consigo subirme. El sitio no estaba alto, pero la sensación de caer… Era angustiante, definitivamente, por un momento tuve la impresión de que mi corazón caería al vacío. Siempre tuve un grave problema con las alturas, es algo así como uno de los pocos handicap que poseo.

Suelto un suspiro, el miedo desvaneciéndose de mi cuerpo, no sé si es bueno sentirme tan emocionada por mi devenir. Mags dice que debo tener cuidado de no confiarme demasiado ya que los juegos nunca son sencillos, pero aun así no puedo evitarlo.

– ¿Cuánto llevo? – Pregunto nada más la prueba termina, Gallo me observa con una ceja arqueada por mi cambio repentino, antes de leer la puntuación de la pantalla de la última fase de la estación de obstáculos, simulaciones. Retengo un grito al escucharlo. – ¡Sí! ¡Soy la mejor! – Exclamo y él ríe.

– Que no se te suba a la cabeza. – Aporta con su característica sonrisa, mientras que Sadfire me felicita sin importar que la haya superado esta vez, en cuanto a Filipo…

Otra vez se ha descuidado, observando a la chica del distrito once, chasqueo la lengua, no sé por qué esto me da mala espina. Será porque llevamos una coordinación casi óptima, comparado con el día de ayer, Gallo ya no está atento a los errores de los demás, menos cuestiona a Sadfire. Aunque todavía existe un atisbo de tensión con cada orden asignada. Es obvio que a este chico no le gusta ser controlado, a mi personalmente me da igual, mi problema con las órdenes es que no pienso antes de actuar, lanzándome ante los peligros que me encuentro como si estuviera por encima de ellos. En algunas ocasiones me favorece, pero en otras acabo cometiendo una estupidez.

Obviando eso, pude amoldarme bien a mis aliados, Sadfire sigue sin caerme bien, pero admito que sabe manejar la situación. Filipo, creo que anda algo trastornado, pero no es como si no hubiera visto profesionales como él. Y Gallo…

Es quién mejor me cae, agradable, inteligente y educado. Siento que nos parecemos, siempre esperando la ocasión de destacar sobre el resto, aunque no sé por qué no luce tan emocionado como los demás.

– Filipo, quería preguntarte… – Sadfire se acerca a su compañero de distrito con la inquietud brillando en los ojos. – Esa chica… ¿Ocurre algo con ella? Cuando platicasteis, tuve la impresión de que ansiaba agredirte. – El ríe.

– Para nada, la tenía manejada. – Presume altivo. – Dijo estar buscando una alianza. – Tanto Sadfire como Gallo explotan en carcajadas. – Sí yo tuve precisamente la misma reacción. –Responde. – Hasta que dijo saber cazar, es como… una guerrera mandona. – Explica. –Siento que nos divertiríamos mucho juntos pero…

– No la ves capaz de amoldarse al grupo. – Lo corta Sadfire con una expresión comprensiva y su mirada osciló a la chica que se desahoga con un látigo, desde luego habilidad no le falta, pero esa actitud prepotente no me encaja. – Siendo sincera una cazadora como ella no nos iría mal ¿Cuánto de autoritaria es? Quizás podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. – Me sorprende, hasta ahora Sadfire no parecía dispuesta a ceder ni un ápice. Me fijo en que no soy la única dispuesta a protestar Gallo tiene ese rostro que pone cuando algo no le gusta.

–No nos precipitemos, por favor, ni siquiera sabemos si es tan hábil como se cree. – Recomienda. – Aparte, su petición y actitud… – Niega con la cabeza, tan alerta como desconfiado. –No me gustan.

– Estoy con Gallo. – Apostillo sin dudar. –Sé que con la decisión de Cormorant somos menos de lo esperado. Pero esa no es razón para aceptar a cualquiera. Brunel parece muy temperamental, la forma en que te enfrentó, Filipo y cuando casi golpea a Mazda son detalles que nos podrían traer más mal que bien. – No me gusta la idea de unirla al grupo, nuestra alianza no está tan equilibrada como para añadir a una _pueblerina_ que actúa como si fuera la diosa de los juegos.

Sadfire sofoca una risa para luego dirigirse a Filipo con una expresión desolada.

– Ya ves, estamos al completo. – Sentencia justo en el momento en que terminan los entrenamientos. – Será mejor que terminemos aquí, recordad lo que hablamos de nuestros contrincantes y, suerte en las pruebas.

Como siempre su amabilidad parece muy exagerada, pero es mejor así, tuve un atisbo de su verdadera personalidad cuando ella y Gallo se enfrentaban por el liderazgo, no es agradable. Automáticamente busco a mi compañero de distrito con la mirada, sin advertir que Gallo todavía no partió.

– Kleo quería comentarte algo, tu compañero de distrito… – Y al instante me tenso, sé que Cormorant y yo no somos aliados, pero incluso así, cada vez que mis aliados tocan el tema, no puedo evitar alterarme.

– ¡¿Otra vez con ello?! – Salto, nada contenta. – No sé nada de Cormorant, ¡¿vale?! –Aseguro. Nunca me enfrenté a él, nunca se presentó a las pruebas. – Seguramente es hábil, si es lo que te inquieta. Pero no puedo decirte cómo vencerlo.

– Está bien, perdona. – Responde y por su tono es obvio que me alteré un poco más de la cuenta. – Nos vemos mañana, Kleo.

Y con esas palabras se despide, suelto un suspiro y me voy a buscar a Cormorant, tal vez sea hora de que reaccione un poco, al fin y al cabo estos juegos solo los gana uno.

Pero incluso así no veo razón para jugar sucio, si mi compañero de distrito es una amenaza dará más juego matarlo después, si no preferiría no malgastar mi vida en ello.

.

– ¡Cormorant! ¡Espera!– Atrapo al chico en el ascensor. Él arquea una ceja pero me deja entrar. – Quiero advertirte, tanto Sadfire como Gallo me preguntaron sobre ti. Como es obvio, no dije nada, pero ten cuidado, ¿vale? Creo que mis aliados te tienen bastante ojeriza por no estar en el grupo.

– ¿Tú no? – Pregunta él con esa envidiable serenidad, niego con la cabeza. – No parecías muy contenta ayer. – Sofoco una carcajada. Es cierto que en su momento me hice planes respecto a él, pero eso ya pasó.

– Eso es porque me diste envidia. – Explico. – Podías escoger a quien quisieras solo porque tu venida lo dictó un papel, mientras que yo… En fin...Ya sabes, no es sencillo desviarte siendo voluntaria. – Recuerdo como Mags me dio a entender, ayer, lo difícil que lo tendría de no aceptar a los profesionales. – Pero no ansío desperdiciar mis energías eliminando a quién me podría ayudar más adelante así que, ¿qué tal una tregua? – Propongo sin pensar, Cormorant me agrada, definitivamente, no me imagino matándolo, aunque sé que eventualmente deberé hacerlo.

– ¡Suena bien! Echo de menos hablar contigo sin esa sensación de que me asesinarás en cualquier momento.

Y, otra vez, río, me siento bien aquí, es como si encontrara mi lugar...

* * *

Es gracioso, creí que tardaría mucho y, al final, aquí está, en fin xD. Aquí tenemos las últimas charlas de alianzas, algunas se vieron aumentadas, como la de Nicott, con el aporte de Yago. Y Kleo y Cormorant están en una tregua que podría traer unas cuantas sorpresas. Solo comentar que algunos de los personajes que tuvieron acercamientos "amistosos" podrían terminar aliados o no tras el baño de sangre, depende de a lo que estén dispuestos con tal de no verse solos ante el peligro de la arena xD

Y dos capítulos para el baño de sangre, ¿inquietos?, Hasta ahora varios llevan un buen seguimiento, de los cuales mi mano sospecho que tuvo algo que ver con unos, y otros no. E incluso así hay ausencias, así que yo os recomiendo algo de cuidado, ya que por más que aprecie o vea competente a alguien, no mantendré a quiénes ni siquiera sus dueños apoyan, un tributo abandonado no tiene porque morir en el baño, puede chocar con uno nada amistoso, al salir, caer en una emboscada, resultar tan malherido que se desangra, etc, etc. Las posibilidades son infinitas :D. El siguiente Capítulo serán las pruebas dónde retomaremos a nuestros "queridos" Tiana y Clark, a Blake se le conocerá más bien en entrevistas, en cuanto al baño pues casi que lo repartiré entre mis tres personajes para poder abordar todas las batallas que se produzcan. Preguntas

1) ¿POV favorito?

2) ¿Cómo veis los nuevos cruces entre tributos? ¿Algunas teorías sobre nuevos aportes o enfrentamientos en la arena? ¿Cual alianza os gusta más?

Y finalmente una opcional, veréis tenía planes de hacer otro Syot tras este, aprovechando el vasallaje, pero algo distinto. Como un juego en el que **os apuntéis y luego sortearía los distritos al azar,** en aquellos que no hubiese nadie podríais hacer ya sea la chica o el chico en el primer turno, en cambio para el otro es el que quede. Casi que aquellos que participaron aquí no les corresponderá el mismo distrito o tributo, aunque excusaré los hechos express para el baño. Y si bien se seguirá pudiendo solicitar dos, cuidaré de que no toque ambos del mismo distrito al mismo autor. También habría algunas condiciones hechas por culpa del mismo vasallaje; (como razones de la elección, o algún prólogo contando que ocurre en x distrito que condiciona la votación, cosas así). Sin embargo con el fandom de capa caída no sé si al final resultaría o tendría gente así que os pregunto, **de hacerse, ¿os uniríais?** Finalmente, aunque ya lo discutí con Soly; (la dueña de sonya y Filipo); quizás necesite alguna ayuda llegando a hacer así como un fanfic entre dos, pero esa persona casi que no podría crear tributo ya que cosas como ver fichas o discutir alianzas y demás hechos dan a uno una ventaja más que injusta.

Y, nada más, **inicié un fanfic del vasallaje, pero ese ya no sería Syot sino una aventura nueva** que podréis seguir y de la que avisaré a quién este interesado. Así que quién quiera leerla que me contacte. El prólogo contiene un medio Spoiler sobre Kyle, pero por lo demás se puede leer en libertad. Nos leemos :D


	9. Capítulo ocho: Prueba de amor

Hola, hola :D. Sí, sí, me tardo mucho para lo que es el producto final pero las pruebas son definitivamente, y lo siento si suena mal, un muermo. Me costó motivarme para relatar algo coherente culminando por desviarme mucho de la idea principal. No recuerdo que factor seguí para la puntuación pero intenté meterme en la cabeza de la crítica y emocional Tiana y el aburrido Clark. Espero que os guste el producto xD.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo ocho: Prueba de amor.**

 _Hace años dos enamorados del distrito diez ingresaron en los juegos. Cuentan que la chica estaba psicótica, por eso intentó suicidarse y matar a su amante de un salto. Pero, ¿y si no fuera así? ¿Y si todas las muertes que provocó fueran, simplemente, una prueba de amor? Es lo que afirma Fiona a cada persona que se atreve a preguntarle sobre su edición, pero no todos la creen._

* * *

 **Tiana Venom –24 años –Vigilante en jefe de los juegos del hambre.**

Clark me ama.

Así reza la premisa por la cual esta historia comenzó, no dudo de su certeza. No importa lo que él diga ahora, seguramente presionado por los acontecimientos, lo que sabe que hice con Meredith. Aquel accidente o, simplemente, su ceguera.

 _No tengas una crisis, no tengas una crisis._

Aquel es un pensamiento recurrente, mientras escucho las disculpas de la madre de mi futuro esposo por no encontrar donante. No importa las vueltas que le dé, es obvio que no arreglaré su ceguera en un instante.

–Entiendo, no se preocupe. Él lo lleva asombrosamente bien. Su capacidad de asimilación es tan envidiable. –Suelto un suspiro y seguimos hablando un poco. Atenea Mas'ud fue una persona que siempre admiré, no solo por ser una de las mejores voces del Capitolo, sino simplemente, madre. Mi infancia no fue tan sencilla como la de algunos de mis congéneres vigilantes, mi madre, una científica cuya habilidad hizo que el Capitolio reclutara para crear armas bioquímicas, fue secuestrada por rebeldes del trece y obligada a ayudarles durante la guerra. Obviamente, nuestros agentes la liberaron pero ya no volvió a ser la misma. Mis recuerdos de ella son muy escasos, un rostro, unas pocas canciones de cuna, sus ojos idénticos a los míos... Apenas cumplí los tres años cuando se suicidó, secuelas de guerra era el eufemismo que usaban para su estado. Agorafobia, depresión y otros nombres variados, que descubrí según crecía, la verdad. Algunos incluso se atrevieron a llamarla loca, pero mi padre los silenciaba severamente, él fue quién me crío.

Y tras despedirme cuelgo, apoyándome contra la pared, como defensor del Capitolio mi padre es brillante, como lo otro bastante mediocre. Le faltaba, y todavía falta cariño, comprensión y amor. Por eso me refugio en la familia de Clark, son perfectos.

–Inspira hondo, no tengas una crisis, uno, dos, tres. –Me despego con mi clásico andar dominante, casi prepotente, copiado de una de las más conocidas vencedoras de Panem, y camino hacia las mesas que dispusieron para nosotros, los maestros de los juegos.

Algunos de los vigilantes me dirigen saludos que devuelvo con cortesía, otros se limitan a levantar la vista antes de volver a sus quehaceres. Diseñar detalles de última hora y corregir errores que se les pasaron. Generalmente está todo listo, pero siempre guardamos un hueco para comprobaciones o peticiones de los espectadores, además las pruebas nos sirven para determinar cosas como las armas en la Cornucopia. Recuerdo una edición en la que solo había arcos y ballestas, fue original pero aventajó demasiado a los profesionales. También, me dijeron de una que no contenía ni una sola arma, aquel fue el año en que venció Klaus.

Pero generalmente las armas son, básicamente, aquellas cuya destreza de varios tributos es remarcable.

– Bien, ¿estamos todos? ¿Valerie, Synnen, Warren? – Llamo a algunos de mi equipo al azar, antes de sentarme. – ¡Hola, cariño! –Clark no se separa cuando le doy un beso en la mejilla, ya habituado. Me sorprende ver su tableta encendida y más lo que muestra. – ¿Esos son preparativos para el vasallaje? ¡Todavía es pronto!

–Lo sé, pero tuve la necesidad de anotar algunas ideas, como puedes comprobar tengo planes para el próximo año.–No respondo a sus provocaciones, tarde o temprano reconocerá que ama y todo llegará a su fin.

Tarde o temprano seré su esposa.

.

Cuando compruebo que todo está listo me acomodo para dar paso al primer tributo, quién entra de forma tan apresurada como teatrera, aunque dado que es nuestro primer voluntario con quince años no me sorprende. No me considero una experta en edades pero, como espectadora, siempre opiné que para voluntariar antes de los dieciséis, tienes que ser un fenómeno o estar muy loco, quizás los dos.

–Filippo Aristarco, puede dar paso a su prueba. – Recito de forma mecánica.

El chico, que aun por encima de joven resulta bastante bajito, nos dedica apenas una mirada más arrogante que educada, antes de acudir hacia el estante de arcos y coger uno sin siquiera dedicarle un estudio. Así es que el primer disparo sale desviado y la expresión de Filipo es hasta cómica. Reprimo las ansias de reírme, cabe notar que pasó olímpicamente de los maniquíes y programó los objetivos móviles. Doble error.

– Con la seguridad con la que avanzó me esperaba algo más. – Susurro a Clark, reprimiendo el impulso de bostezar, no contesta pero su expresión de decepción es bastante obvia, él también se esperaba un fenómeno.– Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… – Mi valoración cambia al observar que acertó nueve de doce, no es malo pero diría que debió esperar un año o dos.

Del arco pasa a la Katana resultando ser un completo desastre, al menos en las aves, los dos últimos hologramas "humanos" que programó lo salvan de una nota fatal.

Cuando termina sale de la sala y comienza el debate antes de la puntuación. Veo que Clark pone una marca frente a los símbolos de su tableta que corresponden a las estaciones usadas, debido a que el chico eludió lo inmóvil, no tuvo que recurrir a los sistemas de vibración programados para paliar las situaciones en las que su ceguera le impida distinguir si uno acierta donde debe. Le ofrecí decirle pero se negó aludiendo a que lo distraería.

– ¿Por qué lo marcas? ¿Qué buscas? – Cuestiono interesada, hasta este año no tuve un atisbo de lo que se escondía tras esos números que visualizaba en pantalla, edición tras edición, y no me culmina de entretener. Pero no puedo puntuar en base a si ver a alguien golpeando maniquís, siluetas, o pájaros mecánicos, es interesante o no.

– Una referencia para puntuar los demás. Estando en tu primer año no sabes lo tediosas que se vuelven las demostraciones al filo del tiempo. Profesionales armas, otros tributos supervivencia… – Suelta un bufido y luego cambia de tema. – Yo le pondría un nueve, ¿objeciones?

–Ninguna, para ser voluntario me parece bastante mediocre. – Digo dejando a alguno de los vigilantes más antiguos sorprendidos. – Aunque dada su crueldad en las siluetas quizás sea muy aprovechable. – Sonrío perversamente, la capacidad de convertir la matanza en espectáculo no está a la alcance de cualquier profesional. – Siguiente.

.

Debo retenerme de hacer una exclamación al atisbar a Sadfire, se supone que en esta edición soy la jefa, no una Capitolina cualquiera. Pero no puedo negar que esa chica cumple el promedio y hasta lo supera. Un punto a favor, ahora solo falta saber si el contenido es mejor que la portada.

– Buenos días, mi nombre es Sadfire, encantada de conoceros, espero que sean buenos conmigo.

Tras esas palabras dichas en un tono que se merece el premio a la mejor actuación, ¿o quizás sus sentimientos son reales? Comienza su prueba, nada de arcos, nada de larga distancia, su especialidad es la corta, en concreto las espadas, aunque también se defiende con hachas y algunos cuchillos.

Al igual que Filipo no programa objetivos quietos, más sus fallos son contados, mostrando una casi perfecta lectura de las intenciones de su contrincante y por ello más aciertos a lo largo del tiempo. Esto me gusta más.

–Muchas gracias por vuestra atención, espero que os haya gustado. – Y ante su amable despedida quiero aplaudirla, ¡por eso permití que este distrito presentara voluntarias! ¡Esta chica es perfecta!

– ¡Me encanta! ¡Es amable, hábil, y hermosa! – Exclamo en un tono que me hace agradecer que la sala esté insonorizada, _contrólate Tiana, no estás en tu casa._ – Diez, o quizás, un once.

Clark suelta una risa con una mano posada sobre la mía sobrexcitada, obviamente no soy la única nueva pero ser la jefa hace que todas las miradas incidan fácilmente en ti. Me obligo a frenar al ver varios de los más antiguos que me observan como si me saliera un tercer ojo. Diantres, esto resulta más complicado de lo que creía.

– Querida. – Interviene él pausadamente. – El once solo se utiliza para remarcar tres cosas, rebeldía, falta de control, y ofensas al equipo, además de peligro. – Asiento pausadamente, conque por eso casi nunca llegan a ese número. – Si se lo damos nunca vencerá porque todos la perseguirán.

– Entiendo, un diez entonces. – Anoto la puntuación con el rostro más rojo que mi pintalabios. – Vamos con Gallo.

.

En este momento es cuando veo la efectividad de las anotaciones de Clark, ya que el chico Strauss maneja medianamente todas las armas destacando en cuchillos, no utiliza las siluetas humanas hasta el final y es tan rápido matando que se vuelve aburrido. Sus habilidades en espadas no se distan mucho de las de Sadfire pero le falta ese manejo cruel y elegante del espectáculo. Tampoco presenta la brutalidad de Filipo, y aunque su puntería con los cuchillos es remarcable, no se acerca en nada a lo que demostraron sus hermanos en arena.

– ¿En serio eso es lo que se esconde tras un Strauss? – Interrogo una vez el chico partido, decepcionada, aparte de algunas estrategias eficaces no vi casi nada aprovechable para el juego, muy rápido, certero y cuerdo. – Y pensar que durante años admiré a Caleb, me siento insultada.

Y golpeo la mesa con un quejido propio de la Capitolina caprichosa que soy, Clark ríe de nuevo.

–No, solo tras Gallo. Caleb demostró que los más angelicales son los peores. – No sé por qué me mira tras aquello. – Quizás por eso te guste.

Río ligeramente, él fue el ejemplo de que la mejor edad para ser voluntario es la última, un once y unos juegos insuperables es lo que dió, me esperaba que Gallo fuera idéntico.

– Touché. – Afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿Alguna razón por la que deba darle un diez? – Interrogo, es una lástima que no se permitan decimales, Gallo es muy diferente de Filipo, pero no llega a la línea que trazó aquella que nombra Synnen, nuestro cincuentón diseñador de mutos. – Ya, ¿aparte de eso? – Cuestiono y nadie responde, no pienso puntuar a la alza por razones de competitividad entre aliados– Pues den la entrada a Sheisha y terminemos con esto.

* * *

.

 **Clark Mas'ud – 34 años – Diseñador de arenas de los juegos del hambre.**

Arcana suele decir que las caras nuevas aportan más frescura a los juegos y un mejor juicio, ya que nosotros, que llevamos varios años en el negocio, nos aburrimos con facilidad, más viendo a Tiana lo pondría en duda.

Es ingenua, superficial, e interesada, se emociona o enfada por nimiedades, semejando todo un volcán. Tan ruidosa como ridícula y lo peor es que o no lo advierte, o no le importa.

– ¡Realmente el distrito dos es un desastre este año! ¿Puedo ponerle un seis? – Los gritos de Tiana son lo único que me impide hacer oídos sordos a las demostraciones de tributos. No hago marcas en vano, todos los años es igual, seis tributos entrenados y dieciocho que ansías tirar por un barranco, ahora con Sheisha el número de lo primero descendió – ¡Me la suda que sepa usar la Katana! ¡Hace falta más que eso para matar a alguien!

En efecto, por más venenos que le haya enseñado Lucy, es obvio que la niña es tan ingenua como decepcionante, en mis cálculos efectuados incluso noté que ingirió algunas plantas erróneamente por seguir sus instrucciones. Habitualmente nuestros entrenadores están para paliar esos problemas, pero no todos te ayudan sino pides. Sheisha sabe esconderse, es medianamente ágil, y es obvio que ver los juegos de Iris le sirvió para tomar nota de qué no hacer, pero de profesional no tiene nada. Así es que la aprovecho para dar entrada a los tributos no profesionales, Denis se destaca mucho en inteligencia y poco en fuerza, como todos los tributos de su distrito, mientras que su compañera me sorprende y no para bien.

– Me pregunto qué le ocurre contigo, no para de mirarte. – Comenta Tiana tensa, ya decía yo que me sentía como vigilado, si algo debo agradecer a mi ausencia de visión es que muy pocos notan cuando no atiendo, más resulta evidente que mis gafas resaltan sobre el promedio causando todo tipo de reacciones. Y aunque no vea sé suficiente de sonidos y movimientos como para notar las pausas debido a la sorpresa o indignación de otros, pero Enophi, ella, no creo que me observe por ello.

Y pausas y frotamientos de utensilios y plantas. Mi tableta me señala, por vibraciones solo perceptibles tras el tacto, algunas cosas que oculta aquella chica, primeramente sabe que estoy ciego, segundo aquello le resulta fascinante. Y tercero y más importante, las dotes que muestra, tanto en primeros auxilios como en venenos, no son las que posee.

Noté algo en ella cuando la intenté analizar en el entrenamiento, es diferente, como si solo una parte de ella estuviera en escena y bastase con ello, puedo darle un cuatro o un cinco así que elijo lo segundo, si quiere pasar desapercibida lo hará.

.

Y sí Gallo resultó mediocre para ser un voluntario, Cormorant es simplemente insuperable para ser cosechado. De la lista que me proporcionó la academia profesional del cuatro; (a mí y a más de un vigilante, aunque muchos pasan de mirar las fichas de tributos en las que vienen esos detalles, antes de las pruebas); sobre sus armas _marinas,_ no agarra ninguna. Prefiere las espadas y con razón.

– Es bueno, muy bueno. – Anota Tiana, el chico demostró ser muy diferente de otros profesionales al ensayar en simuladores hechos para probar su capacidad tanto de espectáculo como de supervivencia, muy intuitivo y previsor, además de fuerte. Toma decisiones rápido y bien, aunque es casi incapaz de diseñar estrategias. –Diez. – Veredicto similar al de su compañera, quién además de tener una capacidad similar a la de Iris Young con las dagas presenta, hasta ahora, la mejor puntuación en obstáculos y todas las pruebas de rapidez.

Aparte Kleo es tan vivaz que agradezco no verla, en todas sus pruebas noté que no se queda quieta ni siquiera para pensar. Cosa que opino que le hace bastante falta. Y dos cincos, y un siete que no recuerdo a qué se debieron, estoy desconectando, definitivamente, dejando decidir a Tiana de todas las veces y no me importa. A partir del número cinco las pruebas suelen ser fotocopias, así que no me pierdo nada.

.

Tras Mazda, la cual se limita a mostrar que es una perfecta sanadora, hecho que ya sé, comienza a servirse la comida. Lo noto por el ruido de cubiertos y que produce Jack al apretar los puños, creo que está tenso.

Lo ignoro, consiguiendo que muestre una gran fuerza a base de lanzar y destrozar cosas que hacen mucho ruido, al igual que Kyle y Yago, aunque este último está mucho más calmado. A estas alturas creo que los distritos bajos se podrían repartir fácilmente en tres grupos.

Los fuertes: Ambos del siete, Kyle, y ambos del diez.

Los inteligentes: Ambos del tres, Lucy, Nicott, y Renner.

Y aquellos cuyas habilidades están medianamente equilibradas como José, Hayley y, no sé, tal vez Kia, estaba intentando dibujar un templo que vino a mi mente para alguna futura arena interior, cuando pasó.

Y dado que sigo sin poder ver es una tarea que me absorbe bastante, quiero retener a Tiana cuando sus dedos se posan sobre los míos para ayudarme a delinear pero no encuentro razón para ello. Por una vez que estamos coordinados se siente ajeno. Como si el hecho de que su perfume a fresas hiciera algo más que estar dispuesto para seducirme, no fuera natural. Creo que es porque de todas las veces que salimos siempre estábamos jugando con el fin de captar el interés del otro, ahora, en cambio, intentamos cooperar

–Creo que la corriente iría bien aquí y la comida… – Susurra ella, estudiosa, – ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres un jardín o algo similar? Sería más sencillo. – Retengo un bufido, ahí reside la desventaja o reto de las arenas no exteriores, debes calcular bien qué meter y donde ya que aunque el agua sea natural la comida no puede. He consultado los registros averiguando que las pocas que tuvimos se concentran en los primeros años, por ser juegos tan cortos que todos se mataban, o suicidaban, entre las primeras veinticinco o cuarenta y ocho horas. Por eso quiero probar a crear una duradera. Un trazo, dos, no pongo colores porque no los veo, y un carraspeo que estoy seguro de que no pertenece a Tiana, además de golpes y quejidos de hologramas cada vez más agudos. Me pregunto a quién…

– No es por ofender, pero agradecería un poco de atención de quienes mandan aquí, os estáis perdiendo una concursante más que dotada.

Tiana se separa abruptamente de mi persona ante el comentario de Brunel, creo que volvió a ponerse roja, mientras que yo me freno programando la ficha de la tributo en cuestión.

– No me cabe la menor duda, jovencita. – Afirmo interrumpiendo las disculpas de mi _novia. –_ Le informo de que tenemos cámaras y micrófonos que nos permiten conseguir la información básica en caso de negligencias. Y escuché bien las simulaciones, también.

Tras esto la chica se calla, mientras que yo ansío reír. En realidad las cámaras no están aquí, sino en los distritos, pero ni ella, ni nadie, necesita saber esa información. Como he perdido la capacidad de concentrarme en mi diseño me decido a atender a Alec y Alaia, cabe recalcar que yo y Tiana somos los únicos, escucho ronquidos, golpes, risas, creo que hasta hay algunos borrachos.

.

Y lo mejor es que, por una vez, sirve para algo. Tanto el chico como la chica fueron tan brillantes que eclipsaron a los anteriores tributos, únicamente superados por...

– ¿Cromwell? – Pregunto, sorprendido tras escuchar las puntuaciones que no atendí –Sí, sí, ya me conozco su psicopatía, pero, no creo que por eso deba tener un di… – Me freno al rato de recordar las teorías sobre su persona, aquellos misteriosos asesinatos que parecían rodearle. – Tiana, no creerás que él es…

– ¿El asesino de la balanza? – Suelta ella sin reparos, ni miedo, casi emoción. – Bueno no te equivocaste conmigo, ¿por qué hacerlo con él? Y una nota así es la mejor forma de lograr que lo cacen.

* * *

 _._

 _Y así fue como la dulce Tiana concluyó la prueba que se planteó a través de una situación en la que su amante no estuviera tan atento como para notar que ya eran más próximos. El veredicto final de las notas fue este._

 _ **Distrito 1: Filipo y Sadfire: 9 y 10**_

 _ **Distrito 2: Gallo y Sheisha: 9 y 6**_

 _ **Distrito 3: Denis y Enophi: 6 y 5**_

 _ **Distrito 4: Cormorant y Kleo: 10 y 10**_

 _ **Distrito 5 José y Lucy: 5 y 5**_

 _ **Distrito 6: Nicott y Mazda: 7 y 4**_

 _ **Distrito 7: Jack y Sonya: dos 7**_

 _ **Distrito 8: Renner y Hayley: 6 y 5**_

 _ **Distrito 9: Kyle y Kia: 7 y 5**_

 _ **Distrito 10: Yago y Diana: dos 8**_

 _ **Distrito 11: Cromwell y Brunel: 10 y 9**_

 _ **Distrito 12: Alec y Alaïa: 9 y 8**_

 _Dejando al presentador Blake algo sorprendido al leer algunos números, ¿un Strauss con un nueve? ¿Un chico del once con un diez y otro del doce con un nueve? ¿Qué había ocurrido en la sala? Sin duda aquello merecía una buena investigación, previa a las entrevistas pero, ¿averiguaría algo? Las respuestas en los siguientes capítulos._

* * *

.

.

Y bueno ya dejó el pov comentarista, que se me ha ido la olla mucho. xD Como no se me ocurrían más frases comencé a relatar una minihistoria sobre Fiona, a partir de ahora los inicios contendrán, básicamente, lo que se me ocurra sobre vencedores o ediciones pasadas. Pueden ser frases de entrevistas, esquelas funerarias, minihistorias o incluso la transcripción de alguna discusión relevante entre tributos. Debo comentar que me entusiasma mucho ver tanta gente al día, sobre todo cuando mi mente perversa quiere matar alguno de los rezagados en el baño. Os recuerdo que aunque los retrasos no sean lo único que dicta quién muere influirán mucho a la hora de dictaminar eventos y ataques así que procurad no descuidaros.

Para este Capítulo os recomiendo, además de comentar las novedades sobre Tiana, ser avispados y comentar cosillas como las pruebas relatadas, listas de Clark y demás valoraciones que captéis por ahí. Y no, la arena interior no es esta sino una idea para el vasallaje de Zeyra, la heroína de mi nueva fanfic. También agradezco a quiénes respondieron sobre la posibilidad de otro syot, como es obvio primero debo culminar este, pero es bueno saber que en caso de que se dé algunos me seguirán. Preguntas

1) ¿Pov favorito?

2)¿Qué tal os parecieron las puntuaciones? ¿Sentisteis algunas injustas? ¿Quién pensasteis que sacaría más? ¿Y menos?

3)¿Alguna puntuación os sorprendió?

Nos leemos :D


	10. Capítulo nueve: Peligrosa intuición

**Nota 1:** advertí un error técnico mientras revisaba antes de escribir este capítulo, le había puesto a Tiana en el uno que sus padres se encargaban del sistema de defensa del Capitolio en el prólogo y luego puse una historia completamente distinta en el 8 XD. La verdad, me gusta la idea del padre ausente y la madre suicidada ya que le aporta una carga emocional muy importante al personaje. Eso sin contar que imaginarme a su madre secuestrada por el trece me resultó muy interesante ya que mientras en otros fics los rebeldes son "los buenos"; aquí las cosas cambian. Así que decidí conservar la historia del Capítulo 8, cambiando el trabajo del padre y algunas líneas iniciales. Tengo pendiente editar el Prólogo ya que supone revisar, subir documento, y, ya que no hay más documento guardado de ese, volver a traducir, pero el ocho ya está corregido.

 **Nota 2:** Mientras pensaba el Capítulo hice cálculos intentando montarme mi propia realidad del Capitolio, los juegos y los días oscuros y, en base a ellos me inventé la edad de Blake, viendo que el rostro de Austin es demasiado juvenil para el personaje; así que busqué un actor mayor. Todos amamos a Caesar pero en mi headcanon, él no llevaría más de 30 y tantos años dando entrevistas, cuando ocurrieron los septuagésimo cuartos juegos, de ahí mi creación de otro personaje con esta función.

 **Nota 3:** Esta vez decidí ser buena y describir ampliamente ya sea el enfoque o entrevista del tributo, para que tengáis un panorama de que hace cada uno y completéis vuestra información mental de los personajes. Debido a eso el Capítulo se me estaba alargando demasiado así que decidí y partirlo en dos. La prima parte es relatada por Blake, la otra ya veréis en su momento. No hay entrada en el blog porque no me apetecía buscar vestidos y trajes para todos, así que imaginároslo como podáis. :)

Dicho esto disfruten del Capítulo y de Blake, y si llegáis al final tendréis un anuncio sorpresa :D

* * *

.

* * *

 **Capítulo nueve: Peligrosa intuición** (Entrevistas parte 1)

 _La intuición, esa capacidad de percibir la verdad a través de presentimientos. En materias de juegos puede tanto ayudar como atormentar a uno. Pues muchas veces resulta imposible eliminar esos pensamientos intrusivos que pretenden guiarte ante la adversidad._

* * *

 **Blake River – 39 años – Presentador de los juegos del hambre**

Siempre he sentido una especial fascinación por aquellos programas donde someten a la gente en condiciones inimaginables, muchas veces extremas, y ver como sobreviven, en especial los juegos del hambre. Me entusiasma descubrir a qué extremos puede llegar un adolescente, lo cual fui más o menos yo cuando estalló la guerra, por obtener todo lo que desea, la vida incluida. Y eso sin contar la influencia que pueden ejercer personas como el público, los vigilantes, la presidenta o, incluso, yo.

Aunque en mi caso el papel es algo menos importante.

– ¿Todo listo? – Pregunto por mi intercomunicador mientras reviso mi traje blanco. Mis cabellos cortos rubios están salpicados de mechones rojos y negros, algunas veces incluso las dos cosas en uno. – ¿Cómo estoy?

Aunque lo parezca la última pregunta no va hacia los organizadores, menos al público en sí, a menos que ella se cuente entre ellos.

Lena abandona su puesto de vigilancia en uno de los lados del escenario para acercarse en un movimiento que se me antoja sensual. Ella y yo nos conocimos entre la guerra, cuando, inocentemente, me escapé de casa para participar en ella, quería luchar, defender al capitolio y ser un "héroe". Por fortuna mi madre, una militar en el campo, ahora retirada, me descubrió y le pidió a un miembro de la unidad que comandaba me llevase a casa, y así fue como nos conocimos.

Así fue como nos encaprichamos el uno del otro. Un impulso, una escolta y un viaje corto pero encombroso hasta que logré llegar a casa. Recuerdo que me quedaba literalmente sin uñas día sí y día también, en la zona segura del Capitolio, a la espera de que alguien me anunciara que mi madre y Lena se hallaban bien y a salvo.

Y no era solo eso, cada día, cada etapa era peor, veía partir a mis vecinos y amigos, incluido el esposo de mi hermana, Felicity, y muchos no regresaban.

Todo aquello, las pesadillas, la angustia, los desastres y explosiones de las bombas no hizo más que avivarse al final, mamá no estaba bien, papá lo sentía y debía de fingir que sí. Ponerse una máscara de sabio y experto psicólogo dedicado para atender a todos los que, igual que mamá, sufrían las secuelas de la guerra. Recuerdo como yo en ocasiones los observaba como si protagonizaran una película incomprensible. Mamá estaba bien, estaba salvo pero tenía la mente revuelta y sus recuerdos surgían provocándole pesadillas y hábitos curiosos como el sobresaltarse al mínimo ruido, alzando cualquier arma, dormir poco y mantener la mente alerta como si la guerra no hubiera terminado todavía. En ocasiones escuchaba sus gritos en la noche y me despertaba, pero en otras estaba extrañamente bien hasta que, nada más salir con Lena oficialmente, comprendí lo que hacían tanto ella como papá, y mi hermana, en mi presencia, esconder su sufrimiento tras una máscara.

Solo para que no me preocupara.

Pero yo, como joven enamorado, bueno no sé si por aquel entonces era amor, preferí no dejarme envolver por la máscara de Lena sino romperla poco a poco, a imitación de mi padre, para conseguir comprenderla y supongo que en algún momento me influyó.

Supongo que todo eso contribuye a mi afición por los juegos, el cómo comencé a regodearme en el hecho de que la gente que provocó la guerra sufriera en carne propia la angustia que sufrí durante casi un año por mi madre y Lena. Con el tiempo la situación en casa se estabilizó, el número de clientes de mi padre disminuyeron de forma lenta, permitiéndole ayudar a mi madre hasta que consiguió superar la mayor parte de sus secuelas y Felicity comenzó a salir con otro hombre, un consejero de la presidenta, y fue así como llegué a los círculos altos.

Fue así como realmente conseguí este puesto.

.

–Pues...No me importaría secuestrarte y tenerte solo para mí en estos momentos. –Río con ganas mientras me avisan de que solo quedan unos pocos minutos para que comience y ella me ata bien el lazo de mi cuello.

–No te lo aconsejo, sería el fin de mi trabajo. –Aporto mientras ella se encoge de hombros con un casi completo desinterés por los chicos que entrevistaré, aunque noto que sus ojos se quedan fijos en el chico del distrito tres una milésima de segundo más de lo normal. Apenas llevábamos tres años de juegos que ella decidió ser agente de la paz, controlar a los distritos, discutimos mucho por eso. Ella quería establecer una rutina en la que aprovechar todo ese entrenamiento militar que tenía; mientras que yo solo quería que ella estuviese a salvo para siempre. Pero al final ella ganó. –¿Ocurre algo?

–No exactamente, solo...–Se demora unos instantes recorriendo los rasgos del chico. –Ya sabes que mi último trabajo antes de que me ascendieran fue en el distrito tres. –Asiento pausadamente. –Su rostro me es familiar.

Estudio a Denis unos momentos, ¿es posible que lo conozca? No lo creo pero desde luego es un asunto muy interesante.

Todo lo que rodea a los tributos es muy interesante, por eso no me costó adaptarme a los nuevos tiempos, jugar a su juego, además, sonará algo crudo, pero un tributo alentado, incluso ilusionado, es más entretenido que uno abatido, no se suicida, no se rinde, y hace todo lo posible por ganar.

Y eso es precisamente lo que disfruto del espectáculo.

.

.

–¡Buenos días Panem! –Grito lo suficientemente alto para que todos me oyeran, y el público responde con entusiasmo.– Ha llegado la hora de que, al fin, conozcamos más sobre los participantes de la vigésimo cuarta edición de los juegos del hambre, ¿estáis listos?–Ni siquiera pasan unos dos segundos antes de que el sí amenace por romperme los tímpanos. –Entonces demos paso a la primera candidata. ¡Sadfire Williams!

La aludida desfila con la elegancia típica de los tributos de su distrito aunque no puedo evitar remarcar que en vez de tacones altos cristalizados sus pies enfilan unas bailarinas de tela adornadas con pequeños diamantes, lo cual junto con su vestido vaporoso me hace pensar en una princesa de cuento, o quizás una novia. Curioso, su nota me sugirió algo más fuerte.

–Sadfire permíteme decirte que estás espléndida. –La aludida sonríe, agradeciendo el cumplido con modestia mientras se acomoda en el sillón. –Cuéntanos, ¿por qué te presentaste voluntaria? –La chica me teje hábilmente un tapiz de todas las ventajas que le aportaría al juego su participación y aquellas que le proporciona la victoria. Extrañamente no se presenta feroz pero sí ambiciosa y decidida, dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para conseguir sus objetivos y es convincente, muy convincente.

–Maravilloso, maravilloso. –Acoto en cuanto el público quedó convencido de la determinación de esa chica, un patrón muy repetido en distritos profesionales. –Pero pasemos de las palabras a los hechos, tu nota, por ejemplo nos ilustra hacia una concursante muy poderosa, ¿cierto? ¿Alguna pista sobre lo que nos espera? ¿Qué hiciste ahí dentro? –Sorprendentemente la chica agacha la cabeza en una adorable actitud modesta, cruza sus manos y las descruza antes de decir, con una acertada timidez.

–Se supone que las demostraciones son secretas, ¿verdad? –Y lanza una mirada, suplicante a los vigilantes con esa expresión ensayada de una bondad tan inesperada como poco creíble en ella. Tiana asiente por todos. –Entonces sólo puedo decir que definitivamente os sorprenderé.

Y pestañea provocando gritos y exclamaciones por doquier, puedo fácilmente comprender por qué la nueva vigilante jefa, Tiana, la aprecia tanto. En años de juegos los profesionales siempre llevan adelante una mezcla entre ferocidad y sensualidad, un poco como Lena, así que una chica que esconde sus intenciones bajo una máscara de tierna y dulce flor puede resultar muy interesante.

.

Filipo, en cambio, se decanta por un enfoque más feroz, enfocando mucho en el hecho de que su nota no necesariamente es un indicativo de toda su fuerza.

Aunque una mirada a su rostro es suficiente para ver la tensión en sus juveniles rasgos, el chico del uno no aspiraba a un simple nueve y no entiende mucho la razón tras de este, pero se defiende como puede diciendo que dará todo de sí para que el espectáculo sea lo más divertido posible, lo cual es justo la razón por la cual entró en este juego. Río ligeramente.

–Resumiendo que ves todo esto como un juego muy divertido, ¿no? –Supongo y él asiente todavía sonriendo. –Me recuerdas a mí cuando me escapé de casa para ir a la guerra, que tiempos aquellos. –Un suspiro casi risueño y una mirada al público cuyas intenciones son más ocultas que las que revelo. –Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa e interesa de ti, chico. Verás, existen rumores, corrigeme si me equivoco, contigo y ella. En el momento en que una de las pantallas a mi lado muestra una escena en la que él y la chica del distrito once se hallan peligrosamente cerca, la expresión de ambos parece desencajarse. –Cierto, olvidé decir que los entrenamientos son televisados. –Río fingiendo inocencia. –Me imagino que tu mentor ya te habló de ella, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo Margerite se pasó una buena parte de las pocas entrevistas que nos concedió presumiendo que por fin tenía una "profesional" entre sus tributos.

Entrecomillo la palabra antes de volver a dirigirme a lo importante, Brunel mira a su mentora más que contrariada, la cual, por la expresión que luce es obvio que planeó muy bien esa jugada, nadie en su sano juicio presumiría de acuerdos antes de que estos se sellasen, pero, ¿acaso la vencedora de los Vigésimos Juegos estuvo cuerda alguna vez? Klaus, en cambio, parece decirle a su tributo que se serene con la mirada.

–Es cierto que Brunel me hizo una oferta de alianza. –Filipo parece haber advertido que le favorecerá más ser sincero. –Y yo respondí a ella, y sigo respondiendo con el mismo desafío de entonces. –Y en el momento en que sus ojos se enfocan hacia los de ella decido que debo prestar una gran atención a ese momento, hay algo en ellos, como una especie de deseo que quizás, solo quizás, podría concretarse en otro tipo de entorno. –Brunel, con esa puntuación has demostrado que, como ya imaginaba, tienes capacidad para sobrevivir a este juego pero recuerda el espectáculo no inicia apropiadamente hasta que recién entramos en la arena, ¿verdad Blake?

Río ligeramente, ¿este chico me esta pidiendo una opinión? No puedo evitar fijarme en que los demás profesionales no parecen muy contentos y eso sin contar la forma casi asesina que adquirió la mirada del compañero de Brunel.

Sí definitivamente, me encanta Filipo.

–Bueno, depende. –Dudo a la hora de responder, esto es determinante. –Los juegos se componen desde hace un tiempo de una parte estética y otra activa y los profesionales como vosotros, os distinguís por aunar las dos en un perfecto equilibrio. Pero, a la hora de la verdad, hay tantas formas de actuar como concursantes, ¡señores y señoras, Filipo Aristarco! –El pitido que indica el fin de la entrevista resuena dando fin a algo tan épico como significativo, me pregunto si debería preguntar a los demás sobre ese cambio de guión.

 _ **...**_

.

En todo caso no es que la siguiente tributo sepa sobre el asunto. Sheisha sigue adoptando un tono muy diferente y especial para el distrito dos, otra vez está pálida, con un vestido oscuro cuyos brillos grisáceos son más asociables con las canteras que la lucha y aquella mirada desenfocada que siempre luce está realzada con unas sombras rojizas alrededor de los ojos que le dan un aire perturbador a su figura menuda.

Tarda en salir y cuando lo hace noto que los típicos gritos le hacen taparse los oídos, lo que conviene a que todo se silencie rápidamente. Una mirada, dos, me veo obligado a casi ordenarle que se siente sin comprender ¿Acaso esa niña no proviene del distrito dos? ¿Un lugar donde preparan a sus niños para los juegos desde la más tierna infancia? ¿Entonces por qué actúa como si estuviera en un lugar extraño y específicamente aterrador?

–Perdonen el silencio, admirable público. Es que estoy tan chocado. –He esperado un buen rato antes de comenzar a hablar, realzando el efecto sorpresa que me creó esta niña al entrar. Ya cuando la vi en la presentación de cosechas me dio mala espina, esa chica, casi parece una burla para los juegos y, definitivamente, no me gusta esa actitud de parte de un distrito que desde el año siete se adelantó a los tiempos mandando elementos cada vez mejores a los juegos. –No, esa no es la palabra que estoy buscando sino decepcionado. Es triste que un distrito que hizo historia al vencer dos veces seguidas nos presente esto. –La señalo sin ápice de cuidado, no creo que llegue muy lejos de todos modos y les enseñará algo a todos los distritos profesionales. –¿Y bien no tienes nada que aportar pequeña? ¿Alguna forma grandiosa por la cual crees que podrías ganar?

–Sé esconderme del tal forma que no me encuentren jamás y si no lo hacen no podrán matarme. –Sofoco una carcajada, esto me recuerda a otros tiempos, cuando me ensañaba ferozmente con todos los distritos sin distinción, era divertido.

–Sí, supongo que eso te aporta una pequeña oportunidad hasta que todos nos cansemos de verte arrodillada en un rincón, ¿y entonces? ¿Podrás dar lo que se espera de ti?

La niña se limita a asentir sin titubear, aunque sigue sin mirarme a los ojos, supongo que tiene coraje, o inconsciencia, eso es al gusto. A mi personalmente no me parece más que una niña tonta que no tiene ni idea de lo que se le viene encima. Todos sus intentos de parecer tétrica caen en saco roto y prácticamente agradezco el pitido de fin de entrevista. Gallo es un Strauss, salvará la situación.

.

–La última vez que tuvimos un Strauss en los juegos rondaba el año dieciocho, los mismos años que tuvo Caleb, aquel chico capaz de descuartizarte mientras te comentaba lo lindo que era. –Estoy tan centrado en levantar el ánimo del público que casi no noto la forma en que el tributo traga seco, sobrecogido. –Lo sé, escucharme elogiar a tu hermano en estos momentos resulta un poco inapropiado, pero quería recalcar algo evidente que todos notamos enseguida. Los Strauss se caracterizan por dar una entrada feroz que deriva a un juego todavía más feroz. En cambio, tú resultas distinto.

–Ser diferente no es malo, Blake. Significa ser impredecible. –Gallo se defiende de una forma muy ingeniosa demostrando que si bien no heredó la ferocidad de sus hermanos sí lo hizo con el carisma. –Y generalmente resulta complicado vencer a un concursante con esa característica. Mis hermanos siempre apostaron por la ferocidad y, no mentiré, triunfaron. Pero la fuerza no lo es todo en los juegos, también están la astucia y el ingenio, algo que, en cambio, sí poseo. –Y guiña un ojo al público haciendo que todos olviden, o ignoren, lo sucedido con su compañera de distrito y lo aclamen.

–Y que, ciertamente, permiten vencer.– Decido regresar a la línea que debo adoptar con los profesionales antes de encanar con la siguiente pregunta. –Hablando de impredecible las palabras de Filipo a Brunel me dejaron pensando en posibilidades y más posibilidades. –El gesto de Gallo se agria un poco, mientras sus ojos luchan por no ir a su aliado y aprieta los puños. Esto me gusta, llevamos desde el año diecisiete sin conflictos importantes entre las alianzas primordiales de los juegos y ahora se atisban varios. –¿Tú que opinas de ello? ¿Hay posibilidades de que ella triunfe entre vosotros?

–Francamente no, Blake. –La forma en que, desde su asiento, la chica del distrito once reacciona a esas palabras me indica que ella tiene mucho que decir al respecto. –Ser profesional no es una elección de un segundo, conlleva cualidades que dudo mucho que alguien como ella posea. Así que me rehúso a opinar sobre imposibles.

Seguro, firme, directo e incluso ególatra, le hago un par de preguntas de rutina que me hacen ver que su enfoque no es tan distante del de sus hermanos. Demostrar fuerza, superar su gloria y hacer historia en los juegos son los objetivos de su voluntariado. Nada que no conozca ya.

–Resumiendo que tus hermanos estarán muy orgullosos de ti. –Tan pronto como lo concreto algo cambia en él, decaimiento, casi tristeza. –¿Ocurre algo, Gallo? –Pregunto directamente, el chico niega.

–Lo estarán cuando gane. –Afirma con seguridad. –Todos lo estarán. –El pitido indicando el fin de la entrevista lo salva de más preguntas. Sacudo la cabeza, varias cosas quedaron en el tintero, pero es mejor así. Siempre es bueno reservar algo de intriga para los juegos.

 _ **...**_

.

–Si los juegos fueran un concurso de belleza ella sin duda estaría entre los finalistas, y sin ninguna cirugía ¿Quién? Pues, evidentemente, ¡Enophi Xerneas!

En el momento en que la aludida avanza las luces se atenúan hasta casi apagarse y no sin razón, su vestido, de manga sisa y cuello redondo, está constituido de una fibra que se ilumina formando puntos de distintos tonos de violeta, rosa, rojo y azul. Mientras que la falda está recubierta de un tipo de tela que crea la ilusión de una fina niebla cubriendo la parte de abajo hasta conseguir una versión traslúcida y vaporosa de ambos colores. Ingenioso.

–Bueno, no puedo negar que tu estilista es una persona muy dotada y afortunada. Estás magnífica. –La chica mostró una sonrisa con un rostro tan rojo que resultaba adorable. –¡Oh! Miren, se ha puesto roja. –Los suspiros y risas débiles se equilibraron en su justa medida para el comienzo de la entrevista. –Me han contado que tienes una visión muy peculiar de las cosas.–Un asentimiento casi ausente, la chica desvía la mirada al menor sonido, o luz.–Así que, cuéntanos, ¿cuál es tu percepción de este lugar?

–Es… diferente, con tanta luz y color me recuerda a un cuento. Hay princesas, príncipes, villanos y otros personajes. De hecho creo que, si no fuera a vivir mi propio cuento trágico en la arena, podría hacer un cuento de cada uno de vosotros. –Y sus ojos se desvían entre yo y el público provocando todo tipo de reacciones. Río ligeramente.

–¡Me halagas, Enophi!–Bromeo, entusiasmado. –Pero, ¿por qué dices trágico? Podrías ganar, ¿sabes? –Ella agacha la cabeza murmurando algo similar a " _no dejaría de ser trágico._ " que decido ignorar. –Basta con aplicar tu creatividad y visión a los juegos y convertirte en la heroína de tu propio cuento, ¿no es eso maravilloso? –El público grita un sí embelesado que de nuevo hace su rostro teñirse de rojo. Sus respuestas son bellas y creativas, mostrando una chica que destaca más por sus palabras que por sus acciones. Y si bien su enfoque no es nada seductor puedo afirmar que más de una persona quedó prendado de su ternura y belleza. No creo que le falten patrocinadores si sobrevive al baño de sangre.

.

Denis, en cambio, resulta tan romántico como una piedra, por las palabras que usa puedo determinar que es inteligente, pero cada pregunta lo vuelve más arisco, casi malhumorado. Todos mis intentos de indagar en su historial familiar son infructuosos, aunque remarqué que se tensó bastante cuando le pregunté si él o algún familiar tuvo algunos problemas con la ley. Lo peor fue que no pude averiguar porque Lena lo conoce. A menos que tenga que ver con ese tío rebelde que dicen que tenía.

De igual modo me veo obligado a dejarlo estar y presentar al distrito cuatro.

.

–En los juegos siempre hay mujeres bellas, otras ágiles y enérgicas,y otras muy fuertes. Pero sin duda muy pocas como ella que reúne al menos tres de esas cualidades y muchas otras más ¡Demos la bienvenida a Kleo Sampdoria!

En el momento en que la chica avanza mis ojos navegan inevitablemente a sus piernas, recubiertas de unas medias y adornos que dan la ilusión de un cuerpo marino y azulado. Su vestido largo a imitación del mar del desfile fue remplazado por uno corto en distintos tonos de azul cuyo movimiento de la falda hace creer a uno que está recubierta de agua.

–¡Y aquí tenemos la musa de Schön Aken! –La chica ríe tras esa forma peculiar que tengo de presentarla. –Dime, ¿que se siente al recibir los mejores diseños y cuidados del estilista más famoso de Panem? –Tan pronto como lo digo ella vira la cabeza a su estilista como buscando una mirada de disculpa, finalmente responde.

–Bueno, no es algo de lo que me guste hablar, ya que no voluntarié para eso. Pero se siente bien, Schön es encantador. Y sus cuidados me han estado ayudando mucho. –Me aseguro de enfocar al estilista en el momento en que le suelta un " _no tanto como tú_ " antes de pasar a asuntos mayores.

Kleo se define como una chica alegre, determinada, que no conoce el miedo, y dispuesta a lo necesario para alcanzar sus metas. Acota ingeniosamente la respuesta sobre su prueba a un "nada en particular, simplemente hice lo que se esperaba de mí." Para luego derivar en réplicas enérgicas y muy correctas, frescas, y animadas.

Pero lo mejor son sus respuestas cuando le pregunto sobre asuntos como la proposición de Brunel, o que piensa de la desligación de su compañero de distrito.

–No me gusta hablar mal de los demás sin necesidad, pero creo que Brunel es una persona muy temperamental para adaptarse a una alianza grande. Si consigue unírsenos nos aportará buenos conocimientos sobre la naturaleza y un miembro atacante más, sino todo se soluciona eliminándola pronto. Personalmente ninguna de las situaciones me obstaculiza así que soy bastante neutral en este asunto. Cormorant, sí podría ser un problema en el futuro, pero, por ahora, prefiero no inquietarme por ello.–Me llama la atención ese tipo de respuesta ya que, en cierto modo, ella parece querer esquivar el tema así que decido ahondar un poco.

–El adiestramiento por separado es algo inhabitual entre profesionales de vuestro distrito desde hace unos cuantos años, ¿cómo lo llevas? ¿hay tensiones o enfrentamientos entre vosotros?–Kleo niega con la cabeza.

–Es cierto que es complicado no pensar en si está bien compartir cenas y desayunos. Y siempre está el miedo a terminar expuesta ante tu rival, pero no es como si esta situación no pudiera darse en otro contexto, Al fin y al cabo, solo sobrevive uno, ¿verdad? Tarde o temprano lo que hayamos compartido con nuestros aliados se convertirá en nuestra mayor debilidad. La diferencia con mi compañero de distrito es que ambos podemos prevenir detalles de cara a un posible enfrentamiento.

Ciertamente me esperaba que estuviera más reticente, incluso agresiva, pero sus aportes fueron tan correctos que semejan ensayados, del lado de su familia me presenta una relación tan afectuosa como envidiable con su padre, que está más que orgulloso de verla aquí, y una ligera competitividad con un chico llamado Bruce, que es como su hermano. Generalmente da la impresión de ser una chica enérgica, determinada y con unos buenos motivos para regresar, así que no creo que le falten admiradores.

 _ **...**_

.

–Y ha llegado el turno de quién en su gran mayoría esperamos. Un profesional destacado que eligió desligarse del grupo principal y formar su propia alianza ¡Cormorant Jones!–El chico pelirrojo del distrito cuatro resulta ser casi un opuesto de su compañera, tanto su traje como sus modales muestran a un chico discreto y elegante, además de fuerte. –Bienvenido.

–Gracias, Blake. –Dice, de forma bastante escueta, acomodándose, decido ir al meollo del asunto.

–Comenzaré con el asunto que nos interesa a todos, ¿por qué esa desviación?

–¿Y por qué tiene que ser una desviación, Blake?–Responde con otra pregunta, una técnica más que inhabitual en tributos de su condición. –La alianza profesional lleva existiendo desde hace cuanto, ¿siete u ocho años?–Asiento suavemente, Iris, del distrito uno, fue la primera en intentarlo y, aunque no resultó como esperaba, le permitió vencer. Pero eso supongo que eso él ya lo sabe. –Antes las asociaciones eran menos numerosas, o ya de plano no existían, y aun así los más aptos vencían. Se trata de deducir cual de las decisiones te favorece más. Y es lo que hice.

–Resumiendo que estar en los profesionales no te favorecería. –Intento seguir su razonamiento, algo sorprendido, Cormorant es, francamente, peculiar, sorprendentemente intuitivo y analítico para venir del medio del que viene. Y eso es un detalle, muy interesante para el juego. –¿Por qué? ¿Qué te aportan personas como Diana o Jack en comparación con los profesionales? –El chico ríe

–Parece mentira que tú precisamente me preguntes eso, Blake. Al fin y al cabo, tras tantos años entrevistando, ya debes de saber el modo de vida de todos los distritos.–Reprimo las ansias de contestarle algo insolente, evidentemente que lo sé, pero ese no es el fin de todo esto. –Mis aliados son personas cuya supervivencia les implica un amplio conocimiento de la naturaleza, ya sea este un medio frondoso o ligeramente árido. Y no hace falta recordar las características del cuatro. –Ríe. –Si a esto le añadimos la predominancia de arenas naturales, en los juegos, creo estar en el buen camino.

Suelto un silbido, visto así tiene bastante sentido. Me pregunto si Clark tiene previsto romper la cadena alguna vez.

–Ciertamente, sí. –Decido apoyarlo, no creo que se equivoque. –Cambiando de tema, tu nota es increíble ¿Nos puedes dar una pista de qué hiciste para merecerla?

–No más de lo que hace el típico tributo del cuatro en las pruebas, ¿o no?–Desvía la mirada al público con una expresión enigmática y guiña un ojo, sonriendo como quién sostiene el secreto de la victoria. –Tendréis que apoyarme para saberlo.

Nada más escucharlo mis ojos vuelan hacia Tiana y Clark, quiénes parecen estar debatiendo, y ella sofoca una risa que me da todas las respuestas que necesito. El chico se convierte en un perfecto reservado en tanto a asuntos personales. Pero aun así consigo sonsacarle unas cuantas palabras sobre su tía abuela Marine y su mejor amigo, James. No está nada mal.

 ** _..._**

.

–Cuando se escuchó su nombre todo el distrito cinco estaba consternado, en verdad ella había tenido muy mala suerte, ¿o tal vez no? –Dudo sobre el modo seguro de presentar a la niña del distrito cinco, no quiero repetir el patrón de Sheisha, es desalentador, aparte no es la última vez que en ese distrito salen niños pequeños. –¡Es hora de descubrir que se oculta tras la sonrisa de Lucy Park!

Sin embargo, en el momento en que los focos enfocan a la chica se muestra reticente, como alguien asustado e inseguro, finalmente inspira hondo y sale, su atuendo de top y falda, además de unas finas alas luminosas parece haber copiado la idea telas de fibra óptica de Enophi, pero con tonos amarillos y más luz. Semeja una pequeña hada.

–Lucy, permíteme decir que estás muy bonita. –Comienzo dulce, a lo que ella responde un "gracias", alicaída. –¿Ocurre algo? –Y entonces ella levanta una mirada con unos ensayados y suplicantes ojos tristes.

–No exactamente es solo que...Lo siento, no puedo. –Sus ojos se dirigen una milésima de segundo hacia su mentor antes de echarse a llorar. –Se supone que vosotros sois los buenos, ¿verdad? –Dice dirigiéndose al Capitolio. –¿Entonces por qué? –En el momento en que comprendo sus intenciones aprieto los puños, no, eso definitivamente no. –¿Acaso no hay entre este hermoso público alguien que pueda ayudarme?

Hago una mueca, alguien que pueda ayudarme, eso dijo, no me importa consolarla si es necesario, de hecho es lo que intento, pero esa actitud, esas palabras, son definitivamente un arma de doble filo para personas sensibles. Lucy es adorable, es lo que demuestra segundos después, pero tiene trece años, no hay prácticamente ninguna posibilidad para ella pero tras sus palabras, esas malditas súplicas, seguro a más de uno le será difícil no verse como "el malo" al negarle apoyo.

Y eso precisamente es lo que me preocupa de cara a los distritos. José, en cambio adopta un enfoque bastante afable, con muchos toques humorísticos, pero su mejor momento es cuando trato el asunto de su nota.

.

–Bueno, no cabe duda de que no te falta humor, chico. –Lo halago, brevemente y él sonríe aliviado. –Sin embargo, tras esto y tu nota algunas personas pueden pensar que no lo conseguirás y por ello no te lo tomas en serio, ¿cómo les convencerías de apoyarte?

–Les diría que no se tomen tanto a pecho un simple número. Al fin y al cabo hay muchos números más importantes que el cinco de mi sesión. Por ejemplo, mis deseos, enamorarme, trabajar en cosas relacionadas con números...–Va enumerando un conjunto de detalles a los aspiraría cualquier chico joven de su condición, incluidos algunos tan divertidos como "mi primera vez", referente a acostarse con alguien y lo curioso es que también suman cinco. –De no estar en los juegos probablemente buscaría cumplir al menos tres de ellos, pero lo estoy y en vuestras manos está propiciar que los cumpla.

–Entrañable, simple y llanamente entrañable. –Soy sincero, si no lo logra, al menos habrá conseguido hacernos pasar un buen rato. –Vamos con Mazda.

 _ **...**_

.

Y si Lucy demostró una muy buena astucia para girar la balanza en contra del Capitolio, si no la ayudan, la chica del seis demuestra que prácticamente se cerró en banda a que esto tenga otro fin que hacer sufrir a los distritos. Personalmente tengo ganas de darle una de revés y otra de derecho por detalles como la canción del desfile o que admita que no hizo más que curar en su sesión privada, añadiendo que "es lo único que tengo previsto hacer en los juegos ya que no pienso mancharme las manos de sangre". Me irrita, definitivamente.

–Pero, ¿por qué no? –Intento no soltarle lo que pienso, desfavorecería al Capitolio. –¿Eres consciente de que esto te condena, ¿verdad? De que tu familia tu perderá para siempre. –Asiente. –¿Entonces por qué no lo intentas? Si es tu enfermedad lo que te preocupa podemos investigar cómo curarla en el Capitolio. –Mazda niega con la cabeza.

–No se trata de curarme, Blake, se trata de mis creencias. –Explica. –Desde hace siglos la gente siempre se ha esforzado en ser perfecta, pero es algo imposible ya que cada acto malintencionado es como una mancha. Me gustaría dirigir una pregunta a ese puñado de gente, tanto participantes como no, que apoyan esta barbarie ¿Acaso no advertís el daño que provocáis? Sheisha, Enophi, Denis, Lucy, José, yo, todos los condenados en este espectáculo somos personas con sueños e ilusiones como vosotros. ¿Por qué nos...–Decido cortar el sonido de su micrófono y las luces, interrumpiéndola, diantres, esta chica es un auténtico peligro.

–Parece que tenemos algunos problemas técnicos. –Me disculpo, aprovechando que mi micrófono es el único que funciona y al momento un foco me ilumina. Me aseguraré de que su discurso desaparezca de la retransmisión o me van oír. Odio ese tipo de tributos, no advierten que ellos no son los únicos que arriesgan la vida aquí. –Aprovecho estos momentos para recordarle a nuestro hermoso público que las apariencias son engañosas y los juegos de vencedores como Alpine o Chêne Quercus, demuestran que la mayoría de los tributos que se afirman "pacifistas", esconden una impactante estrategia para ganar.

.

Ante mis palabras el público parece calmarse, permitiéndome pasar a su compañero de distrito. Nicott se muestra tan locuaz y carismático que "mágicamente" el sonido y la luz se arreglan solos. Su creatividad es similar a la de Enophi, pero con un estilo poético y temática mucho más realista. Termina su entrevista con un poema:

 _Un poeta perdido en un mundo decaído._

 _Así era yo antes de que dijesen mi nombre._

 _Y colorido, vibrante, notable, inolvidable._

 _Así es el lugar en el que estoy ahora._

 _Me gustaría quedarme aquí pero es imposible._

 _Porque este lugar es la puerta a un mundo sin retorno._

 _Allí reside la sangre, el dolor, la confusión._

 _Atrapandome en unas redes que al olvido conducen_

 _Pero con un poco de ayuda toda red puede cortarse._

 _Y a este mundo colorido permitirme regresar._

 _Así que dime, querido espectador_

 _¿Ayudarás a este poeta a encontrar su camino?_

 _¿O lo dejarás perderse en el olvido?_

Y mientras el público rompe en ovaciones y gritos enloquecidos me invade el sentimiento de que este chico entiende demasiado bien el fin de los juegos.

Y eso, definitivamente, es un arma muy peligrosa.

* * *

.

.

Y ahí van doce tributos, faltan otros doce. Al inicio iba poner una frase de Timeo en su gira de la victoria, pero el chico me resultó demasiado optimista así que cambié de parecer y puse una reflexión al azar sobre el tema del título.

Respecto a la sorpresa pues, después de darle vueltas, revisar povs, releer algún syot y consultarlo con Alphabeta **decidí darles a los tributos la oportunidad de relatar lanzamientos y baño**. Probablemente haga dos Capítulos, uno con despedidas mentores, lanzamientos, contador, e, quizás, inicio de baño. Y el otro con el baño completo, donde hay una gran probabilidad que volvamos a los Capítulos de 6 povs, uno por cada alianza y predominando aquellos tributos que tienen pocos povs pre-arena sobre otros que tienen más y los condenados, ya que como sabéis, despediremos a 7 personitas en el baño y no, no me equivoqué al contar. XD.

De hecho, en referencia a esto último precisaré que, si bien todavía no me puse con el baño, mis ganas de revisar reviews antes de ponerme con ello no están muy allá así que tomaros este Capítulo como referencia primordial; ya que publico los Capítulos según escribo y no quiero cambiar cosas a último momento. Los que van bien no se deben de preocupar de nada, pero para los que van mal tomad nota de iros poniendo al día entre este y la segunda parte :)

Finalmente debido a la división en dos me reservaré las preguntas para segunda parte; así que comentadme lo que queráis. Nos leemos :D


	11. Capítulo diez: Descubriendo secretos

**Capítulo diez: Descubriendo secretos.**

* * *

 **Gnaea Vibius –20 años –Vencedora de los Vigésimo segundos juegos del hambre.**

Resulta hilarante, a pesar de las palabras de Blake sobre las maneras de vencer, en realidad todo se reduce a un mismo fin.

Participar en el juego, ya sea convirtiéndote en el profesional ideal para los vigilantes, una persona bruta, sanguinaria, y perversa. Tal y como nos enseñan en la academia. O manejarlo.

Lo cual es tan valorable como peligroso. Los tributos no somos vigilantes, no deberíamos de poder dirigir nada, sin embargo, en ocasiones, existen casos especiales.

Existen personas cuyo poder mediático es sólo equivalente a su ingenio. Porque aunque los juegos explotan el mensaje de que todos podemos vencer, si logramos hacernos memorables, no todos lo encajan de la misma forma. Cada vez que miro a mi vencedor, tengo la sensación de enfrentarme a un rompecabezas imposible de resolver.

–¿Puedes dejar de actuar así? –Susurro a Roman al ver que se muerde el labio mientras su mirada pasa del chico del seis a Gallo, quien es otro que debería cuidar su expresión. –¿Debo recordarte que los juegos van de sangre y destrucción? No importa que bien hable, Gallo deberá abrirlo en canal de todos modos. –Sonrío al ver como sus manos tiemblan, realmente es curioso lo poco dotado que es este chico para controlar sus emociones en tiempo normal.

–¿Podrías ser menos gráfica?–Articula, pero yo niego con la cabeza, no me apetece. –Me pregunto si...– Y levanta el rostro buscando el balcón de los vigilantes. No hace mucho algo llamó su atención allí, la vigilante jefa en tensión nada más escuchar a Mazda, su mirada específicamente aterradora y el hecho de que Clark, el diseñador de arenas, la sacó del lugar. – Al parecer todavía no.

.

Y vuelve a intentar atender las entrevistas. La chica del distrito siete, cuyo nombre se me olvidó, está resultando ser demasiado arisca y desconfiada para su imagen de niña buena. Y eso sin contar el humor de Blake tras comprender el juego de Nicott.

–Ya lo harán. –Sentencio indiferente a ese cambio, la vigilante jefa está loca y sé por mi propia experiencia que buscar los motivos de alguien así es tiempo perdido. –No importa el rango que tengan, deben presenciar el espectáculo en su totalidad. De hecho, estoy segura que la presidenta no tomará nada bien esa corta ausencia. –Roman asiente sonriendo brevemente, y por instante parece que el chico asombrosamente intuitivo y avispado, que conocí antes de que ganase los juegos, regresó.

–Seguramente se tomaría peor que a Tiana le diese una crisis. Ella semeja tan incontrolable… Me costará convencerla. –Río ligeramente, definitivamente la determinación de este chico es de valorar, por eso está aquí, en vez de hecho cadáver. Cuando me suplicó que le asesorara con el conocimiento que le falta me esperaba verlo desesperado y sobrepasado por las circunstancias, no todo lo contrario.

–Y aún así estás dispuesto a...–Me calla con un asentamiento rápido, centrado, decidido, tal y como me gusta. –Lo dicho, ahí vienen.–Señalo, en el momento en que los veo de vuelta en el palco reservado a los vigilantes y no sé por qué la cercanía entre ellos se me antoja más concentrada. No sé nada de sentimientos.

.

De todos modos no han podido venir en mejor momento, Blake está dejando deslucir plenamente su aversión a los tributos "difíciles" con la siguiente pregunta.

–Supe que eres aliada de Mazda, ¿correcto? –La chica asiente despacio. –Extraño, muy extraño, una chica tan fuerte como tú... –Deja una pausa grande para que el público se haga sus propias conclusiones. –¿Qué piensas de ella? ¿Crees que te será útil a perpetuidad?–Y al instante la expresión de la chica se vuelve hostil, ya semejaba enfadada cuando cortaron el discurso de la rebelde, pero ahora es como si lo odiara por remover en la llaga.

–Creo que Mazda es muy inteligente y perceptiva. Gracias a ella pude enterarme de muchas cosas sobre los demás tributos que podrían ayudar, así que sí es útil. –Recalca concentrando su mirada desafiante en el presentador. –También creo que fuiste duro con ella.–Roman suelta un silbido, impresionado por ese arranque de valentía, mientras que yo contengo las risas.

Realmente es interesante ver todo de la perspectiva del espectador, no es que desprecie a Sheisha pero no hace falta ser muy inteligente para saber que no lo logrará; de ahí que yo prefiera cumplir mi deseo de saber cómo lo ven los Capitolinos.

–¿Qué yo fui duro? Pero si fue ella quien...–Blake parece advertir que sus respuestas crean más mal que bien y cambia de tema. –Mejor dejemoslo antes de que reaccione como un colegial. –El público ríe. –Una última pregunta, si por casualidad este fuera tu último momento para hablar con tus familiares, ¿qué les diríais?

Al escucharlo la chica se sobresalta, incapaz de deshacer la tensión previa de su cuerpo, inspira hondo, una, dos veces hasta que justo antes de que sone el gong dice.

–Que no se preocupen, estaré bien y yo...–La campana suena en lo que ella busca una respuesta, pero la ignora. –No dejaré de intentarlo.

Es un susurro débil, casi imperceptible, un intento de salvar su entrevista que llega tarde. Lástima.

.

Su compañero, en cambio, muestra una decisión y frialdad que contrasta asombrosamente con su actitud callada. Se nota claramente el asesoramiento de Chêne Quercus en su enfoque.

–Volviendo al tema de obligaciones, ¿hablaste con la presidenta? –Como estoy aburrida, decido retomar mi conversación con Roman. Él niega con la cabeza. –¡Roman!

–Yo… No… –Traga seco viendo a Arcana, nunca comprendí del todo por qué todos la temen, no es un monstruo. Sofoco una carcajada, burlona.

–¡Oh, vamos! No es un ogro, ¿sabes?–Exclamo, a la defensiva.– Puedes negociar con ella, hablarle sobre tus gustos, omitiendo a Gallo, por supuesto. –Aporto intentando convencerlo. –Creo que hacerlo te facilitará las cosas. –Él asiente pero no parece muy convencido, justo en el momento en que Jack promete agarrar cualquier oportunidad que encuentre de vida en esa arena, incluso si ello incube matar a alguien.

–Firme, directo, y definitivamente peligroso. –Valoro y lo anoto en la libreta que yace en mis manos, estoy haciendo una lista de tributos peligrosos y por ello posibles víctimas de los profesionales de estos juegos.– Me recuerda a ti. –Roman agacha la cabeza, negando, claramente le falta el "atractivo" de este pero su actitud es similar.

Aparte, ese atractivo que le atribuyen a mi vencedor, no es más que una cosa de estadística. Si estudiamos los vencedores más recientes encontramos que muy pocos tienen futuro como posible pareja de algún habitante de la Capital. Timeo sería perfecto, pero está casado y nadie en su sano juicio rompería la pareja que hace con esa chica de su distrito. Margerite esta loca, al igual que Caleb Strauss. Woof… Supongo que es lindo pero el simple acto de abrir la boca arruina toda ocasión romántica que cree. Y mi romanticismo es solo equivalente a mi escasa empatía con el ser humano. Es lógico que Roman e Iris se queden con todos los pretendientes.

 **:::::::::::**

 **.**

Incluso teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los dos adoptó el enfoque que está metiendo en escena la chica del distrito ocho, cuyo vestido rosado es tan transparente que creo que si fuera desnuda no haría mucha diferencia.

–No me gusta ser vulgar pero creo que ese libro sobre el sexo de nombre raro, que vi en una vitrina del Capitolio bien podría tenerla en la portada. –Murmuro para mí misma y Roman murmura algo similar a "no te burles", en un intento de ocultar su risa. –Solo mira como se mueve.

Claramente las posturas de Hayley son bastante sensuales, y la forma en que pestañea o mueve los labios en algunas de sus respuestas están destinadas a mostrarse lo más deseable posible. Consiguiendo así que más de uno en el sector Capitolino esté excitado. Roman hasta parece anotar algunos sus movimientos con la mirada. Chico listo, tal vez tenga mejor futuro del que cree en el Capitolio, una vez que supere todas las secuelas.

.

–Es joven, es lindo, y claramente es un opuesto de la hermosa Hayley. ¡Señores y señoras les presento a Renner Bannon! –El chico del distrito ocho traga pesadamente, intimidado por el entusiasmo del público, antes de avanzar rápidamente a su asiento, intentando todo lo posible que no lo remarquen, lo cual resulta en lo opuesto.

–¡Wouah! Parece que alguien tiene prisa. –Blake se burla sin malicia haciendo que el rostro de Renner adquiera un tono rojo intenso. –¿Cómo te sientes?–Abre la boca, una, dos veces pero al final no articula ningún sonido coherente. –Dicen que cuando uno está nervioso lo mejor es imaginarse al público desnudo. –Ninguna respuesta, la tensión del chico no disminuye en ningún momento. –O con un atuendo especialmente gracioso.

–Y-Yo… Mnnn...Todos...–Son las únicas palabras completas que entiendo de un enorme tartamudeo sobre que todos son graciosos para el chico. Su rubor y reacciones nerviosas van aumentando de grado a medida que las preguntas de Blake avanzan hacia terrenos más comprometedores. Termino riéndome, a la par que varios Capitolinos, menudo desastre.

–¡Callaté! –Me susurra Roman, indignado. –¡El pánico escénico es algo muy grave!–Río de nuevo ignorando su tono reclamante.

–Lo sé, hay rumores de que el diseñador de arenas también lo sufre. –Respondo y por un momento mi vencedor se frena en su réplica, más que descolocado por esa nueva información. Le guiño un ojo. –Le toca a Kia ¿Sabes?, no me importaría asesorar a Sheisha si tuviera al menos la mitad de su carisma. –No miento, nuestra escolta afirmó comprender por qué decía que esa niña era un caso perdido tras asesorarla para la entrevista.–Tu solo escucha.

 **:::::::::::**

 **.**

–Nunca, en todos los juegos que llevamos tuvimos una niña tan joven en tu distrito ¿Asustada? –Dice Blake, está entusiasmado, algo lógico dado que Kia lleva desde el inicio de la entrevista sin perder la sonrisa, no importa lo que pregunte.

Ella niega, haciendo que Roman arquee las cejas, la observo muy atenta, no parece que sea una actuación.

–Me sorprendes, Kia. No te imaginaba tan valiente. –Y por un momento su mirada adopta esa expresión de confusión que muestra Sheisha cuando no sabe de qué habla el otro. –Quiero decir, los juegos son impresionantes, ¿no?

–Bastante sí. –Al parecer la chica ya encontró su línea. –Una vez vi como le abrían la barriga a un chico y las tripas se desperdigaban por el suelo.–Sofoco una carcajada, esta chica me gusta, es hasta macabra.–Es como un lugar sin límites.

Blake ríe muy alegremente, por su expresión es obvio que Kia es la primera niña en tratar esos temas tan tranquila como si dijera la hora.

–Es un buen modo de definirlos. –Acota, muy risueño. –¿Te gustan los lugares sin límites, Kia?–Un sí sale de los labios de ella. –¿Y el Capitolio? ¿Qué piensas de él?

–Me encanta, hay muchas cosas bonitas, puedo comer lo que quiera y hasta salgo por la tele. –Se muestra muy alegre y entusiasta, casi excitada. –Zenda, Keith, todos ¡Hola! –Y agita la mano de forma muy enérgica, intentando inclinarse lo más posible hacia la cámara. Río de nuevo. El resto de la entrevista es más trivial.

.

–Y ha llegado la hora de un chico al que no le tiembla la mano a la hora de golpear a alguien. –La presentación del chico del distrito nueve es bastante acertada, pero a estas alturas estoy tan aburrida que me pongo a hacer un garabato de mis propios juegos en una esquina de la hoja. Ignorándolo, hasta que Roman me da un codazo.

–¿Ocurre algo? –Inquiero, visiblemente molesta, no entiendo como los Capitolinos aguantan el evento hasta su final, es un aburrimiento. –¿Kyle se suicidó? –Pregunto burlona, francamente sería un escándalo pero animaría el ambiente.

–Esperaba que me ilustraras tú, Blake iba a preguntar algo pero parece que lo obligaron a retractarse. –Me explica, suelto un bufido después del discursito de la rebelde no me extraña.

–Entiendo… –Murmuro, serena.–Habitualmente no presto atención a los asuntos de seguridad que supervisa mamá, pero cuando recién se solicitó el envío de refuerzos al nueve, no pude evitarlo. Al parecer intentaron ajusticiar a una niña rebelde, y el pueblo casi se les tira encima.–Confieso mientras, Blake le pregunta al chico sobre sus amigos, sin mencionar a la tal Grena. –Tuvieron que regresarla a su distrito pero ya no habla.

Y hago el gesto discreto de cortar una lengua, Roman se estremece haciéndome sonreír, me encanta perturbar a la gente.

–Estoy nervioso, Blake. –Confiesa repentinamente Kyle. –Su hermana, Grena, y yo estamos unidos. –Noto que el gesto de Blake se agria al oírlo. –Pero también confiado, ¿sabes por qué?–El presentador le sigue el juego a regañadientes, atento a la tormenta.–No hace mucho a ella se la llevaron aquí por otra razón, creía que no nos volveríamos a ver pero al final no fue así. Confío lograr el mismo milagro.

–Me pregunto si es consciente de que ese milagro incumbe algo más peligroso que el dinero de un par de espectadores. –Murmura Roman y yo río negando de forma muy disimulada, va aprendiendo.

 **:::::::::::**

 **.**

Finalmente el aburrimiento prima sobre lo opuesto y no consigo retener nada de Diana que adopta una actitud robusta y arrogante. Yago, por su parte, comienza algo tenso pero el ambiente se suaviza cuando le preguntan si tiene novia en el distrito.

.

–Ciertamente, sí, hay una chica. Jugábamos juntos de niños cuando un accidente hizo que tuviera que pasar más de un mes con el brazo vendado. –Muestra la profunda cicatriz que le cruza el brazo, con una ensayada expresión nostálgica. –A poco más lo pierdo. –Bromea y el público ríe. –Selene no perdía ninguna ocasión para visitarme y cuidarme entre ello me invadió el deseo de que ella nunca se apartara de mi lado ¿Quién se imaginaba que sucedería al revés?

El resto es todo drama dulce y barato para ingenuos.

 **:::::::::::**

 **.**

En cuanto a Brunel ella se muestra arrogante, mordaz, burlona y hasta ligeramente sádica. Otra que no importaría nada mentorear.

–Si yo me parezco a Jack ella es prácticamente un calco de ti con unos años menos. –Menciona Roman mientras la chica presume de lo "fácil" que le resultará subsistir; y yo me río. No tiene idea, definitivamente. –Veamos qué le responde a Filipo.

–Estoy un poco enfadada, Blake, dramatizas la historia cuando en realidad todo esto es cuestión de lo que me corresponde. –Sofoco una carcajada, vaya, vaya, vaya. –Pero acepto el reto, iré allí y demostraré que soy tan profesional como ellos. Quizás más, al fin y al cabo todos somos iguales ante el Capitolio. –Arqueo las cejas, desprevenida, no me esperaba esa última frase.

–Me pregunto si en verdad es tan ingenua, o solo finge. –Dice Roman, todavía estudiándola con su expresión analizadora, definitivamente, tanto Brunel como su macabro compañero, el cual se muestra dotado para simular que ama los juegos, son tributos muy hábiles. Personalmente me gustan los dos.

.

–En fin, basta de hablar del pasado y vamos al presente. –Blake frena la conversación sobre juegos, que el chico inició para apoyar la teoría de que estos son el único motivo de su voluntariado. –Tu compañera y tú, no os lleváis muy bien, ¿verdad?–La imagen que aparece después, con él levantando a Brunel en el aire de forma muy intimidante, me recuerda por qué aprecio tanto la curiosidad de Blake. –¡No mientas, si hasta hay rumores de que has voluntariado por ella! –Añade al ver que el chico niega con la cabeza. –Debe de parecerte una persona muy desagradable.

–No debe, lo es. –Cromwell parece advertir la inutilidad de negar lo evidente. –Brunel es algo más que esa chica descarada que se presume como la más capacitada para el espectáculo. Es una abusona que disfrutar de desmoralizar y golpear al prójimo sin motivo. –Por curiosidad observo a la chica que se mira las uñas cuyas puntas pintadas de rojo intenso asoció Blake con sangre. No parece que le importen mucho las críticas. –Y luego está mi hermano, la forma en que lo martirizaba hasta el punto de agredirle, yo… Simplemente no lo soporté más.

Y pone un rostro tan desesperado y roto que el público ya comenzó a equipararlo como un defensor de los inocentes. Me río muy animada, ¿qué se cree este?, ¿Un justiciero? Es patético.

–Te diría que dejaras de reírte, pero en lo único que pienso es en que acaba de desperdiciar su vida por una persona que, yendo a términos realistas, bien podría morir en unos días. –Susurra Roman, más que crítico, mientras lo aclaman, y yo sonrío triunfal; por una vez que coincidimos.–No te preocupes, quedan dos.

 **:::::::::::**

 **.**

Por aquel último comentario es obvio que notó mi aburrimiento, la chica del distrito doce, contrariamente a Hayley, viste una camiseta y falda oscuras y muy ceñidas, además de una chaqueta de cuero con tachuelas. Original.

–Me contaron que eres una pequeña delincuente. –Alaia, cuyo enfoque resultó ser una acertada mezcla del encanto de Sadfire con la energía e intrepidez de Kleo, ni siquiera se inmuta a esas palabras.–¿Es eso cierto?

–Y a mucha honra, Blake. –Presume la chica, confiada. –Significa que estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa para subsistir, no me importan las consecuencias. –Hace una pausa recorriendo alternativamente el Capitolio y los tributos, interesante.–Menos lo que piensen de mí. –Ahora sus ojos se enfocan en la cámara, permitiéndome deducir que miente. Blake todavía tiene tiempo de halagarla un poco antes de pasar a su compañero de distrito.

.

–Suelen decir que los juegos no van de amor, pero de no ser por ello él no estaría aquí ¡Recibamos con entusiasmo a Alec Wagner!–El chico del distrito doce entra saludando a todo el mundo con una brillante sonrisa, por la forma en la que se desenvuelve en el escenario semeja más que copiar, directamente, haber estudiado a los más recientes vencedores profesionales. Curioso, muy curioso.

–Al parecer es un chico bueno, ¿cómo haría para conseguir ese nueve? –Pregunta Roman, alerta, me encojo de hombros, yo tampoco lo entiendo. –Y al escucharlo tengo la sensación de oír un chico de nuestro distrito, no es espontáneo y menos improvisado, ¿Lark sigue esquizofrénico, verdad?

–Sin ninguna duda. –Respondo, al parecer coincidimos otra vez y no sé si me gusta. –De todos modos, ese nunca sería su ángulo. Creo que entiendo por qué a Sheisha le gusta, claramente es lindo y si no fuera por su novio conozco a varias que fantasearían con él. –Otro nombre anotado y unos consejos a su oído terminan mi día a la par que el suena el himno. Roman se levanta, su ánimo decayendo de golpe, hora de despedirse.

–¡Roman!–Lo llamo instando a que no se apresure.–¿Eres consciente de que pase lo que pase sufrirás, verdad? –Asiente brevemente, con un ánimo muy sereno para su rostro torturado. –Él nunca te querrá de vuelta. –Decido dejarselo claro, aunque no lo parezca le tengo bastante aprecio, supongo que será porque es algo así como mi milagro personal, el primer tributo que asesoré y traje de vuelta. No me gustaría verlo destruido por un imposible.

–Es mejor así. –Murmura con voz excesivamente baja. –No sé qué haría si me correspondiera.

Y por un momento siento deseos de abrazarle, alzo la mano pero la retiro al instante, regresando a mi perfil de chica ruda y sin sentimientos. Supongo que todos tenemos nuestros secretos, ¿verdad? Aquellas cosas que el Capitolio ansía descubrir por encima de todo y nosotros ocultar. La gente dice que soy mala porque mi sed de sangre y muerte resulta insaciable, pero al final, en un mundo donde esos aspectos son explotados hasta la inercia, ¿dónde está la verdadera maldad?

* * *

.

.

Y fin de la cuenta atrás :D. Bueno no, aquellos que no comentaron el anterior no tienen nada de que inquietarse. Ya tengo pensados bien los siete muertos del baño de todos modos. (Y no se cambian :D)

Para los demás iré revisando y dependiendo de los capítulos comentados y, o por donde andáis, iré planeando que pasará con vuestros tributos en el baño. Algunas cosas ya las tengo pensadas, como quien se arriesgará hasta el mismo centro o se largará por patas xD. Y por consecuencia donde y en que estado terminarán esos tributos. Otras las veré según escriba. Para este capítulo la presidenta me tentaba, pero ella resulta un personaje muy complejo. Y Tiana no me daría el desapego/aburrimiento que necesitaba, así que elegí a una vencedora que, debido al personaje de Seisha muy pocos conocereís. No se me ocurría nada para el inicio así que no hay nada. :). Preguntas:

1\. Pov favorito.

2\. Impresiones de Blake y Gnaea. (si no las comentasteis antes)

3\. Entrevista favorita (Entre todas las que reúnen ambolos dos capítulos, plis).

Nos leemos en lanzamientos. :D


	12. Capítulo once: Sin miedo

Al fin tengo el Capítulo, perdonen la tardanza, estuve algo ocupada con la uni. Aparte me enganché a ver vídeos de undertale y pokemon, y todo eso sin contar lo tediosa que es esta parte. No quería que se hiciera repetitivo así que fui por partes con charlas con mentor, estilistas, lanzamientos y contador, entre otros. Aviso que me di unas licencias.

1\. En los juegos del hambre todos asumimos que la noche en que Haymitch se despide es cuando partirá, sin embargo, en ningún lugar se precisa si los mentores parten en la noche o no, así que como no me salía ninguna charla en presencia de José me inventé que los mentores eligieran entre partir en la mañana o en la noche.

2\. El viaje en aerodeslizador no es junto con los demás tributos, como muestran las películas, sino que solo están tributo y estilista. Por eso algunos personajes, como la persona que aparece en el pov de Denis, solo tienen pocos minutos para decir lo que quieran.

3\. Por último, tanto ese como los povs que constituyen la historia de Kyle, Gage y Grena están llenos de licencias mías respecto al distrito trece, los rebeldes de distintos distritos, y, o, más detalles que se me ocurrieron para rellenar los huecos de las historias de algunos personajes.

Y seguramente alguna otra que se me olvidó anotar por ahí. :)

 **Capítulo once: Sin miedo**

* * *

 _–Hoy, tras casi una década de juegos, inauguramos nuestra primera arena totalmente diseñada artificialmente. –Anunciaba Blake, alegre, ante una dulce pero valiente Mags. Aquel había sido el elemento estrella de aquel año, el debut de Clark como diseñador de entornos. –¿Qué opinas de ello? ¿No te da siquiera un poco de miedo?_

 _Y una risa altanera, casi burlona, que no hacía más que mostrar lo buena actriz que podía volverse una con tal de sobrevivir. Ella sabía que buscaba, fisurarla, aterrarla, destrozarla, incluso. Ese era el objetivo de la entrevista de aquel entonces._

 _–¿Por qué debería? –Respondió ella, sin dudar. –Quiero decir, ya sé que los juegos son un desafío pero, ¿que es un premio sin su consecuente reto? En mi distrito existe un nombre para quienes no retroceden ante nada, los chicos sin miedo. Me gusta imaginarme como ellos..._

* * *

 **Lucy Park –13 años–Distrito 5**

No tengo miedo.

El sol acostándose crea una luz rojiza que se se filtra a través del campo de amapolas rosadas. Brillante, reflectante, el sol baila entre las hojas de las armas de los combatientes, confundiéndose entre rayos de sangre y luz. Gnaea sonríe, su espada ganando terreno a través de estocadas lentas y profundas, hasta que le abre la barriga a su rival y, en su caída las tripas derivan al suelo formando la primera víctima del baño de sangre, un chico de mi distrito.

Me muerdo el labio, nerviosa, no estoy asustada, puedo verlo, tolerarlo, soportarlo. Es solo que… Rayos, ¿cómo se supone que sobreviviré a eso? Light tiene razón mis posibilidades son ínfimas.

Apago el televisor intentando pensar, en mi mente resuena la frase de Kia, ¿quién me diría que la escena que recordaba fuera justo el inicio de los vigésimo segundos juegos del hambre? Debí de tomarla a ella como aliada y no a Seisha. Pero creí que al ser del distrito dos, podría ayudarme a ser letal

Creí que podría protegerme.

Pero vistas sus habilidades no creo que haga mucha diferencia. No dejo de pensar en las palabras de Alaia. No tengo tiempo para proteger niñas, eso dijo, lo que soy,... Intenté mejorarlo, hablar con mi mentor pero él me dijo que tenía más oportunidad de semejar una niña "inútil", que todo contrario.

Y los inútiles tienen más oportunidades de vivir porque los demás tributos los ignoran.

Y sin embargo lo que me dijo Alaia…

" _Si quieres integrar nuestra alianza, vas a tener que obsequiarme con algo más que palabras, una prueba..._ "

Me pone en un aprieto, atacar, matar, no es sencillo de pensar y menos de ejecutar. No importa que me hayan enseñado a desestabilizar a un atacante, no puedo hacerlo si este me dobla en peso y fuerza.

Así que, ¿qué hago?, ¿a quién mato? No dejo de revisar ediciones pasadas en busca del truco que, seguramente, no quiso darme mi mentor por encontrarlo inútil, pero no hayo nada.

.

–¿No crees que ya deberías de dormir, pequeña? Mañana madrugamos. –Arqueo una ceja, al escuchar a mi mentor, no miente, en su momento fuimos informados de que mañana debíamos despertarnos alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, para el espectáculo. Órdenes del equipo de vigilantes transmitidas por agentes de la paz. Para José no supuso una novedad, solo una o dos horas antes de a la cual despierta para trabajar, pero yo lo encontré curioso.

–Y tú no deberías de estar aquí. Te despediste de mí y José hace unas dos horas.–Contraataco sin inmutarme, mira quien fue a hablar, él ríe.

–Los mentores podemos elegir dormir en el viaje o despertarnos para ser trasladados de madrugada. Elegí la segunda opción.–Me informa, sacando un cigarrillo y va hacia la pila de videos con los juegos. No encontré el suyo, lástima, pero vi algunas cosas muy interesantes en otros. –¿Qué buscas en esta pila de masacres viejas?

–No estoy segura. –Digo, dejando traslucir mi inseguridad, –Te mentí, Alaia no me rechazó, bueno no del todo. Solo me insinúo que matara. –Ante mi sorpresa Light ríe a carcajadas.

–¡Pequeña, te creía más lista! –Exclama.–Esa chica está jugando contigo, no puedes matar a nadie en el baño de sangre.

–¿Por qué no?–Protesto. – ¿Por qué soy una cría? ¡Estoy harta de esa excusa!–No puedo más y grito, esto es demasiado, no me gusta estar aquí, quiero volver a casa con Minho y mis padres ¿Por qué nadie lo entiende?

–¡Porque eso es una auténtica carnicería Lucy!, ¡razona!–Light también eleva la voz, pero en él ya es más habitual, y coge una edición al azar, adelantando hasta una cinematográfica donde todo es sangre, gritos y más sangre perpetrados por la vencedora drogadicta del diez y la alianza profesional. –Alguien de tu tamaño no aguantará ni cinco minutos allí.

Me quedo parada viendo su expresión inquieta, Light es raro, lleva desde que lo conocemos comportándose de una forma altamente contradictoria, nos insulta, se mete con nosotros o suelta réplicas sarcásticas, deslizando los consejos de una forma tan sutil que nunca parece que lo haga por buena fé. Hasta ahora.

–Creía que no te importaba. –Replico cambiando de tema. Él no dice nada, solo se calla. –¿Entonces qué hago? Porque dudo mucho que llegue lejos solo con Sheisha y Alaia no me aceptará si huyo como una cobarde.

–¡No lo interpretes de la manera equivocada, niña!–Responde y siento ansias de reír, creo que en el fondo nos tiene cariño. –Deberás elegir, la niña, o los del doce. Alaia parece una chica muy lista al exigir eso, te toca a ti buscar la manera más simple de satisfacerla para luego aprovecharte de ella y su compañero.

Y tras esas palabras parte, no sin antes insistir en que si no quiero palmarla, por quedarme dormida en la Cornucopia, debería regresar a mi cama. Me quedo pensando en ello, hay una alternativa a ir al centro, personas débiles a las que creo que puedo intentar matar desprevenidas, pero no creo que esto le sirva a Alaia a menos que…

Que mi víctima sea alguien que nadie me imagine matando, una sorpresa y un reto… Los nervios, la expectativa y la impotencia me asaltan, pero renuncio a meter más dvs. No tengo miedo, es lo que me repito seguido, una frase, una certeza que, hasta ahora, no se me había hecho tan perturbadora.

* * *

 **.**

 **Kyle Grain – 15 años – Distrito 9.**

No me gustan las despedidas.

Es algo que tengo claro desde la primera vez que yo y Grena nos separamos. No me gusta la desesperación que me invadió de solo pensar que no la volvería a ver. Menos la esperanza que sentí cuando el distrito se revolucionó solo para que todo cayera en picado, por culpa de esta situación.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿de qué sirve tenerla de vuelta cuando soy yo el atrapado aquí? Me arrepiento de no haberla defendido en su momento. Era cierto que vivía bien, pero eso no era razón para dejarla abandonada.

Esa no era razón para dejar que esos hombres la cogieran, torturaran y mutilaran hasta convertirla en lo que es ahora.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? No puedes enfrentarte a los agentes y menos al Capitolio. Es demasiado poderoso.

No puedo más que repetirme una y otra vez las instrucciones que Rhea me dictó, en nuestra despedida. Y esperar que me ayuden a subsistir.

Primeramente, no dejar que me domine el miedo. Soy fuerte, resistente, y aprendí a manejar el hacha, además de unas nociones básicas sobre cómo conseguir comida y agua. Puedo lograrlo.

Siempre he sido un amante de las peleas, devuelvo todos los golpes que me dan, también los asesto pero siempre bajo ciertos principios.

No golpeo a indefensos, menos a rebeldes y, desde luego, no sin provocación alguna.

Así que quizás tenga alguna oportunidad si olvido mis principios. Si consigo ser uno de los primeros que agarren un arma y elimine a mis enemigos con ella. Probablemente Grena no aprecie el lado más crudo de eso, pero estoy seguro de que apreciaría menos que alguien como yo se dejase morir.

Así que no puedo rendirme. Debo luchar, debo sobrevivir, debo…

– Debo ganar.

.

Fue lo que me repetí anoche, antes de dormir un intento de concienciarme a lo que me espera. Lo que necesito para volver a ver a Gage y Grena. Todavía recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos. Los padres de ambos habían muerto recién, lo que provocaba burlas y desprecios de parte de los más brutos del colegio. Decían que eran rebeldes, inconformistas, y valientes, pero dado la forma en que murieron, un simple disparo de un hombre trastornado y peligroso, que ajusticiaron poco después, es difícil confirmarlo.

Era todo difícil tratándose de ella, que desmentía cada palabra que saliera de los agentes y culpaba de todo al Capitolio. En aquella época creía que solo era una niña rabiada, buscando a quién culpar. Una niña atormentada y furioso.

Gage y Grena se habían librado del orfanato gracias al cuidado de su abuela, pero ella no le evitaba las burlas. De eso solo podría librarlos su propia fortaleza, o,quizás, la amistad con algún maestro.

Mientras yo me había ganado cierta reputación, las relaciones de mi padre hacían que los niños me lanzaran miradas largas, porque no importa lo que hiciera, siempre salía airado y, lo admito, entonces y ahora, era algo travieso.

Pero soy valiente, no importaba cómo me miraban o lo que hicieran, seguía adelante. Si me insultaban, yo también lo hacía, si me golpeaban, procuraba golpear más fuerte o de forma más efectiva y así fue cómo había logrado que me conocieran como alguien fuerte, con el que meterse no era recomendable.

Fue por eso que Gage acudió a mí, ayuda, defensa, protección. Estaba harto de escuchar las burlas sin poder defenderse o ver las huellas de golpes en su rostro. Dijo que si yo les ayudaba podría ser su amigo. Y los chicos como yo, incluso aunque nos quejemos mucho y vayamos de duros, necesitamos no estar solos, tener familia y amigos.

Por eso acepté. Y así nos conocimos.

Así nos hicimos amigos. Sé que no es la mejor forma y que somos muy diferentes, pero, en cierto modo, nos entendimos.

Me gusta recordarlo, pensar en ellos y es que, ¡joder! Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces. Daría lo que fuera por no estar aquí, regresar junto a mis padres y ellos. Cada vez que pienso en mi situación tengo ganas de destrozarlo todo, ya lo intenté en mi prueba, incluso, y a pesar de que Rhea me hizo prometer que guardaría mi violencia y mal carácter para la arena. Lo estoy haciendo pero la espera, la soledad, la desesperación, todo esto es demasiado para mí.

Me cuesta soportarlo sin romper algo.

Quizás por eso hice un estropicio antes de dormirme, de soñar con Gage y Grena. Pero, sobre todo, quizás es por eso que…

Cuando mi estilista me despierta lo único que siento en mi interior es determinación.

* * *

 **.**

 **Denis Lenox – 17 años – Distrito 3.**

El grito intenso de mi estilista me despierta bastante más temprano de lo usual. Por fortuna nunca he sido una persona necesitaba de dormir, seis horas son suficientes para que rinda, a veces incluso cinco. Así que no tengo problema en cumplir las exigencias del diseñador de arenas. Tai, el hombre demasiado operado para lucir bien, encargado de vestirme, me observa contrariado antes de quejarse.

–Podrías lucir más alegre, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, prácticamente es un lujo el estar aquí. –Lo ignoro, mientras voy buscando las ropas justas para el momento. Yo no llamaría lujo en que nos alimenten como ganado para un matadero anual, pero creo que ya di suficientes problemas por el momento.

Cuando estoy listo nos encaminamos para el tejado. Estoy nervioso, tanto el ascensor como el tubo de ascender son todo un reto para mi claustrophobia, y eso sin contar lo que me recorre al cruzar el pasillo.

La sensación de ser observado que me insta a detenerme, mi estilista, se frena de golpe, ¿cómo es que tiene tan buen oído, no lo sé pero tras lo que dice lo agradezco.

–No deberías estar aquí, Lena. –Me estremezco nada más ver a la mujer vestida de agente de la paz que recién me observaba atentamente durante mi entrevista. No me gusta recordarlo, sé que mi actitud no fue la mejor pero, ¿qué podía decir? Hablar de mi familia resulta simple y llanamente contraproducente, mi tío declarado rebelde, mi madre encarcelada sin razón,... No hay nada que me favorezca en contarlo a las cámaras.

Aparte tampoco es que Blake me quisiera proporcionar la ocasión de hablar de algo útil, apenas me preguntó sobre algo que no fuera la historia de mi familia.

–Soy consciente, no te preocupes. Únicamente ansiaba discutir unos pocos detalles con tu tributo, ¿podrías dejarnos un momento?–Él frunce el ceño pero finalmente accede.

–Está bien pero no tardes mucho. Recuerda que ser la novia de Blake no te garantiza inmunidad. –El hombre abandona la estancia, adelántandose, estoy descolocado, la novia del presentador… ¿Qué me querrá? La agente me recorre lentamente con los ojos antes de sonreír. Se trata de una mujer muy alta de complexión fuerte y un pelo corto color caoba, atlética y, como todos en el Capitolio, se conserva muy bien para los más de treinta años que le calculo.

–Me preguntaba por qué te me hacías tan familiar, ¿eres familiar de Lincoln Laroux? –Asiento pacientemente. – ¡Vamos, habla! Nada te pasará por ello y quizás incluso averigues algo. –Es la frase que me ablanda, siempre deseé saber qué se escondía tras la detención de mi tío.

–Soy su sobrino. –Respondo de forma educada. –¿Sabe usted, algo de él?

–Fui una de las encargadas de su detención. –Expresa, por eso me reconoció. –Te recuerdo, eras tan joven por aquel entonces….–Suspira con nostalgia. –Supongo que no tendrás nada que ofrecerme, ¿verdad? –Y cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho con intención de resaltar su poder. Aquello me intriga, los agentes como ella no son sencillos de complacer y más si vas directo a una arena.

–Depende de que necesite, señora. –Contesto –Siempre fui una persona muy inteligente y astuta. Quizás aguante un tiempo si los vigilantes no son muy duros. –Pero ella bufa audiblemente.

–A menos que tu habilidad con los inventos sea superior a la de tu mentor no me interesa que sobrevivas. –Responde, me quedo paralizado nada más escucharla, aterrado ante el hecho de que desee mi muerte. –Aparte no te auguro un buen futuro si me das lo que quiero. A los de tu condición no les gustan los traidores. –Espera, ¿qué?

–¿Qu-qué quiere decir? –Tartamudeo, no quiero entregar a ninguno de los antiguos compañeros rebeldes de mi tío, no se lo merecen.

–Es curioso la cantidad de gente que está dispuesta a darte información si les prometes algo bueno. –Trago seco negando con la cabeza, no, eso no. –Así cazamos a tu tío, ¿sabes?–Y ríe audiblemente, mientras mi sorpresa aumenta, no puedo creer que alguien del distrito lo traicione. –¿Estás seguro de tu respuesta?

–Sí. –Una palabra, una sentencia, o al menos es lo que me imagino hasta que ella pronuncia lo siguiente.

–Lástima pero qué le vamos a hacer. Enfin, tu estilista tiene razón, no debería estar aquí. Solo...–Y me lanza algo, una moneda. –No tienes malos reflejos por lo que veo, al contrario de Lincoln, él era más experto en averiar sistemas y máquinas sin que lo advirtiéramos. Considera esto un regalo, aunque en verdad lo encontré en su habitación ¡Buena suerte en la arena!

Y se va.

.

Sacudo la cabeza, incapaz de creérmelo, ¿realmente ella..? Pero la llamada de mi estilista me impide llamarla para pedir más detalles.

–Al fin, realmente no tenemos tiempo. –Se queja Tais, cuando lo alcanzo delante del ascensor, todavía algo aturdido por lo que acaba de pasar. Me quedo parado delante del aparato, no puedo, definitivamente, no. –¡Vamos!, ¿no se supone que la gente como tu nunca tiene miedo o algo así? Realmente eres una vergüenza.

Las palabras me hacen apretar los puños, no miente, muchos rebeldes son conocidos por no temer a nada. Pero yo nunca fui de ese tipo de "rebelde". No puedo evitar recordar a Nicott, "creo firmemente que el miedo no daña más que un sueño". No me gusta sentirme un cobarde pero apreciaría mucho que todo esto fuera un sueño.

Mi estilista suspira antes de tirar de mí brazo, autoritario y casi se me cae la moneda al suelo.

–¡Cuidado!–Protesto, apartándome, nada tranquilo, pero las palabras se me olvidan al ver que está grabado en la esfera:

Es el símbolo del antiguo distrito trece.

* * *

 **.**

 **Enophi Xerneas– 18 años – Distrito 3.**

Nada más subir, la nave comenzó a tambalearse de forma bastante peligrosa, haciéndome resbalar y caer. Solté un grito, agarrándome al borde del vehículo, el aire me taponaba los oídos, mientras el miedo ascendía por mi columna vertebral para cuando Josua me tendió la mano y pude regresar a las alturas.

Pude salvarme..

Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

" _Gracias._ " Susurré de forma suave y él sonrió en respuesta. Éramos seis en el grupo, todos distinguidos por una característica en particular. Josua encarnaba el coraje, Renan, la inteligencia, Mara, la bondad, Silvana, la fuerza, Aley, la paciencia, y, por último, yo.

El alma elegida para devolver la esperanza al pueblo, juntos debíamos explorar los templos, buscar las piedras que nos designan y reunirlas en un solo lugar.

El templo Capitol, la cúspide del mundo donde todo empieza y culmina, el cielo todavía se notaba a través de las ventanas, lo teníamos todo, excepto el tiempo, pero no importaba, lo conseguiríamos.

Únicamente debíamos confiar los unos en los otros y mantener la esperanza.

Entonces todo sería posible.

Todo es posible para Escandia.

Y Escandia soy…

.

– ¡Enophi, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? – La voz inquieta de Nailé, mi estilista, me devuelve a la realidad del aerodeslizador en el que estoy, de camino a la arena. La pobre se nota que es nueva y joven, le importo y siempre tiene listos sus mejores trajes para mí. Pero en estos momentos su dulce voz no hace más que aumentar mi angustia.

Quisiera estar lejos de aquí, en un lugar donde no deba matar a nadie. Entonces le daría mi apoyo a Renner y me volvería su amiga. Mazda y yo seríamos inseparables, junto con Sonya. Ella me recuerda tanto a Siri, estoy segura de que se llevarían muy bien. Finalmente están Alec y José, al primero lo admiro, tan fuerte, tan valeroso,... Y al segundo no le había prestado atención hasta la entrevista, cuando quise conocerlo...

En verdad me encantaría conocer a todos, seguro son personas muy agradables, pero en un lugar donde la única regla es matar o morir no es correcto. Recuerdo las palabras de Blake, convertirme en la protagonista de mi historia, y quiero, en verdad quiero. No quiero morir. Pero tengo tanto miedo...

No puedo hacerlo, unirme a alguien y luego matarlo o verlo morir, de solo pensarlo siento ansias de vomitar. Por eso rechacé la oferta de Renner, y me mantuve lo más sola posible, sin hablar más de lo necesario, ni hacer alianzas. Me hice un perfil discreto, aprendiendo lo más posible de venenos y primeros auxilios para ganar, pero manteniendo escondidos mis talentos para así propiciar mi devenir solitario. Nadie se acerca a una linda chica con un simple cinco, es inútil, carne de cornucopia, como muchos en mi distrito. Y si nadie se me acerca nadie me atacará, lo cual, quizás me de alguna oportunidad si soy discreta.

– Sí, sí. Solo estoy…¿nerviosa?– Pregunto al aire, buscando lo más adecuado para tranquilizar a Nailé, ella asiente con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Entiendo, les ocurre a muchos, te diría de mirar las estrellas pero a estas horas ya no persisten muchas, pronto llegaremos y podrás ver el amanecer, seguro que te relaja. – Trago seco, sí, mirar los colores del cielo danzar mientras esperas a que comience la masacre es muy relajante. – Mientras recuerdo que te gustaba dibujar, ¿no? – Un asentimiento, debo tranquilizarme, no tener miedo, el miedo es nocivo, te paraliza, contamina, y destruye.–Entonces hazme algo, sería un buen recuerdo por si algo te llega a pasar. No creo que puedas comer, es demasiado pronto, pero intenta al menos tomarte un café.

Niego con la cabeza, estoy demasiado nerviosa para beber o comer algo. Nos acomodamos en la mesa y ella pide un desayuno completo, para luego pasarme una pequeña libreta de diseño. La observo algo sorprendida, pero ella se limita a sonreír con dulzura. Es tan amable conmigo, no quiero ni pensar lo desolada que estará si yo llego a morir.

Desolada, es la primera imagen que me viene a la cabeza, una mujer joven que dibuja la previa a la muerte. Alguien que ha visto poco pero pronto ese poco se convertirá en mucho. Nailé me confesó que este era su segundo año, solo vio una muerte más cercana que las otras, podría ver una segunda. O tal vez no, no estoy segura de que yo merezca morir.

Puestos a pensar ni siquiera creo que merezca estar aquí. Me paso una mano por los ojos que ya comienzan a lagrimearme de nuevo, antes de sacar la pluma de mi pelo y comenzar.

.

Nailé come un poco y se embadurna, ella es tan refrescante, no por su atractivo o ausencia de él, sino por sus diferencias. Sonriente, dulce y despreocupada, además de creativa. Los del Capitolio siempre me parecieron seres extraños y fantásticos, demasiado diferentes para encajar en ningún tipo de entorno excepto su ciudad, y algunos ni siquiera allí. Mi estilista tiene el pelo liso, verdoso, como el pelo de la vigilante jefa, aunque creo que la denominada Thalia lo tiene ondulado y viste más brillante y formal. Nailé, en cambio, resulta informal, como una artista marginada. Me llaman la atención sus pendientes colgantes en forma de moneda. Pero lo más complicado de dibujarle es ese pelo revuelto que luce, como el de una niña recién levantada. Termino decepcionada del viaje solo por no poder terminar del todo su retrato. Pero a ella le parece hermoso.

–Oh, ¿soy yo? –Asiento suavemente cuando se lo muestro y de repente comienza a llorar. –Enophi, es tan hermoso. No me imaginaba que tuvieras tanto talento.

Y abraza el dibujo, todavia sollozando. Una artista desolada, una niña que viste la muerte. Una joven que parece más inocente de lo que es.

Y es que, ¿a quién pretendo engañar?

Regrese o no a mi distrito estaré más muerta que viva...

* * *

 **.**

 **Hayley Tammy Belcher – 18 años – Distrito 8.**

No debo preocuparme de nada.

Es lo que me dejó claro Woof, en nuestra despedida. No debo inquietarme, todo funciona según el plan y mientras lo siga puedo ganar.

Incluso aunque no tenga ningún aliado, porque fui de sobrada en el entrenamiento. No tengo paciencia para lidiar con los demás, de todos modos, encuentro que complacer a otros es absurdo, y menos en un lugar donde la regla principal es matar o morir.

Puedo arreglarmelas sola, manejando todo con mi actitud adorable y sensual, mientras oculto mis habilidades de los demás.

Es cierto que calculé mal, debí blandir un arma ante los vigilantes para obtener un seis. O al menos es lo que me dijo mi mentor.

" _Los vigilantes se aburren fácilmente. Prestando atención a los primeros e ignorando a los demás a menos que hagan algo impresionante. Para una nota alta, tendrás que demostrar que puedes ofrecerles un violento espectáculo. Pero nosotros no haremos eso._ "

"¿Por qué no?¿Acaso dudas de que sea capaz _?_ " Recuerdo haberlo desafiado y él culminó por reírse.

" _Al contrario. Por eso prefiero que seas discreta. Si nadie piensa que vayas a hacer algo grandioso te dejarán hacer lo que quieras. Las pruebas de supervivencia te puntúan como máximo un seis, pero para ello deben ser impecables. Sino, usa un arma…_ "

Cuanto mejor sepas usarla más nota obtienes, pero si demuestras una asombrosa habilidad no podrás hacer nada porque todos irán a por ti.

Así que, aunque solo adestré para la parte ofensiva de la arena, hice una demostración banal, sin agarrar una sola arma y estrictamente basada en buscarse un refugio y subsistir.

Como si fuera a esconderme en un rincón, esperándome a que me olviden, cuando en realidad pienso matarlos a todos.

Entonces seré rica.

Nunca deberé trabajar en la fábrica, menos casarme con Bonne. Seré famosa, viviré en una suntuosa casa de la villa de los vencedores y todos me adorarán.

No importa que no tenga amigos, no importa que me odien, estaré por encima de ellos y podré hacer lo que quiera.  
 **.**

–¡Eih, cuidado con este anillo!–Le protesto a mi estilista cuando veo que me lo intenta arrebatar. –¡Puedo asegurarte que conseguirlo me costó más que a ti este trabajo!

Él me dirige una mirada de disculpa.

–Perdóname pero debo llevarlo a revisar. El Capitolio es muy estricto con ese tipo de detalles. Cualquier cosa susceptible de contener un arma debe ser arrebatado. –Intenta explicarme. Suelto una carcajada ¿En serio hay personas que se dan tanto trabajo para tener algo que encuentras a puñales en la arena? ¡Qué idiotas!

–¿Un arma? ¿En serio? Para qué molestarse si la arena está a rebosar de ellas? –Expreso con burlona incredulidad. –Anda cógelo y cuidalo bien. Perdí algo muy importante a cambio. –Y le guiño un ojo, pícara, haciéndolo reír muy animado.

–Suena estúpido, ¿verdad? E incluso así el chico del distrito dos guardó una navaja en el dije de su colgante. Creo que es obvio lo que ocurrió. –Me guiña un ojo y me río, pobrecito, le quitaron su símbolo. –Vete a la ducha que en nada regreso con tu traje para la arena. No te preocupes.

Y parte.

Voy a la ducha pensando en mi brillante futuro. El ver mi cuerpo, las casi imperceptibles marcas de mi cuello me recuerda a los últimos hombres que me tocaron. Creo que lo único que echaré de menos de mi antigua vida es el sexo. Era cierto que lo hacía por dinero y, los agentes suelen ser violentos, pero, en ocasiones, me tocaron buenos hombres. Jóvenes nerviosos que me trataban como una delicada flor, o "caballeros" que me colmaban de regalos mientras dejaban que hiciera lo que quisiera de ellos. Algunos incluso intentaron tener citas conmigo.

Como es obvio, me negué. Ese tipo de relación no era para mí, o al menos no lo fue hasta que supe de mis posibilidades con Bonne.

El hijo del alcalde. Me da pena, seguro que esperaba verme presumiendo de él, en pantalla. Pero, ¿qué puedo decir? Woof me comentó sobre patrocinadores muy ricos que darían toda su fortuna si con eso pudieran asegurarse poseer a la próxima vencedora. Y tener una relación con una personalidad muy importante y rica del Capitolio suena todavía mejor que todo lo que tengo ahora.

.

–¡Aquí estoy!–El estilista regresa con mi anillo y me lo tiende con una brillante sonrisa, para luego sacar mi traje y me lo enfila con esa mirada habituada que siempre adorna su rostro. Frunzo el ceño al ver un simple vestido étnico de media manga blanco, cuello redondo y símbolos variados diseñados en diversos tonos de rojo, marrón y, el color dorado. No negaré que es bonito pero a mi parecer tanto su parte de arriba como la falda holgada, no muy larga, de abajo tienen mucho detallismo inútil. Lo único que me recuerda que vamos a una arena son los bien equipados botines marrones.

–Es curioso, me esperaba a la nueva vigilante jefa más transparente, pero no puedo deducir mucho de la arena en base a esto. Pon las manos en los lados, creo que hay bolsillos. –Expresa mi estilista, decepcionado, yo también lo esperaba.–Deberás fijarte en si en la arena hay ropa de abrigo y si sí, agarrarla, esas cosas nunca están allí por nada. Sobre todo dado que estos botines se adaptan¡a terrenos húmedos y secos.–Explica. – ¿Estás cómoda?

Asiento moviendo brazos y piernas, hasta hay un pequeño pantalón para que no enseñe la ropa interior, ¿que tanto le costaba poner alguna pista?

Igual no importa, mi estilista me aporta algunos datos sobre otras arenas, asegurándose que lo hace porque cree que puedo conseguirlo y me siento segura.

Segura de que pronto regresaré con mi sueño cumplido.

* * *

 **.**

 **Mazda Corsa – 16 años – Distrito 6.**

Debería estar tranquila, al fin y al cabo, no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar mi potencial muerte. De hecho hasta podría decirse que me lo he buscado.

Soy consciente de que todo lo que hice, tanto en el desfile como pruebas y entrevista posteriores no está bien. Pero, extrañamente, quería intentarlo, defender los tributos y expresar lo que muy pocos expresan por miedo a morir.

Me hace sentir bien, me hace sentir correcta, soy yo misma, sin ningún tipo de retención.

Y, aunque me condene, no creo que sea en vano, en el distrito seis, Nicott solía decir que las personas mueren pero las ideas perduran. Es en lo que creo, una idea, una chispa, una tormenta. No me importa lo que atraiga, no temo a la muerte, pero incluso así estoy nerviosa.

Nerviosa por las consecuencias, mis aliados, no debería, Sonya se mostró fuerte y José pudo ingeniar una estrategia para pasar desapercibido. Es dispar y me inquieta, pero no puedo pedir más siendo la puntuación un arma de doble filo, cuanto más alta más peligro, pero cuanto más baja menos patrocinadores. Uno debe apostar por el mal menor.

Además, ser invisible ayuda más de lo que parece. Si te desmarcas en una estación armamentística o peligrosa, durante el entrenamiento, todos tomarán nota de ello. Pero si eres mediocre lo más probable es que te ignoren, permitiéndote tomar nota de sus más obvias habilidades y debilidades. He conseguido bastante información a base de observar y, o, incluso, preguntar a otros. Muy pocos desconfían de quienes se declaran rebeldes así que recibí ayudas,trucos, consejos, secretos,... Lo útil para la arena se lo transmití a mis aliados, lo demás sirve para no desanimarme.

Juego con mis manos, inquieta, mientras pasa el tiempo. Wen está silencioso, esperando, lleva ignorandome desde el mismísimo desfile, convencido de que cuanto menos cercano se muestre, menos suerte habrá de que lo castiguen por mi culpa. No lo culpo, para quién está demasiado integrado en la enfermiza sociedad Capitolina, rebelarse es sinónimo de su confusión, o al menos fue lo que me dijo mi mentora. Ella no es mala, confesó admirar mi valor y me deseó suerte, al igual que Nicott.

.

–Wen, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?–Mi estilista levanta la mirada de su teléfono móvil, aburrido. – Este desajuste horario, ¿a qué se debe? ¿Es cierto que este año los juegos serán más diurnos que nocturnos? –Ante lo último veo su rostro convertirse en asombro.

–¿Donde escuchaste eso? –Pregunta, inquisidor, me encojo de hombros, en realidad no es más que una teoría que escuché de parte de Denis, pero dado el tipo de plantas del entrenamiento resulta factible.–El diseñador de arenas desea que contempléis el amanecer antes de morir. Muy considerado, ¿verdad?–La llamada a las plataformas me disuade de contestarle algo ofensivo. –Anda sube, niñata rebelde y ojalá nunca nos volvamos a ver.

Obedezco aguantándome las ansias de dedicarle un ojalá te tragues tus propias palabras. No pienso convertirme en una asesina para cerrar unas pocas bocas. Inspiro hondo y levanto la cabeza mientras el tubo sube, quiero llorar, llorar y gritarles a los infames que crearon esto, pero sé lo poco que me ayudará a donde voy.

 **.**

Y sesenta segundos, me llama la atención la ausencia de la voz de Blake anunciando el comienzo y la escasa luz. ¿Nos equivocamos,acaso? No, veo algo, una suave luz que aumenta según el sol sube desde detrás de la Cornucopia. Estamos en un túnel, veinticuatros tributos dispuestos de forma dispar, comparada con otros años. No hay círculos, solo plataformas a distintas distancias de tal forma que todos vemos el mismo paisaje. Y sin embargo noto la corriente detrás de mí.

59, 58, 57, lo que hay delante es un bosque, pero tanto las hojas en tonos rojizos de los árboles como la tenue luz le dan un aspecto siniestro. Para llegar a él debes traspasar el túnel, no atisbo ninguna fuente de agua, desde donde estoy, ni siquiera en el suelo.

56, 55. Como siempre las más mortíferas armas están ordenadas de mayor a menor en el interior de la Cornucopia dorada, con las de larga distancia separadas de las de corta. Lo demás parece estar dispuesto en mochilas o sacos de diversos tamaños a diferentes distancias de la Cornucopia.

Me muerdo el labio, nerviosa,mientras nos acercamos a los 40 segundos. Sonya está a tres plataformas a mi derecha, José, justo a mi izquierda, un golpe de suerte. Pero Nicott y su alianza son casi indistinguibles desde donde estoy.

La luz tiñe el cielo de naranja, desde luego es un muy buen distractor, de estar en casa lo disfrutaría, pero no lo estoy. Intento pensar algo, una acción útil, Alpine nos dijo, a Nicott y a mí, que no temiéramos a la Cornucopia, hay muchos tributos para pocos profesionales, no necesariamente debemos sucumbir y sin nada es sencillo morir. Pero prefiero mantenerme apartada.

Preferiría no ir directa a un frío asesino sanguinario, Nicott me confesó que con su alianza planearon tomar direcciones diferentes para luego cruzarse en el mismo punto, y así asegurarse de que si uno es atrapado los demás puedan salvarse. Pensé en proponérselo a Sonya pero luego cambié de parecer, si ella o José están en peligro quiero poder ayudarles.

Quiero ayudar todo lo posible aunque me cueste la vida, así es que me animo a echar un vistazo atrás. Pero los vigilantes jugaron con la luz de tal forma que el camino hacia la explanada, similar a una pradera, es difícilmente distinguible. Y prácticamente me sobresalto cuando la voz potente de Blake se alza en un "No, no, no. No vale hacer trampas". Seguro debe divertirse mucho con esto.

Y regreso la mirada al bosque rojo, el cielo dejó de ser dorado para pasar a morado y sigue degradándose hasta que el contador llega a cero. Tomo nota de seguir una sola dirección, hasta llegar a una salida segura. Pero mis planes se ven frustrados al ver que Sonya es de las primeras en dirigirse al centro, nada más sonar el gong...

* * *

.

Continuará

* * *

Equivalencias pov. Enophi

Escandia: Enophi

Josua: José

Renan: Renner

Mara: Mazda

Aley: Alec

Silvana: Sonya

* * *

Y al fin llegamos a la arena, lalalalala. :D La arena es un terreno que desgraciadamente no se desvela de una sentada, sino que irá poco a poco según la luz y exploración de los tributos, me gusta jugar con esos detalles. Como veis regresamos a los Capítulos de seis povs, me siento más cómoda así. No puedo aseguraros cuantos Capítulos llegaran a tener este esquema u otro, dependerá de qué ansíe contar, pero procurare cubrir mínimo un pov por alianza. Respecto a las muertes, el esquema del baño es básico, los seis tributos que acordé con sus usuarios y aquel cuyo dueño/a haya dejado menos reviews. Sin embargo, eso no significa que los demás salgan ilesos, es un baño después de todo. Les recuerdo que si bien no me cargaré a todos los que estén retrasados en reviews, ya que sería desperdiciar a casi la mitad de los participantes, el seguimiento es una parte muy importante en un syot y descuidarlo puede acelerar eventos muy malos para tu tributo. Ahora mismo los tributos cuyos dueños están al día son **Sadfire** , **Filipo** , **Cormorant** , **Lucy** , **Sonya** , **Jack** , **Diana** , **Kia** , **Brunel** , **Crowmell** , **Alec** y nadie más :')

Evidentemente seguirá habiendo muertes que no necesariamente se guíen por los reviews, sobre todo del lado de los tributos "débiles", pero necesitaba sacarlo a relucir. Ignoro cuando tendré el siguiente Capítulo ya que, como sabéis, mi tiempo ya no es tan libre, y tengo pensando batallas muy importantes de las que literalmente no sé salir xDD Probablemente termina recurriendo a algún deus exmachina/vigilante o algo así. Será preferentemente pov tributos, excepto que se me olviden detalles, entonces colaré a Tiana o Clark. Preguntas:

1) ¿Pov favorito?

2) ¿Qué te esperas para el baño? Quiero leer teorías :P

3) ¿Cómo te imaginas la arena fuera del túnel? ¿Ideas, teorías sorpresas? Incluye lo que quieras por aquí. :)

Por último, aviso que el blog ya está actualizado con la página de galería y hay una nueva entrada con un dibujo de Brunel y Filipo, gracias Ana88 :D

Espero que os hayan gustado los últimos povs de algunos personajes y nos leemos :D


	13. Capítulo doce: Treta

**Capítulo doce: Treta**

 _Si en algún momento le preguntaran a Klaus cual fue el momento favorito de sus juegos diría que el inicio. Cuando el ascenso, mecanizado por primera vez, le hizo ver aquella explanada vacía de contenido armamentístico. Le hizo ver que tenía razón._

 _Los Capitolinos no estaban nada contentos tras la victoria de Light. Necesitaban remontar de algún modo y aquella treta era su mejor arma. Los únicos tributos que sabían luchar sin armas eran él y los traidores del distrito dos. Y si alguno de estos últimos se proclamaba vencedor era que el Capitolio era menos listo de lo que creía. Todo jugaba a su favor..._

* * *

 _._

 **Sadfire Williams – 18 años – Distrito 1**

Iris suele decir que toda victoria es precedida de una buena estrategia. Y la estrategia que mejor funciona no es la más rebuscada, sino aquella que se construye en base a sortear la mayor parte de obstáculos posibles.

La primera vez que lo escuché era demasiado joven para comprender, pero ahora, frente a la arena, enseguida lo hago. Con mis aliados hicimos una distribución provisional de objetivos a eliminar y, o, responsabilidades frente a la custodia de la Cornucopia, (varias de ellas sugeridas por Gallo). Pero ninguna de esas disposiciones, típicas de los profesionales en los juegos del hambre, me habría preparado para la arena tanto como lo hizo la información que me brindó mi mentora.

" _Estoy segura de que ninguno de vosotros ignora que una buena parte del juego de cada edición es atribuido a la arena y sus complementos, por ende a los vigilantes._ " Recuerdo que nos comentó, anoche, a Filipo y a mí, cuando le pregunté, dulcemente, si tenía algún consejo que darnos frente a la arena. " _La nueva vigilante jefa, Tiana, es tan impulsiva como incontrolable, en contrapartida con el diseñador de arenas que ya conocemos. Sin embargo, ambos tienen un objetivo común, probar de qué son capaces._ "

En resumen, ambos buscaban un reto, y como tal una arena más desafiante que las anteriores. No podía asegurar en qué aspectos lo sería, pero el que la Cornucopia se situara en un túnel cuya iluminación parecía jugar con nosotros, ya era una señal. Únicamente se podía distinguir a las personas desde las plataformas, y algunos puntos estratégicos dispuestos a lo largo de todo el túnel.

En el momento en que sonó el gong todos los tributos exceptuando dos o tres, acudieron hacia la zona mejor iluminada, véase, la Cornucopia. Pude actuar igual, al fin y al cabo soy profesional. Sin embargo, decidí retrasarme el tiempo suficiente para localizar un objetivo interesante.

Veo pasar a mis aliados rápidamente, tanto Filipo como Gallo van en busca de armas, mientras que Kleo se detiene no muy lejos de donde yo ralenticé, buscando algo que la falta de luz no me permite distinguir por completo. Quizás una red, o materiales para una. Es justo en ese momento, mientras mi compañero de distrito fuerza la vista para disparar con su arco, que veo pasar a alguien interesante.

La chica del distrito ocho corre destilando la misma seguridad que mostró en su entrevista, para luego agacharse en busca de un arma. Recuerdo que mi mentora me dijo que no me confiara con ella, ya que su actitud no se equiparaba con el cinco de sus pruebas. Es hora de ver si tiene razón.

Avanzo con discreción hasta situarme tras ella, quién bufa algo decepcionada y termina por levantarse sin nada, actuando como si ella estuviera sola en la arena, justo cuando decido intervenir.

– Disculpa. –Me dirijo a ella con delicadeza. –Pero creo que estás en un mal camino. El mío. – Y sonrío como una depredadora. Ella ríe, para luego coger una de las más ligeras espadas.

– ¿Ah sí? Entonces, apartáme, princesa.– Desafía, no me creo que no esté amedrentada, únicamente usa las burlas como máscara. Decido tentarla al atacar sin armas, ya las cogeré después.

La chica demuestra ser astuta y flexible, no cae en mis tretas y esquiva varios de los golpes, doblando su cuerpo en ángulos que no están al alcance de cualquier persona. No es mala técnica, pero el cargar gran parte de su peso en las piernas la perjudica. Derrotarla es sencillo, un golpe arriba para que se doble hacia atrás y una patada en el buen ángulo para hacerla caer. Su cabeza choca contra el suelo, aturdiéndola el tiempo suficiente para agarrar una espada y arremeter una, dos, y tres veces hasta que sus pobres defensas caen.

.

Observo su cuerpo inerte con una sonrisa, su premio por resistir es una bonita cicatriz en su rostro impoluto. Mi mentora tenía parte de razón, de no estar frente a una profesional podría haber resistido. Ahora toca buscar alguien a mi altura.

– Vamos a ver, Cormorant, ¿dónde estás? – Susurro, oteando el horizonte. Al contrario de otros tributos, el chico del cuatro fue lo suficientemente avispado para no caer en los trucos del terreno iluminado. Su traje no está manchado ni rasgado, señal del mínimo esfuerzo que le demandó conseguir, tanto la mochila que cuelga de su espalda, como la lanza con la que intenta apuntar a Brunel. La cual creo que lleva un rato batallando con la del diez por un látigo.

Podría dejarlo, pero no me interesa. Brunel podría ser un buen aporte para nuestra alianza, si sobrevive. Y con lo ingenuo que es Filipo, no me costaría nada eliminarla y convencerlo de que fue otro, o usarla para matar a Cromwell. Por otra parte, Cormorant… Me cuelo en su ángulo de visión con una sonrisa inocente, procurando acorralarlo en el momento en que retrocede.

Y dos ataques bien bloqueados. Cormorant no es ni rápido, ni ágil, pero tiene una buena defensa. No dejo de pensar en que sería un buen aporte a la alianza, dichoso Gallo, ahora verá cómo actúa un perfecto manipulador.

– Sabes...–Pronuncio las palabras con cautela, –aún estás a tiempo de retractarte. Tus aliados no podrán huir de aquí, e incluso así solo te ayudarían durante un corto período de tiempo. Nosotros podemos, yo puedo, llevarte a la victoria. – Bajo mi guardia el suficiente tiempo para acercarme a él, puede fiarse y atacarme, entonces lo desarmaré y mataré. Fácil.

–O al menos tan cerca que podrás rozarla.–Susurro en su oído, tentadora, y doy un paso hacia atrás. Pero mi rival no reacciona, limitándose a sonreír, no de una forma burlona, como Gallo, sino con la seguridad de quién ya ha ganado la batalla.

–Sadfire. –Dice. –No caí en el juego de tu aliado, ¿quién te dice que lo haré en el tuyo? – Retengo un gemido de rabia y ataco, fin de la tregua.

–¡Tu lo has querido, marinero!–Amenazo. –Ahora lucharé en serio.

* * *

 **.**

 **Sonya Daskalova –16 años – Distrito 7**

 _No debí hacerlo._

Es el primer pensamiento que me envuelve al ver caer a la chica del distrito tres. El tributo del distrito uno se ha divertido mucho ensartandole flecha tras flecha como si fuera una diana, Primero un brazo, luego una pierna, y así hasta que ella no pudo más y se dejó caer al suelo. Intenté ayudar, pero ella prefirió alejarse, y Filipo tenía demasiada buena puntería como para permitirme seguirla, sin terminar herida.

Me muerdo el labio mientras intento concentrarme en reunir cosas, me siento fatal con solo mirarla. No debí hacerlo, no debí correr hacia la luz como una desesperada. Debí intuir que era una trampa antes de que Mazda me apartara de la trayectoria de aquel cuchillo, para luego empujarme hacia delante. Todavía recuerdo lo que me dijo:

– _¡Sigue adelante! Alguien tiene que hacerlo, de todos modos. Solo asegurate de saber lo que haces._

No tengo ni la menor idea de que estoy haciendo. Mi mente estuvo trabajando a cámara rápida, desde que me despertaron, a las seis de la mañana. No en algo en específico, simplemente tenía sueño, pero no podía dormir. Tenía miedo de que en cuanto lo hiciese ya no podría despertar.

Siempre fui una persona de buen dormir, pero ayer me fue imposible. No dejaba de pensar en mi madre y mi hermano Lev, y en que apenas alcanzaron a oírme en la entrevista. Aparte, no dejaré de intentarlo, ¿en serio? Limb hace bien en darme por perdida, me lo merezco.

.

Pestañeo reprimiendo mis ansias de llorar y me arrastro por el suelo en busca de un arma, justo cuando mi mano coincide con la de Jack.

–Perdón. – Murmuro enrojeciendo y lo suelto enseguida. Mi compañero de distrito ni siquiera se inmuta, tan intimidante como siempre. Me fijo en que hay un hacha más, además de aquella que Jack y yo agarramos a un tiempo, justo antes de que el chico del distrito nueve se lance sobre él. En un acto reflejo pongo mi mano sobre ella, pero no encuentro el valor de hacer otra cosa.

No puedo hacerlo, no puedo matar a una persona, y menos de esa forma. El chico del nueve es un bruto y un abusón, lo sé por qué la fiereza con la que golpea a mi compañero, hasta hacerle soltar su arma, me recuerda a mi propio padre batiendo a mi madre. Jack no va a cogerla, simplemente lo empuja hasta quedar sobre él, y no sé por qué me espero una vacilación en su rostro, cuando le golpea el cráneo contra el suelo hasta que ya no se mueve.

.

Aparto la mirada, asqueada, quiero vomitar, definitivamente. Pero entonces escucho un grito que me hace olvidar todo lo demás.

Mazda.

La sensación que me recorre al verla debatirse, en un intento de liberarse de Gallo del distrito dos, solo podría definirse como indignación. Esto no es justo, yo fui quién corrió al centro, no ella. No es a mi aliada a quién deberían atacar. Ni cuenta me doy y ya tengo lanzada mi arma hacia él, pero solo me sirve para que la evite, echándose hacia un lado con una expresión de sorpresa. Y mientras Mazda…

Ella no reacciona, no se mueve, permanece tumbada, mientras su contrincante se levanta para enfrentarme, más preparado que cuando le lancé el hacha. Seguramente está… ¡No, no, noooo!

Y por un momento es como si todos mis sentimientos reprimidos surgieran en una explosión. Ella, quién afirmaba que no mataría nunca, no por miedo, sino por principios. Quería destacar por el bien en vez del mal, de ahí su demostración y entrevista. Se unió a mí a pesar de que le aseguré que no podría matar y me ayudó, no sólo ahora, sino también en el centro de entrenamiento. Instándome a aprender de todo lo posible, para subsistir. Y ahora… No.

Ya no pienso más, solo lanzo objetos filosos o contundentes. El chico del dos retrocede, cansado de esquivar proyectiles, para luego apuntarme con su cuchillo. Y, a pesar, de que tengo la vista nublada, por las lágrimas, creo ver en su rostro el mismo atisbo de humanidad que busqué desesperadamente en Jack.

Pero antes de el arma me alcance noto como alguien tira de mí, arrastrándome, en una carrera frenética. Mi primer instinto es debatirme, justo cuando mis ojos reconocen, en esa mirada tan asustada como preocupada a mi aliado José.

Corre lo más rápido posible, para alejarnos del campo de visión del profesional. Veo que Gallo se apresta a lanzar otro cuchillo, justo cuando algo filoso arremete contra él, obligándolo a soltarlo y cambiar de objetivo. Ni tiempo me da de ver quien nos está ayudando. José me insta a virarme, y aprovecha uno de los muros laterales del gran cuerno, para escondernos de la vista de Gallo. No dejamos de correr hasta dejar el túnel atrás…

–¿Se puede saber qué te pasó por la cabeza? –Exclama, al soltarme, una vez tenemos ocasión de recuperar el aliento. Hemos llegado a la pradera, o al menos eso creo ya que, aun en una suave oscuridad, el terreno no presenta los mismos matices rojos del bosque. –Ese chico es un profesional ¡Pudo haberte matado!

–¡Él mató a Mazda!–Casi grito antes de comenzar a llorar. No pude ayudar, no pude salvarla. Solo pude mirar como moría, al igual que los demás...

Y todo por mis ganas de salir de aquí.

* * *

.

 **Diana Begum –17 años –Distrito 10**

En el momento en que escuché el sonido estridente del gong, corrí hacia el primer lugar que me permitiera aprovisionarme." _No podemos ir a la Cornucopia, es demasiado peligroso."_ Recuerdo que me dijo Jack, en su momento. El chico del siete llevaba insistiendo tanto con el tema que una parte de mí ansiaba tirarse de cabeza a las armas, solo por el placer de desafiarle.

Mi primera impresión sobre Jack fue que era un chico fuerte y frío que me podía servir. Conocerlo me hizo ver que no me equivocaba, es fuerte, sensato y, a pesar de sus orígenes, tiene bien claro lo que vinimos a hacer aquí. Nuestro entendimiento no es el mejor, ya que como adivinó en su momento Cormorant, el chico no está nada habituado a trabajar en equipo. Por lo tanto compartir sus ideas y planes antes de meterlos en práctica, decirnos que sabe o, directamente, seguir órdenes, le cuesta. Algunas veces hemos discutido en el centro por ese hábito suyo de ir a su bola, y el mío de querer que me obedezca siempre. Pero, ya sea por la potencia mediadora de Cormorant, ya sea porque él admite que actuar de esa forma le perjudica, siempre lo arreglamos.

Por eso procuré no desafiarlo e ir solo a por lo que necesitáramos de forma directa. Cormorant no parecía tener mucho interés en desafiar a la alianza profesional por la Cornucopia, tampoco. Y sola frente a todos los profesionales no podía hacer mucho.

Me deslicé en el interior del cuerno con asombrosa facilidad y encontré algunas cuerdas y una mochila levemente pesada. Me podría servir, pero cuando intenté agarrar un látigo ella me interpeló.

–¡Hey, burrita! Estas cosas no te pertenecen. –No sabría decir que me irritó más, si el insulto o ese tono engreído, pero apenas había culminado Brunel de hablar que ya tenía mi puño estampado en su rostro. –¡Arg! ¡Ahora verás!

Se quejó, poniéndose en guardia y su pie casi me hace soltar el látigo. Hago una mueca ante el angulo que adquirió mi brazo y le doy una patada que ella bloquea con una sonrisa.

–No está mal. –Dice con esa sonrisa burlona y ni tiempo tengo de prepararme cuando otra vez la tengo sobre mí. Rodamos en un amasijo de patadas y golpes, que ambas damos en nuestra lucha encarnizada por poseer el látigo. Brunel es tan fuerte como yo, pero su habilidad sobrepasa a mis técnicas, desarrolladas en base a responder con insultos o golpes los pocos que sufrí en el colegio. La prueba está en el momento en que tras lograr que suelte mi brazo, algo duro golpea contra mi sien, y ella se levanta sosteniendo una piedra cuyo reverso está teñido de mi sangre, frente a mí.

–Bien, bien, bien. –Dice con un tono arrogante mientras yo noto que la cabeza me retumba a mil. –Ahora te mataré y lograré hacerme un hueco entre la alianza profesional, mientras tú caes en vergüenza ante tu distrito por morir apenas iniciado el juego. Pero antes…

Se pone encima mía, agarrando el látigo como si fuese un agente de la paz y no una tributo como yo. Pero ninguna de esas amenazas lanzadas al aire se cumple porque enseguida alguien la agarra por detrás, obligándole a soltar el látigo que cae sobre mi vientre.

.

El degenerado de su compañero de distrito parece empeñado en matarla de la forma más rápida y estúpida posible, tal es la fuerza con la que su brazo aprieta su cuello, asfixiándola a la par que retrocede. Aprovecho el momento para recuperar mi arma y huir. Me siento frustrada, rabiosa y aun por encima me duele la cabeza ¿Dónde están mis aliados cuando se les necesita? Logro atisbar a la cabeza rojiza de Cormorant a unos pocos metros de mí, luchando contra una rabiosa Sadfire. Pero ni rastro del chico del siete.

La idea de que haya decidido, simplemente, pasar de nosotros y escapar hace que se me salten los colores. Maldito canalla y cobarde, seguramente se pensó que ambos que íbamos a morir aquí. Ahora verá.

Y sin pensar me muevo con toda la discreción posible para sorprender a la chica y ayudar a mi aliado. Pero es un temblor que sacude todo el terreno el que me da la oportunidad de agarrar su pie con el látigo y hacerla caer, antes de soltarla y echarme a correr lo más rápido posible.

Solo espero que Cormorant haga igual, que se salve...

* * *

.

 **Renner "Renny" Banom– 15 años – Distrito 8 [Edit: previo a la huida de José y Sonya]**

Cuando vi aquel traje étnico, de pantalón largo y camisa de media manga blanco con símbolos y trazos que no sabía reconocer a simple vista, en distintos tonos de rojo, marrón y dorado en lo primero que pensé es en una trampa.

Era demasiado sencillo, casi frágil y, desde luego, no facilitaba el camuflaje entre el terreno, a menos que este fuese una explanada nevada. Y mi estilista dudaba que repitieran la arena de Iris.

" _No es que no fuera exitosa, pero cuestión estadística, es, junto a las primeras, de las menos populares. Los terrenos envueltos en climas extremos no triunfan en los juegos, a nadie le gusta ver un montón de tributos soterrados en refugios durante días. Así que mentalizate de que ese traje es todo menos una ventaja._ "

Ahora, frente al oscuro túnel, veo que no me engañó. El blanco hace que todos los tributos parezcamos luciérnagas. No me considero buen tirador, pero creo que hasta yo sería capaz de alcanzarlos a todos con un arma arrojadiza. Eso, junto con la disposición de lámparas pequeñas en zonas bien provistas, pero peligrosas, hace que mi positivismo regrese. Si sé distinguir las tretas de mis enemigos, ya sean estos vigilantes u otros tributos, quizás no me vaya tan mal.

En el colegio siempre decían que soy muy inteligente, casi como un genio. Personalmente no me gustaba escucharlo ya que para lo único que me servía era para aburrirme en mis clases. Solo le saqué provecho en el trabajo, ya que con una simple mirada aprendí a reparar muchas de las máquinas de la fábrica.

Sin embargo, ahora, con esos datos y mi memoria de todo lo que aprendí en el centro de entrenamiento, me permito sentirme esperanzado. No debo correr a la Cornucopia, no importa como me tienten, aunque me preocupa que Kia sí lo haga. No me gustaría perderla tan pronto.

Intento enfocar la vista para conseguir un panorama del entorno antes de echarme a correr, no al frente, y menos a la luz, sino todo lo contrario. Las sombras me ocultan de los demás, aunque, incluso así, creo que no pude evitar rozarme con algún obstáculo. Por fortuna ninguno de ellos fue una persona. No me sentía capacitado para matar a alguien, no todavía.

No me detuve en ningún momento, buscando de forma infructuosa agua o comida suelta, pues no me fiaba de que no me atacaran mientras rebuscara en alguna de las mochilas, las cuales, parecían haber cambiado de color para estar a juego con nuestra vestimenta.

Terminé agarrando una pequeña marrón, con la que casi tropiezo por culpa de la oscuridad que la rodea. Creo que eso es lo malo de no ir a donde van todos, tengo menos luz y, por ello, menor ventaja si me tropiezo con algo o alguien. Hago una mueca cuando algo filoso me roza y la hoja metálica que aterriza a mi lado me hace dar un salto hacia atrás, algo asustado. Mi mirada termina puesta en el chico del distrito cinco, que parece tan asustado como yo. Sostiene un instrumento similar a una daga curva pero cuya hoja es similar a la que tengo en el suelo. Y por la posición de sus dedos diría que basta con pulsar un botón para que la hoja salte.

Por su expresión creo que no tenía previsto lanzar nada. Aun así permanezco a la espera por si acaso, hasta que veo que se gira, guardando el arma en una mochila roja. Recojo el proyectil con delicadeza y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón, quizás me sea útil.

.

Es difícil estar calmado tras esto, pero me mentalizo de que es mejor continuar que quedarse parado. Sigo por la dirección izquierda que había tomado previamente, directo a las paredes del túnel. Recuerdo que, una vez que saltaron los fusibles en un ala de la fábrica, me explicaron que lo mejor para avanzar en una habitación oscura, es apegarse a la pared. Pues es casi seguro que no te encuentres con obstáculos, a excepción de alguna puerta delante. Y aquí no hay puertas.

O eso creo. La pared es cóncava y lisa, sin ningún saliente o imperfección y aún así poco me falta para caer cuando escucho su voz.

– Sobreviviste. – Es apenas un susurro, pero el ver aquella oscuridad a punto de tragarme, junto con el inicial cansancio de la carrera, más el susto que me dió aquel chico hace que me falle el aliento y me respiración se dispare. –¡Será posible, otra vez te asusté!– Exclama Kia, – estás...bien?

Y por un momento siento que entraré en pánico. Busco entre mis ropas, frenético hasta encontrar un pequeño inhalador y aspiro aire. Hace alguno años el sanador de mi distrito me diagnosticó una enfermedad crónica pulmonar, por causa del exceso de humo contaminante en mi distrito. No puedo correr mucho, menos agitarme y, desde luego, no me conviene hacer ambas cosas y asustarme.

– S-sí. Tengo...Enfermedad.

Y yo mismo me sorprendo de mi confesión, adquirir confianza para hablar ya es difícil en mí, ahora informar sobre eso. No sé si es bueno, Woof me dijo que lo mejor es no exponer mis debilidades. Pero ante esta situación, ¿qué puedo hacer? Ella ya me vio.

Miro el hueco ante mí, necesitamos salir pero a simple vista ni modo de distinguir si lo que tengo ante mí son escaleras o una costa. Me toca rebuscar en mi bolsa, pero es en la de Kia, tan blanca o más que mi traje que encontramos una pequeña linterna. Nunca vi mochilas blancas en una edición y cuando la cuestiono sobre ello, simplemente dice que le gustó porque se veía muy brillante. De estar en otra situación me habría reído. Me temo que Woof tiene razón.

Kia es justo lo que necesito para subsistir.

* * *

 **.**

 **Alec Wagner –16 años – Distrito 12 [Edit: Situado antes del asalto a Brunel por parte de Cromwell]**

En el momento en que sonó el gong me lancé hacia la zona de armas. Había remarcado algo, una especie de mazo grande similar al que agarré en los entrenamientos. Estaba seguro de que los vigilantes lo habían puesto para mí.

Actuar como un profesional era algo que ya tenía dispuesto desde el momento en que me fijé este proyecto. Ellos siempre fueron un modelo para mí, al menos aquellos lo suficiente valientes para ofrecerse en lugar de otros, pero no tan crueles como para disfrutar las matanzas. No me creo capaz de asesinar a alguien indefenso, por eso preferí no buscarlos. No había modo de que nos entendiéramos, y no me sentiría cómodo en un grupo sin entendimiento. Sé que es ingenuo dado que en la arena todos deberán morir para que yo viva, pero es algo que no puedo evitar.

No me gusta estar sólo frente al peligro, no después del tiempo que pasé sólo en mi distrito. Prefiero estar con amigos, gente en que podría confiar. Mi aliada y yo acordamos juntarnos todo el tiempo que la supervivencia nos permita, sin rencores, ni problemas. Y yo quiero confiar en que será así.

Quiero confiar en que todo saldrá bien, que regresaré al distrito para formar con Dan aquella vida libre de maltrato y dolor, con la que siempre soñé.

Es con esa confianza con la que agarro el mazo, sin prestar atención a nada más. Alaïa está bien, lo sé porque la vi en el centro de entrenamiento, se le da bien robar a otros sin que lo adviertan. Por mi parte soy muy fuerte como para que otros tributos se sientan instados a acercarse. Únicamente los profesionales, y él…

El tributo del distrito once forcejea al ver que agarramos la misma arma. Intento darle una patada, pero él se aparta para luego empujarme, junto con el mazo, para que su peso me derrumbe. No tengo más remedio que soltarlo y dejarme deslizar, sin ese peso adicional será sencillo defenderme. Cromwell, en cambio, tiene el peso del mazo en su contra, lo volverá más lento, sin embargo no parece interesado en luchar. Le golpeo a traición con mi pierna, al ver que huye. Él tropieza y por un momento me parece ver una luz diferente en sus ojos, pero, a pesar de tenerlo bien sujeto, no me atrevo a hacerle nada.

Él podría hacerlo y me ignoró, no lo entiendo, otro en su lugar seguro me habría matado sin compasión. Así que, en señal de respeto, decido simplemente quedarme con el arma. Justo cuando la oigo.

– ¡Retenlo, Alec, puede sernos útil!

Alaïa llega a junto de nosotros, llevando una capa por encima de su vestido blanco. Arqueo una ceja al verla, parece sofocada.

–La encontré doblada en el suelo y pensé que quizás nos podría ser útil, pero guardarla me llevaba mucho tiempo. – Explica, también lleva una mochila y una bolsa pequeña colgada de ella, ambas del mismo color blanco de nuestras ropas. – Por ahora me sirvió para detener algunos proyectiles.

En efecto, desde donde estoy puedo ver como cuelgan de la capa algunas flechas. Al parecer Filipo realmente se tomó en serio la custodia de la Cornucopia. Alaïa se agacha hasta que su cabeza queda a pocos metros de la del chico que retengo, tal y como hizo con Lucy en el entrenamiento, aunque nunca me confesó qué le dijo entonces.

Noto que Cromwell se revuelve y la fuerza que debo ejercer para retenerle me hace apretar los dientes. El chico es fuerte, de eso no hay duda, y actúa como si ya hubiera enfrentado a alguien anteriormente, pero ante las palabras de mi compañera su voluntad flaquea.

– Brunel Fraurel, ese es tu objetivo, ¿verdad? – Él asiente despacio y deja de forcejear. – Esa chica que la alianza profesional quiere reclutar, poniéndola fuera de tu alcance… No puedes enfrentarlos solo. – La mirada del que se convirtió en mi presa se suaviza a la par que una gran carcajada brota de su boca.

– No pueden reclutar a un cadáver. – Se burla, no termino de entender su seguridad, el del uno semejaba muy dispuesto a integrar a su compañera en los profesionales ¿Cómo puede no estar inquieto? Alaïa chasquea la lengua con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Si tanto crees en su muerte, ¿por qué no fuiste a atacarla? – Pregunta sin recibir respuesta. –No eres estúpido Cromwell, sabes que si la defienden estarás muerto. Yo te propongo algo, una alianza contra los más grandes que te permita sobrevivir y alcanzar tu objetivo. – El chico se detiene, mirando a mi compañera a los ojos, buscando algo, flaqueza, mentiras, pero ella no muestra nada. Y asiente.

Lo suelto con cuidado, mis manos sobre el arma en caso de que ataque, pero termino bloqueando un flecha de Filipo. Entrar a la Cornucopia parecía fácil, pero salir…

.

–¡Rayos, así no podremos lograr nada! – Exclama Alaïa, mordiéndose el labio. – Alec, ponte esto. Necesito que regreses a por alguien, tú sabes quién. – Me pasa su tupida capa, observando el horizonte hasta que una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. – Y una distracción, Cromwell, ¿puedes agarrar a alguien sin matarlo?

Me quedo pensando en sus palabras, siendo sincero no me esperaba el del once en nuestra alianza, a Alaïa le gustaba, lo veía como un chico fuerte y manejable en pos de nuestra defensa. Pero su locura podría meternos en problemas. Sheisha por su parte tenía buenas capacidades mentales y un total conocimiento de armas, pero su edad y actitud le jugaban en contra.

Además, aceptarla supondría hacerlo con Lucy y ella no me inspiraba confianza. Alaïa me dijo que no me preocupase por eso, pero no me imaginaba que significase lo que ven mis ojos ahora mismo:

Lucy y Sheisha están peleando, la niña del cinco tiene una expresión más determinada que demente cuando somete a su víctima, buscándonos con la mirada. Pero Alaïa no la mira, solo habla con Cromwell y, entonces, justo cuando Lucy se inclina para llamar su atención las tornas cambian.

Sheisha la golpea, completamente desatada y descontrolada, hiriendo y cortando con aquella katana tan pequeña que no supe manejar el primer día de entrenamiento. Está tan ida que ni siquiera advierte que ya mató a su víctima. Sigue golpeando un cuerpo inerte cuando me acerco, y poso la mano sobre su hombro.

– ¡Eih, eih, tranquila! – Retrocedo en el momento que se gira, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. – Ya está muerta, no corres ningún peligro. – Pronuncio esas palabras sin pensar, ante la niña que alza su arma, todavía presa del ataque de pánico. Ella me mira, luego a Lucy y susurra.

– Está muerta, la he matado. Ya no… – Y repentinamente se echa a reír, su rostro invadido por el alivio. – Puedo hacerlo, puedo sobrevivir.

Convencerla de seguirme, tras aquello, es demasiado sencillo.

* * *

.

 **Yago Noriks –16 años –Distrito 10**

Debimos sospechar algo al ver que Nicott no se dirigía a la Cornucopia, como acordamos que haría si la ruta era segura. En principio la propuesta había sido para mí, por mi fuerza y resistencia. Tanto Nicott como Denis coincidían en que llegados a ese punto tenía más posibilidades de salir airado. Pero me negué, temía que estar en el centro de la acción disparase mi hemofobia y entonces sí que no podría salir.

Mi historia con la sangre data de hace mucho, aquel accidente que resumí en televisión, la hoja de la hoz perforando mi brazo de una forma tan sorpresiva que recién terminaba de caer y mi brazo ya amenazaba por desangrarme. Y Selene…

Fue por ella, su presencia constante a mi lado, que mi recuperación fue más suave. Quizás es por eso que su trabajo no me afecta del mismo modo que otras situaciones, que no dejo que sus tareas entorpezcan nuestra relación. También es cierto que ella es extremadamente limpia y cuidadosa conmigo, intuyendo de antemano los recuerdos que surgen en mi interior cada vez que la sangre pende de algún animal, y la razón por la cual no puedo apenas soportar que maten siquiera simples animales para alimentar al Capitolio. Por fortuna, no toda la crianza implica muerte, trabajo la tierra, alimento animales, recogiendo huevos y demás tareas, logrando una cierta estabilidad de vida. Nunca pensé en lo que me ocurría con la sangre como un handicap, hasta ahora.

Me deslizo hacia el lateral derecho, siguiéndole la pista a Denis, me cuesta comprender por qué Nicott ya no va a pelear por las armas pero creo que la cantidad de gente que se agolpa en las zonas de luz tiene relación. Recientemente vi salir a mi compañera de distrito sin fijarse en que la chica del once le seguía el paso. Diana y yo no nos llevamos mal, simplemente tenemos planes diferentes y aunque resultaría amargo ver su cara en el cielo, no tengo tiempo de inquietarme por sus impulsividades. Solo por Nicott, al cual creo ver buscando la mejor forma de alcanzar una mochila blanca, sin ser visto por los profesionales. Por ahora creo que va bien ya que lo distinguí por medio segundo y luego desapareció. Ignoraba que tuviera esas habilidades para camuflarse con el entorno.

Por mi parte no tengo problemas con la discreción ya que siempre la necesité para atrapar o encerrar de nuevo algún animal que se escapase, antes de que los agentes lo atraparan y terminase colgado de la plaza junto a su dueño. Es algo poco usual pero no imposible.

Y sin embargo andar por el terreno es otra historia, no es que tenga escombros y tampoco semeja desnivelado. O tal vez sí, no estoy seguro. Únicamente sé que mientras mirábamos el amanecer creí que la luz no iba a ser un problema, que lo que dijo ese chico del cuatro, Cormorant, sería factible. Una arena natural, preferiblemente diurna, era un patrón habitual. Nicott y Denis coincidieron, de hecho, en lo último. Y sin embargo hay una luz tan dispersa…

.

No me gusta, me hace pensar que están jugando por nosotros. Poniéndonos los premios demasiado a la vista, como cuando se deja un cacho de carne en la trampa de algún animal. Personalmente nunca he cazado, no está permitido en nuestro distrito, pero algo me pareció escuchar entre los rebeldes. Cuando comencé a correr el terreno estaba liso pero, no sé por qué, ahora tengo la sensación de que cambió.

Y, en efecto, Denis, quién se había levantado tras agarrar una mochila que, por lo que vi, tiene muchos utensilios para trampas, acaba de caer.

Fuerzo la vista para ver lo ocurrido. No solo es el terreno, hay algo en el suelo, es como una telaraña hecha con redes. Mi aliado se levanta en el tiempo en que atisbo a su autora demasiado cerca, y me apresuro.

Acordamos una medida para estas situaciones, partir casi a un tiempo, quedarse cerca pero en otro viraje, camuflándonos de tal modo que podamos neutralizar el atacante de un aliado momentáneo. Luego dividir las provisiones y correr primero juntos, y después separarnos como aquel animal rápido que Denis llama gacela. Según nos contó lo vio en un documental prohibido de los rebeldes sobre técnicas animales, el cómo confundían a sus depredadores adelantándose con su rapidez, para luego dejarles en duda sobre qué camino seguir, tal es el número de huellas en el suelo. Obviamente no somos tan rápidos como una gacela, pero Nicott estaba seguro de que si conseguíamos noquear al perseguidor el suficiente tiempo como para huir, tendríamos el mismo efecto.

La chica del distrito cuatro, Kleo, es todo menos sencilla de atrapar, se debate mucho y en uno de sus golpes erráticos, por liberar su cuello, logra producirme un tal dolor que me veo obligado a soltarla. Por fortuna Denis está listo para luchar, aunque creo que su pierna está fallando.

En el momento en que estamos en combate comprendo que tenía razón, el terreno ya no es liso, sino que tiene pequeños tramos donde una simple elevación o piedra mal puesta cambia todo. Llevamos la ventaja mientras Kleo no agarra esa red. Ella es rápida y ágil, y su daga ornamentada actúa como una extensión de su brazo. Tanto nuestras ropas, como las armas tienen más estética que funciones. Recuerdo que mi estilista comentó algo sobre unas tribus antiguas habitando en Panem, antes de ser este Panem. Pero las armas no cumplen ese patrón rústico.

En todo caso son demasiado frágiles y ligeros para constituir una protección frente a sus ataques. No logro encajarle ningún golpe, Denis sí, pero es obvio que el combate frontal no es su estilo. Kleo retrocede y en un doblamiento de piernas ya tiene otra vez la red entre sus manos. Apenas sangra, lo que es un alivio para mí, pero no compensa los tropiezos que doy cada vez que ella lanza la red a mis pies.

.

Denis tampoco lo tiene mejor, quedando su pie malo atrapado en dos ocasiones. Al parecer lograba esquivar sus golpes gracias a un patrón rítmico que él mismo inventó, en base a su observación de los movimientos de ella. Pero este comienza a fallar y en un momento en que la red me hace caer, lo veo todo demasiado deprisa

El cansancio y agobio de Denis en el túnel, ella deteniéndose un momento para luego arremeter con tal velocidad que el retroceder solo empeora la situación. Por un momento pienso que solo será un corte doloroso en el brazo, pero cuando Denis resbala el objetivo cambia y la cantidad de sangre que salpica es demasiada como para que atisbe esperanza...

Es entonces cuando noto el olor metalizado y siento que se acabó. Es como una bajada de azúcar pero en peor, la vista se me nubla y siento como si todo a mi alrededor girara. No puedo caer, debo ayudar, pero no es algo que pueda evitar

Mi último pensamiento, antes de sombrar, es que tenía razón. La luz, el terreno, los premios,... Todo ello constituía una trampa en la ambos caímos muy fácil.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

No es una ilusión, no es un espejismo. Realmente estoy de vuelta y con ganas de más. :D Lo siento chico/as, han sido unos meses algo raplapla pero el seguir recibiendo diseños, ver a Soly remontar y actualizar y, sobretodo, un adorable mensaje de la dueña de Alec me hizo animarme a regresar y retomar esta aventura. No voy a hablar sobre planes de futuro que no se cumplirán, (es decir más syots, fanfics y demás cosas que dejé atrás en su día),pero procuraré volver a publicar con una cierta regularidad. Todo es cuestión de retomar mis ideas o construir otras... :)

Tributos muertos hasta ahora Mazda, Hayley, Denis, Kyle, Enophi y Lucy. Realmente os echaré de menos chicos, incluso sabiendo que fuisteis creados para morir. Algunos me costabais mucho, otros me divertíais o emocionabais y hasta llegué a arrepentirme con algunas muertes. Pero las reglas son las reglas y llegado a este punto creo es mejor así, no tengo planes para todos de todos modos. Las muertes serán notificadas en la ficha de cada tributo en el blog.

Para los demás tranquilos, creo que es obvio que el baño no está culminado de relatar, le falta un pov vigilante con algunas explicaciones y varios povs post baño que irán en el siguiente Capítulo. Así que si tu tributo no aparece nombrado en ningún lado lo más probable es que esté bien.

 **Edición 2: El capítulo no es lineal** , no todos los povs se suceden ni completan entre sí, algunos lo hacen, otros no. El orden de estos sigue un esquema de pregunta/respuesta, problema-solución, que tenía previsto completar en el siguiente Capítulo **. Pero como no sé cuando lo subiré/escribiré decidí, muy a mi pesar, dejar indicado como podríais situar los povs confusos, para entender mejor.** Todavía faltan algunos detalles que, sí, serán explicados en el siguiente Capítulo así que... paciencia ;)

Preguntas:

1) ¿Pov favorito?

2) ¿Personaje muerto favorito?

3) ¿cual muerte no te esperabas que ocurriese así?


	14. Capítulo trece: Esperanza

**Notas iniciales del Capítulo 13**

 **Nota 1:** He suprimido las notas de las fichas porque no me convencen. En su lugar tendréis un recordatorio tanto de muertes como de alianzas y demás datos importantes. Además Alphabeta hizo unos montajes con las últimas palabras que añadiré debajo de cada personaje muerto, dispuesto según el ranking (de puesto 24 a 1). Os recomiendo solo leerlo tras el último capítulo publicado, para evitar spoilearos hechos antes de tiempo. ;)

 **Nota 2:** Como en el anterior Capítulo hubo una confusión enorme con los tiempos del baño y los pov, lo modifiqué para indicar entre corchetes o paréntesis la posición/momento temporal de los povs confusos. Alguien me aconsejó ponerlo por horas (como en el syot de soly). Sin embargo, me resulta imposible, ya que el horario de la arena es muy particular. Temo que si pongo la hora os lieis más, ya sea porque el horario de arriba vaya según el capitolio y el de la arena en otra onda, o al revés. Sé que leído así resulta un lío, pero, confío en que cuando lleguéis a los povs de este capítulo comenceis a captar ciertas cosillas. Al final del capítulo encontrareis una guía del baño de sangre por actos. Espero que os ayude.

 **Nota 3:** Aprovecho que las notas del inicio se leen primero, (y que cosas como el esquema alargan el texto hasta el infinito xD), para disculparme por estar tanto tiempo sin publicar, lo que pasa es que pasó la vida. Tan simple como eso. Y mi vida tiene un trabajo de fin de grado, escritos, y sentimientos variados que unidos a ciertas cosas como la ausencia de emoción al ver que planear cosas para esta historia me costaba más, ya sea por falta de inspiración o porque hechos que quería llevar a cabo no parecían "lo usual de un syot". Además de ciertos comentarios que no hacían más que desanimarme más. Siempre me consideré una persona madura y equilibrada, cuya mentalidad era "no hagas lo que no quieras que te hagan a ti", razón por la que intentaba limitar al máximo los sentimientos que sentía en mi interior, para que no se reflejaran en mi escrito. Como consecuencia nunca seguí porque mi estado no era el mejor para encarar una historia, y a la vez no podía estar mejor sintiéndome presionada o culpable, dependiendo de mis planes con el syot y sus personajes. Finalmente decidí dejar de comerme la cabeza en lograr el Capítulo perfecto y escribir lo que surja, teniendo cuidado en sentirme lo menos forzada posible, y disfrutar. Todavía no sé en qué influirá ese nuevo camino, a qué derivará, pero espero que os guste igual o más que lo que desearíamos todos que pasara en la historia. :)

Dicho esto, disfrutad del Capítulo.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo trece: Esperanza**

 _En ocasiones la esperanza se encuentra en lo más profundo de la desesperación…_

 **Tiana Venom – 24 años – Vigilante en jefe de los juegos del hambre.**

Cuando mi padre supo que yo deseaba ser vigilante se mostró tan escéptico como prudente. Me hizo un montón de preguntas que luego, con el tiempo, se convirtieron en pruebas, cada vez más exigentes, que complementaban mi formación. Llegó incluso un punto en que me cuestioné el porqué de que me estuviera adiestrando para ser dirigente de los juegos, cuando yo aspiraba más a una ayuda interna, como decidir el clima o los peligros de la zona. Y entonces él me dijo una frase que aún hoy en día mantengo en mi memoria:

" _Siempre debes aspirar a los más alto, incluso si te dejas los dedos en el camino._ "

Por esa aspiración fue por la que llegué a donde estoy ahora, como una de las más capacitadas del grupo de vigilantes, aunque de no ser por el desafío de Clark no estaría comandando el camino. Siempre tuve la sensación de que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que el Capitolio dejase sus juegos en manos de almas más jóvenes, y no necesariamente porque estos estén menos capacitados, al contrario.

La instrucción de vigilante de los juegos del hambre es algo bastante reciente. Al principio no recibías ningún tipo de formación, sino que controlarlos era un premio a tus servicios, ya sea antes, durante, o después de la guerra, como le ocurrió a Synnen. Debido a que los mutos no se implementaron de forma oficial a los juegos hasta el año seis, (e incluso entonces su participación fue bastante polémica), ese hombre de pelo completamente blanco e iris azules tardó mucho en ser algo más que un ayudante en la dirección de los juegos del hambre, por parte de la presidenta. Su formación en el control y creación de mutos fue tardía.

Existen todavía algunas personas como él en el equipo, gente de entre cuarenta y cincuenta años cuya experiencia se limita a ser parte de los juegos desde sus mismos inicios, y, según recuerdo de mis clases de historia de los juegos del hambre, fichada por la presidenta cuando ella dirigía el espectáculo como parte de sus actividades cotidianas. Algunos se fueron cuando sus obligaciones como presidenta la obligaron a dejarlo en manos de la difunta esposa de Clark, pero otros como él continúan aquí. Y en ocasiones su presencia es más un juicio a las nuevas generaciones e innovaciones, que una ayuda en sí. Aunque tal vez yo sea la única que lo ve así.

 _Todo estará bien._

Llevo repitiéndome esa frase desde el día de ayer, cuando tras las entrevistas mi pareja fue citada a hablar con la presidenta, mientras yo me hacía cargo de los periodistas que ansiaban saber nuestra opinión de los hechos. Todo estará bien, conseguiré que Clark me ame y juntos terminaremos este juego bien. Es mi más puro deseo: un final feliz.

Pero ignoro si me queda alguna oportunidad tras el estallido de ayer…

Cuando escuché a aquella muchacha, Mazda, algo explotó en mi interior, era tan imprudente, tan insultante, tan peligroso que mi primer deseo fue tener un arma en mis manos y terminar con su existencia. Y entonces allí estaba yo, una fiera lista para destrozar, y Clark agarrándome de forma firme, para razonar conmigo lejos de ojos curiosos. Frenarme… Ni siquiera me pregunté como era eso posible, solo sé que algo que hasta ahora no estaba en mi manos de detener, un estallido que destruía todo a su paso, se topaba con un muro infranqueable.

Lo cual no significa que no le hiciera ningún daño, ojalá fuera tan sencillo. Pero su recién demostrado valor para no solo afrontar sus miedos, sino también dejar de tratarme como una enemiga a reducir, tuvo razón de mis impulsos homicidas.

Y entonces surgió la luz…

Tiñendo el ambiente de contagiosa tranquilidad y confianza, no tardamos mucho en regresar a nuestros puestos y por una vez me sentí más que esperanzada en abrir una brecha en su repentinamente cerrado corazón.

Hasta ahora.

.

Observo nerviosa la ola de sucesiones de hechos que creé por un simple gesto, golpear la pantalla de nuestra mesa táctil con el brazo, mientras ésta mostraba un plano del terreno que podíamos controlar. Es como una vibración que detiene a Clark en su control del terreno de forma drástica. Ni Sadfire, ni Cormorant habían previsto aquel súbito movimiento de tierra que se extiende por toda la zona del baño de sangre; provocando que la primera tropiece; y de no ser porque Diana eligió justo ese momento para agarrar su tobillo, con el látigo, no habría pasado nada. La profesional del distrito uno no se habría caído, menos habría sido consciente el chico del cuatro de que existe algo más allá de su enfrentamiento; su aliada que aún sangrando decide ayudarle antes de huir. Es casi un segundo de capturas de su rostro en la pantalla central del techo que registra un cambio, una expresión previa a una carrera del chico hacia la salida más próxima.

Sadfire, por su parte, no se queda atrás. El tiempo que tarda en levantarse tal vez no sea suficiente para atrapar a su contrincante, pero basta para que vea como una sacudida frenó, y, o, descontroló a los humanos sobre el terreno. No tarda mucho en decidir su siguiente movimiento, llamar a Gallo que recién perdió su objetivo, el chico del distrito seis, para pedirle un arma que habría podido determinar un auténtico éxito de su enfrentamiento; de no ser por la oportuna reacción de Clark que con un toque frío detiene al completo el movimiento del suelo del túnel. A simple vista no parece mucho, pero basta para que el tiro de cuchillo que la profesional del uno realiza resulte en error, y la víctima sea otra.

El chico del distrito diez que en aquel momento corría hacia la pradera, siendo ayudado por Nicott. Y resulta tan chocante como inesperada la forma en que su cuerpo se desploma que no logro oír la frase burlona que Gallo soltó a la chica del distrito uno, poco antes de que esta le arrebatara su cuchillo. Pero la acción no se detiene allí.

Porque Sadfire y Cormorant no fueron los únicos afectados por el movimiento del terreno; también Filipo que por poco suelta su arco con una flecha que bien podría aterrizar en la cabeza de Cromwell Plog, si el profesional del uno no estimara a Brunel. Sin embargo, no solo el arma se desvió lo suficiente para que el objetivo no fuera más que el cielo, sino que el chico del once vio la oportunidad idónea para dejar de asfixiar a su compañera de distrito y escapar, lanzándola hacia el chico del distrito uno.

Mientras, la sala de los vigilantes es invadida por el pánico, escucho como Valerie, una mujer de cuarenta años encargada del control de fenómenos atmosféricos, pide que alguien haga algo. Y añade que no podemos perderle. La respuesta llega por parte de uno de nuestro miembros más recientes del equipo, junto conmigo, Warren, un chico de veinticinco años cuya función es la programación y control de eventos estrella de los juegos, [aquellos que siempre reportan la máxima audiencia]. Él no piensa, ni pregunta, sino que localiza, de forma rápida, el control de la apertura lateral del túnel y lo acciona, abriendo un paso que el chico del distrito once no duda en tomar.

Para cuando la apertura del túnel se cierra ante la mirada rabiosa de Filipo, que recién es consciente de que era el único que reaccionaba por y para la salvación de Brunel, todos en la sala hemos reparado en que un chico apenas mayor que yo salvó la situación de la forma más obvia, pero también más atrevida. No hay gritos ni celebraciones, hay demasiado en marcha como para frenarse a algo más que no sea el alivio de la "cúpula central de los juegos", yo incluida.

.

– ¡Diantres Clark! ¡Lo siento! – Exclamo al ver el rostro de mi novio cuando se quita el casco de realidad virtual, sosteniéndose la cabeza. – Olvidé lo sensible que era esta pantalla. – Pero él no responde sino que sigue masajeándose las sienes de forma insistente, ¿qué acaba de pasar?

– Tranquilízate cariño –. Dice – es solo que mi mente no está acostumbrada del todo a registrar lo que hasta entonces no era capaz de ver en detalle. Todo está bien. – Me limito a negar con la cabeza, consciente de que el mínimo descuido por parte de uno de nosotros puede ser catastrófico para la arena y sus tributos. Ni siquiera pensé en ello, estaba demasiado atenta al baño de sangre para reparar en la manera paulatina, y casi desapercibida, en que el terreno de la zona se modificaba gracias a los toques astutos de Clark. En especial a Nicott Naruda, quién, a pesar de su despeje algo tardío en comparación a otros tributos como Filipo Aristarco y Kleo Sampdoria, logró alcanzar una de las mochilas blancas dispuestas para tentar a los tributos que decidieran alcanzar la luz entre la intermitente oscuridad ¡Y sin apenas un rasguño!

Él me sorprendió, y fue aquello, lo cual junto a una huida exitosa de Jack tras matar al chico del distrito nueve; su frialdad y determinación rotas por algo tan ínfimo como la mirada de su compañera de distrito, me hizo desatarlo todo. Por aquel entonces varios tributos como la alianza del chico del distrito ocho y la chica del nueve, el chico del distrito doce, su compañera de distrito y la niña del distrito dos, habían logrado huir de la zona de comienzo de los juegos. Nicott pudo hacerlo también, sino recordara a su aliados, Denis y Yago, de los distritos tres y diez. Fue ese recuerdo el que le hizo girarse, mientras yo intentaba gestionar mi rabia y ver algo que no previmos que viera: La pequeña "batalla" que sostenían Sonya Daskalova y Gallo Strauss. Fue entonces cuando Nicott protagonizó uno de los momentos que ahora hace parte de la lista de "los mejores momentos del baño de sangre", justo después de que el chico del distrito cinco atrapara a su aliada.

Y es que nadie previó que nada más ver a Mazda sin vida su compañero de distrito abriera la mochila; para agarrar el set de Kunais que había en su interior, y lanzar varios de ellos hacia las manos del chico del distrito dos. Fue un momento épico, sí. Un aliado inesperado que por un tiempo estuvo por encima de un profesional, sorprendiendo tanto a público como a varios de mis compañeros vigilantes. Pero también fue un rebelde que tuvo la _suerte_ de realizar lo que tanto Clark como yo calificamos como proezas arriesgadas, y salir exitoso de ellas. Su acto brillante que dio inicio a una de las mejores batallas a distancia entre un revolucionario y un profesional, me hizo perder los nervios hasta tal punto que golpeé la mesa y todo se desató.

Lo peor para un vigilante de los juegos es ver como aquellos tributos que los desafían de algún modo triunfan. Es lo que hizo Nicott ayer en plena entrevista, revelando en unas maravillosas letras lo que contienen los juegos tras encantar al público. Blake estaba tan furioso que por poco nos pide su cabeza en una bandeja de plata. El no conseguirlo me frustra, sin embargo su expresión tras ver a su último aliado muerto, por tomar el mismo camino que casualmente tomó Cormorant en su huida, resulta ser una buena recompensa para los ocupantes de esta sala de control.

Por ahora.

 _Todo estará bien._

Me muerdo las uñas mientras una reproducción del escenario de la Cornucopia, una vez terminadas las hostilidades entre tributos, se inicia. Permitiendo al público observar el terreno, ahora plenamente iluminado; y averiguar quiénes siguen en juego.

– Relájate novata – me susurra Synnen con una sonrisa maliciosa, antes de irse. – Estoy seguro de que Clark tiene tan pocas ansias de ser despedido de su trabajo como tú. Si provocas un desastre, él lo arreglará.

No respondo, simplemente aprovecho la peculiar emisión del ranking de los juegos para hacer inventario de las provisiones que restan en la Cornucopia, ahora a manos de los profesionales. No estoy de humor para ello, y la experiencia del día de las pruebas me enseñó que lo único que logro, obedeciendo a mis impulsos en momentos de tensión es hacer el ridículo.

El cambio de patrón de color habitual de las mochilas del baño de sangre, (rojo, amarillo, verde y azul), fue programado de acuerdo a los colores de los trajes de los tributos, pocos después de que yo decidiera incluir unas mochilas blancas cuyo cometido es ser un premio y una trampa a la vez. El rojo sigue marcando las mochilas con predominancia de armas, mientras que el amarillo, que caracterizaba a las mochilas con comida, fue reemplazado por un tono más dorado. El verde desapareció, distribuyéndose sus contenidos de medicina entre las mochilas doradas, blancas, y marrones, todo ello dependiendo del material y su importancia en el juego. Finalmente, las mochilas marrones contienen principalmente herramientas y accesorios útiles para la supervivencia. Y todo eso sin contar algunas cosas desperdigadas por el suelo, que son demasiado grandes para caber en mochilas, como redes, algunas capas emplumadas y, obviamente, las armas que custodia el gran cuerno central.

Es uno de los cambios mejor valorados por los fans de los juegos, junto con la ingeniosa iluminación del baño de sangre, y las mochilas blancas cuyo contenido es definido como "una ayuda extra para quien se arriesgue por ella". Su contenido base es muy variado, pudiendo ser muy útil o completamente innecesario, dependiendo el tributo que la obtenga. Pero entre ello siempre hay algo que necesitarán sí o sí. Y no queda ninguna en la Cornucopia.

– Todo estará bien. – Esta vez las palabras no son mías sino susurradas por Clark, a la par que posa su mano sobre la mía. – Nos ocuparemos de ello.

Y vuelvo a sentir esperanza.

* * *

.

 **Brunel Fraurell – 15 años – Distrito 11 (justo tras el baño)**

Cuando recuperé el aire mi primer impulso fue empujar a Filipo para perseguir al bruto de mi compañero de distrito. Estaba furiosa y chocada, no podía creer que él hubiera tenido la osadía de atacarme de forma tan vil y traicionera, en cuanto lo atrape recibirá una lección que nunca olvidará.

Pero lo único que consigo una vez que me acostumbro al movimiento del terreno es golpearme contra la pared del túnel tras la cual Cromwell desapareció. Suelto un grito de rabia y la golpeo, primero con los puños y piernas hasta que queda obvio que no la moveré así. Es entonces, cuando voy a buscar un arma grande y pesada en la Cornucopia, que noto que el chico del uno me agarra la muñeca.

– Yo que tú no cogería un arma que no soy capaz de levantar. – Dice con una sonrisa arrogante y antes de que lo golpee con mi otro puño se aleja, riendo al ver que, como predijo, no puedo apenas levantar aquel mazo enorme con el que pretendía golpear la pared. – Tranquila, puedo conseguirte algo con lo que defenderte.

– ¡No pienso aceptar nada que venga de ti! – Protesto, nada contenta, quiero golpearlo pero lo más probable es que vuelva a esquivarme. – Lo tenías a tiro, ¿por qué no disparaste? – Le grito, era mi última voluntad en aquel momento, no permitir bajo ningún concepto que Cromwell me ganase. Si yo moría, él también.

Pero al parecer este chico es tan imbécil que le importa más tenerme como parte de "su equipo" que quitarse a dos rivales fuertes de encima.

– No quería matarte ¡Te necesito! – Explica, suelto una agria carcajada, sí, claro, ¿y qué más? – No te rías, no es una broma, Brunel. Eres mi baza para el momento en que la alianza caiga. – Arqueo una ceja, recordando todo lo que me comentó mi mentora sobre cómo engatusar al más ingenuo de los profesionales. Esto podría ser interesante.

– Está bien, te concederé el beneficio de la duda. – Cedo intentando ser un poco más dócil, Filipo no me convence, es demasiado ingenuo, pero si no quiero quedar entre las víctimas del baño de sangre es mejor aprovechar todo lo que tenga a mi alcance. – ¿Y ahora qué?

– ¿Ocurre algo, Filipo? ¿Por qué está ella aquí? – Es la voz demandante pero dulce de la líder de los profesionales la que nos interrumpe. Al parecer la tierra dejó de moverse hace rato, pero no es lo único que se frenó, también la acción ya que los únicos que restan en el túnel son los profesionales y yo.

– Pensé que nos podría ayudar a atrapar a Cromwell, ya que ella es su objetivo y la única que lo conoce. – Filipo decide no mencionar lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, pero por la expresión de la profesional del distrito cuatro intuyo que alguien más aparte de nosotros y la chica del diez vio la escena. – Además ya dije en su momento que la quiero en la alianza.

Sadfire me observa, cosa de un segundo para luego sonreír de forma suave a la par que me tiende la mano. Parece distinta a cuando se presentó voluntaria en la cosecha, tranquila, dócil e incluso buena, como semejaba en el centro de entrenamiento.

– Entiendo, bienvenida a la alianza, entonces. – Le estrecho la mano algo incómoda, he ahí la razón de que me echara atrás en el segundo día de entrenamiento, no me gustan las chicas buenas y menos si son líderes de algún grupo. Son justo el tipo de persona que antepone la moral a todo, llegando hasta controlar al resto del equipo para que hagan el mayor bien posible. Y yo, desde luego, no quiero jugar a ser la buena de la historia.

– Espera, Sadfire, ¿la vas a aceptar así, sin más? – Gallo interviene con la nota justa de indignación que esperaba de un profesional de su distrito. – Tal vez Cromwell sea una amenaza a considerar pero no creo que debas añadirla al equipo sin ninguna garantía.

– Pongame a prueba, entonces. – Sugiero anticipándome a Filipo que parecía querer abrir la boca. – Denme un látigo o una cuerda y demostraré que puedo ser útil. No soy profesional pero mi padre me enseñó a rastrear y emboscar la huida de personas peligrosas para el gobierno. Puedo cazar, acorralar y hasta matar tan bien como cualquiera de vosotros si me dais una oportunidad. Lo juro.

Tras esas palabras el profesional del distrito dos cede y el grupo parece conforme. Kleo incluso busca algo que me pueda servir entre las armas de la Cornucopia, no hay látigos pero sí una cuerda lo suficientemente fuerte y flexible para servirme de arma.

– Me fijé en que hay alguna piedra que podrías atar a su extremo para que sea más dañino, si no sabes cómo puedo ayudarte. Hacer nudos es de las cosas que primero me enseñaron en mi distrito. – Ofrece la chica con un tono tranquilo pero no tan agradable como el de su líder. – Y ya que estamos en el mismo equipo me disculparé por lo que dije sobre ti en mi entrevista. Pretendía espantarte pero es obvio que eres más valiente de lo que creí en su momento, ¿o quizás más inconsciente?

– ¡Oh, por favor! Si no dijiste más que la verdad. – Replico con chulería, no soy estúpida, sé cómo funciona la alianza profesional y estoy dispuesta a asumir el riesgo.

.

Tras esta pequeña charla nos dedicamos a terminar de juntar las provisiones, mientras hacemos un recorrido del terreno. Aprovecho para palpar todo el túnel con mi palma pero ninguna parte de él se abre; tendré que asumir que todo fue un truco de los vigilantes.

Escucho como Filipo bufa a mi lado, pero la intervención de Gallo preguntando si vimos unas mochilas blancas impide cualquier confesión apresurada. Me limito a sacudir la cabeza, mientras que el chico del uno es algo más preciso.

– ¿Las que estaban iluminadas al inicio del juego? – Pregunta y Gallo asiente. – Recuerdo que la chica del distrito doce tenía dos ¿Por qué te preocupan? Creí que eran una trampa.

– Y lo son. – Dice inseguro, Gallo. – Pero también Nicott Naruda tenía una y es gracias a su contenido que me hizo frente. – Explica él, rabioso, me fijo en que tiene las manos llenas de cortes, al parecer los profesionales no van a ser los únicos tributos peligrosos de esta arena. – Me gustaría cerciorarme de quienes, además de nosotros, tendrán ventaja en estos juegos.

Y tras recoger un botiquín para desinfectar y, posiblemente, vendar sus heridas se sienta en el centro mismo de la Cornucopia. No tardamos mucho terminar nuestro recorrido y seguirlo, al igual que Sadfire y Kleo poco después. Es mientras esperamos que recojan los cadáveres que hacemos recuento de todo que tenemos y compartimos nuestras impresiones:

– Tenemos bastante comida, pero el agua habrá que ahorrarla ya que apenas tenemos para tres días aquí. – Explica Kleo. – Es muy posible que haya una fuente de agua en la arena, puede que incluso más. Pero dado que podría estar en cualquiera de las otras dos zonas que parten desde el túnel, creo que es mejor que vayamos con cuidado. Por lo demás me encargué personalmente del chico del tres y habría hecho lo mismo con su aliado si no se hubiera desmayado. Lo siento Sadfire, pero no me gusta matar tributos así.

No sé por qué confiesa eso pero la chica del distrito uno asiente algo cabizbaja. Me entero de pasada de que Filipo terminó con la chica del distrito tres, Gallo con la del seis y Sadfire la del ocho, además del chico del diez. Dan siete tributos menos, aunque lo más importante para mí es la arena.

– Creo que tenemos un ambiente con salida a dos zonas a explorar, puede que tres si se confirma lo del pasadizo, aunque creo que este también pertenece al túnel. – Sadfire habla con firmeza y determinación, demostrando que a pesar de su bondad sabe desenvolverse con las palabras. – Escuchen, nuestra mentora nos dijo que los vigilantes principales buscaban un reto y creo que no se equivocó. No son simplemente tres zonas distintas, incluyendo este lugar del que partimos, también son dos paisajes con estaciones y horarios diferentes. No pude distinguir mucho de la pradera por la escasa luz de esa zona, pero el bosque rojo presenta una leve escarcha que se mezcla con pequeñas plantas de media y baja altura, obviando los árboles. La pradera no contiene nada de esto así que podemos deducir que gran parte de los tributos partieron por allí, al ser una zona aparentemente más segura. Podríamos hacer grupos de caza de cuatro o tres personas, en caso de que Brunel necesite protección extra. Creo que así podríamos mantener la Cornucopia vigilada por al menos una persona y a la vez cumplir con nuestro cometido como profesionales. Pero dado que las alianzas más grandes son de tres miembros, recomiendo que si en algún momento os atacan en vuestra guardia prioriceís vuestra vida, buscando un modo de huir o alertar a los demás cuanto antes…

Cuanto más habla y describe más segura me siento, tal vez esta alianza no fuera lo que planeé en su momento, pero ahora mismo es mi mejor opción para vencer al degenerado de Cromwell Plog.

Y pienso aprovecharla cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

.

 **Jack Lastra Thibodeau – 18 años – Distrito 7**

Diana está enfadada conmigo.

Lleva estándolo desde el mismo momento en que nos reencontramos, cuando estuvo a punto de cruzarme la cara de un puñetazo por cobarde, traidor, y todo un repertorio de insultos que no deseo recordar. Y lo habría hecho si Cormorant no la hubiese agarrado.

Por mi parte intento no culparla, y digo intento porque a cada momento que elevo la mirada hacia su cabeza me pongo de malhumor. Estoy enfadado yo también, conmigo por huir, y con ella por meterse en el corazón de la acción, y aun por encima exponerse a los profesionales. Bastantes problemas teníamos con ellos por unirnos a Cormorant como para que Diana ande por ahí calentándoles más. Y lo peor es que a la hora de discutirlo, tenía más razón ella con sus acusaciones infundadas que yo con los hechos.

Y es que nada más verme la chica del distrito diez empezó a gritarme como si hubiera mañana y tratarme como si ya no perteneciéramos a la misma alianza ¿Por qué? No quedarme a esperarla en la Cornucopia como un perrito faldero. Priorizar mi propia seguridad como para no regresar al túnel tras huir, sino simplemente esconderme cerca y mostrarme a ellos en el momento adecuado. Tal vez si estuviera en mejor estado mental, si no recordara a cada minuto la forma en que estrellé la cabeza del chico del distrito nueve, ante Sonya, como si nada. Si no viese sus ojos horrorizados cada vez que cierro los míos… Habría hecho gala de una mejor comprensión ante mi colérica líder, en vez de actuar como si no entendiera su rabia, ya que tampoco es como si nos hubiéramos jurado guardarnos las espaldas, ni nada por el estilo.

– _¡Pero es que es la base de toda alianza!_ – Reprochó ella a voz en grito, cuando se lo expliqué con toda la serenidad que podía simular. – _Cooperar, ayudarse, protegerse…_ –Y tuve que desviar la mirada para que no viese la mueca que adornaba mi rostro. Me sentía mal, en cierto modo. Yo no preví huir, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza antes del baño de sangre, quería ser leal a mi alianza. (De hecho, todavía quiero). Pero entonces tuve que matar a Kyle y… Directamente no pensé.

No es que me reproche el haberlo hecho, fue en defensa propia y estoy seguro de que él también me habría matado de estar en mi lugar. Pero el verlo inerte ante mis ojos, tuvo razón de mí, sobre todo cuando reparé en la forma en que me observaba mi compañera de distrito.

Como si fuera un especie de monstruo y por ello no me reconociera. Vi en sus ojos el asesino en que me convertí y quise huir de él.

Como si en algún momento pudieses escapar de ti mismo.

– _¡Pero no sacrificarse el uno por el otro!_ – Repliqué. – _Hice lo correcto, salir corriendo, coger lo imprescindible y ponerme a salvo, ¡lo que acordamos!_ – Le recordé con acidez mientras Cormorant revisaba mi figura murmurando un "lo imprescindible" que sonó más sarcástico que verídico. Pero lo cierto es que estaba muy ocupado defendiendo mi postura, como para reparar en que yo mismo acababa de delatarme. No tengo mochilas, cuerdas, o trampas encima, únicamente el hacha grande que ahora cuelga de mi cintura. Es más que obvio para cualquiera con dos dedos de frente que no llevo ni lo básico para sobrevivir en una arena. – _¡Y ahora estaría bien que dejases de actuar como si estuviéramos solos en la arena y nos moviéramos! No sabemos cuánto tardarán los profesionales en terminar su baño de sangre y perseguirnos._

.

Total que aquí estábamos, en un molesto punto muerto porque ni ella ni yo nos habíamos disculpado. Diana se limitó a hacer un puchero enfurruñado ante mi última frase, adelantándose por una dirección cualquiera y sin mirar. Por suerte el cielo estaba lo suficiente descubierto como para ver algo entre esta repentina oscuridad del anochecer. Un tiempo que de no ser porque estamos en plena arena me hubiese sorprendido, porque habría jurado que me despertaron antes del amanecer y no después. Pero quién sabe con los vigilantes y sus trucos, podría incluso estar de vuelta en mi distrito y no enterarme.

Cormorant fue el único que comentó algo al respecto, intentando suavizar de algún modo la atmósfera tendida de la alianza. Pero Diana se limitó a soltar un "¿y eso a quién le importa?" de forma despectiva, que resumió el interés general. O al menos en apariencia ya que yo simplemente me encogí de hombros, guardando la información para cuando tuviese ocasión de ver la arena más a fondo. Me podría ser útil.

Hacía rato que había recuperado mi fachada inmutable ante la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Que fingía de forma más o menos eficaz que no había pasado nada desde el baño de sangre, cuando interiormente me preguntaba en qué términos estábamos como alianza ¿Había hecho bien en no partir por mi lado después de las acusaciones de Diana? Seriamente lo estaba comenzando a dudar.

Y es que no podía evitar pensar en que a la luz de los acontecimientos yo era el único que había demostrado no ser fiable en la alianza. Cormorant fue el primero en informar de sus movimientos en el baño, poco después de llegarle un paracaídas con medicamentos, que parecían más destinados a Diana que a él. Y resultó que el profesional fue el primero que se movió por nosotros, en vez de por uno mismo. No solo agarró bastantes provisiones para que pudiéramos compartir, y eso lo noto en que además de la lanza lleva una mochila dorada y otra marrón colgadas, medianamente grandes, sino que casi mata a quién por poco le abre la cabeza a Diana. Y ella podrá bufar todo lo que quiera, pero también lo ayudó distrayendo a Sadfire ¡Soy el único que no hizo nada!

– ¿Me vas a contar lo que te pasa? – Cormorant aprovecha que Diana está ralentizando casi involuntariamente para adelantarse a dónde estoy yo, en vez de quedarse atrás. Me pregunto si su cabeza está bien. – Estás tenso.

Me encojo de hombros.

– ¿No puedo estarlo? Estamos en una arena por si se te olvida. – Le recuerdo no sin cierta ironía. Él ríe de forma casi sarcástica.

– Me refiero a lo que fuera que te pasó en el baño. Llevas irascible desde entonces, y no me creo que sea solo por lo de Diana. – Sacudo la cabeza, debí imaginar que con lo analizador que es el chico del cuatro terminaría por advertir algo. – ¿Te asustaste en la Cornucopia? – Otra negación más mecánica que otra cosa, estaba asustado, pero no de lo que estaba frente a mí. – Entonces es por algo que hiciste.

Pienso en no responder, dejarlo en la duda de qué hice y por qué para tener una treta ante él, pero lo deshecho por contraproducente. Cormorant es un profesional, que no haya matado todavía no significa que no lo vaya a hacer pronto. Y si quiero que deje de desconfiar de mí es mejor que comience a hablar.

– Maté a alguien. – Musito tan bajo que casi no oigo mi propia voz. – Kyle Grain, distrito nueve. Fue en defensa propia. – Veo que Cormorant me observa algo sorprendido para luego asentir, como si una parte de él se esperase esta revelación. Pero antes de que él diga algo Diana nos insiste para que nos detengamos, y compruebo que no eran sus heridas las que la hacían ir más lento, sino otra cosa.

El sonido del agua cayendo ahora a unos pasos de nosotros, revelando una enorme cascada de agua transparente, que no hace más que recordarme la sed que me persigue desde las dos carreras que hice tras el baño. Una para huir y otra para regresar a junto de mis aliados. Y eso sin contar esta marcha apresurada tras Diana.

Y por un instante quiero gritar de euforia ante el golpe de suerte que viene tras una mañana de sucesos enmarañados e imprudencias. Ya no hay tensión, o al menos esta disminuye ante la esperanza que trasluce este bien aprovisionado lugar. Hay agua, vegetación y hasta escondites, con la cascada y algunos arbustos de media y alta altura, casi todos adornados de flores que florecen en verano.

Cormorant es el único en frenar a Diana cuando se sirve del río en que desemboca la cascada, a nuestra derecha, bajo el argumento de comprobar si el agua es potable. Y ante su respuesta afirmativa me permito sonreír por primera vez en todo el día. Todo está bien. Solo debo mantener mi determinación y sobreviviré.

* * *

.

 **Kia Grayling – 14 años – Distrito 9 (comienza en el subterráneo)**

– ¡Esto es increíble! – Manifiesto mis pensamientos en voz alta mientras exploramos lo que parece un túnel dentro del mismo túnel. – Es como un paso entre dos mundos, un lugar que no debería ser parte de la arena y sin embargo lo es. – Paso la mano por la pared pero no ocurre nada, es un pasadizo pequeño, tanto que yo y Renner debemos ir uno tras otro, por obligación, ya que no cabemos uno al lado de otro. – Un tanto curioso.

– Si nos guiamos por eso el túnel donde empezamos funciona igual. Pero es más grande y lleno – Contesta Renner y suspira al seguir el haz de luz de mi linterna. No parece haber mucho cerca, es como un paso vacío salvo por el camino siempre recto que tengo delante. Parece frustrado.

– ¡Vamos Renny, anímate un poco! Estamos bien. – No estoy tranquila, o al menos no todo lo que aparento con mi tono. Pero supongo que es lo normal en una arena, no sabes lo que tendrás delante, y menos si podrás superarlo. Y eso añadido a que estoy en un sitio oscuro, que no conozco y cuyos peligros (según recuerdo de ediciones anteriores) pueden ser muchos y variados, me provoca nervios, ansiedad y algo parecido a la excitación. – Me recuerda a una historia que contó Zenda una vez, era de una pareja que escapaba de la guerra por los túneles de su distrito y se escondía en el tres. Allí fundaron una familia… – Me callo al escuchar a mi aliado sisear, parece asustado.

– ¿N-no escuchas algo? – Me quedo quieta un momento y escucho, extrañada, por algún motivo en mi lista mental de peligros próximos no estaba el que alguien entrase aquí. Pero ni tiempo me da a oír los primeros pasos que Renner, me agarra la mano y corre. Nos movemos entre haces de luz y paredes hasta que llegamos a una escalerilla pegada en la pared que le obliga a frenar un momento.

– ¡Espera! – Exijo, intentando mantener la calma aunque yo también estoy asustada. – No sabemos si es una amenaza. – Él se encoge de hombros.

– Prefiero buscar un escondite, por si acaso sí. – Y sube la escalinata, no me queda más remedio que seguirlo, intentando retener mi curiosidad por lo que sea que haya tras nuestra. Resulta curioso que ambos estemos más temerosos que cuando partimos de la arena. Al menos en mi caso.

Una de las primeras cosas que me dijo Rhea fue que huyera del baño de sangre cuanto antes, que no me preocupara por las provisiones. Siempre hay algo en la arena. Lo cierto es que no necesitaba decirlo, según recuerdo muy pocos de los tributos que se quedan a luchar viven tras el baño de sangre. Tenía claro que no había nada allí que valiera mi muerte, hasta que vi esa mochila blanca…

.

Sé que me pudo pasar algo muy malo por cogerla, al igual que ahora me podría pasar por frenar la carrera de Renner nada más encontrar un árbol tras el cual replegarnos. Pero como entonces no hago más que seguir mi instinto.

– Intenta no hacer ruido. – Susurro al verlo temblar frente a mí, estamos bien. No moriremos, creo.

Como el sitio donde estamos tiene la iluminación de la mañana de la arena no necesito mi linterna, así que la guardo. Noto como Renner se muerde la lengua ante mi cercanía, creo que si pudiera echaría a correr de nuevo. El problema es que si no sabemos hacia dónde vamos será como encontrarnos en un callejón sin salida.

Si hay algo que me quedó grabado de las ediciones de juegos que vi es que el Capitolio prefiere las batallas a las persecuciones. Y si esas ocurren cuanto menos tarden mejor, o al menos es lo que vi en pantalla cuando un tributo perseguía a otro. Siempre acababan en muerte para alguno de los dos.

Me escondo más cuando veo a la trampilla por la que salimos levantarse y niego con la cabeza al ver que mi aliado se quiere mover. Creo que ya sé lo que le ocurre, es un ataque de pánico.

El chico del distrito once es quién sale, aquel que voluntarió por vengarse de su compañera. Veo que se detiene observando al horizonte, pero si nos ve no lo demuestra.

Y camina unos pasos hasta agacharse y recoger algo, una pluma que lo hace sonreír antes de partir. Parece buscar algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

– E-estás loca. – Susurra Renner una vez nuestro perseguidor lejos. – Ese tipo está loco. Pudo vernos, ¡pudo matarnos! – Suelto una pequeña risa, al final tenía yo razón.

–¡Tranquilo Renny! Estamos bien. – Y esta vez sí que noto el tono escarlata del rostro del chico del distrito ocho al usar ese sobrenombre. – Ahora sí que toca buscar un sitio donde esconderse ¡Quiero abrir esta mochila!

Lo encontramos pronto, tras un complejo de arbustos naranjas y rojos, de media altura y nos asentamos en el suelo con él aferrado a esa hoja de cuchillo, vigilando a la par que sus ojos analizan lo que saco de mi mochila blanca. Hay un botiquín, un bate con pinchos y algo extraño, como unos trozos de algo que no conozco y voy dejando en el suelo soltando múltiples preguntas y teorías sobre lo que podría ser. Hasta que Renner despierta una vez lo tengo sacado todo.

– ¡Es una trampa! – Afirma y rápidamente comienza a ensamblar los trozos de distintos tipos de materiales y metales hasta formar lo que dice. – Sirve para atrapar las piernas de una persona de improviso y negarle la huida. Pero no la m… Eso. – Aunque no pronuncia la palabra matar me queda claro que la idea está en su cabeza tanto como en la mía. Renner parece alguien distinto cuando construye cosas, trabaja de forma mecánica y rápida, sin mapas, ni utensilios fuera de los que encontramos. Es bastante fascinante la manera en que actúa, tanto que mi arrepentimiento por coger esa mochila blanca desapareció por completo. Si él está tan seguro significa que todo saldrá bien.

– Nos servirá. – Zanjo la cuestión regresando lo que no es útil dentro de las mochilas. Él también desvalijó la suya, encontrando algo de ropa de abrigo, una manta para dormir y el instrumento con el que ensambla los componentes de la trampa. No hay rastro de agua o comida, a excepción de una pequeña botella cuyo contenido apenas sirve para saciar nuestra sed de ahora. – No tenemos comida o agua, pero creo que sé cómo conseguirla.

Mi voz no vacila. En los juegos solo hay dos formas de conseguir lo que uno quiera, encontrarlo o robarlo. Y tengo claro cual debería ser la mía ahora...

* * *

.

 **Sheisha Cryfel –13 años – Distrito 2 (se sitúa cronológicamente después)**

Cuando Alaïa intentó acercarse para presentarse, hablándome con esa extraña dulzura que adoptan los adultos cuando tratan con niños pequeños; retrocedí hasta situarme detrás de Alec, todavía algo asustada.

Ella no me gusta, está demasiado impasible y tranquila ante el hecho de estar esperando un loco en una arena. Y luego está la forma en que Lucy me habló sobre ella, ese desprecio impropio de una niña de su edad cuando me recordaba la forma en que rechazó una alianza con nosotras. Con desprecio, con burla… Aunque visto lo ocurrido en el baño no sé si confiar en lo que dijo. Yo… No entiendo nada.

Hago el amago de mecerme hacia adelante y atrás, cuando recuerdo que mis padres me advirtieron que no debía mostrar este tipo de actitudes en público. Estoy sentada en el suelo, de cuclillas, frente a una charca de tamaño mediado en dónde se halla Alec recogiendo agua para unas botellas.

Por su parte, Alaïa se ha situado a una distancia calculada de mí, mientras revisa las provisiones de su mochila, oscilando una y otra vez la mirada hacia la dirección por la que supuestamente debe llegar Cromwell. La veo sacar tres cilindros plateados que ella ensambla hasta conseguir una cerbatana bastante buena y me froto las manos, nerviosa. Hace frío y la escasa vegetación del claro, es también fría al tacto, casi húmeda a excepción de los arboles de hojas de color rojizo. Recuerdo que mi estilista me dijo que cuando me sintiera perdida en la arena buscara algo que me aportara familiaridad, pero no lo consigo. No ubico nada que me ayude, excepto la luz de la mañana y ese frío de un invierno que comienza en medio de un claro otoñal. Y no me agrada.

No elevo la mirada del suelo hasta que siento como la capa llena de plumas de Alec me recubre los hombros. Es grande, tanto que hasta podría esconderme debajo, pero no lo hago. Intento enfocar su rostro, tal y como Lucy solía decirme que hiciera con ella cuando interactuábamos. Parece preocupado por mí y eso me alivia, es como si fuera una amiga para él.

– ¿Estás bien? – Susurra y yo niego con la cabeza, avergonzada. – Tranquila, estás a salvo con nosotros, recuerdalo. – Pero no respondo y me cubro un poco más. Estoy intranquila, llevo estándolo desde el día de ayer, cuando el trato duro de aquel presentador hizo que me saltaran las lágrimas. Estar aquí no me gusta, me hace sentir cosas que hace tiempo que no sentía como miedo, dolor, confusión y un sentimiento nuevo que se manifestó en mi cuerpo desde el momento en que me vi sin mentor, ni apoyos frente a la adversidad. Lo único que tengo para sostenerme son esas mismas palabras que me dije tras matar a Lucy. Puedo hacerlo, puedo sobrevivir.

Pero no consigo creérmelas del todo.

– Escucha Sheisha yo… – Alec no parece encontrar las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizarme. – ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó antes con tu aliada? Creo que todo lo malo viene de ahí. – Desvío la mirada mientras los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en el baño de sangre vuelven a mí. En eso se equivoca, el ataque de mi aliada no fue el desencadenante de mi angustia sino la cúspide.

Todo se cristalizó ante mi última noche en el centro, después de las entrevistas. En la cena no era capaz de comer, hablar, o siquiera prestar atención a las preguntas de mi supuesta mentora, Gnaea. Estaba harta de mantenerme tranquila e impasible ante lo que todos vaticinaban como mi muerte. Quería llorar, llorar y gritar hasta que todos se disculparan conmigo y esta pesadilla terminara.

Lo hice en la noche tras irme directa a la cama, sin aceptar disculpas, ni despedidas de nadie de mi equipo. Llegaban tarde, al igual que mi reacción en la arena. Lo único que hice fue taparme los oídos y cerrar los ojos hasta que el contage terminó; y para cuando los abrí todos partían de sus plataformas con una seguridad que no comprendí. La gente corría y se batía con ferocidad, formando un caos que a pesar de haberlo visto antes, en los juegos de Iris, no me sonó nada alentador. No sabía qué hacer, aparte de escapar y eso es lo que hice hasta que ella me atrapó...

– Lucy me atacó. – Pronuncio de corrido, frotando mis manos cada vez más rápido. – Ella me agarró por el tobillo y me golpeó. Yo no sé, no supe… – Y vuelvo a sentir ganas de mecerme o incluso gemir ante mis recuerdos más recientes. Su expresión decidida, la forma en la que luchó conmigo hasta tumbarme en el suelo para intentar estrangularme… Las miradas y señas que dirigió al frente, permitiéndome ver aquel Tanto japonés que agarré mientras ella hacía gestos a Alaïa. La principal razón de mi adversidad hacia ella. – No puedo detenerme si me atacan.

.

Doy un salto hacia atrás cuando Alec me intenta agarrar las manos que comenzaron a temblar. Yo lo hice, maté a la única persona que me ayudó a prepararme para la arena. Lo hice porque ella me atacó y ahora… No sé qué hacer.

– Eih, tranquila! No te haré daño. – Alec habla de forma suave ante mi comportamiento habitual cuando alguien intenta tocarme. – Quiero ayudarte, no perjudicarte. – Asiento de forma lenta, pero no me disculpo, Lucy hacía lo mismo cuando me cogía la mano y yo me apartaba o le daba un manotazo, se disculpaba reiterando sus ofertas de ayuda y apoyo. Intentaba tranquilizarme con dulzura y funcionaba, pero ahora es diferente.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto directa, mirándolo lo más cerca de los ojos posible para alguien de mi condición. – ¿De qué sirvo en esta alianza, Alec? No tengo ninguna habilidad que destaque.

– Eres inteligente. – Responde. – Sabes de armas y mucho. No sólo nos puedes aconsejar sobre cómo usar las nuestras, sino también de los puntos flacos que tienen nuestros adversarios. Tal vez no seas estratega, ni valiente, pero te defiendes bien y estoy seguro de que sabes más cosas de las que crees solo por provenir del distrito dos ¿Qué te preocupa? – Añade, acercándose a mí poco a poco. Decido sincerarme, tal vez sea lo mejor.

– ¡Que no sirvo de nada en una batalla frontal contra los profesionales, Alec! ¡Soy el eslabón débil! – Tan pronto como lo digo ese sentimiento extraño llamado desesperación regresa a mí, justo cuando nuestro último integrante se une a la conversación con una simple frase.

– Pues entonces no la hagamos frontal. – Cromwell habla con frialdad y determinación. – Estoy seguro de que hay una manera eficaz de atrapar a esos asesinos experimentados desprevenidos.

Y vuelvo a sentirme invisible ante el entorno que me rodea. Alaïa se gira al escuchar su voz, corriendo a junto de él, entusiasmada, para luego felicitarle por su labor en el baño de sangre. Le entrega algo, un bolo machete que dice haber recogido para él. Alec también sonríe de forma debil, y aunque es una sonrisa más educada que real no puedo evitar sentirme como si tuviera la batalla perdida. No quiero hacerlo, no quiero meterme en una refriega que terminará con mi muerte temprana. Pero tampoco sé si quiero renunciar a la protección que me ofrece Alec en estos momentos...

* * *

.

 **Nicott Naruda – 17 años – Distrito 6 (poco antes de los cañonazos que marcan los muertos)**

– Estaréis contentos, ¿no? – Grito al cielo, furioso, antes de que el cansancio pueda conmigo y dejo caer mi cuerpo sobre las flores de la pradera, en una posición recostada. El cielo está oscuro pero descubierto, anunciando una ligera penumbra que bloquearía la vista de cualquiera que no tuviera mi suerte. Y con eso no me refiero más que al par de gafas oscuras que ahora luce mi rostro.

Es gracias a ellas que atisbo el paisaje ante mis ojos, no como si estuviera en pleno día pero sí lo suficiente como para estudiar el terreno a mi alrededor. (Si estuviera de mejor humor, claro.) Una de las no pocas cosas que encontré en esa mochila blanca que agarré en la Cornucopia.

Termino de revisar su contenido con la ansiedad carcomiéndome desde el interior, más que cansado estoy agotado físicamente por todo lo ocurrido en ese condenado túnel. Las consecuencias de mis acciones en aquel lugar son cuando menos drásticas, perdí a toda mi alianza, mi compañera de distrito, y no sabría decir si mi sentido del raciocinio pero el miedo sí. Agarro una botella de agua y la vacío en un instante. Estoy herido también, principalmente por mi enfrentamiento con el profesional, pero las heridas más crudas se ocultan en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Y es que nunca pensé perder tanto en tan poco tiempo.

– Todo es vuestra culpa. – Mis manos tiemblan al recorrer esos extraños cuchillos que me quedan, a estas alturas lo único que tengo claro es que el cúmulo de nervios, ansiedad y rabia que me dominó nada más distinguir la cabellera rojiza de Mazda en el suelo no me abandonará pronto. – ¿Me oís? ¡Vuestra única y maldita culpa! – Mis gritos no se dirigen a los profesionales, pobres títeres comandados hacia su destino siniestro, sino a los vigilantes, ellos son los auténticos maestros del juego en el que estamos. En especial aquella mujer que observaba a mi tierna compañera en su entrevista como si le deseaba las peores torturas tras expresar su opinión en pantalla. Tal vez no le hayan enviado un muto o derrumbado el túnel, pero el mal está hecho igual.

Por mi parte no siento más que ansias de gritar y destruir todo aquello que se ponga a mi alcance, como hice con las manos de Gallo Caio Strauss nada más verlo atacar a la alianza de Mazda. Esto no es justo, no debería haber ocurrido así. Se supone que ambos deberíamos habernos salvado para comandar nuestras alianzas a la victoria. Seguir caminos diferentes hasta el fatídico encuentro que lo cristalizaría todo. Obviamente no soy tan iluso como para creer que aquello se resolvería sin sacrificios, pero en ningún momento pensé que algo tan ínfimo como un cambio de dirección por mi parte sentenciara a mis aliados. Y ya no hablemos de ella…

Únicamente creí, tras ver la iluminación artificial que se depositó en la arena, que el premio auténtico de la arena no era el botín de armas que siempre espera a los profesionales en el centro de la Cornucopia. Era lo que se ocultaba dentro de aquellas luminosas mochilas que parecían dar más la bienvenida a los tributos que el mismísimo cuerno dorado. Fue lo que me hizo demorarme en salir de la plataforma, habíamos acordado que yo sería el que se encargase de robar el premio grande de la Cornucopia, aprovechando que otros tributos se habían ganado el foco central del peligro. No era mi primera opción, sino la alternativa ya que Yago denegó mi propuesta de acudir él por ser el más resistente de nosotros. " _No puedo Nicott, habrá demasiado dolor, sangre y muerte allí. No lo soportaría._ " Fue lo que me contestó.

En aquel momento pensé que el rechazo se debía a algo mucho más complejo que lo que vi en el baño de sangre, su carácter bondadoso y plácido negándose a afrontar la crueldad de los juegos. Por mi parte prefería hacerlo y subsistir para no solo volver a casa con los míos, también reírme en la cara de los poderosos que intentaron de todo para que Allen, Detox y yo abandonáramos nuestros ideales; y con ello la esperanza de un futuro mejor. Nos arrebataron nuestra droga y nos pusimos a trabajar para conseguirla. Pretendieron con ello despojarnos de nuestra única fuente de soluciones al estado decadente de Panem. Pero tanto Mazda como yo demostramos, (ella en el desfile y yo en la entrevista) que no fue así.

Seguíamos luchando, fuertes, determinados e imparables. Ambos llevábamos nuestros frentes al máximo nivel hasta el momento del baño de sangre. No queríamos entrar en el juego, pero tras lo ocurrido entonces no puedo sentirme más orgulloso de atacar.

No importa que esté tan herido que solo deseo dormir, menos que mi arrebato me pudo convertir en una más de las víctimas de los profesionales. Lo único que importa es la rabia que me dominó cuando tras conseguir mi premio comprobé que ninguno de mis aliados, ni los de Mazda, habían logrado escapar de los profesionales hacia la salida. Fue entonces cuando me preocupé.

.

Cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir, mi mente no está bien, no deja de mostrarme todo lo que sucedió desde el momento en que vi a la chica que se convirtió en mi musa rebelde muerta. Cuando agarré aquellas armas blancas, que en el centro de entrenamiento llamaron Kunais, y las lancé no pensaba tanto en matar a Gallo o salvar a José y Sonya. Sino en desahogar mi rabia y desesperación que fue en aumento desde ese instante hasta cuando creí ver a Denis y Yago caer ante Kleo. Ni siquiera pensé en si el que atacaba era el auténtico enemigo o no, ahora lo hago pero aún así no me arrepiento.

La huida de José y Sonya, la sangre que goteó de las manos de mi enemigo, todo ello contribuyó a un sentimiento de determinación, esperanza, adrenalina y hasta ligero descontrol que me hizo seguir moviendo y atacando hasta que localicé a mis aliados. Denis estaba muerto pero Yago aún podía sobrevivir si ambos llegábamos hacia un terreno seguro.

No me permito siquiera agradecer al temblor por hacer renunciar definitivamente a Gallo de seguir atacando. La forma en que sus manos sangraban daría miedo a cualquiera que no estuviese acostumbrado a estudiar la sangre y el terror desde su mismísima infancia. Pero a él no parecía frenarle, nada lo hizo excepto aquel movimiento del suelo que le hizo mirarme directamente a los ojos. E incluso entonces no sé por qué se detuvo.

Solo sé que el alivio que me dominó cuando ese chico nos dejó ir desapareció nada más ver caer a Yago a mi lado. Él había resistido tanto durante el camino, seguro de que una vez superado el choque de la sangre de Denis todo funcionaría mejor para ambos. No merecía morir así.

He ahí la razón de que la furia que domina mi mente no me permita descansar. Necesito hacer algo mucho más potente que esos gritos que seguro ya silenciaron al público, en el Capitolio. Cualquier cosa que nos haga ganar o quedarnos en el recuerdo de todos, ese era el propósito de Mazda y yo. Desatar algo que les haga pagar mi dolor, eso es lo que necesito, pero también necesito un pitillo que me relaje.

Y dudo mucho que consiga ambos.

.

* * *

 **José Éduard Bailey (Martínez) – 17 años – Distrito 5**

– Sonya sé que estás conmocionada. Yo también lo estoy. Pero creo que deberíamos avanzar un poco. Estamos demasiado cerca del túnel y yo no quiero morir aquí. – La forma clara y tranquila en la que logré hablar me sorprende. Había pasado tanto tiempo callado que temí que, en el momento en que lo hiciera, mi voz surgiera muy alta y rompiera el ambiente. – ¿Sonya?

Mi aliada no reacciona hasta que la toco, girándose de manera brusca. Parece algo asustada pero al verme suspira de alivio y asiente, limpiándose los restos de lágrimas con el brazo. Parece tan triste y dolida que por un momento siento ganas de abrazarla, pero rechazo la idea. No nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que ella deje su miedo y desconfianza de lado y me permita acercarme. Además creo que llego tarde para consolarla.

Creo que cualquier gesto o reacción que pude hacer respecto a la pérdida de Mazda llega con un retraso justificable, porque nada más Sonya comunicarme la noticia me limité a susurrar un "¡no!", intenso, antes de bloquearme por completo. No podía creerlo, ella que sin querer se había convertido en la líder de nuestra alianza. Era la más atrevida y valiente, sí, pero también la más animada, siempre encontrando una forma de levantarnos el ánimo o hacernos sonreír. Me agradaba mucho la iniciativa con la que nos llevaba, haciéndonos ver como un equipo de amigos en vez de una alianza para subsistir. Nunca tuvimos problemas, ni conflictos, incluso con las reservas de Sonya. Pero lo que más me gustaba era la fuerza con la que lo afrontaba todo, tenía todos los motivos para estar mal con su enfermedad y aun así nunca la vi triste.

Nunca creí que ella fuera la primera del grupo en morir y menos tan pronto. Me había convencido de que incluso con su actitud había una mínima esperanza de llegar lejos si los tres manteníamos un perfil discreto. Era no solo la razón de mi nota media baja en la prueba, sino también mi actitud dócil durante todo el juego. Light estaba convencido de que teniendo una líder tan audaz y atrevida como Mazda lo mejor era que me hiciera lo más pequeño posible, aunque al principio hacerme el bromista, en la entrevista, no hacía parte del plan.

No fue más que una idea peregrina que surgió durante mi preparación, hablar de mi vida ante mi mentor no era fácil, más dado que su interés brillaba por su ausencia. Pratiqué varias anécdotas que pudieran enternecer al público, pero no le convencían y cuando decidí hablarle de la historia de mi madre me interrumpió de forma brusca.

– _¡Me aburro!_ – Recuerdo que me dijo, entonces, con un tono tan burlón que me descolocó. – _¡Anda, cuéntame un chiste!_ – Incapaz de reaccionar terminé contándole uno que me dijo Michelle no hace mucho y le gustó. – _¡Así me gusta, chico! Alegre, espontaneo y hasta gracioso, si te esfuerzas. La dulzura es la para las niñas bonitas como tu compañera, no para nosotros._

En aquel momento el enfoque me molestó, no quería ser tratado como un payaso por el Capitolio, merecía más. Pero Light me explicó, a su modo, que no tenía muchas opciones: aparentar fuerza echaría a perder mi estrategia y el rol de chico dulce ya estaba cogido, (supuestamente por el chico del ocho, ya que nadie sospechaba, entonces, que tuviera pánico escénico). Había que aprovechar de lo que había, y fue lo que hicimos. Mi mentor me creía lo suficientemente espabilado para bromear y hacer reír al público, sin hacer el ridículo y tuvo razón. Era un enfoque inofensivo, casi olvidable, pero incluso así tengo patrocinadores.

Incluso así tengo algo de apoyo, tal y como me confesó la escolta, con entusiasmo, tras la entrevistas, logré parecer simpático a esas personas extravagantes y aquello fue suficiente para aliviarme de cara a la última noche de los juegos. No mentiré diciendo que no sentí nervios, ni miedo, pero en general mi positividad estuvo presente hasta la mañana siguiente. Fue cuando la ansiedad y nervios regresaron con tal intensidad que, poco antes de subir al tubo de lanzamiento, tuve que pedirle a mi estilista una bolsa en la que vertí todo el contenido de mi desayuno. Ahora tengo hambre, pero dadas las noticias recientes tal vez sea mejor esperar un poco.

Tal vez sea mejor que dejé el pasado atrás y me centre en el presente, dado que Sonya me sigue más por mecánica que por otra razón. No puedo culparla tras lo que pasó, pero sí entiendo que debo ser yo el atento al entorno. Observar atentamente la pradera sobrepoblada de flores que nos rodea para guiarla y guiarme a mí mismo. Puede parecer que hay un solo camino pero las plantas, flores y arbustos e incluso árboles del suelo aumentan de forma gradual hasta dividir el camino en dos y hasta hay un sendero más a la derecha que excuso coger. Me gusta más la idea de caminar todo recto hasta encontrar un tope, o un escondite, lo cual es lo que ocurre al final.

Se trata de una estructura similar a la de una antigua casa de piedra hundida por el abandono. No tiene techo ni puerta, sino que esta es un hueco que sirve como entrada, pero la extensión y el espesor de las paredes nos ocultan bien de los visitantes de la zona. Y aquello combinado con unas buenas técnicas de camuflaje nos daría algo de ventaja, ya que la puerta no está en frente nuestra sino a la derecha. Sería más sencillo ver a la gente llegar que que nos viesen ellos a nosotros. Lo que sí me decepciona es que no hay ni un solo árbol, en todo el terreno, lo bastante fuerte y alto para treparlo y ver la arena. Nos hubiera podido ayudar.

.

– Quedémonos aquí por esta noche. – Dictamino sin pensar mucho en que acabo de llamar noche a lo que comenzó siendo mañana. Es ahí que caigo en la cuenta de algo que debí advertir desde el inicio del juego. Nuestros mentores nos despertaron al alba, vimos el amanecer durante el contage, con nuestras plataformas orientadas frente a un bosque rojo, mientras que la zona de atrás (esta) estaba en penumbra, no por estar mal iluminada, ¡sino porque es de noche aquí!

– ¡Horarios invertidos! – Exclamo sin controlar mi tono de voz, lo que provoca que mi aliada se sobresalte. – La arena tiene dos zonas con horarios invertidos, por eso amanecía cuando empezamos y ahora es de noche. Los vigilantes no cambiaron la hora, simplemente estamos en una zona en que el sol se acuesta justo cuando sale por la otra zona. Tres ambientes, dos horarios y un pasadizo intermedio. – Acerco la linterna que llevaba en la mano, para luego dibujar una especie de plano de la arena, con las sombras que muestran mis manos. Describo el túnel, lo poco que vi de bosque y las plantas que logré reconocer de esta zona. – Sería más sencillo de explicar si tuviese papel y lápiz, pero más o menos esa es la idea. – Aclaro ante una Sonya que, sorprendentemente, parece más centrada que antes y añado algo más: – Por el calor que hace aquí diría que estamos en verano, aunque es un verano menos caluroso del que tenemos en el distrito cinco. Tal vez a ti se te haga más familiar.

Sonya justo asiente en el momento en que los cañonazos que indican los muertos del baño, se mezclan con el paracaídas que cae frente a nuestros pies. Está sentada de cuclillas frente a mí, con los brazos rodeando a sus rodillas, hasta que se levanta para recoger el paquete. Instantáneamente comienzo a contar en mi cabeza cuantos son, lo cual resulta ser una pésima idea porque la oigo…

" _Podrías calcular distancias, pesos, días, segundos, gente incluso ¡No te subestimes, José!_ "

Pestañeo para espantar las lágrimas que intentan brotar de mis ojos, duele, tanto que por un momento siento que me desplomaré en el sitio. Pero mantengo la compostura.

– Siete. – Pronuncio en cuanto suena el último, mi voz suena entrecortada, casi temblorosa. – ¿Cuantas horas crees que falten para que muestren los rostros en el cielo? Intuyo que pasaron entre una o dos horas desde el baño de sangre…

Sonya se encoge de hombros y me pasa el contenido del paquete, sacándome una leve sonrisa con la nota de "¡Mira quién adivinó más terreno que nadie en la arena!", además de la libreta acompañada de un lápiz. Es obvio que pertenece a Light.

– Todo depende de si los pondrán a medianoche o a mediodía de aquí. – Responde ella de corrido, parece angustiada. – En todo caso Kyle del distrito nueve y Enophi del tres están muertos, además de… Ella – Desvela, impresionándome. – Espero que Nicott, Denis y Yago estén bien.

La revelación del nombre de Enophi me provoca una mueca, a ella sí que la recuerdo. Una muchacha hermosa que hablaba de una forma tan suave y melódica que poco me faltó para enamorarme de sus palabras, en la entrevista. Durante el entrenamiento renuncié a hablar con ella por la atracción que ejercía su simple presencia en mí, no me parecía correcto ya que si quería vivir ella tendría que morir. Ahora me arrepiento.

– Yo también lo espero. – Termino diciendo con una voz mucho más serena que antes. – Me gustaría agradecerle a Nicott el habernos ayudado a huir. – Recuerdo toparme con su figura cuando quise ver quién atacó a Gallo, mientras ayudaba a Sonya a escapar, pero hasta ahora no había tenido la ocasión de hacer la conexión.

Pero no sé si tendré esa oportunidad…

* * *

 **.**

* * *

.

¡Y listo al fin! Me costó lo mío y aun por encima no puedo aseguraros que el siguiente llegue pronto. Me faltará poco para tener que defender el trabajo de fin de grado, si todo sale bien. Además empiezo a tener algunos problemas con las muertes y sus consecuencias. Cualquier idea, por mínima que sea puede ayudarme o trastocarme el esquema, todo depende de cómo la desarrolle. Así que agradezco el aporte de cualquiera que me quiera ayudar o aconsejar sobre las posibilidades de cada personaje tras este capítulo. Probablemente no cambie nada, pero capaz me sirva para completar mis ideas con la chispa necesaria para que el siguiente capítulo se desarrolle pronto. :)

 **Aviso de que debido que estamos en arena el número de povs por Capítulo no siempre será 6 o 7** , **sino que dependerá de que tenga que contar y cómo.** Y aunque soy consciente de que es muy fácil hacer que cada persona corra peligro, para tener algo que decir siempre, me gustaría contar las cosas con un mínimo de realismo; y así evitar crear un montón de agujeros argumentales solo explicados por deus ex machinas. Si no tengo nada que contar con x tributo/persona, no escribiré su pov y listo. Lo siento, pero lo prefiero a intentar enrollarme con la nada absoluta. Espero que lo comprendáis.

* * *

En el anterior Capítulo la parte del baño resultó ser más complicada de entender de lo que pensaba. Me sorprendí al leer ciertos comentarios de gente que se perdió por el simple hecho de que los povs no están ordenados cronológicamente y, en vez de darte todo el trabajo hecho, te impulsa a usar la lógica, o quedarte con la intriga hasta el siguiente. En este intenté mejorarlo con el pov de Tiana, pero dado el resultado final preferí brindaros un esquema de cómo ocurrió todo, ordenado por actos, como si fuera una obra de teatro.

.

 **Acto 1:** Los tributos salen de sus plataformas, cada uno rumbo a un destino. Sin embargo tanto **Sheisha** como **Nicott** , y **Renner** se demoran al salir.

Los profesionales aliados van a por sus armas y **Sadfire** se enfrenta a **Haley** , mientras que **Kleo** se aprovisiona para el espectáculo. Todavía no tiene escogida una víctima.

 **Sonya** tiene algo de sueño por lo que busca, desesperadamente, luz y cosas que obliguen su mente a trabajar. Termina siendo empujada por **Mazda** , que la salva de un cuchillo de **Gallo**.

Tanto **José** como **Renner** escogen zonas ausentes de luz, con la esperanza de que estas les permitan huir del baño de sangre y ponerse a salvo. Pero **José** no quiere huir sin nada, por lo que busca algo alrededor de la Cornucopia que le ayude, termina encontrando un extraño cuchillo pero cuando lo agarra la cuchilla se dispara, (por accidente), revelando que es una arma arrojadiza. **Renner** es quien la recibe, consiguiendo un arañazo y algo con que defenderse, además de un susto.

 **Nicott** termina por renunciar a la Cornucopia y se lanza a por un premio menos suicida. Cuando intenta coger una mochila blanca, su aliado, **Yago** , lo atisba pero no se inquieta por él. Y **Nicott** está tan confiado y centrado en lo suyo que no retrocede, ni busca a sus aliados hasta que es demasiado tarde.

 **Alec** se lanza bastante confiado por armas y termina peleando con **Cromwell** por un mazo, pero llega **Alaïa** , con mejores planes en mente para el chico del once.

 **.**

 **Acto dos:** primeras muertes: Mientras **Sadfire** termina con **Hayley** , **Filipo** ensaya su arco con **Enophi** , matándola de una forma bastante fea. **Puesto 24 Enophi** , **puesto 23** , **Hayley**.

 **Sheisha** , que se había quedado impactada por el caos que sucede frente a ella, se anima a salir de su plataforma y buscar una salida, más impulsada por el miedo que por el instinto de supervivencia.

 **Sonya** , impactada por lo ocurrido con **Enophi** , busca una forma de rehuir la imagen de su cabeza, termina encontrando un hacha pero renuncia a ella al ver a su compañero de distrito cogerla. Poco después **Kyle** se lanza sobre **Jack** y pelean.

Muerte de **Kyle**. **Puesto 22**

Entretanto **Gallo** va a por **Mazda** , con la idea de matarla, la chica se debate pero nada puede hacer frente a un profesional. **Sonya** la escucha gritar y pierde el control, lanzandole un hacha a **Gallo**. Lo cual provoca que **Gallo** mate abruptamente a **Mazda** , a la par que esquiva el arma, para poder hacer frente a la nueva amenaza que tiene enfrente. Muerte de **Mazda**. **Puesto 21**

 **Kleo** también termina por elegir un objetivo, quién resulta ser **Denis** y ella batalla con él y **Yago**.

 **Sheisha** , por su parte, está huyendo del baño de sangre, cuando **Lucy** la agarra, dispuesta a matarla, y **la niña del dos** entra en pánico, atacandola de forma descontrolada, lo que resulta en muerte de **Lucy** , **puesto 20**.

 **Sonya** lanza de todo para desahogarse hasta que **José** la ve y la hace huir de la Cornucopia

 **Nicott** , por su parte, ya consiguió todo lo que necesitaba y está a punto de partir, por lo que se gira, esperando ver a sus aliados y así guiarlos hacia una salida. Al atisbar a **Sonya** y **José** intentando huir de **Gallo** del distrito dos comienza a atar cabos, por lo cual no le es difícil programar su siguiente movimiento. Él es quién les ayuda a huir.

 **Alaïa** convenció a **Cromwell** para fingir que va a matar, descaradamente, a **Brunel** pero ante el temblor **el chico del once** la termina soltando y huye. **Filipo** no se atrevió a dispararle, por temor a herir a **Brunel**.

 **.**

 **Acto final:** marcado por la muerte de **Denis** ( **Puesto 19** ) y el temblor. Tanto la alianza de **Alaïa** , (con la excepción de **Cromwell** ), como la de **Renner** lograron escapar exitosamente del baño, antes de que este comenzara. También **Jack** lo hizo y aunque, posteriormente, regresa a por su alianza no resulta afectado, ya que en ningún momento entra al túnel. Al ver los actos exitosos de **Nicott** , **Tiana** golpeó la pantalla táctil, rabiosa. Esa es la razón del temblor.

Tras la interrupción de **Nicott** , **Sonya** y **José** lograron huir de **Gallo** , y si notaron el temblor, este no les afectó, de lo concentrados que estaban en lograr salir con éxito del túnel.

Al ver a **Yago** desmayarse **Kleo** pierde el interés y lo deja estar. También **Nicott** lo advierte en su momento e intenta acudir a junto de él, a la par que sigue peleando con **Gallo**.

El temblor descontrola tanto a **Sadfire** como a **Cromwell** , **Filipo** , **Nicott** y **Gallo** , frenando algunos de los enfrentamientos irresolubles hasta entonces. También permite al **chico del once** huir.

 **Sadfire** , rabiosa por el ataque de **Diana** , sucedáneo al temblor, le pide uno de los cuchillos a **Gallo** y apunta a Cormorant, pero la figura de **Yago** y **Nicott** se interpone y termina dándole al primero. Muerte de **Yago**. **Puesto 18**.

* * *

.

Lo demás creo que viene bastante bien explicado en los diferentes povs. Quisiera agradecer a quienes comentaron teorías o ideas sobre la arena o el baño de sangre, ya que me disteis unas cuantas ideas (como el Cromwell vs Alec, que usé para afianzar la alianza) . Seguid así! :D

En este capítulo despedimos a **Yago** , el cual es un personaje que realmente llegué a apreciar, y mucho. Me encantaba escribirlo. Pero los juegos son los juegos, y a la hora de la acción muchas cosas pueden cambiar. Mis agradecimientos a **bruxy** por el tributo.

A partir de ahora estamos en plena arena, por lo cual, **aunque los reviews siguen siendo importantes para la continuidad del syot** (y no en vano, son la única señal "fiable" de que alguien quiere seguir leyendo), **tendré bastante en cuenta la trama que me pueda dar tener a X personaje con vida en la arena**. Si puede hacer algo para seguir "en antena" y por consiguiente el capitolio podría apoyarlo y querer verlo progresar, por ejemplo, o destaca por una voluntad y perseverancia tan importante que cambia la historia, o… No sé, cualquier razón por la cual el personaje me sirve vivo. Si, por el contrario, sean por las razones que sean, no hay modo de que un personaje progrese en favor del seguimiento de la historia, hay grandes posibilidades de que caiga. (Un ejemplo de eso sería un personaje cuya presencia es irrelevante porque no influye para nada en la historia, y, o en los demás personajes. ¿Podría brillar en algún momento? Claro que sí, pero crearle una escena exclusivamente para que destaque podría crear más problemas a la historia de los que arregla.) **Y eso todo independientemente de si el dueño de ese tributo comenta o no todos los capítulos.**

Sobre esto os pido dos favores, primero que nada, **respeto** , todos sabemos que no gusta que tu personaje muera, pero no es razón para atacar a la autora verbalmente. Todas las muertes están programadas por una razón "lógica", aunque no lo parezca.

Y segundo, **discreción**. Existen personas con quienes en su momento debatí ideas; ya sea en busca del asesoramiento de personas mas expertas que yo en syots, por falta de inspiración, o como desahogo mental por elementos sobre los que me reservo hablar por aquí. Por consiguiente esa gente tiene información privilegiada, que no me gustaría que revelaran por ahí, ya que mata el efecto sorpresa. En este capítulo no importa mucho ya que las muertes del baño estaban más o menos cantadas, (excepto, quizás, **Denis** ), pero más adelante podría hacerlo. Así que cuidad de no revelar esos detalles antes de que se produzcan. (A lo que me refiero es no comentar en los reviews del capítulo publicado, que sabéis qué ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo, solo porque yo os lo comenté en privado, muertes incluidas.)

 **Preguntas:**

 **1) ¿Pov favorito?**

 **2) ¿Primeras impresiones de la arena?**


End file.
